El príncipe oscuro
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: Incluso para Darien, príncipe de los carpatianos, la soledad se hace insoportable y tiene que que buscar, inmediatamente, a su compañera eterna. Serena es hermosa, inteligente, decidida y queda enseguida prendada del poder de Darien. Para sobrevivir tendr
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_**_ pensamiento propio_**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

No podía engañarse a sí mismo durante más tiempo. Despacio, con infinito cansancio, dejó a un lado el libro. Era una primera edición, encuadernado en cuero. Este era su fin. No podía soportarlo más. Los libros que tanto amaba no podrían ahuyentar durante más tiempo la infinita soledad de su existencia. El despacho estaba repleto de libros, desde el suelo hasta el techo, a lo largo de tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Había leído todos y cada uno de ellos a lo largo de los siglos, algunos los conocía de memoria. Pero su mente no encontraba ya sosiego en ellos. Los libros alimentaban su intelecto, pero destrozaban su corazón.

- _El problema no reside realmente en estar solo, sino en sentirse solo. Uno puede sentirse solo en mitad de una multitud, ¿no es verdad?_

Darien se puso rígido, sólo sus ojos carentes de alma se movían con cautela, como los de un peligroso depredador olfateando el peligro. Inspiró profundamente, cerrando su mente al momento, mientras todos sus sentidos se extendían para localizar al intruso. Estaba solo. No podía equivocarse. Era el más viejo, el más poderoso, el más astuto. Nadie podría penetrar sus hechizos de protección. Nadie podía acercársele sin que él lo supiera. Intrigado, repitió las palabras, escuchando la voz. Mujer, joven, inteligente. Entreabrió su mente, sopesando los caminos hacia ella, buscando sus huellas mentales.

-_He descubierto que es así_ -contestó él. Se dio cuenta que contenía el aliento, que necesitaba de nuevo el contacto. Una humana. ¿Quién se interesaba por él? Estaba intrigado.

-_En ocasiones, voy a la montaña y me quedo allí durante días, semanas, y no me encuentro sola, pero en una fiesta, rodeada de cientos de personas me siento más sola que en cualquier otro lugar._

Una oleada de pasión hizo que su cuerpo se contrajera. La voz de la mujer llenaba su mente con su suavidad, era musical y sensual por la inocencia que desprendía. Darien no había experimentado ninguna emoción desde hacía siglos; su cuerpo no había querido una mujer durante cientos de años. Pero ahora, escuchando esta voz, la voz de una mujer humana, estaba perplejo al sentir el calor que se extendía por sus venas.

_-¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme?_

-_Siento mucho si te has sentido ofendido_ -Podía sentir que su arrepentimiento era sincero, sentía su disculpa-_ Tu dolor era tan extremo que no pude ignorarlo. Pensé que quizás querrías hablar. La muerte no es la respuesta a la infelicidad. Creo que ya lo sabes. En cualquier caso no hablaré más si no lo deseas_

_-¡No!_ -Su respuesta fue una orden despótica dada por un ser acostumbrado a una obediencia total. Darien sintió la risa de la mujer antes de que el mismo sonido llegara a su mente. Suave, libre.

-_¿Estás acostumbrado a que todos los que te rodean te obedezcan?_

-_Por supuesto._

Darien no supo cómo interpretar la risa de ella. Estaba intrigado. Sentimientos. Emociones. Se amontonaban en su interior hasta sobrecogerlo.

-_Eres europeo, ¿verdad? Rico, y muy, muy arrogante._

Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con las bromas de la mujer. Él nunca sonreía. No lo hacía desde hacía más de seiscientos años.

_- Has acertado en todo._

Se encontró de nuevo esperando la risa femenina, necesitándola con la sed que un adicto espera la droga. Cuando llegó fue un sonido ronco y alegre. Tan suave como el roce de unos dedos sobre su piel.

_- Soy americana. Somos como el agua y el aceite, ¿no crees?_

La había escogido, tenía su rastro. No se le escaparía.

_-Las mujeres americanas pueden ser amaestradas, con los métodos adecuados_ -Arrastró las palabras deliberadamente, anticipando su reacción.

_-Eres realmente arrogante._

Amó el sonido de su risa, lo saboreó y lo guardó en su interior. Darien percibió la somnolencia de la mujer, su bostezo. Mucho mejor así. Envió una ligera orden mental, apenas un empujoncito a la mente femenina, con delicadeza, instándola a dormirse para poder examinarla.

_-¡Deja de hacer eso!_

La mujer reaccionó con una rápida retirada, dolida y suspicaz. Se alejó con un bloqueo mental tan rápido que lo dejó atónito con su destreza, demasiada fuerza para alguien tan joven, muy fuerte para ser humana. Y ella era humana. Estaba seguro de ello. Supo, sin mirar siquiera, que tenía exactamente cinco horas hasta que el sol saliera. Podía soportar el pálido sol del amanecer y el del atardecer. Comprobó el bloqueo de la mujer, con cuidado para no alarmarla. Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa. Ella era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. El cuerpo de Darien, dotado de fuertes músculos y con una fuerza sobrehumana, perdió consistencia y se disolvió convirtiéndose en una ligera neblina cristalina que se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, flotando en el aire de la noche. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se unieron, se conectaron entre sí para dar forma a un pájaro de grandes alas. Bajó en picado, voló en círculos y atravesó la oscuridad de la noche en silencio, hermoso y letal. Darien se deleitó en la poderosa sensación de volar, el viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, el aire de la noche le hablaba, susurrándole secretos, trayéndole el olor de la caza, del hombre.

Siguió el ligero rastro psíquico de la mujer sin perderlo. Muy sencillo. Su cuerpo todavía se agitaba con la pasión. Una humana, joven, rebosante de vida y risas, una humana conectada mentalmente a él. Una humana llena de compasión, inteligencia y fuerza. La muerte y el dolor podrían esperar otro día, hasta que su curiosidad quedara saciada. La pensión era pequeña, en la linde del bosque, al pie de la montaña. El interior estaba oscuro, una luz suave alejaba la penumbra en una o dos de las habitaciones y quizás también el recibidor estuviera iluminado mientras los huéspedes descansaban. Se posó en el balcón de la habitación de la joven, en el segundo piso y se quedó completamente quieto, como si formara parte de la noche. La luz estaba encendida, señal de que la chica no podía dormir. Los ojos de Darien, oscuros y ardientes, la vieron a través del cristal, la vieron y la reclamaron.

Era una mujer de delicada estructura, con bonitas curvas y pequeña cintura, y una hermosa melena dorada que se deslizaba por su espalda, desviando la atención hasta su redondeado trasero. Darien se quedó sin aliento. La joven era exquisita, hermosa, de piel sedosa, con inmensos ojos azul oscuro rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas. No se le escapó un solo detalle. Un camisón de encaje, largo, se pegaba a su piel acariciando sus pechos, dejando desnuda su garganta y sus pálidos hombros. Sus pies eran pequeños, como sus manos. Mucha fuerza para un envoltorio tan pequeño. Se estaba cepillando el pelo, de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la noche sin ver nada. Su rostro tenía una expresión ausente; la tensión podía percibirse en sus labios, plenos y sensuales. Darien podía sentir su angustia, la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Se encontró a si mismo siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del cepillo a lo largo de su melena. Ella se movía de forma inocente y erótica. Darien tembló, atrapado en el cuerpo del ave. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dando gracias. Después de siglos sin sentir ninguna emoción, la sensación de felicidad que atravesaba su cuerpo era increíble. Sus pechos se elevaban, apetitosamente, con cada pasada del cepillo, marcando su delicado talle y su pequeña cintura. El encaje se adhería a su cuerpo, dejando entrever el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas. Darien clavó las garras en la barandilla de madera, dejando sus marcas.

Siguió contemplándola. Era elegante y seductora. Fijó su ardiente mirada en su delicada garganta, donde el pulso latía de forma agitada. Suya. Apartó bruscamente este pensamiento, agitando la cabeza. Ojos azules. Azules. Ella tenía los ojos azules. Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver los colores; brillantes e intensos. Se quedó totalmente paralizado. No podía ser. Los hombres de su especie perdían, junto con sus emociones, la capacidad de ver otro color que no fuese el gris. Era imposible. Solo la mujer que compartiría su vida, su compañera, devolvería a un hombre las emociones junto con el color. Las mujeres de la raza de los Cárpatos eran la luz para la oscuridad del hombre. No quedaban mujeres de su raza que dieran a luz a posibles compañeras para los hombres que se encontraban solos. Las pocas que aún quedaban parecían incapaces de concebir niñas, sólo nacían niños. Se encontraban en una situación desesperada. Las mujeres humanas no podían ser transformadas sin dañarlas. Ya se había intentado. Era totalmente imposible que esta humana fuera su compañera. Darien siguió observándola mientras apagaba la luz y se echaba en la cama. Percibió la pequeña agitación en su mente, la búsqueda.

_-¿Estás despierto?_ - Estaba desafiándolo. Se negó a contestar en un principio, no le gustaba la sensación de necesidad que parecía crecer en su interior. No podría soportar su falta de control; no lo consentiría. Nadie tenía poder sobre él; y ciertamente no se lo iba a permitir a una jovenzuela americana con más fuerza que sentido común.

_-Sé que puedes oírme. Lo siento si soy una entrometida. Lo hice sin pensar; no volverá a ocurrir. Pero para que tomes nota, no vuelvas a intentar doblegarme con tus músculos._

Le alegró estar bajo la forma de un animal, así no podía sonreír. Ella ni siquiera sabía con qué músculo le gustaría doblegarla.

_-No me sentí ofendido_ -Le contestó con suavidad. Se vio obligado a contestar, fue un acto compulsivo. Necesitaba oír su voz, el suave susurro deslizándose por su mente como si fueran caricias sobre su piel. La chica se dio la vuelta, arregló la almohada, se frotó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. Su otra mano yacía sobre la sábana. Darien quería tocar esa mano y sentir la piel cálida y sedosa bajo la suya.

_-¿Por qué intentaste controlarme?_ -No era sólo una pregunta meramente intelectual, como ella pretendía. Pudo percibir que de alguna forma se sentía herida, desilusionada. Se movía inquieta, como si estuviera esperando a su amante. La imagen de ella con otro hombre lo enfureció. Sentimientos después de tantos años. Claros, afilados, dirigidos hacia ella. Sentimientos reales.

_-Está en mi naturaleza intentar controlar._

Estaba exultante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que era más peligroso que nunca. Siempre había que controlar férreamente la sensación de poder. A menor emoción, más fácil contenerse.

_- No intentes controlarme._

Había algo en su voz, no podía darle un nombre, una especie de amenaza. Y Darien era una amenaza real para ella.

_- ¿Cómo puede alguien controlar su propia forma de ser, pequeña?_

Vio cómo la sonrisa de la joven llenaba su soledad, como si quedase grabada en su corazón, en sus pulmones, haciendo que su sangre circulara vertiginosamente.

_-¿Por qué ibas a pensar que soy pequeña? Soy tan grande como una casa._

_-¿Se supone que debo creérmelo?_

La risa se desvaneció poco a poco de la voz y la mente de la joven, pero permaneció en la sangre de Darien.

-_Estoy cansada, de nuevo te pido perdón. Me he divertido hablando contigo._

_-¿Pero?_ -Apuntó él amablemente.

-_Adiós_ -Terminantemente Darien emprendió el vuelo, subiendo vertiginosamente por encima del bosque. No era un adiós. Él no lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Su supervivencia dependía de ella. Algo, alguien había despertado su interés, su deseo de vivir. Ella le había recordado que todavía existían cosas como la risa, que la vida consistía en algo más que en la simple existencia. Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, se maravilló de la vista que ofrecía el bosque desde las alturas. La bóveda de ramas que se mecían con el viento, la forma en que los rayos de la luna se derramaban sobre los árboles y bañaban de plata los arroyos. Todo era increíblemente hermoso. Le habían hecho un regalo de valor incalculable. Y ella era humana. Lo habría sabido de inmediato si hubiera pertenecido a los de su especie. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo por los otros hombres al borde de la desesperación si tan sólo les hablara? Una vez en el refugio de su hogar, paseó preocupado con una inquieta energía hacía largo tiempo olvidada. Recordaba la piel suave, imaginaba su tacto al acariciarla, bajo su cuerpo, intentaba descubrir cuál sería su sabor. Se excitó al pensar en la imagen de su sedosa melena rozando su acalorado cuerpo, de su delicada garganta ante él. Su cuerpo se endureció inesperadamente. No era la suave atracción física que había sentido siendo un novato, ahora era un dolor salvaje, apremiante e implacable. Perplejo ante el giro erótico que tomaban sus pensamientos, Darien se impuso una rígida disciplina. No era capaz de afrontar la pasión real. Descubrir que era un hombre posesivo, mortal si lo encolerizaban y protector más allá de cualquier medida lo dejó aturdido. Esta clase de pasión no podía compartirse con una humana; era demasiado peligroso.

La joven era una mujer libre, fuerte para ser mortal, y estaba seguro que le plantaría cara a su naturaleza posesiva en cualquier ocasión. El no era humano. La suya era una raza de seres con instintos animales implantados mucho antes del momento de nacer. Era mucho mejor mantener la distancia y satisfacer su curiosidad solo a nivel intelectual. Cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de forma meticulosa, protegiendo cada posible entrada con hechizos imposibles de franquear y descendió a su lugar de descanso, la cámara donde dormía durante el día. Estaba protegida de cualquier posible amenaza. Si dejaba esta vida, sería por su propia voluntad. Se tumbó en la cama. No tenía necesidad del reparador sueño que proporcionaban las profundidades de la tierra; podía disfrutar de las pequeñas comodidades humanas. Cerró los ojos y ralentizó su respiración.

Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de ella, de escenas eróticas y burlonas. La imaginó tumbada en la cama, desnuda bajo el encaje blanco, alzando los brazos para recibir a su amante. Maldijo en voz baja. En lugar de imaginarse que era él el que la tomaba, vio la imagen de otro hombre. Un humano. Su cuerpo se agitó con ira, y su ira era implacable y mortal.

Piel como la seda, cabello como la seda. Alzó la mano. Construyó la imagen con mortal precisión y con un firme propósito en la cabeza. Prestó atención a todos los detalles, incluso a las uñas de los pies, pintadas de un color absurdo. Sus fuertes dedos se cerraron en torno a su pequeño tobillo, sintió la textura de la piel femenina y se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo se tensó al imaginar el placer. Pasó la mano por su pantorrilla, masajeándola, tentándola, subió hasta la rodilla, hasta el muslo.

Darien sintió el preciso instante en que ella despertó. Sentía su cuerpo arder, el miedo de la chica lo golpeó. De forma deliberada, para que ella supiera a que se estaba enfrentando, deslizó la palma de su mano por el interior del muslo, acariciándola, frotando suavemente.

_-¡Detente!_ -Ella sentía como su cuerpo ardía por él, anhelaba su contacto, deseaba que la poseyera. Sentía el desenfrenado latido del corazón a la par que la lucha mental que sostenía con él.

_-¿Te ha tocado algún hombre de esta forma?_ -Darien le susurró las palabras de forma mortalmente sensual y oscura.

_-¡Maldito seas, no sigas!_ -Las lágrimas brillaban como joyas en los ojos azules y en su mente- Yo sólo quería ayudarte. Ya me disculpé...

Siguió moviendo la mano, hacia arriba, tenía que hacerlo, hasta llegar a los pequeños y húmedos rizos que guardaban la entrada a su lugar secreto. Dejó la mano allí, de forma posesiva, introduciéndose en su cálida humedad.

_-Vas a contestarme, pequeña. Todavía hay tiempo para que vengas a mí, para que ponga mi marca sobre ti, para que te posea_ -le advirtió con voz sedosa- _Contéstame._

_-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?_

_-No me desafíes_ -Darien habló ahora con rudeza, por la simple necesidad. La acarició con los dedos hasta encontrar el lugar más sensible- _Estoy siendo extremadamente amable contigo._

Entonces, él cerró los ojos, y fue capaz de calmar a los salvajes demonios que herían su cuerpo.

_- Duerme, pequeña; nadie te hará daño esta noche._

Rompió el contacto y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tenso, cubierto de sudor. Era demasiado tarde para detener a la bestia que rugía en él, ansiando su liberación. Ardía de deseo por ella, sentía cómo el pulso le martilleaba las sienes, las llamas recorrían su piel y llegaban a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La bestia surgió, mortal y hambrienta. Había sido mucho más que amable. Y ella, sin advertirlo, había liberado al monstruo. Deseaba que la joven fuera tan fuerte como él la creía. Darien cerró los ojos ante su otro yo maldito. Hacía siglos que había aprendido que no había nada que hacer. Y esta vez no quería luchar. Esta no era una simple atracción sexual, era mucho más. Era algo primario. Algo en su más profundo ser llamaba a la parte más profunda de ella. Quizás ella anhelaba su naturaleza salvaje de la misma forma que él ansiaba su risa y su compasión. ¿Qué importaba? Ya no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos.

La buscó con la mente suavemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que su respiración cesara. La chica lloraba en silencio, aún sentía en su cuerpo el deseo que él le había provocado tan sólo con la mente. Estaba dolida y confundida, tenía dolor de cabeza. Sin pensarlo, sin razonar, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, acarició su cabello y le envió toda la calidez y la ternura que pudo para arroparla.

_- Me temo que te he asustado pequeña; fue un error. Duerme ahora, estarás segura_ -Murmuró las palabras mientras rozaba sus sienes, su frente, con los labios, con suavidad, acariciando su mente con ternura.

Pudo sentir como la mente femenina se fragmentaba, como si hubiera estado utilizando su capacidad telepática para seguir a alguien enfermo y retorcido. Parecía tener heridas mentales que aún sangraban y necesitaban cura. Estaba rendida de cansancio debido a su encuentro anterior y no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él. Darien acompasó su respiración a la de ella, respirando con ella, para ella, despacio, de forma regular, acompañó los latidos de su corazón hasta que ella se relajó, agotada y somnolienta. Le ordenó en un susurro que se durmiera, y ella cerró los ojos. Se quedaron dormidos a la vez, pero muy alejados, la joven en la pensión, Darien en sus aposentos.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, el sonido penetró hasta lo más profundo de su sueño. Serena Tsukino luchaba contra la espesa niebla que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y hacía que su cuerpo se negara a moverse. La sensación de alarma la recorrió de arriba abajo. Era como si la hubieran drogado. Vio el pequeño despertador en la mesita de noche. Eran las siete de la tarde. Había estado durmiendo durante todo el día. Se incorporó lentamente, tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en arenas movedizas. Los golpes en la puerta comenzaron de nuevo.

El sonido retumbó en su cabeza martilleando sus sienes.

- ¿Qué?

Intentó que su voz sonara calmada, aunque el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Estaba metida en un problema. Necesitaba hacer su equipaje ya. Salir corriendo. Sabía que sería inútil. ¿No era ella la única que había seguido mentalmente a cuatro asesinos psicópatas? Y este hombre era mil veces más poderoso que ella. Aunque la verdad era que se sentía intrigada al encontrar a otra persona con habilidades telepáticas. Nunca había conocido a otra persona con un don como el suyo hasta ahora. Quería quedarse y aprender de él, pero la forma casual en la utilizaba sus poderes lo hacía demasiado peligroso. Se vería obligada a poner distancia entre ellos, quizás cruzar el océano para sentirse a salvo.

- Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? -La voz masculina dejaba entrever la preocupación.

Seiya. Había conocido a Seiya y a Yaten, una pareja de hermanos, la noche anterior en el comedor, al llegar del viaje en el tren. Viajaban haciendo un recorrido turístico junto con otras seis personas. Ella se sentía muy cansada y no se enteró muy bien de la conversación que mantuvieron.

Serena había venido a los Cárpatos para estar sola y recuperarse del sufrimiento que supuso el conocer la mente retorcida de un depravado asesino en serie. No había buscado la compañía de los turistas, pero Seiya y Yaten habían ido a buscarla. Los había olvidado por completo.

-Estoy bien, Seiya, me temo que tengo una pequeña gripe, -le contestó ella, sintiéndose lejos de estar bien. Se pasó una mano trémula por el pelo- Sólo estoy cansada. Vine aquí para descansar.

-¿No vamos a cenar juntos? -estaba dolido y eso la sorprendió. No quería que nadie le impusiera nada y lo último que necesitaba era estar en un comedor atestado, rodeada de un montón de gente.

-Lo siento. Quizás en otra ocasión -No tenía tiempo para ser educada.

¿Cómo pudo cometer ese error tan enorme la noche anterior? Siempre era muy cuidadosa, evitaba cualquier contacto, nunca tocaba a otra persona, nunca se acercaba a nadie.

Simplemente percibió el tremendo dolor y la soledad que irradiaba aquel desconocido. Supo por instinto que él tenía poderes telepáticos, que su soledad era mucho mayor que la de ella, que su dolor era tan enorme que se estaba planteando la idea de acabar con su vida. Ella sabía lo que era la soledad. Cómo te hacía sentir diferente. No había sido capaz de quedarse con la boca cerrada; necesitaba ayudarle si era capaz. Serena se frotó las sienes intentando aliviar el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza. Siempre le ocurría después de usar sus poderes telepáticos.

Obligándose a levantarse, caminó despacio hacia el baño. Él la controlaba sin ni siquiera mantener contacto. La idea la aterrorizó. Nadie debería ser tan poderoso. Abrió el grifo por completo, esperando que el chorro de agua despejara las telarañas de su mente.

Había ido allí para descansar, para deshacerse del hedor que impregnaba su mente, para sentirse limpia y entera de nuevo. Su preciado don psíquico la agotaba hasta dejarla físicamente exhausta. Serena alzó la barbilla. Su nuevo contrincante no la asustaría. Ella tenía disciplina y control. Y esta vez podía huir. No había vidas inocentes en juego. Se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y un top de ganchillo como desafío. Había notado que él pertenecía al Viejo Mundo y frunciría el ceño ante su atuendo americano. Hizo la maleta en un momento, de cualquier manera, metiendo el maquillaje y la ropa en la maltrecha maleta tan rápido como pudo.

Horrorizada, leyó el horario del tren. No pasaba ninguno hasta dentro de dos días. Podía usar sus encantos para pedirle a alguien que la acercara a la ciudad más próxima, pero eso significaba compartir la estrechez de un coche con otra persona durante horas. Aunque, probablemente, era un mal menor al lado del otro.

Escuchó una risa masculina, ronca, divertida, burlona.

_- ¿Intentas huir de mí, pequeña?_

Serena se sentó deprimida en la cama, se le aceleró el corazón. La voz del hombre era como terciopelo negro, un arma muy peligrosa.

_- No te eches flores, pez gordo. Soy una turista; yo viajo._

Obligó a su mente a permanecer tranquila a pesar de que sentía el roce de los dedos de él sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era la más ligera de las caricias, pero la estremeció de arriba abajo.

_-¿Y qué lugar pensabas visitar?_ -Darien se desperezaba perezosamente, estaba descansado y su mente se sentía viva de nuevo. Disfrutaba luchando con ella.

-Pensaba irme lejos de ti y de tus grotescos jueguecitos. Quizás a Hungría. Siempre quise visitar Budapest.

-Mentirosa. Piensas volver corriendo a los Estados Unidos. ¿Juegas al ajedrez?

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_**_ pensamiento propio_**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Serena parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta.

-_ ¿Ajedrez?_ -Repitió.

La forma de divertirse de un hombre podía ser muy extraña.

-_Ajedrez_

-_Sí. ¿Y tú?_

_-Por supuesto. Juega conmigo_

_-¿A__hora?_

Empezó a recogerse su espesa melena. Había algo en su voz que la cautivaba, la hipnotizaba. Tocaba las fibras de su corazón y aterrorizaba su mente.

-_Primero debo saciar mi apetito. Y tú también estás hambrienta. Puedo sentir tu dolor de cabeza. Baja a cenar y pasaré a por ti esta noche a las once._

-_De ninguna manera. No quedaré contigo._

-_Tienes miedo_ - Era un insulto deliberado Ella se rió de él, y el sonido hizo que las llamas envolvieran el cuerpo de Darien.

-Puede que alguna vez haga tonterías, pero no soy tonta.

-_Dime tu nombre._

Era una orden y Serena se vio obligada a obedecer.

Forzó su mente a quedarse en blanco, como una pizarra recién borrada. Dolía, sentía pinchazos en la cabeza, y retorcijones en el estómago. Él no iba a coger por la fuerza lo que ella le hubiera dado libremente.

_-¿Por qué luchas contra mí cuando sabes que soy el más fuerte de los dos? Te haces daño a ti misma, te debilitas y al final ganaré de todas formas. Siento el efecto que esta forma de comunicarnos tiene sobre ti._

_-¿Por qué me obligas cuando te lo habría dicho si simplemente me lo hubieras preguntado?_

Ella percibió su perplejidad.

-_Lo siento, pequeña. Estoy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía sin esfuerzo._

_-¿Sin tener la más mínima cortesía?_

-_A veces es más rápido._

Serena golpeó la almohada.

_-Necesitas pulir tu arrogancia. El hecho de que tengas poder no significa que tengas que ir haciendo gala de él._

-_Olvidas que la mayoría de los humanos no detectan un empujoncito mental._

-_Esa no es excusa para dejar de lado la libertad de las personas... Y tú no usas un empujoncito de ninguna manera; tú lanzas una orden y esperas obediencia. Eso es peor, porque conviertes a las personas en un rebaño.¿Estoy cerca de la verdad?_

-_Me estás regañando._

Esta vez sus pensamientos no llegaron tan claros, como si todas aquellas burlas tan masculinas lo estuvieran cansando.

- _No intentes obligarme_-Esta vez la voz de Darien dejaba ver una cierta amenaza y bastante peligro-_No tengo que intentarlo, pequeña. Conseguiría tu obediencia sin esfuerzo._

Inexorable pero suave como la seda era su voz.

-_Eres como un niño malcriado que siempre consigue lo que quiere_-Serena se puso de pie, apretando la almohada sobre su dolorido estómago- _Voy a bajar a cenar. Siento un terrible dolor de cabeza. Puedes meter la tuya en un cubo de agua para refrescarte._

Ella no mentía; luchar contra él suponía un gran esfuerzo y empezaba a sentir náuseas. Se encaminó despacio hacia la puerta, temerosa de que él la detuviera. Se sentiría más segura entre la gente.

-_Por favor, tu nombre, pequeña_ -Le pidió con gran educación. Serena se encontró sonriendo a pesar de todo.

-_Serena. Serena Tsukino._

-_Así pues, Serena Tsukino, come y descansa. Volveré a las once para nuestra partida de ajedrez._

El contacto se rompió de repente. Serena soltó el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio, demasiado consciente de que debería sentirse aliviada y no echarlo de menos como de hecho le ocurría. Su voz la hipnotizaba y la seducía, sentía su risa masculina en cada conversación. Ella sufría la misma soledad que él. No se permitió analizar la forma en que su cuerpo volvió a la vida con el roce de sus dedos. Ardía por él. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Y sólo la había tocado con la mente. Su forma de seducir iba más allá de lo meramente físico; había algo profundo, elemental y ella no era capaz de precisarlo. Él había llegado al fondo de su alma. La necesidad que percibió en él, su oscuridad, su atormentada y terrible soledad. Ella también sentía necesidad. Alguien que entendiera lo que era estar tan solo, tan asustado al tocar a cualquier otro ser humano, tan aterrorizado por tener a alguien cerca. Le gustaba su voz, con la elegancia europea, y la tonta arrogancia masculina. Quería su conocimiento, sus habilidades.

Su mano tembló al abrir la puerta, al respirar el aire del pasillo. De nuevo, su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo, se movía naturalmente, de forma acompasada, obedeciendo sus propias instrucciones. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y entró en el comedor.

Había varias mesas ocupadas, bastantes más que la noche anterior. Normalmente, Serena evitaba los lugares públicos tanto como le era posible, así no tenía por qué preocuparse de levantar su escudo protector para no sentir las emociones ajenas. Inspiró profundamente y entró.

Seiya le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, se levantó como si esperara que se uniera al grupo de su mesa. Serena le sonrió a su vez, sin darse cuenta de su apariencia, inocente, sensual y completamente inalcanzable. Cruzó la habitación, saludó a Yaten y fue presentada a Rey y Taiki. Americanos. Intentó no mostrar ninguna señal de alarma. Sabía que su fotografía había sido publicada en todos los periódicos e incluso en la televisión, durante la investigación de los últimos asesinatos. No quería ser reconocida, no quería volver a vivir la horrenda pesadilla que supuso la mente depravada y retorcida de aquel hombre. No habría lugar para un tema tan horroroso durante la cena.

- Siéntate aquí, Sere - Seiya le ofreció una silla de respaldo alto. Evitando cuidadosamente el contacto físico, Serena se sentó. Era un infierno estar cerca de tanta gente. Cuando era pequeña, la cantidad de emociones que percibía la sobrecogían. Estuvo a punto de volverse loca hasta que aprendió a protegerse, a construir una barrera protectora. Funcionaba a no ser que el dolor o la angustia fueran demasiado fuertes, o si tocaba de forma física a cualquier otro ser humano. O si estaba en presencia de una mente enferma y malvada. En ese momento, con la conversación fluyendo a su alrededor y todos disfrutando de la cena, empezó a sentir los síntomas clásicos de la sobrecarga de imágenes. Unos agudos pinchazos le atravesaban la cabeza y su estómago protestaba. No sería capaz de comer.

Darien inspiró el aire de la noche, moviéndose despacio por el pueblo, buscando lo que necesitaba. No era una mujer. No podría soportar tocar la piel de otra mujer. Era muy peligroso que lo hiciera en su actual estado de excitación sexual, estaba muy cerca de sucumbir a la transformación. Podía perder el control. Por eso tenía que ser un hombre. Se movió fácilmente entre la gente, devolviendo saludos a aquellos que conocía. Era un hombre respetado y querido.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza, le asaltó la primera oleada de angustia. Serena. Inconscientemente había buscado el contacto mental con ella, rozando su mente para asegurarse de que aún seguía allí. Ahora que estaba alerta, acabó su tarea rápidamente, liberó al joven del trance, continuó con la conversación, riendo amistosamente, aceptando con alivio la mano del muchacho al despedirse, sujetándolo cuando pareció perder el equilibrio. Darien abrió su mente, se concentró en el hilo que debía seguir. Habían pasado años – sus habilidades estaban un poco oxidadas –pero todavía podía "ver" cuando quería. Serena estaba sentada a la mesa con dos parejas. Se veía hermosa, serena. Pero él sabía que no se sentía así. Podía percibir su confusión, el implacable dolor de cabeza, su deseo de saltar de la silla y dejar atrás a todo el mundo. Sus ojos, brillantes zafiros, parecían atormentados, meras sombras en un rostro totalmente pálido. Tensión. Le sorprendió su fortaleza. No había forma de que cualquier otra persona que no fuera él percibiera telepáticamente su agonía. Y entonces, el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado se inclinó hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, su cara reflejaba su inexperiencia, sus ojos deseo.

- Salgamos a pasear, Sere -sugirió, y dejó casualmente la mano por encima de su rodilla. Al instante, el dolor de cabeza de Serena aumentó, estallando en su interior, golpeándola detrás de los ojos. Apartó la pierna de la mano de Seiya. Los demonios interiores saltaron, rugieron de ira, se liberaron en una explosión. Darien jamás había sentido tanta furia. Recorría su cuerpo, lo reclamaba, se apoderó de él. Aquel tipo podía herirla, de forma tan casual, sin saberlo o sin importarle. Aquel tipo podía tocarla mientras era vulnerable y estaba desprotegida. Aquel tipo podía permitirse poner sus manos sobre ella. Atravesó el cielo como un rayo, mientras el aire fresco dispersaba su ira.

Serena percibió su furia. La atmósfera de la habitación se hizo pesada; en el exterior, el viento empezó a soplar formando diabólicas espirales. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban los muros de la pensión; el viento hacia sonar las ventanas de forma siniestra. Varios camareros hicieron la señal de la cruz, mirando asustados el repentino cambio de la noche, ahora oscura, sin estrellas. La habitación se quedó inesperadamente en silencio, como si todos estuvieran conteniendo la respiración.

Seiya jadeó, llevándose las manos a la garganta, como si tirara de unos dedos fuertes y opresivos. Su cara se volvió roja, con manchas violáceas, tenía los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas. Yaten gritó. Un camarero joven corrió a ayudar a Seiya que se asfixiaba. La gente se ponía de pie, estirando el cuello para poder ver. Serena obligó a su frágil cuerpo a permanecer calmado. No podía salir ilesa con tantas emociones fluyendo a la vez.

- _Libéralo_ -Obtuvo un silencio por respuesta.

El camarero intentaba ayudar a Seiya desde atrás, realizando la maniobra de Heimlich, aún así, Seiya cayó de rodillas con los labios azulados mientras dejaba los ojos en blancos.

-_ Por favor. Te lo suplico. Suéltalo. Hazlo por mí._

De repente, Seiya empezó a respirar dificultosamente, jadeando. Su hermana y Rey se agacharon a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De forma instintiva, Serena se movió hacia él.

- _¡No lo toques!_ -Fue una orden realde parte de Darien, sin que la aumentara mentalmente, más atemorizante que si la hubiera forzado con sus poderes.

Las emociones de todas las personas de la habitación asaltaban a Serena. El dolor y el terror de Seiya. El miedo de Yaten, el terror de la dueña de la pensión, el impacto que habían sufrido los otros americanos. La agobiaban, la golpeaban hasta hacerla sentir frágil y desbordada. Pero era su avasalladora ira la que enviaba alfileres punzantes a su cabeza. Sintió nauseas, se le revolvió el estómago y casi se vio obligada a arrodillarse para evitar el dolor, miró desesperada a todos lados, buscando el tocador de señoras. Si alguien intentaba tocarla, ayudarla, se volvería loca.

-Serena-La voz era cálida, sensual, acariciante. La calma en el ojo del huracán. Terciopelo negro. Hermosa. Balsámica. Se hizo un extraño silencio en el comedor mientras Darien lo cruzaba. Emanaba autoridad, arrogancia. Era alto, moreno, bien formado, musculoso, pero eran sus ojos, llenos de energía, de oscuridad, de miles de secretos los que atrajeron inmediatamente su atención. Esos ojos podían hipnotizar, seducir, como hacía con su voz. Sabía por donde debía moverse para llegar a ella, apartaba a los camareros a un lado.

-Darien, es un inesperado placer tenerte entre nosotros -jadeó con sorpresa la dueña de la pensión.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la rolliza figura de la mujer.

- He venido a por Serena. Tenemos una cita -Dijo dulcemente pero con tal autoridad que nadie se atrevió a discutir con él- Me ha desafiado a una partida de ajedrez.

La dueña de la pensión asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Que os divirtáis.

Serena se tambaleó, se apretaba el estómago con los brazos. Sus ojos de color zafiro eran enormes, al sentir que Darien se acercaba, levantó la cabeza. Estuvo a su lado antes de que fuese capaz de moverse, alargó los brazos para sostenerla.

- No lo hagas-Serena cerró los ojos, aterrorizada por su contacto. Ya no podía con tantas emociones, no sería capaz de soportar las poderosas irradiaciones de su cuerpo. Darien no dudó un instante, la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Mientras se volvía para salir con ella del comedor, su rostro era una máscara de granito. Tras ellos, los susurros y murmullos empezaron a elevarse.

Serena se puso tensa, esperando la descarga sobre sus sentidos, pero él había cerrado su mente y lo único que pudo percibir fue la enorme fuerza de sus brazos. Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, Darien andaba con agilidad y elegancia, como si ella no pesara nada.

- Respira, pequeña; eso ayuda-Percibió la pizca de diversión en la calidez de su voz. Serena hizo caso de su sugerencia, demasiado exhausta para luchar. Había venido a este lugar salvaje y apartado para curarse, pero en lugar de sentirse recuperada, su mente estaba todavía más maltrecha. Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado, mirándolo a través de sus espesas pestañas.

Su pelo era de color negro, casi negro, como la noche. Lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás y recogido en la nuca. Su rostro podría pertenecer a un ángel o a un demonio, fuerte y poderoso, con una boca sensual que se curvaba con un amago de crueldad; sus ojos entrecerrados eran oscuros, hielo negro, pura magia negra.

Serena no pudo leer su mente, sus pensamientos o emociones. Jamás le había sucedido antes.

- Bájame. Me siento un poco tonta, parece que me ha secuestrado un pirata o algo así.

Se estaban internando en las profundidades del bosque a grandes zancadas. Las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos crujían con el viento. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Tensó el cuerpo, empujó los fuertes hombros y luchó en vano.

Darien bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, de forma posesiva, pero no disminuyó el paso, y tampoco le contestó. Era humillante que él ni siquiera percibiera sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Con un pequeño suspiro, Serena se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro.

- ¿Me rescataste o me secuestraste?

Mostró sus dientes blancos con la sonrisa de un depredador, de un hombre en busca de diversión.

-Quizás las dos cosas

- ¿Hacia dónde me llevas? -Se presionó la frente con la mano, no quería empezar otra batalla física o mental.

-A mi casa. Tenemos una cita. Soy Darien Dubrinsky.

Serena se frotó las sienes.

-Puede que no sea una buena idea, esta noche me siento un poco...-se interrumpió al captar con el rabillo del ojo una sombra que seguía sus pasos. Casi se le paró el corazón. Miró a su alrededor, volvió a mirar, lo hizo por tercera vez. Su mano se aferró al hombro masculino- Bájame, Dubrinsky.

-Darien-corrigió él sin ni siquiera detenerse. Una ligera sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

-¿Has visto a los lobos? -Ella notó que encogía los hombros con total indiferencia.

-Estate tranquila, pequeña; no nos harán daño. Este es su hogar igual que es el mío. Tenemos un acuerdo y estamos en paz los unos con los otros.

De alguna forma supo que decía la verdad.

- ¿Vas a hacerme daño? -Hizo la pregunta con suavidad, necesitaba saberlo.

Sus ojos oscuros, pensativos, se detuvieron de nuevo en su rostro, había una inequívoca mirada posesiva y encerraban miles de secretos.

-No haría daño a una mujer tal y como tú estás pensando. Pero estoy seguro que nuestra relación no siempre será serena. Te gusta desafiarme -Contestó de forma tan honesta como le era posible Su mirada hacía que se sintiera suya, como si perteneciera solo a él, y él tuviera derecho sobre ella.

-Cometiste un error al hacer daño a Seiya, lo sabes. Podías haberlo matado.

-No lo defiendas, pequeña. Permití que siguiera con vida por ti, pero no me causaría ningún problema acabar el asunto -Sería agradable. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a tocar a la mujer de Darien y herirla como ese humano acababa de hacer. La incapacidad del hombre de percibir el dolor que le estaba causando a Serena no lo absolvía de su pecado.

-Estoy segura de que no piensas eso. Seiya no tiene la culpa. Se sentía atraído hacia mí -intentó explicar amablemente.

-No volverás a decirme su nombre. Te tocó, puso su mano sobre ti-Se detuvo de repente, en las profundidades del bosque, tan salvaje como la manada de lobos que les rodeaban. Ni siquiera respiraba con esfuerzo aunque había andado varios kilómetros con ella en los brazos. La miró directamente a los ojos, de forma implacable-Te hizo mucho daño-Se quedó sin aliento al notar que bajaba la cabeza hacia ella. Su boca se detuvo casi sobre su la suya, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre la piel- No me desobedezcas en este asunto, Serena. Este hombre te tocó, te hizo daño y no encuentro ningún motivo para que siga viviendo- Contempló su rostro implacable.

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? -No quería sentir la calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo después de oír sus palabras. Seiya le hizo mucho daño; sintió tanto dolor que apenas si podía respirar, y de alguna forma, sólo Darien lo había percibido.

-Mortalmente en serio -Siguió andando, a grandes zancadas. Serena permanecía en silencio, intentando solucionar aquel misterio. Ella sabía lo que era el mal, lo había perseguido, se había bañado en él, en la mente depravada y obscena de un asesino en serie. Este hombre hablaba de dar muerte como si fuera algo normal. Pero no percibía maldad en él. Sabía que estaba en peligro, Darien Dubrinsky era un grave peligro para ella. Un hombre con poderes ilimitados, prepotente en el uso de su fuerza, un hombre que se creía con derechos sobre ella.

-¿Darien? -Estaba empezando a temblar- Quiero regresar.

Los ojos oscuros bajaron de nuevo hacia su rostro, percibiendo las sombras bajo sus ojos dilatados por el miedo. Su corazón latía alocado y su cuerpo menudo temblaba.

- ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿A la muerte? ¿A la soledad? No tienes nada con toda esa gente, conmigo lo tienes todo. Regresar no es la respuesta. Antes o después no serás capaz de satisfacer sus demandas, sus peticiones. Cada vez que les ayudas se llevan parte de tu alma. Conmigo cuidándote estarás más segura.

Serena se abalanzó sobre el pecho masculino, intentando empujarle, pero sus manos quedaron atrapadas por el calor que desprendía su piel. Darien simplemente estrechó su abrazo, la diversión que le provocaban los inútiles intentos de Raven daban calidez a su mirada.

-No puedes luchar conmigo, pequeña.

-Tengo que volver, Darien -Logró controlar su voz. No estaba segura de estar diciendo la verdad. El la conocía. El sabía lo que ella realmente sentía, el precio que pagaba por su don. La atracción entre ellos era tan fuerte que apenas si podía poner en orden sus pensamientos. La casa se alzó delante de ellos de repente, oscura, amenazadora, una confusa masa de piedras. Serena se aferró a la camisa de Darien. El sabía que en su estado nervioso no fue capaz de controlar el revelador gesto.

-Estás a salvo conmigo, Serena. No permitiría que nada ni nadie te hicieran daño-Con los nervios a flor de piel, ella tragó saliva mientras él empujaba las pesadas puertas de hierro de la verja y subía las escaleras.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar -Pronunció las palabras dulcemente, arropándola con ellas, como si se trataran de la luz del fuego o de un rayo de sol. Muy despacio, a regañadientes, la dejó de pie en el suelo de la entrada.

Darien pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta, después se apartó.

-¿Entras a mi casa por tu voluntad, libremente? -Le preguntó de modo formal, mirándola de forma abrasadora, clavándole la mirada en los labios antes de posarla en los ojos. Estaba asustada, podía leer en ella fácilmente, un ser salvaje y cautivo que quería confiar en él pero que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, tentada a salir corriendo, arrinconada, pero deseosa de luchar hasta el último momento. Lo necesitaba casi tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. Tocó el marco de la puerta con la yema del dedo.

-Si digo que no, ¿me llevarás de regreso a la posada?

¿Por qué quería estar con él cuando sabía que era un hombre terriblemente peligroso? Él la estaba "empujando"; ella podía percibirlo porque sus poderes psíquicos estaban demasiado desarrollados como para no darse cuenta. Se veía tan solo, tan orgulloso, y sus ojos ardían de deseo por ella, hambrientos. No le contestó, no intentó convencerla, simplemente se quedó de pie, en silencio, esperando. Serena emitió un pequeño suspiro, sabiéndose derrotada. Nunca antes había conocido a otro ser humano con el que pudiera sentarse y hablar, incluso tocarlo sin sufrir el bombardeo de pensamientos y emociones. Eso ya era una forma de seducción.

Traspasó el umbral de la entrada. Darien la agarró del brazo.

-Libremente; dilo.

-Libremente. Lo hago por mi voluntad -Entró a su casa, mirando hacia el suelo. No vio la alegría salvaje que iluminó su rostro.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA! Gracias a las personas que me escriben. Besos.**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_**_ pensamiento propio_**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

La pesada puerta se cerró tras Serena con un ruido sordo. Empezó a tiritar y a frotarse los brazos, estaba muy nerviosa. Darien le echó una capa sobre los hombros. Serena se vio envuelta por su cálido aroma masculino. Atravesó el recibidor a grandes pasos y abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Encendió el fuego en un momento. Le señaló un sillón, al lado de la chimenea. De respaldo alto y mullida tapicería, una pieza de anticuario, aunque no parecía nada deteriorado ni desgastado.

Serena estudió la habitación con aprensión. Era una estancia grande, con un hermoso entarimado de madera en forma de mosaico. En tres de las paredes se veían estanterías cubiertas de libros, la mayoría encuadernados en piel, muchos de ellos muy antiguos. Los sillones eran cómodos, la mesita, muy antigua, también estaba en estupendas condiciones. El tablero de ajedrez era de mármol y las piezas estaban esculpidas a mano.

- Bebe esto.

Estuvo a punto de saltar de la impresión cuando lo vio junto a ella ofreciéndole un vaso de cristal.

-No tomo bebidas alcohólicas-El sonrió de aquella forma que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado. Su agudo sentido del olfato ya había percibido esa información con anterioridad.

-No es alcohol; es una mezcla de hierbas para tu dolor de cabeza.

Una sensación de alarma se extendió en su interior. Había sido una locura ir allí. La situación era la misma que la de intentar relajarse sabiendo que hay un tigre salvaje en la habitación. Él podía hacerle cualquier cosa y nadie acudiría a ayudarla. Si la drogaba…Movió la cabeza con decisión.

-No, gracias.

-Serena - Dijo en voz baja, acariciante, hipnótica - Obedéceme-Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del vaso, luchó para impedirlo, pero la cabeza le estalló con un súbito y lacerante dolor. Gritó. Darien estaba a su lado, de pie, cubrió con su mano los dedos que aferraban el frágil cristal.

-¿Por qué me desafías en algo tan insignificante?

Las lágrimas le quemaban la garganta, pero no iba a llorar.

- ¿Por qué me obligarías a tomarla?- volvió a preguntar.

Él llevó una mano a la garganta de ella, la rodeó y le alzó la barbilla.

- Porque te duele y quiero que el dolor desaparezca.

¿Podía ser tan simple? Sus ojos se agrandaron con la estupefacción. ¿Le dolía la cabeza y quería que el dolor desapareciera? ¿Era realmente tan protector o simplemente le divertía que se acatara su voluntad?

-Yo soy la que decide. En eso consiste la libertad.

-Veo el dolor en tus ojos, lo siento en tu cuerpo. Sabiendo que puedo ayudarte, ¿es lógico que permita que te sigas haciendo daño simplemente porque quieres demostrar algo? - Su voz denotaba confusión - Serena, si tuviera intención de hacerte daño, no necesitaría drogarte. Déjame ayudarte - Movía el pulgar sobre su piel con una caricia ligera, sensual, siguiendo la línea del cuello, dibujando su mandíbula hasta llegar a la plenitud del labio inferior. Serena cerró los ojos y dejó que él le acercara el vaso a los labios, haciendo que el líquido agridulce bajara por su garganta. Sintió que estaba poniendo su vida en manos de aquel hombre. Sus caricias eran posesivas.

-Relájate, pequeña - dijo suavemente - Háblame de ti. ¿Cómo es que puedes oír mis pensamientos? - Sus fuertes dedos iniciaron un relajante masaje sobre las sienes de Serena.

-Siempre he sido capaz de hacer esas cosas. Cuando era pequeña, pensaba que todo el mundo podía leer los pensamientos de los demás. Pero era terrible oír lo más profundo de cada persona, sus secretos. Oía y sentía cosas a cada minuto - Ella nunca hablaba de su vida, de su niñez, a nadie y menos a un completo extraño. Pero Darien no era un extraño. Parecía formar parte de su vida. Una parte de su alma. Era importante que se lo contara - Mi padre pensaba que yo era una especie de monstruo, un demonio, incluso mi madre se asustaba de mí. Aprendí a no tocar a nadie, a no meterme en una multitud. Era mejor estar sola, en lugares solitarios. Era la única forma de no perder la razón-Durante un segundo los dientes de Darien aparecieron, amenazantes, quería estar a solas con su padre. Solo unos minutos, para enseñarle lo que era realmente un demonio. Las palabras de Serena habían despertado la ira en su interior, era una situación alarmante e interesante. Saber que ella había estado tan sola hacía tantos años, que había soportado el dolor y la soledad estando él en el mundo lo enfurecía. ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla? ¿Por qué su padre no la había amado y protegido como debía? Sus manos estaban obrando milagros, deslizándose hasta la nuca, sus dedos eran fuertes, su masaje hipnótico.

-Hace pocos años un hombre estaba asesinando a familias enteras, a niños pequeños. Yo vivía con una amiga del instituto y cuando volví del trabajo, los encontré a todos muertos. Cuando entré en la casa pude sentir su maldad, sus pensamientos. Las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza me daban nauseas, pero fui capaz de localizarlo y finalmente guiar a la policía hasta dar con él- Acarició la gruesa trenza con sus manos, hasta encontrar el broche que la sujetaba, la soltó y deshizo los largos y sedosos mechones, aún húmedos por la ducha que había tomado horas antes.

-¿Cuántas veces hiciste lo mismo? - Ella dejaba que la información fluyera, el horror, el dolor, las caras de las personas a las que ayudaba mientras ella realizaba su trabajo, atónitos, fascinados y asqueados por la habilidad que poseía. El vio todos esos detalles compartiendo su mente, leyendo sus recuerdos para conocerla realmente.

-Cuatro. Perseguí a cuatro asesinos. La última vez me derrumbé. Estaba tan enfermo, era tan malvado. Me sentí sucia, incapaz de sacármelo de la cabeza. Vine esperando encontrar paz. Decidí que jamás volvería a hacerlo- Detrás de ella, Darien cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse. ¡Ella se sentía sucia! Podía ver su interior, su alma y su corazón, cada secreto. Ella era luz y compasión, fuerza y amabilidad. Jamás debería haber visto las cosas que había presenciado. Esperó hasta que su voz estuvo calmada y serena.

-¿Te duele la cabeza al usar tus habilidades telepáticas? - cuando asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, continuó - y aún así, cuando me oíste, dolorido y desprevenido, llegaste hasta mí sabiendo el precio que ibas a pagar.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Lo sintió como un animal herido, irradiando tanto dolor que se ella misma se echó a llorar. Compartían la misma soledad. Y ella había percibido su intención de acabar con el dolor, con su vida. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, sin importarle lo que a ella le ocurriera.

Darien dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. La bondad de su carácter, su entrega lo dejó atónito e impresionado. Estaba dudando, no sabía si podría expresar con palabras por qué se había puesto en contacto con él, pero Darien supo que era algo natural en ella entregarse de forma desinteresada. También descubrió que ella oyó su llamada tan intensamente porque, ese algo profundo en él que alcanzó su mente, había descubierto en Serena todo lo que necesitaba. Aspiró su perfume, disfrutando de la maravillosa visión de tenerla en su hogar, de respirar su olor, de sentir su cabello sedoso entre sus manos, su piel suave bajo sus dedos. La luz del fuego arrancaba reflejos rosa a su pelo. La necesidad lo golpeó con fuerza, con dolorosa urgencia y se deleitó en este dolor porque ahora era capaz de sentir. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de ella, arrastró su mirada perezosamente por sus tentadoras curvas.

- ¿Por qué te vistes con ropa de hombre? - le preguntó.

Ella soltó una risa suave y melodiosa, los ojos se le iluminaron con esta pequeña travesura.

- Porque sabía que te molestaría.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Esta vez la risa era genuina, pura, real. La felicidad lo inundaba y el cariño empezaba a agitarse en su interior. No era capaz de recordar como eran esos sentimientos, pero las emociones que lo atravesaban eran agudas, claras y dejaban a su cuerpo dulcemente dolorido.

- ¿Es necesario molestarme?

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró, se dio cuenta que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo.

- Es muy fácil… - bromeó Serena.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Eres una mujer irrespetuosa. Querrás decir que es muy peligroso.

-Hum, quizás un poco también - Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de la mano. El gesto era un hábito inocente pero a la vez increíblemente sensual. Dejó a la vista la perfección de su rostro, la plenitud de sus pechos, la suave curva de su garganta.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que eres tan buen jugador de ajedrez? - lo desafió con imprudencia.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Darien se acomodó en su silla, observando su rostro mientras estudiaba el tablero. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración, intentado descubrir la estrategia que él seguía. Ella podía percibir que le estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero no era capaz de ver en qué consistía. Serena apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano,relajada, sin prisa. Era paciente y meticulosa, en dos ocasiones había conseguido ponerlo contra las cuerdas porque él estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, mientras que una lenta sonrisa asomaba a sus carnosos labios.

- Eres un astuto diablo, ¿no es así, Darien? Pero tu astucia te puede meter en un pequeño problema.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus dientes se veían muy blancos a la luz del fuego.

-¿Se me olvidó mencionar que la última persona lo suficientemente impertinente como para ganarme una partida de ajedrez, fue arrojada a la mazmorra y torturada durante treinta años?

-Supongo que entonces tendrías unos… dos años - bromeó con la mirada fija en el tablero.

Bruscamente, se le cortó la respiración. Se había sentido tan a gusto junto a ella, sentía que lo aceptaba totalmente. Obviamente ella lo creía mortal, con poderes telepáticos muy superiores a los suyos. Darien extendió perezosamente un brazo sobre el tablero para hacer su movimiento, viendo como ella comprendía lo que iba a hacer.

-Creo que esto es un jaque mate - dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-Debería haber sabido que un hombre que camina por el bosque rodeado de lobos sería muy taimado - Le dedicó una sonrisa - Una estupenda partida, Darien. He disfrutado mucho.

Serena se apoyó cómodamente en los cojines.

- ¿Puedes hablar con los animales? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Le gustaba su presencia en su hogar, la forma en la que el fuego tintaba de azul su cabello y las sombras oscurecían adorablemente su rostro. Había memorizado hasta el más pequeño detalle. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos la vería allí, los delicados pómulos, la pequeña nariz y la exuberante boca.

-Sí - Contestó con honestidad, no quería mentiras entre ellos.

-¿Habrías matado a Seiya?

Sus hermosas pestañas llamaron su atención.

-Ten cuidado con tus preguntas, pequeña - le advirtió. Acurrucó las piernas en el sillón, sentándose encima, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Sabes, Darien? Estás tan acostumbrado a usar tu poder que no te paras a pensar si lo que haces está bien o mal.

-Él no tenía derecho a tocarte. Te estaba haciendo daño.

-Pero él no lo sabía. Y tú no tienes derecho a tocarme, pero lo haces de todas formas – señaló, intentando razonar. Sus ojos brillaron fríos.

-Tengo todo el derecho. Me perteneces - Lo dijo tranquilamente, pero el tono de voz suave dejaba ver una pequeña advertencia - Y lo que es aún más importante, Serena, yo no te hago daño. Serena se quedó sin respiración. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua sin darse cuenta.

-Darien – elegía las palabras con sumo cuidado, dudando – Yo me pertenezco a mí misma. Soy una persona, no algo que se pueda tener en propiedad. De todas formas, vivo en los Estados Unidos. Regresaré pronto a mi casa y tengo intención de coger el próximo tren a Budapest-Sus labios dibujaron la sonrisa de un cazador, de un depredador. La luz del fuego se reflejó por un instante en sus ojos que brillaron como los de un lobo en la oscuridad. No dijo nada. La contemplaba fijamente, sin parpadear.

Raven se llevó la mano a la garganta de forma protectora.

- Es tarde; debería marcharme - el corazón de la chica latía tan fuerte que podía oir sus propios latidos.

¿Qué quería de él? No lo sabía, sólo podía pensar que estaba disfrutando de la noche más perfecta y aterradora de toda su vida y que quería verlo de nuevo. Darien estaba totalmente inmóvil, amenazante. Serena esperó sin aliento. El miedo la asfixiaba, la hacía temblar. Miedo a que él la dejara marchar; miedo a que la obligara a quedarse. Inspiró profundamente - Darien, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí - Tampoco ella sabía lo que quería.

Entonces se puso de pie, emanaba poder y elegancia. Su sombra la alcanzó antes que él. Tenía una enorme fuerza, pero sus manos fueron gentiles cuando tiraron de ella para ponerla en pie. Se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta dejarlas descansar sobre sus hombros mientras le acariciaba el cuello con los pulgares. Una extraña sensación de calidez subió por su estómago. Era tan pequeña a su lado, tan frágil y vulnerable.

- No intentes dejarme, pequeña. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro -Inclinó la cabeza para acariciar sus párpados con los labios, enviando pequeñas llamaradas que hacían arder su piel - Me haces recordar lo que es la vida - susurró con aquella voz hipnótica. La besó en la comisura de los labios y Serena sintió que una descarga eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo.

Se alzó para acariciar la oscura línea de su mandíbula, a la vez que intentaba separarse de él poniendo la otra mano sobre los fuertes músculos del pecho. - Escúchame, Darien- dijo con voz ronca Ambos sabemos lo que es la soledad, la completa soledad. Aún no me puedo creer que pueda estar tan cerca de ti y tocarte sin que me agobien involuntariamente tus pensamientos. Pero no podemos seguir con esto.

El fuego que ardía en sus ojos dejó entrever una pizca de ternura y diversión. Entrelazó los dedos en su nuca.

-Oh, ya lo creo que podemos - El terciopelo negro de su voz era pura seducción, su sonrisa abiertamente sensual. Serena percibió su poder con todo su cuerpo. Era incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Estaba tan cerca de él que se sentía parte de su cuerpo, rodeada por él, envuelta en su abrazo.

-No tengo intención de dormir con un desconocido por el simple hecho de estar sola.

Él soltó una risa. Suave y traviesa.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que dormirías conmigo sólo porque estás sola? - de nuevo acarició suavemente su garganta haciendo que su sangre ardiera - Por esto harás el amor conmigo. ¡Por esto! - dijo atrapando su boca en un beso agresivo.

Se sintieron arrollados por un fuego abrasador, por la fuerza del relámpago, la tierra tembló y se elevó bajo sus pies. Darien acercó su cuerpo esbelto hasta hacerla sentir su masculinidad, la agresividad de sus músculos. La dominaba con su boca, ahogándola en un mundo de puro placer. Serena no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse a él, su cuerpo era su ancla en una tormenta de turbulenta pasión. De lo profundo de su garganta se elevó un gruñido fiero, animal, como el de un lobo al despertar. Su boca se trasladó hacia la suave y frágil curva de su garganta, donde el pulso latía desenfrenadamente contra su sedosa piel.

Los brazos de Darien se cerraron aún más en torno a ella, sujetándola contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva, consciente de que Raven no podría liberarse de su abrazo. Serena se sentía arder de necesidad, se derretía encerrada en su abrazo, su piel quemaba. Se movía inquieta rozándose contra su cuerpo, los pezones se erguían dibujándose claramente bajo el fino hilo de su jersey.

Le acarició el pezón suavemente por encima del encaje, olas de sofocante calor subían en espiral por el cuerpo de Serena haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan y que sólo la fuerza de sus brazos la mantuviera en pie. Darien movió de nuevo su boca y su lengua trazó una senda ardiente allí donde se agitaba el pulso en su garganta.

Y entonces su sangre se convirtió en fuego líquido, sintió un dolor abrasador, su cuerpo se retorcía enfebrecido por la desesperación. La asaltaban olas de exquisito deseo. La mezcla de dolor y placer que su lengua estaba provocándole en el cuello era tan intensa que ya no sabía donde empezaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de Darien. Con el pulgar le echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su garganta expuesta, unió la boca a su piel, devorándola, bebiendo de ella. Serena sentía que su boca le quemaba pero de esta forma satisfacía su propia sed.

Darien murmuró algo en su lengua natal y rompió la unión apartando ligeramente la cabeza. Serena sintió que algo cálido caía por la garganta, resbalando hacia el pecho. La lengua de Darien siguió el rastro, lamiendo la cremosa curva de sus pechos. La agarró de la cintura, de repente fue consciente del estado de su propio cuerpo, rugía por liberarse. Tenía que reclamarla como su compañera. Su cuerpo se lo exigía, ardía por ella. Serena se agarró a su camisa para no perder el equilibrio. Darien lanzó una maldición muy elocuente, mezclando las dos lenguas, furioso consigo mismo, mientras la acunaba de forma protectora entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Darien- Estaba asustada, aterrada por la debilidad que invadía su cuerpo. La habitación parecía girar a su alrededor y una bruma parecía envolverlo todo. Sentía un dolor ardiente en el cuello. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla con delicadeza.

-No, pequeña, estoy yendo demasiado rápido - Todo lo que él era, lamezcla de la bestia y del hombre con cientos de años a sus espaldas, bramaba en su interior para que la tomara, para que la conservara a su lado, pero él quería que viniera por su propia voluntad, deseosa de hacerlo.

-Me siento rara, mareada- é'había perdido el control un solo instante, la bestia había surgido hambrienta por la dulzura de su sabor y deseosa de poner su marca sobre ella. Su cuerpo necesitaba con urgencia liberarse del ardor que lo dominaba, poseerla. Pero la disciplina y el control vencieron a sus instintos depredadores. Inspiró profundamente y la dejó en la silla, junto al fuego. Ella se merecía que la cortejara, se merecía conocerlo de verdad, llegar a sentir aunque sólo fuera una pizca de cariño por él antes de unir sus vidas para siempre. Una humana. Un ser mortal. Era un error. Era peligroso. Mientras la acomodaba gentilmente sobre los cojines percibió que algo andaba mal. Su rostro tenía una expresión oscura y amenazadora al girarse. Su cuerpo no expresaba protección, ahora mostraba poder y amenaza.

-No te muevas - le ordenó suavemente. Se movió tan rápido que pareció desaparecer de repente, cerrando las puertas de la biblioteca mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Darien envió una llamada silenciosa a sus centinelas. Un lobo solitario aulló en el exterior, otro contestó, después se unió un tercero hasta formar un coro de aullidos. Cuando el sonido cesó Darien se quedó esperando junto a la puerta, su rostro era una implacable máscara de granito. La niebla flotaba en el bosque, los densos jirones se arremolinaban junto a la casa, formando una masa espesa. Alargó el brazo y la puerta principal se abrió. La densa niebla penetró en el recibidor, se amontonó hasta que lo cubrió todo. Poco a poco la bruma empezó a condensarse, formando figuras que tomaban consistencia hasta aparecer de forma totalmente corpórea.

-¿Por qué me molestáis esta noche? - era un desafío, sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa. Un hombre se adelantó al resto, llevando a su esposa del brazo. Estaba pálida y tenía enormes ojeras, su estado de gestación era muy avanzado.

-Necesitamos tu consejo, Darien, y te traemos noticias.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA! Gracias a las personas que me escriben. Besos.**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_**_ pensamiento propio_**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Serena sintió que la alarma crecía en su interior, golpeaba su cabeza y la ahogaba despejando las telarañas del trance en el que Darien la había sumido. Alguien sufría, estaba loco de inquietud, el dolor le atravesaba como un cuchillo afilado. Se puso en pie, agarrándose al respaldo del sillón. Las imágenes la asaltaron. Una joven de piel pálida con una estaca atravesándole el pecho. La sangre manaba a chorros, le habían cortado la cabeza y le habían puesto algo asqueroso en la boca. Un ritual, una advertencia para los otros. Un asesino en serie aquí, en esta pacífica tierra.

Serena apretó los dientes, se tapó las orejas con las manos, quizás así consiguiera detener el flujo de imágenes que llegaban a su mente. No podía respirar, no quería respirar; sólo quería que aquello acabara. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y vio una puerta a su derecha, en dirección contraria al flujo de agobiantes emociones. Cayó al suelo, estaba débil, desorientada y mareada. Salió de la biblioteca dando tumbos, necesitaba respirar aire fresco lejos de la muerte y el horror que los recién llegados traían en la mente de forma tan intensa. La ira y el miedo parecían cobrar vida en sus mentes. Eran animales heridos, listos para destrozar y desgarrar en venganza. ¿Por qué había gente tan malvada? ¿Por qué existían personas tan violentas? No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ni quería esperar más para obtenerla. Había dado varios pasos a lo largo de un amplio recibidor cuando una figura se alzó de repente delante de ella. Era más joven que Darien, más delgado, de ojos brillantes y pelo castaño y ondulado.

Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y una actitud amenazadora mientras se acercaba. Una mano invisible le golpeó en el centro del pecho, alejándolo de Serena y estrellándolo contra la pared. Darien se materializó, como una sombra oscura y malévola. Alcanzó a Serena y la empujó hasta colocarla detrás de él de forma protectora. Esta vez el gruñido gutural era el rugido de una bestia al lanzar un desafío. Serena podía sentir la terrible ira de Darien, ira mezclada con dolor; las emociones eran tan intensas que impregnaban el aire a su alrededor. Le tocó el brazo, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca sin apenas cubrirla del todo, una minúscula disuasión para toda aquella violencia que giraba en su interior. Podía sentir como la tensión le recorría el cuerpo como si tuviera vida propia. Oyó como varias personas contenían el aliento. Serena se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención. Había una mujer y cuatro hombres con los ojos fijos en la muñeca de Darien que ella rodeaba con sus pequeños dedos. Parecía haber cometido un terrible crimen, tocar a Dairen. Él movió su figura, bastante más corpulenta que la de ella, para protegerla del escrutinio de aquellas personas. No intentó apartar su mano. Si acaso, movió su cuerpo de forma protectora, acercándola a la pared de forma que ellos no la vieran en absoluto.

-Ella está bajo mi protección - Era una declaración. Un desafío. Una promesa de venganza rápida y mortal.

-Como todos nosotros también lo estamos - dijo la mujer suavemente, intentando apaciguarlos. Serena se tambaleó; su único apoyo era la pared. La ira y el dolor llegaban hasta ella en incesantes oleadas hasta hacerla desear gritar. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de protesta. Rápidamente Darien se volvió hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, envolviéndola en ellos.

-Mantened vuestras emociones y pensamientos bajo control – siseó - Ella es muy empática. La acompañaré a la pensión y volveré para que discutamos las preocupantes noticias - Serena no tuvo oportunidad de ver a los demás antes de que él la acompañara hasta el coche que esperaba en el garaje. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro sonrió débilmente.

-Este coche no va con tu estilo, Darien. Tu forma de tratar a las mujeres es tan arcaica, en una vida anterior debiste ser el 'señor del castillo' - Le echó un rápido vistazo. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, se fijó en la marca que su boca le había dejado en el cuello, se veía a través de su larga melena. El no tenía intención de dejar ninguna marca, pero ahora estaba allí, era la señal de que ella era suya.

-Voy a ayudarte a dormir esta noche - Era una afirmación - puedo hacerlo.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas? - Le preguntó porque sabía que él no quería contestar. Estaba tan cansada, tan mareada. Se masajeó la cabeza y deseó poder ser normal sólo por esta vez la vida. Seguramente él iba a pensar que era de aquellas que se desmayaban.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Darien suspiró.

- Mi familia.

Supo que decía la verdad, pero no fue del todo sincero.

- ¿Por qué haría alguien una cosa tan terrible? - Lo miró a la cara - ¿Ellos esperan que persigas y localices a este asesino para detenerlo?

Su voz reflejaba dolor y preocupación por él. Su pena era enorme, al borde de la culpabilidad y sentía la necesidad de desahogarse de forma violenta. Él sopeso la pregunta en su mente. Entonces Serena supo que la mujer asesinada era alguien de su gente. Probablemente había recogido los detalles de la mente de algunas de las personas que habían llegado. El dolor y la preocupación eran por él. No había ninguna recriminación. Simplemente se preocupaba por él. Darien sintió como se desvanecía la tensión. Una sensación cálida subió por su estómago.

-Trataré de mantenerte alejada de este lío, pequeña - Nadie se preocupaba por él, ni por su estado mental ni por su salud. Nadie parecía sentir nada por él. Algo en su interior se derritió. Ella estaba acurrucándose allí, en lo más profundo de su ser, donde más la necesitaba.

-Quizás no deberíamos vernos en unos días. Jamás he estado tan cansada - Le estaba dando una salida fácil. Serena se miró las manos. También ella necesitaba una excusa. Nunca se había sentido tan cercana a alguien, tan cómoda, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aún así, la aterrorizaba el hecho de que él pudiera dominarla - Y no creo que a tu familia le hiciera ilusión vernos juntos. Juntos somos demasiado… explosivos - acabó tristemente.

-No intentes abandonarme, Serena - El coche paró delante de la posada - Siempre guardo lo que es mío, y no te confundas, tú eres mía - Era una mezcla de advertencia y ruego. No tenía tiempo para palabras suaves. El quería hablarle con palabras dulces, Dios sabía que ella lo merecía, pero los otros esperaban y sus responsabilidades eran una carga muy pesada.

Le acarició el mentón.

-Estás tan acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya - Había risa en su voz -Puedo dormir por mí misma, Darien. Llevó años haciéndolo.

-Necesitas dormir con tranquilidad, sin que nada te moleste, profundamente. Lo que viste esta noche te atormentará si no te ayudo - Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar - Puedo borrar el recuerdo si lo deseas - Serena sabía que él ansiaba hacerlo, creía que era lo mejor para ella. Veía que le resultaba difícil dejar la decisión en sus manos.

-No Darien, gracias - dijo solemnemente - Creo que conservaré todos mis recuerdos, los buenos y los malos - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió en el asiento para abrir la puerta - ¿Sabes? No soy una muñeca de porcelana. No voy a romperme porque vea algo que no deba ver. He perseguido a unos cuantos asesinos en serie antes - Le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

Su mano atenazó la muñeca de Serena.

-Y casi consiguieron destruirte. No ocurrirá lo mismo esta vez - Bajó las pestañas, ocultando su mirada.

-No es tu decisión - Si otras personas lo convencían para que usara su don en la búsqueda de los malvados asesinos que poblaban el mundo, no lo dejaría solo. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

-No te asusto lo suficiente, deberías estar mucho más asustada - dijo refunfuñando. Le dirigió otra sonrisa mientras tiraba de su muñeca para recordarle que la soltara.

-Creo que sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros no merecería la pena si siempre me obligas a hacer tu voluntad - La mantuvo cautiva mientras sus ojos oscuros y peligrosos contemplaban su rostro de forma posesiva. Ella tenía una voluntad de hierro. Estaba asustada y no obstante era capaz de mantener su mirada. Perseguir el mal la enfermaba, la llevaba al borde de la locura, pero volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez. Darien buscaba en su mente casi sin que ella lo percibiera. Vio que estaba decidida a ayudarlo, que tenía miedo de sus increíbles poderes pero que no lo dejaría solo en el enfrentamiento con el horrible asesino. Quería mantenerla a salvo en su guarida. Darien trazó con sus dedos, una línea a lo largo de sus pómulos, la adoraba.

-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión - le ordenó bruscamente mientras la soltaba.

Serena se alejó de él muy despacio, intentando sobreponerse a la sensación de mareo que parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de andar en línea recta para que él no notara que cada paso que daba suponía un enorme esfuerzo. Irguió la cabeza y mantuvo su mente en blanco deliberadamente. Darien la vio entrar en la pensión. Vio como se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, se frotaba las sienes y después la nuca. Todavía estaba mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Había sido un egoísta, pero algo más fuerte que él mismo lo obligó a hacerlo. Ahora ella sufría las consecuencias. Le dolía la cabeza por el bombardeo de emociones que había recibido, incluyendo las suyas. Su gente tendría que tener más cuidado a la hora de bloquear sus mentes. Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia las sombras con todos sus sentidos comprobando que estaba solo. Se transformó en niebla. Entre la niebla su forma era invisible y podía pasar fácilmente por debajo de la ventana que Serena mantenía abierta. La vio meterse agotada en la cama. Tenía el rostro mortalmente pálido y una mirada obsesionada en los ojos. Se recogió el pelo, tocándose con cuidado la marca que él había dejado en el cuello. Le llevó unos minutos deshacerse de los zapatos como si fuera una enorme tarea.

Darien esperó hasta que se tumbó bocabajo sin quitarse la ropa.

-_Vas a dormir_

Fue una orden arrogante, buscando doblegar su voluntad.

-_Darien_

Sintió pronunciar su nombre dentro de su cabeza, muy suavemente, con voz somnolienta y una pizca de diversión.

- _Por algún motivo. Sabía que de todas formas intentarías salirte con la tuya_

No luchó, sino que se rindió voluntariamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Darien la desvistió, y la metió bajo las mantas. Protegió la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte hechizo, ni siquiera el más poderoso de sus congéneres podría evitarlo, lo cual dejaba sin posibilidades a cualquier patético asesino mortal. Aseguró las ventanas y protegió cualquier posible entrada. Posó los labios sobre su frente con una suave caricia, después tocó su marca en el cuello antes de marcharse.

Los otros dejaron de hablar en cuanto él entró. Lita sonrió tanteándole, posando la mano de forma protectora sobre el niño que llevaba en su vientre.

-¿Ella está bien, Darien? - Asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, agradecido por su preocupación. Nadie le preguntó nada, pero su comportamiento había sido totalmente inapropiado en él. Fue directo al grano.

-¿Por qué encontraron los asesinos a Mina totalmente desprotegida? - Se miraron unos a otros. Darien les había inculcado el hecho de no olvidar nunca ni la más ligera forma de protección para asegurar su seguridad, pero a lo largo de los años, era fácil que poco a poco fueran abandonando las costumbres, hasta llegar a ser imprudentemente descuidados.

-Mina tuvo a su bebé hace sólo dos meses. Siempre estaba demasiado cansada - Lita intentó disculpar el desliz.

-¿Y Andrew? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué dejó sola a su mujer si estaba exhausta, desprotegida mientras dormía? - preguntó con un tono mortalmente tranquilo. Mamoru, el hombre que había amenazado a Serena con anterioridad, se movió inquieto.

-Ya conoces a Andrew. Siempre persiguiendo mujeres. Le llevó el niño a Lita y salió a cazar.

-Y olvidó rodear a Mina con las protecciones adecuadas - La repugnancia que sentía Darien era demasiado evidente - ¿Dónde está?

Armando, el compañero de Lita, le contestó ceñudo.

-Se volvió loco, Darien. Nos costó un enorme esfuerzo aplacarlo, pero ahora duerme. El bebé está enterrado con él, durmiendo. La cura les vendrá bien- (lo de "enterrado" se explicará después)

-No podíamos permitirnos perder a Mina - Darien dejó a un lado el dolor; no era el momento de expresarlo ni de sentirlo - Armando, ¿puedes mantener a Andrew bajo control?

-Creo que deberías hablar con él - contestó honestamente - El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo está volviendo loco. Estuvo a punto de atacarnos.

-Nick, ¿Dónde está Ami? Está en peligro, a punto de dar a luz. Debemos protegerla como a Lita - dijo Darien - No podemos afrontar la pérdida de ninguna de nuestras mujeres y menos aún de sus bebés.

-El parto está muy próximo, por eso me preocupaba que viajara -Nick suspiró con preocupación - Está segura y bien protegida por el momento, pero creo que la persecución comienza de nuevo. Darien golpeaba suavemente la mesita con el dedo.

-Quizás sea muy significativo que tres de nuestras mujeres den a luz a la vez, después de diez años. Nuestros niños son escasos y pasan muchos años entre los alumbramientos. Si de alguna forma, los asesinos han obtenido la información de estos embarazos, estarán atemorizados ante la idea de que nos multipliquemos y ganemos fuerza de nuevo.

Darien miró intensamente al más musculoso de los hombres.

-Endymión, tú no tienes una compañera a la que tengas que proteger, careces de esa carga - En su voz apareció una ligera muestra de cariño, un cariño que nunca antes había sentido o demostrado y quizás nunca fue consciente de que otros lo conocieran. Endymión era su hermano - Mamoru tampoco tiene compañera. Vosotros dos llevaréis las noticias a todos los demás. Dormid en las profundidades de la tierra, alimentaos sólo en los lugares más seguros y usad siempre los hechizos de protección más poderosos. Debemos vigilar a nuestras mujeres y ponerlas a salvo, especialmente a las que están embarazadas. No llaméis la atención en absoluto.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo, Darien? - Los ojos de Lita estaban llenos de tristeza y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que vivir así?

-Hasta que yo encuentre a los asesinos y haga justicia - Su voz tenía una nota salvaje y fiera - Todos vosotros os habéis convertido en criaturas débiles al tratar tanto a los mortales. Estáis olvidando los dones de nuestra raza que pueden salvar vuestras vidas - la reprimenda fue severa - Mi mujer es mortal y aún así captó vuestra presencia antes de que vosotros descubrieseis la suya. Sintió vuestras emociones, que no supisteis guardar y ahora sabe que hay unos asesinos sueltos porque leyó vuestros pensamientos. No tenéis excusa por ello.

-¿Cómo es posible? - se atrevió a preguntar Armando - Ningún mortal tiene ese enorme poder.

-Ella tiene habilidades telepáticas muy desarrolladas, tiene un preciado don. Estará aquí muy a menudo. La protegerán como a todas nuestras mujeres - Los otros intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas y confundidas. De acuerdo con la leyenda, solo sus congéneres más fuertes podían ser capaces de convertir a una mujer mortal. Simplemente, nunca se hacía, era demasiado arriesgado. Muchos siglos atrás se intentó, cuando el número de mujeres de los Cárpatos había sido mermado y los hombres pasaron por una situación desesperada. Pero nadie osó hacerlo de nuevo. La mayoría de ellos creían que era una leyenda inventada para evitar que los hombres perdieran sus almas. Darien tenía la mente totalmente cerrada, imposible de leer, sus decisiones eran inapelables, jamás se discutieron a lo largo de los siglos. Él ponía fin a las disputas y los protegía. Perseguía y cazaba a los hombres de su raza que habían elegido convertirse en vampiros, peligrosos para los mortales y para los inmortales por igual.

Y ahora esto. Una mujer mortal. Estaban perplejos y no podían ocultarlo. Estaban obligados a poner la vida de la mujer de Darien por encima de las propias. Si Darien decía que estaba bajo su protección, realmente lo estaba. Jamás decía algo sin intención. Y si ella resultaba dañada la pena sería la muerte. Darien era un enemigo salvaje, implacable y despiadado.

Se sentía responsable por la muerte de Mina. Había visto la debilidad de Andrew hacia las mujeres. Darien se había opuesto a la unión de Andrew y Mina, pero no la había prohibido como debería haber hecho. Andrew no era el verdadero compañero de Mina. La unión entre compañeros, la química que compartían, jamás permitiría al verdadero compañero engañar a su mujer. Mina, su hermosa hermana, tan joven y vital, la habían perdido para siempre. Había sido muy testaruda, quería a Andrew porque era guapo, no porque sus almas estuvieran unidas. Habían mentido, pero él sabía que mentían. En el fondo había sido responsabilidad suya permitir que Andrew continuara intentando buscar emociones con otras mujeres mientras Mina se convertía en una mujer amargada y peligrosa. Su muerte había sido instantánea, de otra manera, él lo hubiera percibido, aunque hubiera estado durmiendo profundamente. Andrew no debería haber tenido jamás a una mujer bajo su protección. Darien había pensado que, cuando llegara la hora, cada uno encontraría a su verdadero compañero, pero no sucedió así; Mina cada vez era más peligrosa y el comportamiento promiscuo de Andrew empeoraba. Era imposible que Andrew sintiese nada con las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama, aún así continuaba, como si fuera el castigo que Mina se merecía por haberlo atado a ella.

Darien cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que la realidad de la injusta muerte de Mina lo llenara por completo. La sensación de pérdida era insoportable, su dolor salvaje e intenso, mezclado con una rabia helada y un propósito mortal. Agachó la cabeza. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por su rostro.

Su hermana, la más joven de las mujeres. Él era el culpable.

Darien sintió la agitación en su mente, se sintió reconfortado como si alguien le abrazara.

- _¿Darien? ¿Me necesitas?_ -Preguntó Serena preocupada, su voz sonaba ronca y somnolienta.

Estaba totalmente asombrado. Su orden había sido firme, mucho más firme que las que solía enviar a cualquier humano, y aún así, su dolor le había llegado a través del sueño. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a las caras de sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos había percibido el contacto mental. Era muy significativo, aún somnolienta como estaba, Serena era capaz de concentrarse, canalizar sus pensamientos y enviarlos directamente a su mente sin que nadie lo percibiera. Era una habilidad que muy pocos de los suyos se habían molestado en desarrollar ya que confiaban demasiado en la incapacidad de los humanos de percibir sus comunicaciones telepáticas.

_-¿Darien?_ - La voz era ahora más fuerte, estaba preocupada - _Voy a ayudarte._

-_Duerme, pequeña. Estoy bien_ - la tranquilizó aumentando la orden con el tono de su voz.

-_Cuídate, Darien_ - susurró muy despacio obedeciéndole.

Darien centró su atención en aquellos que esperaban sus órdenes.

-Enviadme mañana a Andrew. El bebé no puede vivir con él. Caroline perdió otro niño hace un par de décadas. Todavía llora a sus otros bebés desaparecidos. Le entregaremos el hijo de Mina. Cielo los protegerá. Nadie usará una conexión psíquica hasta que sepamos con certeza que ninguno de nuestros adversarios posee el mismo don que tiene mi mujer - Sus rostros mostraron un asombro absoluto. Ninguno de ellos pensaba que un humano fuera capaz de poseer semejante poder y disciplina.

-Darien, ¿estás seguro que esta mujer no es nuestra enemiga? Podría representar una amenaza para nosotros - Armando sugirió esta idea con mucho cuidado, incluso Lita le clavó los dedos en el brazo en señal de advertencia.

Darien entrecerró los ojos oscuros.

-¿Creéis que me he mantenido ocioso maravillándome de mi propio poder? ¿Tan poco me conocéis que me creéis incapaz de reconocerla como una amenaza después de aventurarme por su mente? Os lo advierto, estoy deseando dejar de ser vuestro líder, pero no voy a alejarla de mi protección. Si cualquiera de vosotros le hace daño os las veréis conmigo. ¿Deseáis que ceda a otro el liderazgo? Estoy cansado de mis deberes y responsabilidades.

-¡Darien! - protestó Mamoru indignado.

Los demás se negaron rápidamente, como niños asustados. Endymion fue el único que se mantuvo en silencio, apoyaba la cadera perezosamente sobre la pared mirando a Darien con una sonrisilla burlona. Darien lo ignoró.

-Casi está amaneciendo. Id todos bajo tierra. Usad todas las protecciones posibles. Cuando despertéis, comprobad los alrededores, buscad la presencia de intrusos. No ignoréis ni el más pequeño de los detalles. Debemos estar en estrecho contacto y cuidar los unos de los otros.

-Darien, el primer año es crucial para nuestros bebés, la mayoría de ellos no sobreviven - Los dedos de Lita se retorcían nerviosos mientras le daba la mano a su marido - No estoy segura de que Caroline pueda soportar otra pérdida.

La sonrisa de Darien fue tierna.

-Ella cuidará al niño mejor que cualquier otra, y Cielo será el doble de protector que ninguno de nosotros. Él ha estado intentando convencer a Dierdre para que vuelva a quedarse embarazada, pero ella se ha negado. Al menos así podrá acunar a alguien.

-Y volverá a desear tener otro bebé - dijo Lita enfadada.

-Si nuestra raza quiere seguir adelante, debemos tener niños. Aunque me gustaría mucho ser yo el que los trajera al mundo, son sólo las mujeres las que pueden realizar el milagro.

-Es descorazonador perder a tantos bebés, Darien - señaló Lita.

-Es por el bien de todos, Lita - Su tono no dejó lugar a ninguna duda, nadie osó discutir ni preguntar. Poseía absoluta autoridad y sentía una ira y un dolor más allá de cualquier medida. Andrew no sólo había fallado al proteger a Mina, una mujer joven, hermosa y vital, su vida se había desperdiciado por culpa del juego sádico que ella y Andrew habían llevado a cabo. Sabía que era igual de responsable que Andrew. Ambos eran culpables de la muerte de Mina. El desprecio que sentía por Andrew también iba dirigido a él mismo.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA! Gracias a las personas que me escriben. Besos.**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_**_ pensamiento propio_**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres **

* * *

Serena se despertó poco a poco, se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos, el sueño se apoderaba de ella y la arrastraba. De alguna forma sabía que no debía despertar, aunque era esencial que lo hiciera. Abrió los ojos a la fuerza y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. El sol entraba a raudales. Se obligó a sentarse y al hacerlo, las sábanas se deslizaron dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo.

- Darien – susurró - te tomas demasiadas libertades - Intentó conectar con él automáticamente, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo. Al notar que dormía, se retiró de su mente. El ligero contacto fue suficiente. El estaba a salvo.

Serena se sentía diferente, feliz incluso. Podía hablar con cualquiera, tocar a cualquiera sin importarle esa sensación de peligro. La libertad de relajarse en presencia de otro ser era una alegría enorme.

Darien tenía grandes responsabilidades. Ella no sabía quién era él, solo que era alguien importante. Era obvio que se sentía muy a gusto con sus poderes, no como ella, que aún se sentía como una especie de monstruo. Quería ser como él, tener confianza en sí misma y no importarle la opinión de los demás.

No conocía apenas nada de la vida en Rumanía. Las poblaciones rurales eran pobres y supersticiosas. No obstante eran personas amables y con una bonita artesanía. Darien era diferente. Había oído hablar de la gente de los Cárpatos; no de los gitanos, sino de unas personas bien educadas, con dinero y que vivían por decisión propia en el corazón del bosque, en plena montaña. ¿Darien era su líder?

¿Era esa la razón de su arrogancia y de su carácter reservado?

La ducha le sentó bien a su cuerpo, librándolo de aquella sensación de somnolencia. Se vistió con sumo cuidado, se puso unos vaqueros, un jersey de cuello de cisne y una sudadera. Aunque hiciera sol, hacía mucho frío en las montañas, y tenía pensado ir a explorar. Por un momento sintió un dolor agudo y una quemazón en el cuello. Se retiró el jersey para examinar la herida. Era una marca extraña, parecía el mordisco de un adolescente enamorado, pero aún más intenso.

Se ruborizó al recordar la imagen de Darien en el momento de dejarle la marca. ¿Por encima de todo tenía que ser tan extremadamente provocativo? Podía aprender mucho de él. Se había dado cuenta de que él era capaz de estar siempre protegido del constante bombardeo de emociones. Para ella, ser capaz simplemente de sentarse en medio de una habitación atestada de gente y no sentir nada más que sus propias emociones, sería un enorme milagro Serena se calzó sus botas de montaña. ¡Un asesinato en este lugar! Era un sacrilegio. Los habitantes del pueblo debían estar aterrorizados. Al salir de la habitación sintió un extraño movimiento del aire. Como si tuviera que empujar contra una fuerza invisible.

¿Darien otra vez? ¿Intentaba mantenerla encerrada? No. Si había sido capaz de tal cosa, aquellas barreras invisibles la habrían detenido. Aquello era una especie de protección para mantener a cualquiera lejos de su habitación. Aún destrozado por el dolor y la rabia de aquel asesinato sin sentido y tan horrendo, la había ayudado a dormir. La imagen de Darien preocupándose de protegerla y ayudarla la hizo sentirse querida.

Eran las tres de la tarde – demasiado tarde para almorzar y excesivamente temprano para cenar – y Serena tenía hambre. La dueña de la pensión le preparó muy amablemente una cesta con comida para que cenara de camino.

Ni una sola vez mencionó que se hubiera producido un asesinato. De hecho, parecía ignorar por completo esta noticia. Serena no se sentía con ganas de sacar el tema. Era raro; la señora fue tan amable y simpática – incluso habló de Darien, para ella era un viejo amigo, muy querido – pero Serena no pudo decir ni una sola palabra del asesinato ni de lo que había supuesto para él.

Una vez fuera, se colocó la mochila en la espalda. No pudo percibir el horror del asesinato en ningún sitio. Ni en la pensión ni en la calle parecían excesivamente perturbados. Pero no podía estar equivocada; las imágenes habían sido claras y fuertes, y el dolor agudo y muy real. Había percibido tantos detalles que no podía ser obra de su imaginación.

- ¡Señorita Tsukino! Su apellido es Tsukino, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz femenina unos pasos detrás de ella. Rey Summers se acercaba deprisa, su rostro reflejada ansiedad, nerviosismo. Era una señora próxima a los setenta años, de aspecto frágil, cabello gris y una forma de vestir acorde con su edad - Querida, está muy pálida esta mañana. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por usted. Ese joven, llevándosela de la manera que lo hizo, nos dejó muy asustados.

A Serena le hizo gracia.

-Su presencia intimida un poco ¿no es así? Es un viejo amigo que se preocupa en exceso por mi salud. Créame, Sra. Summers, me cuida muy bien. Es un importante hombre de negocios; puede preguntarle a cualquiera del pueblo.

- ¿Está enferma querida? - Preguntó Rey de forma solícita, acercándose tanto que Serena se sintió amenazada.

-Me estoy recuperando - contestó sin dejar lugar a dudas, deseando que fuese cierto.

-¡Yo la he visto antes! - exclamó Rey - Usted es la extraordinaria joven que ayudó a la policía a capturar a aquel demonio que asesinaba en San Diego hace más o menos un mes. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo usted aquí, en este lugar?

Serena se frotó la frente.

-Este tipo de trabajo es muy extenuante, Sra. Summers. A veces enfermo. Fue una persecución larga y necesitaba alejarme de todo aquello. Quería visitar algún hermoso lugar remoto, un lugar saturado de historia, donde nadie me reconociera y me señalara con el dedo como a un monstruo. Los Cárpatos son muy hermosos. Puedo caminar, sentarme tranquilamente y dejar que el viento se lleve los recuerdos de aquella mente depravada.

-¡Oh, querida! - Rey alargó la mano con preocupación, intentando tocarla.

Rápidamente, Serena se apartó hacia un lado.

- Lo siento mucho; me molesta mucho tocar a cualquier persona después de impregnarme de la mente de un loco. Por favor, entiéndalo.

Rey asintió con la cabeza.

-Aunque he notado que a su joven amigo no le importó tocarla - Serena sonrió.

-Es muy mandón, y le encanta especialmente representar escenas melodramáticas, pero es muy bueno conmigo. Hace tiempo que nos conocimos. Darien viaja muchísimo, ¿sabe? - Sus labios soltaron toda la sarta de mentiras sin ninguna dificultad. Se odió por ello - No quiero que nadie sepa nada de mí, Sra. Summers. Odio la publicidad y en este momento necesito estar apartada de todo. Por favor, no le diga a nadie quién soy.

-Por supuesto que no, querida, pero ¿cree que es seguro que ande vagando por ahí, sola? Hay muchos animales salvajes merodeando por esta zona.

-Darien me acompaña en mis pequeñas excursiones, y obviamente no voy a curiosear por el bosque cuando anochece.

-¡Oh! - Rey pareció calmarse - ¿Darien Dubrinsky? Aquí todos hablan de él.

-Ya se lo dije, me cuida en exceso. Y en verdad, le encantan los platos de la dueña de la pensión - le confió con una sonrisa, alzando la cesta con comida - Mejor me marcho o llegaré tarde. Rey la dejó pasar.

-Ten mucho cuidado, querida.

Serena se despidió agitando la mano y se alejó dando un paseo despacio y tranquilo por el camino que se internaba en el bosque y subía hacia la montaña. ¿Por qué se había visto obligada a mentir? Le gustaba estar sola y jamás se había tenido que justificar por lo que hacía. Por algún motivo que no acababa de entender, no quería hablar de la vida de Darien con nadie, menos aún con Rey Summers. La mujer parecía excesivamente interesada en él.

Se le notaba en la mirada y en la voz, aunque no hizo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Podía sentir a Rey Summers estudiándola cuidadosamente, hasta que el camino giró bruscamente y los árboles la ocultaron.

Serena movió la cabeza con tristeza. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de presa, al evitar que cualquiera se le acercara, incluso una dulce viejecita preocupada por su seguridad.

-¡Serena! ¡Espera! Cerró los ojos, molesta por la intromisión. Se las arregló para componer una sonrisa en cuanto Seiya la alcanzó.

-Seiya, me alegra que te hayas recuperado, te atragantaste, ¿verdad? Fue una suerte que el camarero conociera la maniobra de Heimlich.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

-No me atraganté - dijo a la defensiva, no quería que ella lo acusara de no saber comportarse en la mesa - Todos lo creen, pero no me atraganté con un trozo de carne.

-¿De verdad? La forma en la que te agarró el camarero… - no acabó la frase.

-Bueno, no te quedaste el tiempo suficiente para darte cuenta - la acusó de mala gana, totalmente ceñudo - Dejaste simplemente que ese… Neandertal te sacara en brazos de allí.

-Seiya - dijo amablemente - no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida privada. Por lo poco que conoces, ese hombre podía ser mi marido. Me encontraba muy mal anoche. Siento mucho no haberme quedado, pero en cuanto vi que te recuperabas, no creí apropiado vomitar en el comedor.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a ese hombre? - preguntó Seiya celoso - Los vecinos del pueblo dicen que es el hombre más poderoso de esta zona. Es rico, es el dueño de todos los negocios petrolíferos. El típico hombre de negocios con mucho poder. ¿Cómo pudiste conocer a un hombre así? - Se estaba acercando a Serena cada vez más, y de repente, cayó en la cuenta de lo solos que se encontraban y de lo retirados del pueblo que estaban. Tenía una mirada de niño consentido que estropeaba su rostro infantil. También pudo percibir otra cosa, una especie de excitación, que lo hacía sentir culpable. Percibió que ella era una parte importante de sus fantasías más perversas. Seiya era un niño rico acostumbrado a conseguir cualquier nuevo juguete que se le antojara.

Serena percibió un pequeño movimiento en su mente.

_- ¿Serena? Temes por tu seguridad_ -Darien estaba profundamente dormido, pero luchaba por despertarse.

Ahora empezó a preocuparse. Darien era una especie de interrogación en su cabeza. No sabía qué iba a hacer él, solo que la protegería. Por ella misma, por Darien y por Seiya, este último tenía que entender que no quería nada con él.

_-Puedo manejar esto_ - le contestó para tranquilizarlo.

-Seiya - dijo pacientemente - creo que deberías marcharte; vuelve a la pensión. No soy una mujer fácil de intimidar. Me estás acosando y no tendré ningún problema en exponer una denuncia en la policía local, o como se llamen.

Contuvo la respiración al notar que Darien esperaba.

-¡Muy bien, Serena! ¡Véndete al mejor postor! ¡A ver si consigues un marido rico! Él te usará y luego te dejará tirada; ¡Eso es lo que hacen los hombres como Dubrinsky! - gritó Seiya. Escupió algunos insultos más y se marchó dando zancadas.

Serena dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio, dando gracias.

_- ¿Ves?-_ Dijo obligándose a reírse en sus pensamientos- _Manejé yo misma la situación, y eso que soy una insignificante mujer. Sorprendente ¿no?_

Desde el otro lado de la densa arboleda, imposible de ver desde donde ella estaba, se oyó el grito de terror de Seiya y después un débil gemido. Mezclado con su segundo chillido, pudo oírse el rugido de un oso enfurecido. Algo pesado cayó al suelo entre los arbustos, detrás de Serena. Ella oyó la risa de Darien, muy masculina, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Muy divertido, Dairne. -Jacob emanaba miedo pero no se había hecho daño-Tienes un sentido del humor bastante dudoso.

-Necesito dormir. Deja de meterte en problemas, mujer.

-Si no te quedaras despierto toda la noche, no pasarías todo el día durmiendo, le regañó. ¿Cuándo trabajas?

-Los ordenadores trabajan solos.

La imagen de Darien con un ordenador la hizo reír. A él no le pegaban los coches ni los ordenadores.

-Vuelve a dormir grandullón. Muchísimas gracias, puedo manejarme yo sola sin un enorme machote que me proteja.

-Preferiría, en realidad, que volvieras a la pensión hasta que yo me levante - No hubo ni el más ligero asomo de orden en su voz. Estaba intentando suavizar su forma de ser y sus esfuerzos la hicieron sonreír.

- No lo haré, aprende a vivir con mi forma de ser.

- Las americanas sois realmente difíciles.

Siguió subiendo la montaña, la risa de Darien todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Dejó que la quietud de la naturaleza inundara su mente. Los pájaros cantaban suavemente; el viento susurraba entre los árboles. El prado estaba cubierto de flores de intensos colores que se mecían con la brisa.

Serena no se detuvo, se sentía en paz en aquella soledad. Se encaramó a una roca escarpada, en la parte alta de una pradera rodeada de espesos grupos de árboles. Comió y se tumbó de espaldas, recreándose en el paisaje.

Darien se movió, permitiendo a sus sentidos explorar su entorno. Yacía en la tierra poco profunda, sin que nadie lo molestara. Ningún humano se había acercado a su guarida. Quedaba poco menos de una hora para el anochecer. Emergió de la tierra, saliendo al sótano húmedo y frío. Mientras se duchaba, imitando la manera humana de proceder a la limpieza – aunque realmente no era necesario -, tocó la mente de Serena. Estaba amodorrada en la montaña, desprotegida y empezaba a oscurecer. Frunció el ceño. La mujer no tenía ni idea de cómo tomar medidas de protección. Le urgía darle una buena sacudida, no, más aún, quería levantarla de donde estaba tumbada y mantenerla segura en sus brazos para siempre.

Se puso en marcha bajo el pálido sol, subiendo por los caminos de la montaña con la rapidez de los suyos. El sol acariciaba su piel, calentándola, haciéndole sentir vivo. Las gafas oscuras, realizadas especialmente para él, le protegían los ojos ultrasensibles; no obstante, le molestaban unos pequeños pinchazos. Al acercarse a la roca donde Serena dormía, captó el olor de otro de los suyos, de un hombre.

_- Andrew._

Dairen enseñó los dientes. El sol se hundió tras la montaña, alargando las sombras de las colinas y bañando el bosque con tenebrosos secretos. Darien salió al claro, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados. Su cuerpo emanaba poder, se movía de forma fluida, como si volara. Era un demonio que acechaba, silencioso y letal.

Andrew estaba de espaldas a él, acercándose a Serena. Al sentir la fuerza en el aire, se giró. Sus facciones estaban desfiguradas por el dolor y la ira.

- Darien… - le falló la voz, cerró los ojos - Sé que jamás me perdonarás. Sabías que no era un verdadero compañero para Mina. Aún así, ella no hubiera permitido que yo me marchara. Me amenazó con quitarse la vida si la dejaba, si yo intentaba buscar a otra. Permanecí junto a ella como un cobarde.

-¿Por qué te encuentro agazapado al lado de mi mujer? - gruño Darien, mientras la furia lo invadía. Las excusas de Andrew le asqueaban, aunque fueran ciertas. Si Mina había amenazado con morir bajo el sol, él tendría que haberlo sabido. Darien tenía el suficiente poder para detener el comportamiento auto-destructivo de Mina. Andrew sabía muy bien que él era su príncipe, su líder, y aunque nunca había compartido su sangre con el compañero de su hermana, podía leer en su mente el placer perverso que le proporcionaba esta relación, su dominio sobre ella y la obsesión que Mina sentía.

A sus espaldas, Serena se movió, se sentó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, ese pequeño gesto tan suyo. Se veía soñolienta, provocativa, era una sirena esperando a su amante. Andrew giró la cabeza para mirarla y una expresión taimada y astuta cruzó por su rostro. Ella sintió la inmediata orden de Darien para que guardara silencio, y percibió el dolor no reprimido de Andrew, sus celos y el odio que sentía hacia Darien, la tensión palpable entre los dos hombres.

- Mamoru y Endymion me dijeron que ella estaba bajo tu protección. No podía dormir y sabía que estaba sola sin ningún hechizo que la protegiera. Tenía que hacer algo o habría elegido unirme a Mina - Era un ruego, buscaba comprensión, no el perdón. No obstante, Serena no creyó nada de lo que Andrew dijo. No supo por qué ya que su dolor era real. Quizás estaba desesperado por conseguir el respeto de Darien y sabía en el fondo que no iba a lograrlo

-Entonces, estoy en deuda contigo - dijo Darien solemnemente, le costaba un enorme esfuerzo ocultar el asco que sentía por un hombre que dejaba a su mujer desprotegida, habiendo dado a luz hacía tan poco tiempo, para atormentarla con el olor que otra mujer dejaría sobre él.

Serena bajó de la roca, era una menuda mujer de mirada compasiva en sus grandes ojos azules.

-Siento muchísimo la muerte de su esposa - dijo en un susurro, cuidando de mantener la distancia. Era el marido de la mujer asesinada. Su dolor y culpabilidad llegaban hasta el cuerpo de Serena con dolorosa intensidad, pero ella estaba preocupada por Darien. Algo iba mal con Andrew. Su mente estaba desequilibrada, no era malvado, pero había algo extraño en él.

-Gracias - dijo Andrew escuetamente - Necesito a mi hijo, Darien.

-Necesitas que la tierra te cure - le contestó Darien como respuesta, era una decisión irrevocable y estaba firmemente decidido a que se cumpliera su voluntad. No entregaría un precioso bebé indefenso a este hombre en su actual estado mental.

El estómago de Serena se contrajo de dolor, igual que su corazón, al oír la crueldad de las palabras de Darien. Apenas comprendía lo que encerraba la orden de Darien. Este hombre, rebosante de dolor por el asesinato de su esposa, iba a ser privado de la presencia de su hijo, y aceptaba la palabra de Darien como una ley absoluta. Sintió su profundo dolor como si fuera propio, y no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Darien.

-Por favor, Darien. Yo amaba a Mina - De forma instintiva Serena supo que no estaba rogando para quedarse con el bebé. La furia oscureció el rostro de Darien, dejó un atisbo de crueldad en su boca y enrojeció sus ojos oscuros.

-No me hables de amor, Andrew. Entiérrate; cúrate. Encontraré al asesino y vengaré la muerte de mi hermana. Jamás volveré a dejarme arrastrar por el sentimentalismo. Si no hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, ahora estaría viva.

-Soy incapaz de dormir. Tengo el derecho de cazar a los asesinos - La voz de Andrew sonaba resentida, desafiante, buscando el respeto y la igualdad como lo hace un niño, aún sabiendo que no podía conseguirlos.

La impaciencia y la amenaza brillaron en los pensativos ojos de Darien.

-Entonces te obligaré a que lo hagas, te daré la orden para que descanses, puesto que tu mente y tu cuerpo lo necesitan - Dijo con el tono más neutral que Serena le había escuchado. Si no hubiera sido por la furia que ardía en sus ojos negros, habría creído que se comportaba de forma amable y que cuidaba realmente de la salud del hombre - No podemos permitirnos que desaparezcas, Andrew - Su voz se suavizó, usó un tono aterciopelado que seducía y ordenaba implacablemente - Vas a dormir, Andrew. Irás con Armando y dejarás que te prepare y te cuide. Permanecerás dormido hasta que no representes un peligro ni para ti, ni para los demás.

Serena estaba asombrada y alarmada por el absoluto poder de su voz, él ostentaba ese poder como si fuera su deber. La voz de Darien por sí sola podía inducir a un profundo trance hipnótico. Nadie discutía sus decisiones, ni siquiera en un asunto tan grave como era decidir quién cuida a un bebé. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba muy confundida. Darien tenía razón en lo del bebé. Ella percibía algo malo en Andrew, pero que un hombre maduro obedeciera su orden – tuviera que obedecer su orden – la aterrorizó. Nadie debería poseer esa voz, ese don. Algo tan poderoso podía emplearse de la forma equivocada, podía corromper a aquel que lo poseía.

Se quedaron de pie, uno en frente del otro, mirándose, mientras Andrew se alejaba entre la creciente oscuridad. Serena sentía el enfado de Darien, estaba disgustado con ella. Desafiante, alzó la barbilla. El se acercó, deslizándose increíblemente rápido, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su garganta, como si quisiera estrangularla.

-No volverás nunca a cometer una tontería como esta - Ella parpadeó, mientras mantenía su mirada.

-No intentes intimidarme, Darien; no funcionará. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ni dónde puedo ir - Él bajó las manos hasta sus muñecas, apresándolas, amenazando con romper sus frágiles huesos.

-No toleraré ninguna tontería que pueda poner en riesgo tu vida. Ya hemos perdido a una de nuestras mujeres. No voy a perderte - Había dicho que era su hermana. La compasión luchó con su instinto de protección. La base de esta discusión era el miedo que él sentía a que ella desapareciera.

-Darien, no puedes guardarme dentro de una caja y ponerme en un rincón seguro - Habló tan tiernamente como pudo.

-No voy a discutir sobre tu seguridad. Hace un rato estabas sola con un hombre que estaba planeando tomarte a la fuerza. Cualquier animal salvaje podía haberte atacado, y si no hubieras estado bajo mi protección, Andrew podría haberte hecho daño en su actual estado.

-Nada de eso ha ocurrido, Darien - Tocó dulcemente su mentón en una tierna caricia - Tienes suficientes preocupaciones, suficientes responsabilidades como para que me añadas a la lista. Puedo ayudarte. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Él tiró de su muñeca y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Serena tuvo que apoyarse en la dura fortaleza de Darien.

- Vas a volverme loco, Serena - La estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su voz bajó de tono, hasta convertirse en una caricia hipnótica, en pura magia negra - Eres la única persona a la que ansío proteger, y aún así no me obedeces. Insistes en mantener tu independencia. Todos los demás se apoyan en mi fuerza, pero tú buscas ayudarme, compartir mis obligaciones - Bajó la boca hacia la suya.

De nuevo Serena sintió que la tierra retumbaba bajo sus pies, sintió el estallido eléctrico en el aire, a su alrededor. Era algo curioso. La temperatura de su piel subió hasta hacerla arder. En su cabeza giraban miles de puntitos de colores. La boca de Darien reclamaba la suya, posesiva, agresiva, dominante, borrando cualquier intento de resistencia. Ella separó los labios, permitiendo su ardiente y dulce asalto. Serena posó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros, y después le rodeó el cuello. Sentía como su cuerpo se derretía. Darien quería tumbarla sobre la suave hierba, arrancarle esas ofensivas prendas del cuerpo y hacerla irremediablemente suya. Sabía a pura inocencia. Nadie, nunca, le había pedido compartir sus pesadas obligaciones. Nadie, hasta que llegó esta muchachita mortal, había pensado en el precio que él pagaba. Una humana. Tenía el coraje necesario para plantarse ante él, y él no podía más que respetarla por ello. Darien tenía los ojos cerrados, deleitándose en la sensación del cuerpo de Serena pegado al suyo, en el hecho de quererla con aquella intensidad. Estaba consumido por un deseo ardiente. De mala gana alzó la cabeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo, de forma atroz.

-Vámonos a casa, Serena - Su voz era pura seducción. La boca de Serena se curvó en una sonrisa.

-No creo que tu casa sea un lugar seguro. Eres de la clase de hombre contra la que me previno mi madre -

Darien la abrazó de forma posesiva, atrapándola contra su cuerpo. No tenía ni la más ligera intención de apartarse de ella, de dejar que se marchara. Le indicó con su cuerpo el camino a seguir, por donde él quería. Caminaron juntos en un agradable silencio.

-Seiya no tenía intención de hacerme daño - negó de repente - Lo habría percibido.

-Tú no tenías intención de tocarlo, pequeña, y eso lo salvó.

-Realmente creo que es capaz de cometer actos violentos. Siempre es duro evitar la violencia - Le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa - Va pegada a ti como una segunda piel.

Le tiró de la gruesa trenza en venganza por la broma.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir a mi casa. Por lo menos hasta que encontremos a los asesinos y nos hagamos cargo de ellos - Serena caminó en silencio. Darien había dicho hagamos, como si fueran un equipo. Eso le gustó.

-¿Sabes, Darien? Es de lo más extraño. Nadie en el pueblo, ni en la pensión, parecía saber nada del asesinato hoy.

Sus dedos rozaron levemente sus delicados pómulos.

- Y tú no dijiste nada.

Le dirigió una mirada calmada, por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

-Por supuesto. No me divierto cotilleando.

-Mina murió cruelmente, su muerte no tiene ningún sentido. Ella era la compañera de Andrew…

-Ya dijiste eso antes, ¿qué significa "compañera"?

-Ese término es igual al de marido o esposa – explicó - Mina había dado a luz a un niño hace sólo dos meses. Yo era el responsable de ellos. Mina no será tema de cotilleo. Nosotros mismos encontraremos a sus asesinos.

- ¿No crees que si hubiera un asesino en serie suelto en pueblo tan pequeño, la gente tendría derecho a saberlo?

Darien escogió las palabras con sumo cuidado.

-Los rumanos no están en peligro. Y esto no es obra de una sola persona. Los asesinos desean acabar con nuestra gente. La verdadera raza de los Cárpatos está casi extinguida. Tenemos enemigos implacables que estarían felices de vernos muertos a todos.

- ¿Por qué?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

- Somos diferentes; tenemos ciertos dones, ciertos talentos. La gente teme aquello que es diferente. Deberías saberlo.

-Quizás por mis venas corra una versión diluida de vuestra sangre -dijo Serena con una pizca de tristeza. Era agradable pensar que tenía antepasados con su mismo don.

El corazón de Darien voló hacia el de Serena. Su vida debía haber sido terriblemente solitaria. Darien quería arroparla entre sus brazos, protegerla de las cosas desagradables de la vida. La suya era una soledad auto-impuesta; Serena no había tenido elección.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA! Gracias a las personas que me escriben. Besos.**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_**_ pensamiento propio_**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres **

* * *

-Nuestros negocios con el petróleo y los minerales, en un país donde la mayoría apenas tiene nada, provocan odio y celos. Yo soy la ley para mi gente. Me enfrento con aquello que amenaza nuestra posición y nuestras vidas. Fue mi desacertada decisión la que colocó a Mina en peligro; debo atrapar a sus asesinos y hacer justicia.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado a las autoridades locales? - Serena se esforzaba por entender, pero tenía que ir despacio.

-Yo soy la autoridad para mi gente. Soy la ley.

-¿Tú solo?

-Tengo otros que ejecutan mis órdenes, que persiguen y cazan; son muchos, de hecho. Pero todas las decisiones son responsabilidad mía.

-Eres juez, jurado y ¿también verdugo? - apuntó ella, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sus percepciones no podían mentir.

Ella habría sentido la mancha del mal en él, sin importar lo buena que fuera la protección que él hubiera intentando interponer. Nadie era tan poderoso como para que sus sentidos no detectaran una pequeña brecha. No se percató de que había dejado de andar hasta que Darien le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo, calentándola porque empezaba a tiritar.

- Ahora me temes - Dijo con cansancio, pero muy suavemente, como si se sintiera herido. Y en realidad la idea le hacía daño. Había intentado que ella le temiera; había provocado su miedo deliberadamente, y ahora que conseguía su objetivo, entendía que no era lo que pretendía de ella.

Serena sintió la voz suave de Darien en el fondo del alma.

- No te tengo miedo, Darien - negó dulcemente, ladeando la cabeza para estudiar sus facciones a la luz de la luna - Tengo miedo por ti. Tanto poder acaba por corromper a quien lo posee. Tanta responsabilidad lleva a la destrucción. Tomas decisiones de vida o muerte que sólo están en manos de Dios.

Las manos de Darien acariciaron su sedosa piel, hasta posarse en sus labios. Sus ojos eran enormes en su pequeño rostro, sus sentimientos estaban desnudos ante los hipnóticos ojos de Darien. Había preocupación, compasión, un amor que empezaba a nacer y una dulce, muy dulce inocencia que agitaba sus entrañas. Ella se preocupaba por él. Estaba preocupada. Darien emitió un gemido. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ofreciendo a alguien como él. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para resistirse, y se odiaba a él mismo por su egoísmo.

- Darien - Serena le acarició el brazo enviando oleadas de calor por su piel, haciendo hervir su sangre. No se había alimentado y la mezcla de amor, deseo y hambre era explosiva, embriagadora y muy, muy peligrosa. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla cuando conocía sus pensamientos y su mente? Era la luz que iluminaba su oscuridad, su otra mitad. Aunque debía estar prohibido y probablemente fuese un error de la naturaleza, no podía evitar amarla- Deja que te ayude. Comparte esto conmigo. No te alejes de mí - El simple roce de su mano, la preocupación de sus ojos, la pureza y la sinceridad de su voz le llenaron de una dulzura desconocida hasta entonces para él. La atrajo hacia él, demasiado consciente de las urgentes demandas de su cuerpo. Con un ronco gruñido animal la levantó, le susurró una orden muy suave y se movió con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz.

Serena parpadeó y se encontró en la cálida biblioteca de Darien, el fuego arrojaba sombras sobre la pared, y ella no estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado hasta allí. No recordaba haber ido caminando, pero aún así, estaban en el interior de la casa. Darien tenía la camisa desabrochada, dejando a la vista los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en su rostro, observándola con la quietud y la atenta vigilancia de un depredador. No intentaba ocultar que la deseaba.

- Te daré una última oportunidad, pequeña - Las palabras le salieron bruscas y roncas, como si le rasgaran dolorosamente la garganta -Encontraré la fuerza necesaria para dejarte marchar si quieres hacerlo. Ahora. En este momento.

Estaba al otro lado de la habitación. El aire pareció detenerse. Si viviera hasta llegar a los cien años, jamás borraría este momento de su memoria. Darien estaba de pie, esperando su decisión de unirse a él o condenarlo a la soledad eterna. Tenía la cabeza orgullosamente levantada; su cuerpo, vibrante de masculina agresividad, estaba tenso; sus ojos ardían de deseo. Su imagen borraba todo pensamiento cabal de la mente de Serena. Si lo condenaba, ¿no se condenaría ella misma a sufrir el mismo destino? Alguien necesitaba amar a este hombre, cuidarlo aunque fuera un poquito. ¿Cómo podía seguir tan solo? Él estaba esperando. Sin órdenes, sin seducciones, solo con sus ojos, su necesidad, su absoluta soledad. Los otros confiaban en su fuerza, le exigían que utilizara sus habilidades, no obstante, no le mostraban ningún afecto ni le agradecían su incesante vigilancia. Ella podía saciar su hambre como los otros no podían. Lo supo instintivamente. No habría otra mujer para él. La quería a ella. La necesitaba a ella. Era incapaz de alejarse de él.

- Quítate la sudadera - Dijo suavemente. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Darien había leído la decisión en sus ojos, en el suave temblor de sus labios. Serena dio un paso atrás, sus ojos azules se agrandaron. Muy despacio, casi de mala gana, se quitó la prenda, de alguna forma, en su interior, sabía que le estaba dando mucho más que su inocencia. Sabía que le estaba dando su vida.

- El jersey -

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos. Una salvaje sacudida, casi primitiva traspasó el cuerpo de Darien en respuesta. Mientras ella se quitaba el jersey de cuello de cisne, sus manos bajaron a los botones del pantalón. Se sentía aprisionado, la tela se tensaba haciéndole daño. Tuvo cuidado de utilizar la forma humana de desvestirse para no asustarla más. El cuerpo desnudo de Serena brillaba a la luz del fuego. Las sombras rozaban los contornos de su figura. Su talle era estrecho y su cintura pequeña, acentuando la generosidad de sus pechos. El hombre que había en él inspiró bruscamente, el animal rugió exigiendo ser liberado. Darien dejó caer su camisa sobre el suelo, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el roce de la tela sobre su piel. De lo profundo de su garganta surgió un sonido animal, una salvaje llamada. En el exterior de la casa el viento empezó a soplar y unas nubes oscuras ocultaron la luna. Apartó todos los adornos humanos que quedaban sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo a la vista, sus músculos estaban bien formados y estaban tensos por la necesidad. Serena tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se bajaba los tirantes de encaje del sujetador, dejando que cayera al suelo. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista, incitantes, los rosados pezones endurecidos por el deseo. Cruzó la distancia que los separaba de un solo salto, sin importarle las explicaciones que tendría que dar más tarde. El instinto de un milenio de edad tomó el control de su cuerpo. Rasgó los ofensivos vaqueros y se los arrancó de un solo tirón, arrojándolos a un lado. Serena gritó, el miedo ante su fuerza añadió una tonalidad gris a sus ojos azules. Darien la calmó con una caricia, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, guardando cada línea del mismo en su memoria.

-No temas mi deseo, pequeña - susurró dulcemente - Jamás te haría daño. Sería incapaz - Serena tenía una estructura pequeña y delicada, y su piel era seda ardiente. Las manos de Darien la tocaban por todos lados, le dejó suelto el pelo y se lo cepilló con los dedos, su tacto enviaba dardos ardientes a su ingle. Su cuerpo se tensó, dolorido. Dios, la necesitaba tanto. Tanto.

Darien atrapó la nuca de Serena de forma que ella no pudiera escapar; con el pulgar, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejar expuesta su garganta y los pechos a su alcance. Movió la mano muy lentamente, siguiendo la curva de su hombro hasta dejarla, por un momento, sobre la marca que le dejó en el cuello que con el contacto, se tornó ardiente y palpitante. De allí tomó un camino descendente, para acariciar la suavidad de su pecho. Siguió con los dedos cada marca de sus costillas, alimentando su deseo, y acallando el miedo de Serena. Se recreó en su vientre, y en la curva de sus caderas hasta reposar la mano sobre el triángulo de suaves rizos sobre sus piernas.

Serena ya había sentido sus caricias con anterioridad, pero esto era mil veces más fuerte. Sus manos despertaban en ella una desesperada necesidad y tenía la sensación de estar hundiéndose en un mundo de puro placer. Darien gruñó algo por lo bajo, en su propia lengua y la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla en el suelo frente al fuego. Su cuerpo se movía con agresividad, atrapando a Serena bajo él, en el suelo. Por un momento a ella le recordó un animal salvaje que intentaba someter a su compañera. Darien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de lo cerca que había estado de transformarse en un vampiro. Las emociones, la pasión y la lujuria formaban en su interior un torbellino que le hacía temer por Serena y por él mismo.

La luz del fuego arrojó una sombra diabólica sobre él. Parecía un enorme e invencible animal agazapado junto a ella de forma peligrosa.

- Darien - Pronunció su nombre tiernamente, en un intento de que suavizara la expresión salvaje de su rostro. Necesitaba que fuera más despacio.

Le agarró las muñecas con las dos manos, uniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de Serena y manteniéndola así inmovilizada.

- Necesito que confíes en mí, pequeña - En su voz se mezclaban la orden imperante y esa magia negra que sólo él conjuraba - Dame tu confianza. Por favor, dámela.

Ella estaba aterrada, era tan vulnerable, allí, atrapada en el suelo como en un sacrificio pagano, en una especie de ofrenda a un dios desaparecido hace siglos. Los ojos de Darien devoraban su cuerpo haciéndola arder allí donde posaba su brillante mirada. Serena yacía inmóvil bajo su despiadada fuerza, sintiendo que había tomado una decisión implacable, consciente de la terrible lucha interior que se desarrollaba en su mente. Su mirada azul vagó sin rumbo por las líneas de su rostro; su boca, tan sensual, también era capaz de demostrar crueldad; sus ojos, que brillaban con ardiente fiereza. Serena se movió para comprobar la fuerza del cuerpo masculino, sabiendo que sería imposible detenerlo. Temía su unión porque no se sentía segura, no sabía qué esperar, pero confiaba en él, creía en él.

La sensación de su suave cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose bajo él lo inflamó aún más. Darien pronunció su nombre en un gemido mientras su mano se deslizaba por el muslo de Serena, hasta encontrar el cálido lugar entre sus piernas.

- Confía en mí, Serena. Necesito tu confianza -

Sus dedos recorrieron la suavidad de Serena, reclamándola, provocando un flujo de cálida humedad. Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella para probar su sabor, su textura, su aroma. Serena gritó cuando sintió la boca de Darien sobre un pezón, cuando sus dedos se introdujeron aún más en ella. Oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Él se movió más despacio, recorriendo con la lengua el camino abierto por sus dedos. Con cada caricia, su cuerpo se tensaba aún más, su corazón se abría a Serena y el animal que él mantenía enjaulado se hacía más y más fuerte. Una compañera. Su compañera. Suya. Inhaló su aroma hasta guardarlo en lo más profundo de su alma; su lengua la recorría lentamente, en una prolongada caricia. Serena volvió a moverse bajo él, aún insegura, pero se calmó cuando vio que él levantaba la cabeza y que en sus ojos ardía el firme propósito de ser su dueño. De forma deliberada, le separó las rodillas, dejándola totalmente vulnerable. Le sostuvo la mirada, advirtiéndola, inclinó la cabeza entre sus piernas y bebió. Darien sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que Serena era demasiado inocente para hacer el amor de forma tan salvaje, pero estaba decidido a que ella conociera lo que era el placer, el placer que él podía proporcionarle, muy distinto del placer que obtuvo con su sugestión hipnótica. Había esperado demasiado que apareciera su compañera, habían sido interminables siglos de hambre, oscuridad e infinita soledad. No podía ser tierno y considerado cuando su cuerpo entero le exigía que la hiciera totalmente suya para siempre. Sabía que su confianza en él significaba todo. Su fe en él sería lo único que la protegería.

El cuerpo de Serena se convulsionó en una serie de espasmos mientras gritaba. Darien pasó la lengua muy despacio sobre ella, saboreando su piel, su suavidad y lo exquisito de su cuerpo. Cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo, quedó grabado en su mente, formando parte del salvaje placer al que estaba abandonándose. Le soltó los brazos y se inclinó para besarla sobre los ojos, en la boca.

-Eres tan hermosa, Serena. Sé mía. Sólo mía - Apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, los músculos totalmente tensos, increíblemente fuerte, temblando de necesidad.

-No podría haber nadie más, Darien - contestó dulcemente mientras pasaba los dedos por la piel ardiente de su espalda. Acarició su rostro, contraído por la desesperación, se deleitó en el tacto de su pelo -Confío en ti, sólo en ti.

Darien la agarró por las caderas.

- Seré tan delicado como pueda, pequeña. No cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo.

Estaba preparada para él, húmeda, caliente, pero al entrar en ella sintió la barrera. Ella jadeó tensando el cuerpo.

- Darien - Había pánico en su voz.

- Será sólo un instante, pequeña, y después te llevaré al cielo - Esperó su aprobación con mortal agonía.

Lo miró con ojos trémulos, confiando plenamente en él. Nadie de los suyos ni ningún humano lo había mirado de esta forma a lo largo de los siglos. Darien se movió hacia delante penetrando en su estrecha funda, enterrándose allí. Serena emitió un pequeño quejido, y él la besó para borrar el dolor con su lengua. Se obligó a permanecer quieto, a sentir como sus corazones latían al unísono, y a escuchar el murmullo de la sangre por sus venas. Serena acomodó su cuerpo al suyo.

La besó dulcemente, con ternura, abriendo su mente para compartirlo todo con ella. Su amor era salvaje, obsesivo, protector y ciertamente no lo daba fácilmente, pero su entrega a Serena era total y absoluta. Se movió despacio y con mucho cuidado en un principio, esperando la reacción en sus expresivos ojos.

Las demandas del cuerpo de Darien empezaron a imponerse sobre ellos mismos. Su piel ardía en llamaradas y sus entrañas rugían. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaron sus músculos, tensos. Empezó a moverse sobre ella muy lentamente, reclamándola como suya, enterrando su cuerpo en el de ella una y otra vez, con un hambre insaciable.

Serena le empujó ligeramente en el pecho con las manos, en una especie de protesta. Darien gruñó una advertencia mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el pecho izquierdo. Ella era pura seda, estrecha y ardiente. Su ritmo se hizo más rápido, buscando el único alivio que conocía para saciar su desesperación. Eran un solo ser; ella era su otra mitad. Serena se movió de nuevo, alejándose ligeramente de él, y su boca dibujó un grito silencioso que evidenciaba su temor a las oleadas de increíble placer que la consumían. Darien gruñó otra vez, era la protesta del animal que habitaba en él. Hundió los dientes en la curva de su hombro, aplastándola contra el suelo.

La leña que ardía en la chimenea estalló. Retumbó el trueno y la casa tembló mientras los relámpagos caían uno tras otro en el bosque. Darien rugió, gritó al cielo mientras se elevaban por encima de la tierra. El placer continuó mezclado con el dolor. Necesitaba más y más. Al introducirse con fiereza en ella desencadenó un deseo tal que la bestia despertó por completo en su interior.

La boca de Darien se deslizó desde el hombro hasta encontrar el loco latido del corazón de Serena bajo sus apetitosos pechos. Su lengua acarició un pezón endurecido y trazó sendas de placer a su alrededor. Clavó profundamente los dientes y bebió, se alimentó de ella, la hizo suya de nuevo en un frenesí sexual que era totalmente incapaz de saciar.

Su sabor era dulce, limpio y muy adictivo. Anhelaba todavía más y más, su cuerpo empujaba una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, poderoso y fuerte, llevándola de nuevo a sentir aquella explosión de placer.

Serena luchó consigo misma porque era incapaz de reconocer a Darien en aquel animal sensual y voraz. Su cuerpo respondía a sus demandas, incapaz de sentirse saciado. Darien torturaba la piel de su pecho, la hacía arder y le enviaba espirales de placer que parecían no tener fin. Sentía como se iba debilitando mientras una euforia totalmente desconocida la dejaba lánguida bajo él. Tomó la cabeza de Darien entre sus manos y la acunó, entregándose por completo para que saciara su hambre mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba una y otra vez.

Fue su entrega lo que le devolvió la cordura. Esta mujer no estaba hipnotizada; se ofrecía libremente porque era capaz de sentir la necesidad que habitaba en él, porque confiaba en que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño, porque sabía que él se detendría antes de matarla.

Cerró la herida del pecho lamiéndola con la lengua. Elevó la cabeza, en sus ojos oscuros aún se podía ver el ansia, en su boca llevaba el sabor de su sangre. Soltó una maldición en voz baja, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho.

Ella estaba bajo su protección. Jamás había experimentado por nadie el asco que sintió en ese momento hacia él. Serena se había entregado voluntariamente, y él la había tomado de modo egoísta, había dejado que imperara la bestia de su interior para sentir el éxtasis de unirse a su compañera.

Cogió su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos.

- No morirás, Serena - Estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Lo había buscado en algún lugar remoto de su mente? Buscaría la respuesta más tarde. En este momento ella necesitaba sangre urgentemente.

- Quédate conmigo, pequeña. Me quedé en este mundo por ti. Tienes que ser fuerte por los dos. ¿Me oyes Serena? No me dejes. Puedo hacerte feliz. Sé que puedo - Se abrió una herida en el pecho y apretó la boca de Serena contra el torrente carmesí que salió de la brecha - Vas a beber; obedéceme.

Sabía que era mejor darle su sangre en un vaso, pero quería sentir su boca sobre su piel, necesitaba abrazarla mientras ella tomaba su sangre, mientras le devolvía la vida a su famélico cuerpo.

Obedeció a la fuerza, casi rechazando su sangre. Intentó apartar la cabeza. Pero él la agarró, impidiendo que se alejara.

- Vivirás, pequeña. Bebe más.

Serena tenía una voluntad de acero. Ni siquiera su gente necesitaba una orden tan fuerte para conseguir que le obedecieran. Por supuesto, ellos confiaban en él, y querían obedecer. Aunque Serena no era siquiera consciente de que él la estaba obligando, algún remoto sentido de supervivencia luchaba contra su orden. No importaba. Impondría su voluntad. Siempre la imponía.

Darien la llevó en brazos hasta sus aposentos. Estrujó las hierbas curativas y un aroma dulzón impregnó la habitación. Las extendió alrededor de la cama y sobre el pequeño e inmóvil cuerpo de la chica. La sumió en un profundo sueño. La obligaría a beber dentro de una hora. Por un momento, se quedó de pie, observándola, mientras un profundo grito le subía por la garganta. Era tan hermosa, un extraño y valioso tesoro que él había tratado de forma tan cruel en lugar de cuidarla y mimarla, apartándola de su otro yo salvaje. Los hombres de los Cárpatos no eran humanos. Su forma de hacer el amor era extremadamente salvaje. Serena era joven, era humana y virgen. Y él no había sido capaz de enterrar sus recién adquiridas emociones en el torbellino de pasión.

La tocó con temblorosos dedos, dejando una ligera caricia sobre su rostro mientras se inclinaba para besar su boca. Con un juramento, se dio la vuelta, y salió de la habitación. Los hechizos de protección eran los más fuertes que conocía, ella no podría salir y nadie podría entrar.

En el exterior rugía la tormenta, con la misma furia e intensidad que había en su alma. Dio tres pasos y saltó hacia el cielo, cruzándolo como un rayo hacia el pueblo. El viento gemía y formaba remolinos a su alrededor. La casa que buscaba no era más que una pequeña cabaña. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, su rostro reflejaba el tormento que sufría.

Jakson Hummer abrió en silencio la puerta, apartándose hacia un lado para dejarle pasar.

- Darien - Su voz era amable. Jakson Hummer era un anciano de ochenta y tres años. La mayoría de ellos los había pasado al servicio del Señor. Consideraba un enorme privilegio ser uno de los escasos amigos de Darien Dubrinsky.

Darien invadió la habitación con su sola presencia, con el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, profundamente molesto. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin descanso mientras la tormenta aumentaba en el exterior.

Jakson se sentó en su sillón, encendió la pipa y esperó. Para él, Darien era un hombre tranquilo, que no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Este era, sin embargo, un hombre peligroso, un hombre que Jakson jamás había vislumbrado en Darien.

Darien golpeó con el puño la chimenea y resquebrajó algunas piedras.

- Esta noche estuve a punto de matar a una mujer - Confesó de forma súbita y dolorida - Me dijiste que Dios nos creó con un propósito, que fuimos creados por Él. Soy más animal que hombre, Jakson, no puedo continuar engañándome. Buscaría el descanso eterno, pero incluso eso se me niega. Los asesinos acechan a mi gente. No tengo derecho a abandonarles hasta que sepa que están protegidos. Ahora, mi mujer está en peligro, no solo por mi parte, sino también por parte de mis enemigos.

Jackson dio una calada a su pipa tranquilamente.

- Has dicho 'mi mujer'. ¿Amas a esta mujer?

Darien agitó la mano obviando el tema.

- Ella es mía - Era una afirmación, un decreto. ¿Cómo podía él usar la palabra amor? Era tan insípida para los sentimientos que él albergaba por Serena. Ella era la encarnación de la pureza, la bondad, la compasión. Todo lo que él no era.

Jakson asintió con la cabeza.

- Estás enamorado de ella.

Darien frunció el entrecejo de forma amenazadora.

- Yo necesito. Yo ansío. Yo quiero. Esa es mi vida - Lo dijo atormentado, intentando que fuera verdad.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué sientes ese dolor, Darien? Tú la querías, quizás la necesitaras y me imagino que la tomaste. Tú estabas hambriento, supongo que te alimentaste de su sangre. ¿Por qué deberías sentir dolor?

- Sabes que no es correcto que tomemos la sangre de las mujeres por las que sentimos otros apetitos.

-Has dicho muchas veces que no has sentido apetitos sexuales desde hace siglos. Que eres incapaz de sentir - le recordó con voz calmada.

- Ella me hace sentir - confesó Darien, con un vivo dolor en los ojos La quiero a mi lado cada momento del día. La necesito. Dios, debo tenerla. No sólo su cuerpo, también su sangre. Soy adicto a su sabor. Lo ansío todo de ella, pero está prohibido.

-Pero ¿lo hiciste de todas formas?

-Estuve a punto de matarla.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Todavía vive. Ella no puede ser la primera de la que te alimentas hasta este extremo. ¿Te causaron las otras este dolor?

Darien se dio la vuelta.

- No lo entiendes. Fue la manera en la que sucedió, lo que hice con posterioridad. Me lo temía desde la primera vez que escuché su voz.

- Si nunca había sucedido antes, ¿Por qué lo temías?

Darien dejó caer la cabeza apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-Porque la quería, no podía soportar la idea de dejarla. Quería que ella supiera cómo soy, que conociera lo peor de mí. Que viera todo lo que soy. Quería unirla a mí, atarla a mí para que nunca se marche de mi lado.

-Ella es humana.

-Sí. Tiene habilidades, tiene un vínculo mental conmigo. Tiene compasión, es hermosa. Me dije a mí mismo que no podía hacer esto, que estaba mal. Pero en el fondo, sabía que lo haría.

-Y aún sabiendo que ibas a hacer algo incorrecto, lo hiciste. Debías tener una buena razón.

-Egoísmo. ¿No me has escuchado? Yo, yo, yo. Todo para mí. Encontré una razón para continuar con mi existencia y tomé lo que no era para mí, y aún ahora, mientras hablo contigo, sé que no la dejaré marchar.

-Acepta tu forma de ser, Darien. Acepta tu verdadera naturaleza.

Darien soltó una amarga carcajada.

- Todo está tan claro para ti. Dices que soy uno de los hijos de Dios. Que tengo una razón de ser. Que debo aceptar mi naturaleza. Mi naturaleza es tomar lo que creo que es mío, guardarlo y protegerlo. Encadenarlo a mí si es necesario. No puedo dejar que se marche. No puedo. Ella es libre como el viento. Si encerrara al viento en una jaula,

¿moriría?

- Entonces no lo encierres, Darien. Confía en que permanecerá a tu lado.

- ¿Cómo puedo proteger al viento, Jakson?

-Darien, has dicho que no puedes. No puedes dejarla marchar. No lo harías, no lo harás. Dijiste que no puedes, en presente, hay una diferencia.

-Para mí. ¿Y ella qué? ¿Qué opción le estoy dando a ella?

-Siempre he creído en ti, en tu bondad y en tu fuerza. Es bastante posible que la chica te necesite también. Has estado escuchando las leyendas y mentiras asociadas a los de tu especie durante tantos años que estás empezando a creer esas tonterías. Para un vegetariano, alguien que come carne puede resultar repulsivo. El tigre necesita al ciervo para sobrevivir. Una planta necesita agua. Todos necesitamos algo. Tú sólo tomas lo que necesitas. Arrodíllate, recibe la bendición de Dios y vuelve con tu mujer. Encontrarás la manera de proteger al viento.

Darien se arrodilló obedientemente, inclinó la cabeza dejando que la paz que emanaba del anciano penetrara en él y le reconfortara. En el exterior, la furiosa tormenta cesó de repente, como si hubiese desgastado toda su furia.

- Gracias, Padre - susurró Darien.

- Haz lo que debas para proteger a los tuyos. A los ojos de Dios, sois sus hijos.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_** pensamiento propio**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Les quiero dar una aclaración que antes no le di. En este fic Yates es 100% chica.**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Darien estrechó el esbelto cuerpo de Serena entre sus brazos. Inclinó su cuerpo para protegerla. Estaba profundamente dormida, relajada, pero su rostro estaba muy pálido. Tenía profundas ojeras. Le susurró suavemente.

- Lo siento muchísimo, pequeña, siento haberte metido en esto. Y como animal que soy, sé que lo haría de nuevo. No morirás; no puedo permitirlo - Se abrió una herida alargada sobre la vena de la muñeca y llenó una copa con el espeso líquido rojo.

_- Escúchame, Serena. Necesitas beber esto. Obedéceme sin demora._

Presionó la copa contra los labios descoloridos y vertió un poco de sangre en su boca. Su sangre era extremadamente curativa y le daría vida.

Serena se atragantó, intentó impedir que el líquido bajara por su garganta y apartó la cabeza como había hecho la vez anterior.

_- Obedéceme de una vez. Te lo beberás todo_ -La orden fue mucho más fuerte esta vez. Ella odiaba el sabor de la sangre y su cuerpo se afanaba por rechazarla, pero prevalecería su voluntad, como siempre.

_- ¡Darien!_ -Escuchó el desamparado grito en su cabeza.

_- Debes beber, Serena. Sigue confiando en mí._

Ella se relajó y volvió a hundirse en un sueño profundo, obedeciéndole de mala gana. Darien había captado parte de sus confusos pensMamoruentos, el torbellino de las emociones junto con el miedo. Serena creía estar en mitad de una pesadilla. El color volvió a su rostro. Satisfecho, se tumbó junto a ella. Recordaría el intercambio de sangre tan solo como parte de la pesadilla. Apoyó un codo en la cama, incorporándose para poder estudiar tranquilamente su rostro, sus espesas y largas pestañas, su impecable piel y sus delicados pómulos. No sólo era su belleza, lo sabía; era su interior, la compasión y la luz que había dentro de ella las que le permitían aceptar su naturaleza salvaje e indomable.

Jamás se le había pasado por la imaginación que pudiera ocurrir este milagro. En el mismo momento que había decidido entregarse al sol al amanecer, le había sido enviado un ángel. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios. Su ángel se negaba a cualquier cosa que él le pedía. Respondía mucho mejor cuando él se tomaba tiempo o para pedírselo, sin órdenes. Había estado acostumbrado a la obediencia de aquellos que estaban bajo su protección durante mucho tiempo.

Tenía que recordar que ella era mortal, educada en una época muy diferente y con principios y valores muy distintos a los suyos. Los hombres de los Cárpatos ya llevaban impreso en sus pensMamoruentos, mucho antes de que nacieran, el deber de proteger a las mujeres y a los niños. Con tan pocas mujeres de su especie y sin niñas que hubieran nacido en los últimos tiempos, era sumamente importante salvaguardar todas y cada una de las mujeres que tenían.

Serena era mortal, no era de los suyos. No pertenecía a su mundo. Cuando se marchara, se llevaría las emociones y los colores que él era capaz de sentir y ver junto a ella. Se llevaría hasta el aire que él respiraba. Cerró los ojos ante la idea. ¿Dónde podría encontrar la fuerza suficiente para dejarla marchar? Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes del amanecer. Quería quedarse con ella, abrazarla, convencerla de que no lo dejara, decirle lo que sentía en su corazón, contarle lo que significaba para él, que no podía abandonarlo, que él no podría vivir sin ella. No viviría.

Suspiró profundamente y se levantó de nuevo. Él mismo necesita reponerse, alimentarse y volver al trabajo. Volvió a esparcir las hierbas sanadoras y la envió a un sueño mucho más profundo. Fue muy meticuloso con los hechizos de protección alrededor de sus aposentos, incluso envió una orden a las criaturas del bosque. Si alguien se acercaba a su guarida, si ella era amenazada de cualquier forma, lo sabría de inmediato.

A la llamada de Darien acudieron Endymión y Mamoru, encontrándose con él sobre los árboles cercanos a la casa de Mina y Andrew. Una vez descubrieron el cadáver, había sido apropiadamente incinerado, como era su costumbre.

- ¿Tocasteis algo? - preguntó Darien.

- Sólo el cuerpo. Todas sus ropas y objetos personales se quedaron tal y como los encontramos - le contestó Mamoru- Andrew no volvió a entrar en la casa. Sabes que ellos habrán dejado algún tipo de trampa para cazarte. El cuerpo era un totalmente seguro. Usarán toda la tecnología moderna que puedan traer consigo, cámaras, vídeos, cualquier cosa - Darien meditaba tristemente, sus facciones oscurecidas - Creen en todas las leyendas. Estacas, ajo, cortar la cabeza. Son tan primitivos y tan predecibles - Su voz reflejó el odio que sentía por los asesinos - Se toman mucho tiempo en estudiarnos antes de condenarnos a muerte.

Mamoru y Endymión intercambiaron una incómoda mirada. En este estado, Darien era letal. Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ardiendo de furia.

- Quedaos quietos y observar. Si me meto en problemas, os vais. No os dejéis ver - Dudó por un momento - Si algo va mal, os pido un favor.

Darien empleaba el tono formal del viejo mundo. Mamoru y Endymión darían su vida por él. Era un raro privilegio que su príncipe les pidiera algo de "por favor".

- Mi mujer duerme profundamente. En mi casa. Las protecciones son muchas y muy peligrosas. Debéis ser muy meticulosos y cuidadosos para poder desentrañarlas. Ella debe ser sanada, y hay que enseñarle cómo debe protegerse, y si lo elige, quedarse bajo vuestra protección. A través de nuestra fMamorulia, Endymión, heredarás el liderazgo. Creo que en este momento debería ser Alex el que lo tomara, para darte tiempo a acostumbrarte y a aprender a mandar. Si Alex rechaza el ofrecimiento, y es seguro que lo hará, el liderazgo debe pasar a ti, Endymión. Supongo que no te gustara mucho, como ya veo. Haréis todo esto por mí. Mamoru, ayudarás a Endymión y a Alex como me has ayudado a mí. Ambos debéis jurarle lealtad a Alex si acepta.

Los dos contestaron formalmente, pronunciando el juramento. Mamoru se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Has…? O sea, ¿ella es una de las nuestras? - Hizo la pregunta con sumo cuidado. Todos ellos eran conscientes de que los vampiros habían intentado convertir a mujeres humanas. Incluso habían discutido el poder intentarlo ellos mismos, a causa de la desesperada situación en la que se encontraban. Pero los riesgos sobrepasaban en mucho a las ventajas. Las mujeres que habían sido convertidas por los vampiros se volvían locas, habían matado a bebés y había sido imposible devolverles la cordura. La raza de los Cárpatos nacía con sus habilidades y era sometida a una gran disciplina para controlarlas. Los pocos que se saltaban sus leyes eran quitados de en medio de forma brutal e instantánea. Su raza respetaba todas las formas de vida. Debía ser así a causa de los tremendos poderes que poseían.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

- Sé que ella es mi verdadera compañera. El ritual fue tremendamente duro para ella. No tuve más opción que darle mi sangre - Sus palabras fueron bruscas, malhumoradas, advirtiéndoles que se arriesgaban demasiado al preguntar sobre el tema - No la uní a mí. Ella es mortal y no sería lo que tú quieras - reiteró MamorumiAndrewo incómodamente a Endymión, que parecía más divertido que preocupado.

- Haremos lo que tú quieras - reiteró MamorumiAndrewo incómodamente a Endymión, que parecía más divertido que preocupado.

Darien se disolvió sin esfuerzo, deslizándose a través de las espesas ramas de los abetos. Una vez en el suelo, se transformó en lobo. La niebla no podía seguir el rastro de un olor, y él necesitaba las útiles habilidades de rastreo de estos hermanos peludos. Encontraría el rastro y lo seguiría. Después de todo, sobre todo lo demás, él era un depredador. Su inteligencia sólo le servía para aumentar y mejorar sus habilidades como cazador. El lobo rodeó el claro con mucha cautela, con la nariz pegada al suelo, exMamorunando cada árbol cercano a la casa. Olía a muerte. Llenaba sus fosas nasales con su olor amargo y acre. Empezó a rastrear el suelo cubriendo toda la superficie, reconociendo el olor de Andrew, Armando y Endymión. Encontró el lugar desde donde los asesinos se habían aproximado a la casa. Cuatro hombres. Se detuvo sobre cada uno de los olores hasta que quedaron profundamente grabados en su mente. Se tomó su tiempo para desentrañar la macabra y horrible historia. Los hombres se habían acercado sigilosamente, casi arrastrándose de árbol en árbol a veces. El lobo siguió su cMamoruno, desviándose de cuando en cuando para buscar posibles trampas. Se detuvo en la puerta, se giró cautelosamente y dio la vuelta. De repente sus patas traseras se hundieron en el suelo para tomar impulso y atravesar una de las ventanas, rompiendo el cristal y aterrizando en el interior de la habitación. En el interior del cuerpo del lobo la risa de Darien resonó oscura y sin rastro de humor. Los cuatro asesinos habían vuelto a la escena de su espeluznante crimen para colocar cámaras que grabaran a los suyos. Si hubieran tenido agallas, habrían esperado a que descubrieran el cuerpo. Sin embargo habían llevado a cabo subrutal objetivo y habían salido huyendo demostrando su cobardía.

La bilis subió por su garganta. El lobo agitó la cabeza y gruñó. Tres de los olores eran desconocidos para él, el cuarto le resultaba fMamoruliar.

Un traidor.

¿Cuánto le habían pagado para que traicionara a Mina? El lobo saltó de nuevo, rompiendo una segunda ventana. La cámara grabaría un lobo enorme, un amasijo de cristales rotos y niebla y el lobo de nuevo. Sólo Darien, y otros pocos cazadores, Endymión, Gregory, Aidan y Julian eran capaces de transformarse tan rápidamente. Comenzó a rastrear a los asesinos. Un olor se separaba del resto y se internaba en el bosque, llegando hasta la linde cercana a la cabaña de Jackson Hummer y la oficina del doctor Westhemer. El lobo se detuvo entre los árboles, miAndrewo fijamente la casita que había detrás de la oficina. Los ojos brillaban con reflejos rojos, crueles y sin parpadear. Bruscamente, el lobo se dio la vuelta y volvió hasta el lugar donde los rastros se habían separado, recogiendo el rastro de los otros tres hombres. Llevaba directamente hasta la pensión donde Serena se alojaba.

Darien se reunió con Mamoru y Endymión en la copa del árbol.

- Tres de ellos se alojan en la pensión. Los reconoceré allí cuando los tenga cerca. Mañana acompañaré a mi mujer para que recoja sus cosas. Mientras esté allí reconoceré sus olores. No tenemos forma de saber si hay más personas involucradas. Hasta que lo descubramos, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos. Han dejado una cámara de video en la casa; el interruptor está conectado a la puerta. Nadie debe entrar - Darien guardó silencio durante momento.

- ¿Lita fue a ver al doctor Westhemer? - preguntó con suavidad.

- Creo que es la mujer de Hans Romanov la que lleva su embarazo. Trabaja con el doctor y trae al mundo a casi todos los bebés -contestó Endymión.

- ¿Y Mamoru? - preguntó Darien.

Endymión se movió incómodo.

- Creo que también.

- ¿Esta mujer asistió el parto de Mina?

Mamoruse aclaró la garganta.

- Mina dio a luz en casa al cuidado de Heidi Romanov. Andrew estaba allí; yo acudí a su llamada. Después de que la partera se marchara, Mina tuvo una hemorragia. Andrew tuvo que darle sangre. Me quedé con Mina mientras Andrew salía a cazar. Y no, la Sra. Romanov no vio nada de todo esto. No había nadie más en los alrededores, de ser así, lo habría sabido.

- Fue Hans Romanov quien condujo a los otros hasta Mina. No sé si su esposa está implicada, pero alguien informó a los asesinos de que nuestra especie se estaba reproduciendo - Darien les informó en tono monótono, pero sus ojos ardían y su cuerpo temblaba de furia; abría y cerraba los puños, pero mantuvo la voz perfectamente controlada - Es necesario saber si la mujer está implicada.

- Debe estarlo - contestó bruscamente Mamoru- ¿A qué estamos espeAndrewo?

- No somos los animales salvajes y bárbaros que estos demonios creen. Tenemos que saber con certeza si la partera nos traicionó. Y tu deber no es hacer justicia, Mamoru. No es fácil vivir con ese deber, tener que quitar la vida a otros - Darien había sentido el peso de cada una de esas muertes a lo largo de los siglos, pero mientras su poder y sus responsabilidades aumentaban, así lo hacía la facilidad con la que mataba. Al disminuir y desaparecer sus emociones sólo su férrea voluntad y su sentido del bien y del mal le habían ayudado a mantener su alma alejada de los malditos susurros de la oscuridad, que siempre luchaba para obtener la supremacía.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? - preguntó Endymión.

- Mamoruy Lita no están seguras en sus casas. No deben volver a ver a la partera. Llevad a Lita a mi casa del lago. Armando podrá dedicarse a estudiar las Artes Antiguas, que ha tenido bastantes descuidadas hasta ahora. Es un lugar fácil de defender. Mamoruno puede viajar tan lejos.

- Pueden quedarse en mi casa - ofreció Mamoru- Estarán cerca en caso de que necesiten ayuda - Mamoruera su hermana, y sentía un enorme cariño hacia ella. A pesar de que hacía mucho que había perdido su capacidad de sentir, aún recordaba lo que era ese cariño.

- Es arriesgado. Si se conoce vuestro parentesco y sospechan de ella, o si te vieron ayudando a Andrew… - Darien movió la cabeza, desechando la idea - Quizás deberían quedarse en mi casa.

- ¡No! - protestaron ambos al unísono con enfado.

- No Darien, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte - La voz de Endymión expresaba su profundo temor.

- Nuestras mujeres están antes que cualquiera de nosotros, Endymión -le recordó Darien amablemente - Sin ellas, nuestra especie morirá. Podemos mantener relaciones sexuales con humanas, pero no podemos procrear con ellas. Nuestras mujeres son nuestro más preciado tesoro. Cada uno de vosotros encontraréis finalmente vuestra pareja y tendréis niños. Pero aseguraos que la mujer que elijáis es vuestra verdadera compañera. Todos conocéis los signos que lo demuestran: los colores, las emociones y el deseo ardiente que despertará en vosotros. La unión es tan intensa que si uno de los dos muere, el otro también elegirá la muerte, en la mayoría de los casos. Es la muerte o la conversión. Todos lo sabemos.

- Según eso, Andrew… - siguió Mamoru.

- Andrew se impacientó con la espera. Mina estaba obsesionada con él, pero no eran verdaderos compañeros. Creo que al final acabaron odiándose, atrapados en una relación malsana. Él sobrevivirá a su muerte. Darien intentaba disimular el asco que sentía. Los verdaderos compañeros, las verdaderas parejas, no eran capaces de sobrevivir mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro. Ese hecho, junto con la alta tasa de mortalidad de sus niños, había causado un enorme número de bajas en una especie que menguaba. Darien no estaba seguro de que su raza llegara a sobrevivir hasta el próximo siglo. No importaban sus esfuerzos, no era capaz de encontrar una razón para evitar que sus congéneres de sexo masculino se convirtieran en vampiros.

- Darien - dijo Endymión buscando las palabras adecuadas - sólo tú y Alex conocéis los secretos de nuestra especie. Sabes que Alex elegirá mantenerse alejado, en soledad. Sólo tú puedes enseñarnos a los demás, guiarnos y ayudarnos a crecer. Si sobrevivimos y nos hacemos fuertes de nuevo, no podremos hacer nada sin ti. Tu sangre es la vida de los nuestros.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - dijo Darien bruscamente incapaz de afrontar la verdad.

Endymión y Mamoruintercambiaron una mirada intranquila.

Hemos estado preocupados desde hace un tiempo por tu constante retiro, te alejas de nosotros alejMamoruento era inevitable y no os concierne en elegido permanecer totalmente solo, alejado incluso de aquellos que pertenecemos a tu propia fMamorulia - continuó é intentas decirme? - preguntó Darien con brusca impaciencia. Había estado demasiado tiempo alejado de Serena. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, tocar su soportaremos tu pérdida. Y si no deseas continuar con tu vida, sé que empezaras a arriesgarte cada vez más, a descuidarte - dijo Endymión arrastAndrewo las palabras.

Los oscuros ojos de Darien mostraron de repente una repentina calidez, y una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios, suavizando los cincelados rasgos de su rostro.

- Sois unos diablillos. ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a vigilarme sin mi consentimiento?La pareja alfa de la manada de lobos también está preocupada por tiadmitió Endymión - Y como yo soy de tu fMamorulia y me encuentro bajo tu protección, aceptaron hablar conmigo. Te vigilan cuando paseas solo y cuando corres con la manada. Dicen que no hay alegría en ti.

Darien soltó una suave carcajada.

- Necesito una buena madriguera de lobo para pasar el invierno. Cualesquiera que sean mis sentimientos, Mina era nuestra hermana, una de los nuestros. No descansaré hasta que sus asesinos sean ajusticiados.

Endymión se aclaró la garganta, y una sonrisilla típicamente masculina suavizó sus implacables rasgos.

- Supongo que esta mujer que escondes no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de tu repentino deseo de levantarte al anochecer.

Darien estuvo a punto de tirar a Endymión, de una patada, de la rama donde estaba apoyado, en venganza por su atrevimiento.

Mamoruse agarró con más fuerza a la rama.

- Mamoruy Vlad pueden quedarse conmigo. Será una doble protección para ella y para el niño que está a punto de nacer.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no acababa de gustarle la decisión, se daba cuenta de que seguirían protestando si él insistía en arriesgarse personalmente.

Sólo por un par de días, hasta que encontremos una opción más mucho cuidado, Darien - advirtió profundamente mañana – contestó - Saldrán a buscarnos.

Mamoruse detuvo, repentinamente alarmado

- ¿Cómo dormirás bajo tierra si la humana está contigo?

- No la dejaré - La voz de Darien era implacable.A mayor profundidad nos será mucho más difícil ayudarte si estás en problemas - le recordó Endymión en voz baja.

Darien suspiró.

- Sois igual de miedosos que un par de tías solteronas. Soy perfectamente capaz de proteger mi guarida - Su cuerpo emitió un ligero destello, se dobló y se transformó en el de un búho. Extendió las gigantescas alas y surcó el cielo para regresar junto a Serena.

Aspiró profundamente, llenando su cuerpo con el aroma limpio y puro de Serena, borAndrewo de su mente los desagradables descubrimientos nocturnos. Su olor se percibía en la biblioteca, mezclado con el suyo propio. Los inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones y se agachó para recoger la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Quería penetrar en su interior, tocarla, saborear su boca, hacer que su sangre fuera la de él, pronunciar las palabras rituales y unirla a él para toda la eternidad, como estaban destinados a hacer. La idea de Serena ofreciéndole ese regalo, aceptando su proposición, fue tan estimulante, que tuvo que permanecer totalmente quieto hasta que las urgentes demandas de su cuerpo se calmaron un poco.

Se dio una larga ducha, quitándose los restos que el cuerpo de lobo le había dejado, el polvo y la suciedad, y sobre todo, el olor del traidor. Todos los de su raza tenían mucho cuidado en imitar todos y cada uno de los hábitos de los humanos. Comida en las alacenas y ropas en los armarios. Lámparas por toda la casa. Ducharse aunque no fuera realmente necesario, aunque bien mirado, a casi todos ellos les gustaba. Se soltó la melena oscura y fue a ver a Serena. Por primera vez en su existencia, se enorgullecía de su cuerpo, de la forma en la que se tensaba, casi agresivo, cuando la tenía a la vista. Estaba dormida, su cabello se derramaba como un velo de seda negra sobre la almohada. Las sábanas se habían deslizado, dejando su pecho cubierto tan solo con algunos mechones de su larga melena. Era una imagen tan erótica. Allí tumbada, esperándole dormida. Suavemente, murmuró la orden para liberarla del trance y que se despertara del profundo sueño.

* * *

**Por fisssss!**

**Review=Continuación**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_** pensamiento propio**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Les quiero dar una aclaración que antes no le di. En este fic Yates es 100% chica.**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Su cuerpo brillaba a la luz de la luna, su piel suave tenía el color del melocotón maduro. Darien deslizó la mano por el contorno de su pierna. Sentirla así hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Rozó sus caderas, y acarició su pequeña y estrecha cintura. Serena se movió inquieta. Darien se tumbó a su lado, refugiándola en su abrazo mientras dejaba descansar la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

El la quería a cualquier precio, pero debía ser honesto con ella. Se merecía toda la honestidad que él pudiera darle. Poco a poco, Serena fue emergiendo del sueño, buscando consuelo en la fortaleza de su cuerpo tras la horrenda pesadilla. ¿De qué forma podía una humana comprender las necesidades sexuales de un hombre de los Cárpatos en mitad del frenesí del ritual de emparejamiento? A lo largo de los años apenas si le había tenido miedo a nada, ahora temía ver su imagen reflejada en los inocentes ojos de Serena.

Supo por su respiración, el momento en el que se despertó completamente, y por la tensión de su cuerpo supo el momento exacto en el que recordó donde estaba y con quién. Había arrebatado brutalmente su inocencia, casi su vida. ¿Cómo iba ella a olvidar algo así?

Serena volvió a cerrar los ojos, en un intento desesperado de separar la realidad de la ficción, los hechos de la fantasía. Le dolía el cuerpo en sitios que antes no sabía ni que existían. Se sentía distinta, mucho más sensible. El cuerpo de Darien a su lado parecía mármol frío, inamovible y agresivo, insoportablemente sensual. Podía escuchar con toda exactitud los crujidos y los ruidos de la casa, el movimiento de las ramas en el exterior. Empujó el pecho de Darien, que era como un muro de ladrillos, para intentar poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. Darien estrechó su abrazo enterAndrewo el rostro en su pelo.

- Si te introduces en mi mente, Serena, sabrás lo que siento por ti - Su voz sonó brusca pero denotó lo vulnerable que se sentía. Su corazón cedió a pesar de sí misma.

- No quiero que me abandones, pequeña. Ten el coraje de quedarte conmigo. Quizás sea un monstruo, ya no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que necesito que te quedes conmigo.

- Podrías haberme forzado a olvidar - señaló, más para sí misma que para él, preguntando más que afirmando. Él había sido brutal, pero no podía decir que la hubiera maltratado. Al contrario, la había llevado hasta las mismas estrellas.

- Lo pensé - admitió de mala gana - pero no quiero recurrir a ese tipo de cosas entre nosotros. Siento mucho no haber sido más delicado tu primera vez - Serena percibió el dolor en su voz y sintió en respuesta el dolor ella misma.

Fue un bautismo de fuego, un intercambio de almas. El había sido brutal, y la había arrastrado a la tormenta. Y lo quería de nuevo, ansiaba que la tocara, ansiaba sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo. Pero Darien era peligroso, muy, muy peligroso. Ahora lo sabía. Sabía que era diferente, que algo, más animal que hombre, habitaba en él.

- Darien - Volvió a empujar sobre su pecho. Necesitaba respirar, pensar sin sentir el calor de su piel y las urgentes demandas de aquel sólido cuerpo.

- ¡No me hagas esto! - Su voz era una severa orden - No me alejes de ti.

- Estás hablando de un compromiso que va más allá de lo que yo pueda imaginar… - Serena se mordió el labio - Mi hogar está muy lejos de aquí.

- Sólo hay tristeza allí, Serena - Rechazó la idea - Sabes que no sobrevivirás sola, y aunque ahora piensas que no volverás a usar tu don, cuando vayan de nuevo a buscarte para solucionar otro macabro crimen, sabes en el fondo que serás incapaz de negarte. Tu naturaleza te impide dejar a un asesino libre cuando podrías salvar a su siguiente víctima - Tomó unos sedosos mechones de pelo entre sus manos, reflejo de su negativa a que se marchara - No pueden cuidarte como yo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con nuestras diferencias? Tu actitud hacia las mujeres las coloca como ciudadanas de segunda clase, como si no fueran demasiado valiosas ni brillantes. Desafortunadamente, doblegas con tu voluntad a cualquiera que se oponga a tus designios. Y yo lo haría. Constantemente. Tengo que ser yo misma, Darien.

Le apartó el pelo de la nuca, sujetándolo con las dos manos, y depositó un ligero beso en su piel.

- Sabes que mi actitud hacia las mujeres no es más que el reflejo de mi afán por protegerlas, no considero que sean inferiores. Contradíceme y oponte a mi voluntad todo lo que quieras, pequeña. Te amo por todo lo que eres. Acariciaba con su pulgar la delicada curva de sus pechos, haciendo que su sangre empezara a calentarse, enviando escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. Serena lo quería salvaje e indomable, como él era, quería que la necesitara. Estaba controlándose y para ella era un potente afrodisíaco saber que era capaz de hacer que perdiera totalmente el control. Darien inclinó la cabeza para rozar con la lengua un erguido pezón. Lo succionó, humedeciéndolo, hasta que Serena cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro. Notaba como su cuerpo volvía a la vida, cada nervio exigía que Darien lo tocara. Se derretía bajo su calor.

Pero ella no quería que esto sucediera. Sentía un nudo ardiente en la garganta y las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos. No quería, pero lo necesitaba.

- No me hagas daño, Darien - Le susurró junto a los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Rogaba por su futuro. Serena sabía que él jamás le haría ningún daño físico, pero sabía con certeza que su vida junto a él sería extremadamente tempestuosa.

Él alzó la cabeza y levantó el cuerpo para aprisionarla debajo. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban de forma posesiva. Le rodeó el rostro con ambas manos mientras le acariciaba los pómulos y los labios con los dedos.

- No me tengas miedo, Serena. ¿No sientes la fuerza de lo que siento por ti, el lazo que me une a ti? Daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya -Admitió lo que era inevitable que supiera, porque quería que entre ellos brillara la verdad - No será fácil, pero arreglaremos las cosas entre los dos - Su mano bajó hasta su vientre liso y de allí se deslizó hasta los rizos rubios como la noche de su sexo.

Serena le detuvo la mano, agarrándola con la suya.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

Estaba confundida. ¿Se había desmayado? Todo estaba tan confuso en su mente. Sabía con certeza que Darien la había obligado a beber algún tipo de brebaje medicinal asqueroso. Entonces se había quedado dormida. Más tarde llegaron las pesadillas. Estaba acostumbrada a las pesadillas, pero esta había sido espantosa. La habían acercado a la fuerza hasta el pecho de un hombre desnudo y había pegado su boca a una horrible herida. La sangre corría como un torrente y bajaba por su garganta. Luchó, casi ahogándose, pero en aquel mundo de pesadilla no fue capaz de alejarse. Había intentado llamar a Darien. Y cuando levantó la cabeza lo vio allí, mirándola con aquellos ojos oscuros y misteriosos, empujando su cabeza con la mano para que se mantuviera junto a la herida que tenía en el pecho.

¿No sería que se sentía influenciada por estar en la tierra del Conde Drácula y porque Darien le recordaba a un oscuro y misterioso príncipe?

Serena no pudo evitarlo; recorrió la tersura del pecho de Darien con las yemas de los dedos. Algo le había ocurrido que la había cambiado para siempre, y ahora era parte de Darien y él era parte de ella.

Suavemente, Darien le separó las piernas con la rodilla. De nuevo, se incorporó sobre ella, impidiéndole ver más allá de sus anchos hombros. La fuerza y el tamaño de Darien la dejaban sin respiración, su fuerza y su belleza. Muy despacio, con suavidad, se introdujo en ella tal y como debía haber hecho la primera vez.

Serena jadeó. Nunca podría sobreponerse al modo en que él la llenaba, la estrechaba, a la forma en que él transformaba su cuerpo en una hoguera. Si la primera vez había sido salvaje, ahora era tierno y cuidadoso. Cada impulso de Darien contra su cuerpo despertaba un ansia mayor en su interior, una desesperación que empujaba a sus manos a recorrer los músculos marcados en la espalda de Darien mientras besaba su pecho y su cuello una y otra vez.

Darien mantuvo el control gracias a su extraordinaria disciplina. Sus besos lo estaban volviendo loco, sus caricias en la espalda. Serena era tan estrecha, suave como el terciopelo se cerraba a su alrededor y encendía cada vez más el fuego en su interior. El animal en su interior luchaba por liberarse, rugía de hambre cada vez que empujaba más y más fuerte, enterrándose profundamente en ella, fundiendo sus cuerpos y sus corazones. Abrió la boca y buscó la suya. La desesperación de Serena lo arrastraba. Mientras el placer la recorría en oleadas estremecedoras, le hundió las uñas en la espalda. Darien cedió antes de que el animal de su interior pudiera liberarse. Se derramó en ella, mientras sentía su cuerpo caliente y apretado en torno al suyo. Se permitió un gruñido de plena satisfacción.

Se tumbó sobre su esbelto cuerpo, todavía unido a ella, satisfecho momentáneamente. Sintió las lágrimas de Serena en el pecho. Inclinó la cabeza para saborearlas.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Dónde encontraré la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ti? -murmuró suavemente, dolorida.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron en amenaza. Se apartó de ella, tumbándose a su lado, mientras notaba lo incómoda que le resultaba a Serena su propia desnudez. La arropó con la manta. Serena se sentó en la cama, apartándose el cabello de la cara con aquel gesto tan inocente pero tan sensual que Darien tanto amaba. Sus ojos azules se mostraban cautos.

- No me dejarás, Serena - Su voz sonó mucho más ruda de lo que él pretendía.

Con gran esfuerzo, se obligó a ser amable. Ella era joven y vulnerable. Tenía que recordarlo por encima de todo lo demás.

- ¿Cómo puedes compartir lo que acabamos de hacer y después marcharte sin más?

- Sabes muy bien por qué. No finjas que no. Siento cosas. Esto es demasiado raro para mí. No conozco las leyes de este país, pero cuando alguien ha sido asesinado, hay que notificarlo a las autoridades y a la prensa. Y eso es sólo el principio, Darien; ni siquiera mencionaré las cosas que eres capaz de hacer, estrangular prácticamente a Seiya, por el amor de Dios. Eres muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y los dos lo sabemos - Se envolvió aún más en la manta, echándola sobre sus hombros - Te quiero, no puedo soportar la idea de estar sin ti, pero no estoy segura de lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Pasó la mano por su pelo en una caricia inquietante, los dedos entrelazaban los sedosos mechones hasta posarse suavemente en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Sus caricias la conmovieron hasta lo más profundo. Serena cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. No era una buena pareja para él, en ningún sentido.

Darien subió la mano, hasta dejarla sobe la nuca de Serena.

- Ya estamos comprometidos el uno con el otro. ¿No lo sientes Serena?

Fue un áspero susurro, sensual y cálido. Sabía que estaba luchando contra los instintos de ella, contra su innato sentido de supervivencia. Eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado.

- Sabes quién soy, lo que hay en mi interior. Si la distancia nos separa, aún necesitarás sentir mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, mi cuerpo en tu interior, formando parte de ti.

La hacía arder con sus palabras, hacía que aquel agudo dolor en su interior aumentara. Serena se tapó la cara avergonzada por aquella inmensa necesidad que sentía de un completo extraño.

- Me voy a casa, Darien. Estoy tan envuelta, tan rodeada de ti, que hago cosas que jamás creí posibles - No era solo lo que sentía físicamente, ojalá fuera sólo eso. No quería sentir su soledad, su gAndreweza, su increíble voluntad y su capacidad de liderar y mantener a salvo a los suyos. Pero lo sentía. Podía sentir su corazón, su alma, su mente. Había hablado con él sin necesidad de pronunciar las palabras, había compartido su mente. Sabía que él estaba en su interior. Darien rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y acercó su cuerpo acurrucado a él. ¿Para consolarla o para disuadirla? Serena se tragó las lágrimas que ardían en su garganta. Oía ruidos en su cabeza, un goteo de crujidos y susurros. Se tapó las orejas con las manos para no escucharlos.

- ¿Qué me está ocurriendo, Darien? ¿Qué hemos hecho que me ha cambiado tanto?

- Eres mi vida, mi compañera, la otra mitad de mí mismo que estaba buscando - Volvió a acariciarle el pelo con infinita ternura - Mi gente se une a un compañero para toda la vida. Yo pertenezco a la raza de los Cárpatos, provengo de la tierra. Tenemos dones muy especiales. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, clavando los ojos azules en los de Darien.

- Tu habilidad telepática es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la mía. Y tan desarrollada. Las cosas que eres capaz de hacer me sorprenden.

- El precio que hemos de pagar por poseer estos dones es muy alto, pequeña. Nuestra maldición es la necesidad de una compañera para compartir un único espíritu, una sola alma. Una vez que esto ocurre, y el ritual puede ser brutal para una humana virgen, no podemos vivir separados de nuestros compañeros. Tenemos muy pocos niños; perdemos muchos de ellos el primer año de vida, y la mayoría de los recién nacidos son niños. Nuestra longevidad es a la vez una bendición y una maldición. Para aquellos de nosotros que encontramos la felicidad, una larga vida es una bendición. Para alguien solo y atormentado, es una maldición. Es una larga eternidad de oscuridad, una existencia dura y vacía - Darien le rodeó la barbilla con la mano, alzándole la cabeza para que no pudiera escapar a sus oscuros ojos hambrientos. Suspiró profundamente.

- No tuvimos sólo sexo, pequeña; no hicimos el amor. Lo nuestro fue lo más cercano a nuestro ritual de emparejamiento que puede hacerse, ya que tú no perteneces a nuestra especie. Si me amas… -Su voz se desvaneció y agitó la cabeza. Necesitaba atarla a él irrevocablemente. Las palabras rituales estaban en su cabeza, en su corazón. El animal que era rugía por pronunciarlas. Ella jamás escaparía, aún así, no podía hacerle eso, no podía decir esas palabras a una mujer mortal. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía ocurrirle. La marca que tenía sobre el pecho izquierdo le dolía, le palpitaba, le quemaba. Serena la miró, era la señal de Darien, la tocó con la yema de los dedos. Recordó como sus dientes la empujaron contra el suelo, su fuerza, el rugido animal que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Había tomado su cuerpo como si le perteneciera, con un poco de brutalidad, no obstante, algo en ella había respondido a la feroz voracidad y a la necesidad que él sentía. Al mismo tiempo había sido tierno, aseguAndrewo que ella alcanzara las cimas del placer antes que él, tan cuidadoso con su frágil cuerpo. La mezcla de ternura y salvajismo era imposible de resistir. Serena sabía que ningún otro hombre podría tocarla como él había hecho. Sólo existía Darien para ella.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que perteneces a otra raza, que no eres humano, Darien? - Intentaba unir toda la información.

- Creemos que somos una especie diferente, somos tan distintos. Lo escondemos bien, tenemos que hacerlo, pero podemos escuchar cosas que los humanos no pueden. Hablamos con los animales, compartimos nuestras mentes y nuestros cuerpos junto con nuestros corazones. Compréndelo, esta información, en malas manos, podría resultar fatal para nosotros. Mi vida está literalmente en tus manos.

Ella captó el eco de sus pensamientos antes de él pudiera esconderlos.

- ¿Te habrías detenido si el pánico me hubiera atenazado?

Cerró los ojos avergonzado.

- Me gustaría mentirte, pero no lo haré. Te habría tranquilizado, hasta convencerte que podías aceptarme.

- ¿Me lo habrías ordenado con tus poderes?

- ¡No! - Negó con vehemencia - No habría llegado tan lejos. Estaba seguro de ello. Creía firmemente que podía haberla persuadido para que lo aceptara.

- Esos dones - Frotó la barbilla con las rodillas - Físicamente, eres más fuerte que cualquier humano que yo haya conocido jamás. Y el salto de la biblioteca, me recordaste a una enorme pantera, ¿forma parte de tu herencia también?

- Sí - Sus manos volvieron a su pelo para coger unos mechones y enterrar la cara en ellos, dejando su aliento en ellos. Su olor permanecería en ella. Un rastro de satisfacción se dejó ver en sus insondables ojos.

- Me mordiste - Se tocó primero el cuello, luego el pecho. Un dolor dulce la inundó junto con el recuerdo de Darien, totalmente indomable y salvaje entre sus brazos, frenético por la necesidad, con la mente nublada por un infinito deseo y su boca bebiendo ávidamente de ella.

¿Qué le ocurría que aún quería más? Había oído hablar de mujeres tan enganchadas al sexo que eran prácticamente esclavas. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Levantó la mano queriendo protegerse de él.

- Darien, esto va demasiado rápido. No puedo enamorarme en un par de días y decidir qué hacer con mi vida en unos minutos. No te conozco. Incluso me asustas, me asusta lo que eres, el poder que ostentas.

- Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

- Y confío en ti. Eso es lo que me desquicia. ¿No lo ves? Somos tan diferentes. Haces locuras y aún así quiero estar contigo, escuchar tu risa, discutir contigo. Quiero ver tu sonrisa, la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan y la necesidad y el hambre que crecen en ti cuando me miras. Quiero hacer desaparecer esa frialdad de tus ojos, esa mirada distante y lejana que hace que tu boca se endurezca y parezcas cruel y despiadado. Sí, confío en ti, pero no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

- Estás muy pálida. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Quería decirle que era demasiado tarde, que habían llegado demasiado lejos, pero sabía que sólo conseguiría que ella se resistiera aún más y la preocuparía inútilmente.

- Mareada, tengo el estómago levantado, debería comer algo pero al pensar en la comida me dan nauseas. Me diste unos de tus brebajes,¿verdad?

- Bebe agua y zumos durante un par de días, un poco de fruta, quizás. No comas carne.

- Soy vegetariana - Miró alrededor - ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Inesperadamente sonrió con esa típica arrogancia masculina.

- Me extralimité y rompí tus vaqueros. Quédate conmigo esta noche y mañana traeremos ropa nueva.

- Si es casi de día - señaló con pocas ganas de acostarse de nuevo con él. No podía estar en la cama con él sin que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo.

- Además, quiero ducharme - Antes de que Darien pudiera protestar, salió de la cama y se envolvió en el antiguo edredón.

Darien se guardó la sonrisa. La dejaría que se sintiera segura; no le costaba nada. De ninguna forma iba a abandonar su casa, y menos con los asesinos alojándose en la misma pensión. Para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en la imagen del cuerpo de Serena desnudo bajo el agua, se concentró en recordar los detalles de las emociones de Serena antes de que él la sacara a la fuerza del comedor de la pensión.

¿Qué fue lo que la puso tan histérica? Se puso literalmente enferma, a punto de vomitar, la cabeza le estallaba. Serena creyó que ese estado fue la reacción a su repentina ira, pero no era así, su ira surgió como consecuencia del malestar que ella sentía. Él lo percibió antes de que ese patán humano le pusiera su asquerosa mano encima.

Darien rozó su mente porque tenía que hacerlo. Encontró lo que esperaba, lágrimas y confusión. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, había cambiado al correr la sangre de Darien por sus venas. Según la leyenda, hacían falta tres intercambios de sangre entre un hombre de los Cárpatos y una humana para que se convirtiera. La sangre que le había dado en la copa no contaba porque no la había tomado directamente de su cuerpo. No tenía intenciones de convertirla, de arriesgarse a que se transformara en una peligrosa vampiresa. De todas formas, ya había traspasado peligrosamente los límites. Lo haría una vez más. Y tendría que durar una eternidad.

Serena había escuchado lo que él le dijo. Todo era verdad, pero él sabía que no tenía ni idea de la realidad. Serena oiría todos los susurros y murmullos de cada una de las habitaciones de la pensión, sabría que una abeja había entrado en el comedor de la planta baja. Los ojos le dolerían con la luz del sol y su piel se quemaría con facilidad. Los animales le contarían sus secretos. La mayoría de la comida la haría vomitar. Pero lo más importante, siempre lo necesitaría al lado, necesitaría que el le hablara con la mente, necesitaría sentir su cuerpo y arder junto a él. De hecho, ya lo sentía, y luchaba en contra de este sentimiento de la única forma que sabía: luchando por alejarse de él, luchando por entender qué le estaba sucediendo.

Serena se apoyó contra la mampara de la ducha. Sabía que no podía esconderse en el baño como una niña, pero él era tan poderoso, tan seductor. Quería borrar las duras líneas de su boca, quería tomarle el pelo, discutir con él, escuchar su risa. Se sentía curiosamente débil, un poco mareada.

* * *

**Por fisssss!**

**Review=Continuación**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_** pensamiento propio**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

- Vamos, pequeña - La voz de Darien la envolvió en una caricia de terciopelo negro. Cerró el grifo de la ducha, la cogió por la muñeca y la sacó del refugio de la mampara para envolver su delgada y esbelta figura en una toalla. Serena se escurrió el pelo mientras un profundo rubor le cubría todo el cuerpo. Darien estaba tan cómodo desnudo, no le importaba mostrarse así. La forma natural en que él aceptaba su desnudez le había parecer un animal salvaje, sin domesticar. Comenzó a secarla con la enorme toalla de baño, frotando el cuerpo de Serena hasta que su piel estuvo seca y rosada. La toalla rozó sus sensibles pezones, se demoró demasiado en su redondeado trasero y se recreó en la curva de su cadera.

A pesar de que ya había tomado una decisión, su cuerpo volvió a la vida bajo sus caricias. Darien le tomó la cara entre las manos, inclinó la cabeza para rozarle los labios con su boca, seduciéndola con enorme dulzura.

- Vuelve a la cama - susurró, llevándola hacia allí.

- Darien - protestó sin aliento.

Tiró de ella hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio para que su cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo. Se fundió contra su cuerpo, sus tiernos pechos contra sus poderosos músculos, la evidencia de su deseo presionando contra su estómago. Los muslos de Darien eran fuertes columnas unidas a las suyas.

- Podría amarte toda la noche, Serena - murmuró seductoramente contra su garganta. Sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, dejando líneas ardientes por donde pasaban - Quiero amarte toda la noche.

- ¿No es gracioso? Está amaneciendo - Sus manos tenían vida propia, buscaban y encontraban cada poderoso músculo para acariciarlo.

- Entonces me pasaré el día haciéndote el amor - Susurró estas palabras sobre su boca, mordisqueándole el labio inferior - Te necesito junto a mí. Haces que las sombras desaparezcan y aligeras la terrible carga que pesa sobre mis hombros, que me ahoga.

Pasó los dedos por las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¿Me harás el amor o me poseerás?

Inclinó la cabeza para apoyarse en la dureza de su pecho, deslizando la lengua por la piel sensible donde se percibía el latido del corazón. No había ninguna cicatriz, ninguna marca, pero su lengua siguió el mismo camino donde antes estuvo la herida, de donde él la obligó a beber. Estaba totalmente unida a él, leía su mente, sus fantasías eróticas que él deseaba traer a la realidad.

Darien sintió un nudo en el estómago, su cuerpo reaccionaba con fiereza. Serena sonrió al sentir toda su dureza ardiendo sobre su piel. No sentía ninguna inhibición cuando yacía con él, solo un feroz deseo de abrasarse junto a él.

- Contéstame Darien, dime la verdad - Sus dedos rozaron la piel suave de su sexo, se cerraron a su alrededor percibiendo su dureza y su grosor, haciendo que un ávido deseo rugiera en el cuerpo de Darien. Jugaba con fuego, pero no tenía fuerzas para detenerla, no quería detenerla.

Agarró con las dos manos el pelo húmedo de Serena.

- Ambas cosas - jadeó.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella empezó a besarlo en el estómago, dejando un rastro ardiente. Allí donde le tocaba con los dedos, su boca dejaba después su húmeda marca. Tiró de ella para ponerla encima de él. Su boca era deliciosa, húmeda y cálida y le estaba volviendo loco. Dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y amenazador. El animal se agitaba de placer, necesitaba satisfacerse de la forma más primitiva.

Serena arañó sus muslos suavemente, en una caricia erótica que envió espirales de placer por el cuerpo de Darien. Se le nubló la mente y se sumergió aún más profundamente en la de Serena para ver el resplandor de la pura lujuria y de la necesidad. Ansiaba sus caricias, sus manos, su suave boca que lo estaba convirtiendo en una lengua de fuego.

Darien la atrajo hacia arriba, sus manos eran dos garras con enorme fuerza aunque luchaba por no hacerle ningún daño. La besó, era un beso hambriento, posesivo, profundo que la hizo pegarse aún más a él mientras su cuerpo latía y se movía sobre el de él totalmente incendiado por la pasión.

- Dime que me quieres - La besó en la garganta, sobre los doloridos pechos. Cada beso enviaba una oleada de calor sobre la piel de Serena.

- Sabes que te quiero - Se apretó contra él, pasando una pierna por encima de las de él. Apenas podía respirar porque el deseo la ahogaba, se aferraba a Darien intentando estar aún más cerca, arrastrándose para que su cuerpo la protegiera, su mente la arropara. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo dentro de ella, que la poseyera como él quería, con su boca bebiendo de su pecho arrastrándola hacia su mundo.

- Completamente - dijo con brusquedad mientras sus dedos acariciaban los húmedos rizos - Únete a mí de nuestra forma. Se movió frenéticamente contra los dedos de Darien.

- Sí, Darien.

Agonizaba buscando el alivio a lo que sentía, buscando el de él. Estaban consumidos por la misma confusión, eran incapaces de separar la lujuria del amor o la necesidad de la agonía. El cuerpo y la mente de Serena hervían de deseo, doloridos y atormentados sin saber donde empezaban sus salvajes y desinhibidas emociones y empezaban las de él.

Darien se sentó sobre la cama, poniéndola a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, con su enorme fuerza la elevó y la bajó poco a poco sobre su firme vientre hasta encontrar su ardiente sexo. La humedad de Serena lo atraía, lo abrasaba. Serena deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien, y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, abriéndose por completo a él. Muy despacio, Darien la fue bajando hasta que toda la largura de su miembro estuvo rodeada por la humedad y el calor del interior de Serena. Darien sintió un estremecimiento más allá de cualquier placer, la estrechez de Serena era el paraíso y a la vez el infierno.

Serena le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

- ¡Para! Eres demasiado grande para hacerlo así - Su cara tenía una expresión de alarma.

- Relájate, pequeña. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, mi cuerpo fue hecho para el tuyo, al igual que el tuyo fue hecho para el mío - La penetró más hondo y empezó a moverse con un ritmo lento mientras la acariciaba tranquilizándola con las manos. Se echó hacia atrás para poder observar el rostro de Serena mientras su cuerpo la reclamaba con envites profundos, certeros y posesivos. Inconscientemente, las palabras brotaron de su alma. "Yo te reclamo como mi compañera. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi fidelidad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Para compartirlo todo. Tu vida, tu felicidad y tu bienestar serán lo primero para mí. Eres mi compañera, unida a mi para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado". Con estas palabras un hombre de los Cárpatos unía a su compañera a él para toda la eternidad. Una vez pronunciadas, Serena no podría alejarse de él. Darien no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero todos sus instintos, todo lo que había en su interior, lo obligaron a pronunciarlas para unir sus corazones como estaba escrito que así fuera. Sus almas por fin, se unieron, sus mentes se fundieron para ser una misma.

Serena se permitió que sus palabras y la fuerza ardiente de su posesión la calmaran. Su cuerpo parecía derretirse alrededor del de Darien. Él siguió elevándolos, lamiendo sus pezones, agarrando su pequeño trasero con ambas manos en un gesto claramente posesivo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su pelo los rodeara y acariciara la piel desnuda haciéndolos arder.

Ella pertenecía a aquel lugar, aquel era su sitio. Se sentía salvaje y libre. Se sentía parte de Darien, su otra mitad. No podría haber otro hombre para ella, sólo este, tan ávido de ella. Este que la necesitaba tan desesperadamente, que compartía su solitaria existencia.

Darien se movió con más fuerza, más profundamente mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y se giraba dejando a Serena con el torso fuera de la cama, bajo él. Con cada embestida de su cuerpo se acercaban más a la cima. Sintió el cuerpo de Serena contraerse, cerrarse sobre él una vez, dos. Ella gritó de placer mientras sentía que su cuerpo se fundía con el de Darien. Pero el placer no acababa, oleada tras oleada, hasta que Serena pensó que sería incapaz de soportar más.

Darien inclinó la cabeza sobre ella muy despacio, dándole la oportunidad de detenerlo. Su miembro seguía enterrándose profundamente en ella, sus ojos oscuros mantenían cautivos los ojos de Serena. La hipnotizaba, le rogaba de necesidad. Serena arqueó el cuerpo hacia él, dejando los senos a su alcance, ofreciéndoselos para calmar su hambre. El rugido de satisfacción que brotó de la garganta de Darien hizo que la sangre de Serena corriera aún más rápido por sus venas. Su cuerpo se movía ahora de forma más agresiva, elevándole las caderas para penetrarla con mayor facilidad. Serena sintió la caricia de sus labios sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón. Le lamió la marca que había dejado antes de forma erótica y suave. Se hundió en ella con un poderoso envite, llenándola, estrechándola entre sus brazos, en el mismo instante que clavaba los dientes en su suave carne.

Serena gritó al sentir un calor candente sobre su pecho. Acunó la cabeza de Darien, acercándola aún más a su pecho, sintiendo el torbellino de emociones que crecía en el interior de él mientras el fuego los abrasaba de tal forma que Serena pensaba que morirían allí. Darien movía la boca sobre ella devorándola mientras la poseía, consumiéndolos a los dos en agonía. Serena jamás había experimentado una sensación tan poderosa, ardiente y sensual.

Se oyó gritar el nombre de Darien con un salvaje abandono, clavando las uñas en los músculos de la espalda. En su interior, un deseo primitivo la instaba a buscar con la boca el músculo donde latía el corazón de Darien. Sintieron que estallaban a la vez, que se desintegraban y volaban hacia el sol. Darien levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un fiero gruñido de satisfacción para después volver de nuevo a saborear su sangre.

Esta vez fue muy cuidadoso, solo bebió lo justo para hacer el intercambio. Su cuerpo aún estaba enterrado en el de ella. Le lamió la herida por última vez para cerrarla y curarla por completo. Darien estudió su rostro. Estaba pálida. Somnolienta. Murmuró la orden, su cuerpo se endureció de nuevo al pensar en lo que iba a suceder.

El cuerpo de Serena aún se estremecía lleno de vida, aceptaba gustoso sus posesivos envites. Darien se abrió la herida en el pecho y acercó la suave boca de Serena hacia su piel. Fue el éxtasis, su cuerpo se convulsionó casi dolorosamente. El animal que vivía en él echó la cabeza hacia atrás rugiendo de placer y alegría. De momento se sentía totalmente saciado.

Serena parpadeó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo hiciste de nuevo - Apoyó la cabeza en el edredón - Cada vez que lo hacemos siento que me voy a desmayar - Sentía un extraño sabor acre en la boca.

Antes de que fuera capaz de identificarlo, Darien la besó rozándole los dientes con la lengua, explorando el interior de su boca, entrelazándola con la suya.

Salió de su cuerpo muy lentamente mientras la acariciaba.

- No puedo moverme - admitió Serena con una sonrisa.

- Dormiremos una siesta y nos enfrentaremos al mundo más tarde -sugirió con la magia negra de su voz. La acunó entre sus brazos muy suavemente, la acostó cómodamente y la arropó con la sábana. No podía separar la mirada de sus fascinantes ojos. Le rozaba la garganta con las yemas de los dedos, descendiendo hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Todavía se sentía sensible, podía sentirla temblar bajo sus caricias y eso lo llenó de calidez.

- Si realmente hubiera querido que me amaras, te hubiera presentado más de un desafío - Se acurrucó en la almohada - Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre. Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama, y empezó a trenzarle los gruesos mechones.

- Si me presentaras más de un desafío, pequeña, mi corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo - Dijo divertido.

capaz de soportarlo - Dijo divertido.

Le rozó el muslo con las yemas de los dedos sin abrir los ojos. Darien se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama durante un buen rato, mientras contemplaba como Serena se hundía en un profundo sueño. Era tan pequeña, eran tan solo una humana, pero había logrado cambiar su vida de la noche a la mañana. Y él había tomado la suya. Se había apoderado de su vida. No había pretendido decir las palabras rituales, se había sentido aún más hipnotizado que sus propias presas cuando exponían gustosas sus gargantas para que él se alimentara.

Ella podía pensar que eran extraños, pero habían compartido sus mentes, sus cuerpos y se habían ofrecido mutuamente sus vidas. El intercambio de sangre era el último paso para confirmar su compromiso. Literalmente cada uno de ellos había ofrecido su vida al otro. Era un ritual erótico y hermoso. Se convertían en una mente, un corazón, un alma, un cuerpo…con la misma sangre.

Los congéneres de Darien protegían sus guaridas de los demás. Eran demasiado vulnerables cuando estaban dormidos o en pleno frenesí sexual. La decisión de tomar una compañera no era un acto consciente, era instintivo, un ansia y una necesidad. Ellos lo sabían. Eran capaces de reconocer a su otra mitad. Darien reconoció a Serena. Había luchado para no llevar a cabo el ritual pero sus instintos animales se habían superpuesto a sus modales civilizados. La había medio sumergido en su mundo y era totalmente responsable de las consecuencias.

La luz se empezaba a filtrar por las escaleras. Darien completó la tarea de proteger la casa contra los intrusos. La noche siguiente sería muy larga. El trabajo se había acumulado y él necesitaba salir de caza. Pero había tenido su momento de paz y alegría.

Darien se metió en la cama junto a Serena, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para poder sentir cada centímetro de ella. Serena murmuró su nombre entre sueños, apretándose contra él con la confianza de un niño. El corazón le dio un vuelco y una curiosa calidez se extendió por su interior. Se sentía feliz. En paz. La tocó porque podía hacerlo. Rodeó sus pechos con las manos, le lamió un pezón con una ligera caricia. Después de darle un beso en el cuello, envió la orden de dormir profundamente, acompasando su respiración a la de ella.

* * *

**Por fisssss!**

**Review=Continuación**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_** pensamiento propio**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Serena despertó poco a poco del profundo sueño, trabajosamente, con la misma sensación de estar hundiéndose en arenas movedizas.

_- ¡Volviste a hacerlo!_ -Fue la rabia, simple y llanamente, la que consiguió despertarla e hizo que se sentara inmediatamente. Estaba sola en la habitación. La habitación de Darien. Su sonrisa burlona y masculina resonaba en la cabeza de Serena. Arrojó la almohada contra la pared deseando poder tirársela a la cabeza. Había desaprovechado otro día. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿En su esclava sexual?

_- Esa idea tiene muchas posibilidades_ - se burlo él

_- ¡Sal de mi mente! -_ le gritó indignada para después desperezarse lánguidamente con un movimiento felino y perezoso. Su cuerpo estaba deliciosamente dolorido por todos sitios, un íntimo recuerdo de que él la poseyó. Era incapaz de enfadarse con él, la hacía reír con su comportamiento agresivo. ¿Cómo le iba a importar cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera?

Cuando se incorporó para darse una ducha, vio ropa para ella al pie de la cama. Darien ya había salido de compras. Se encontró sonriendo, tontamente complacida de que él lo hubiera recordado. Cogió la falda y tocó la tela con los dedos, suave y de color azul profundo como la camisa que hacía juego.

_- No me compraste unos vaqueros_ - No pudo resistir el impulso de tomarle el pelo

_- Las mujeres no deben vestirse con ropa de hombre -_contestó sin inmutarse. Serena se metió en la ducha, y deshizo la gruesa trenza para enjabonarse el te gusta cómo me quedan los vaqueros?

Le contestó la profunda risa de Darien, se estaba divirtiendo.

_- Esa pregunta tiene truco. ¿Dónde estás?_ -Serena le mandaba una provocativa invitación inconscientemente. Se tocó la marca del pecho con un roce de sus dedos. El contacto le hizo hervir la sangre y la marca empezó a palpitarle.

- Tu cuerpo necesita descanso, pequeña. No he sido exactamente el más delicado de los amantes ¿verdad? -Su voz reflejaba una burla hacia sí mismo, pero en su mente se sentía culpable. Serena rió en voz baja.

_- No es que yo tenga mucha experiencia para poder asegurarlo ¿no crees? En mi vida no ha habido un desfile de hombres_ -Darien sintió que su risa lo envolvía en un tierno abrazo-_ Si quieres, siempre puedo encontrar a alguien para hacer la comparación_ -Sugirió dulcemente. Sintió el roce de unos fuertes dedos alrededor de la garganta, rodeando su frágil cuello. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? - _Que miedo, machote. Estoy tan asustada. Alguien tiene que empujarte a este siglo a base de patadas y chillidos._

Los dedos acariciaron su rostro, su labio inferior.

-_ Me amas tal y como soy_ - Amor. La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Serena al escuchar la palabra. No quería amarlo. - _No puedes encerrarme aquí, Darien_. -Amor no, obsesión era la palabra.

-_ Conejito. No hay candados en las puertas y el teléfono funciona correctamente. Y sí me amas, no puedes evitarlo. Soy perfecto para ti. Date prisa. Necesitas un absoluto coñazo._

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo cayó en la cuenta de lo sencilla que resultaba su conexión telepática. ¿Por la práctica? No le dolían las sienes por el esfuerzo. Ladeó la cabeza un instante, para escuchar los ruidos procedentes de la casa. Darien estaba llenando un vaso con algún tipo de bebida, podía escucharlo con total nitidez.

Se vistió despacio, pensativamente. Sus habilidades telepáticas estaban aumentando. Sus sentidos eran más perceptivos. ¿Se debía simplemente a la compañía de Darien o quizás había algo en el brebaje que él la forzaba a beber? Había tantas cosas que quería aprender de él. Tenía enormes cualidades psíquicas.

La falda flotó alrededor de sus tobillos sensualmente, la camisa se adhirió a sus curvas. Debía admitir que el atuendo la hacía sentirse femenina, igual que las finas medias de encaje y el sujetador.

_- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentada pensando en mí toda la noche?_

_- ¡Toda la noche! Que no sea de nuevo de noche, Darien. Me estoy convirtiendo en una especie de topo. Y no te pongas muy ancho, no estaba pensando en ti_ -Le costó un enorme esfuerzo mentir tan descaradamente. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

_- ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira?_ -De nuevo se reía a carcajadas y Serena no tuvo más remedio que unirse al ambiente relajado.

Dio una vuelta por la casa, observando maravillada las esculturas y los grabados del lugar. El sol desaparecía tras las montañas. Serena suspiró con resignación. Darien había dispuesto en el porche trasero de la cocina una antigua mesa hermosamente tallada. Giró la cabeza cuando la oyó aproximarse, su mirada se volvió cálida y una sonrisa bañó su rostro, disipando las sombras. Serena se humedeció nada más verlo.

Darien inclinó la cabeza para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

- Buenas noches - Le tocó el pelo y pasó la mano rozando su rostro en una delicada caricia. Serena permitió que la ayudara a sentarse a la mesa, asombrándose de su anticuada galantería. Dejó un vaso de zumo delante de ella.

- Antes de que me vaya a trabajar, creo que podemos ir a recoger tus cosas a la pensión - Sus largos dedos eligieron cuidadosamente un pastelito de arándanos para depositarlo en un antiguo plato. Era exquisito, pero Serena estaba demasiado asombrada por sus palabras y no pudo más que mirarlo fijamente durante un segundo con los ojos azules totalmente abiertos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con recoger mis cosas? -Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que él pudiese esperar que fueran a vivir juntos en la misma casa. En su casa.

Darien sonrió de forma malvada, lenta y provocativamente.

- Puedo conseguirte cosas nuevas.

La mano de Serena tembló. La bajó a su regazo, fuera de la vista.

- No voy a mudarme aquí contigo, Darien -La idea era terrorífica. Ella necesitaba su privacidad, necesitaba largos periodos de soledad. Y él era el ser más sobrecogedor y embriagador que ella jamás había encontrado. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de resolver las cosas con él todo el rato a su lado?

Darien alzó las cejas.

- ¿No? Aceptaste nuestras costumbres, realizamos el ritual. Para mí, para los ojos de mi gente, eres mi compañera, mi mujer. Mi esposa.

¿Es costumbre de las americanas vivir separadas de sus maridos?

Su voz dejaba ver aquella pizca de humor masculino que siempre la hacía desear arrojarle algo a la cabeza. Serena pensaba que se burlaba de ella, divertido por su cautela.

- No estamos casados -dijo ella resueltamente. Le resultó muy difícil ignorar el vuelco de su corazón al oír sus palabras.

El bosque aparecía cubierto de jirones de niebla que flotaban alrededor de los troncos de los árboles, extendiéndose hasta casi rozar el suelo. El efecto era espectral pero muy hermoso.

- Lo estamos a los ojos de los míos, a los ojos de Dios -Había una resolución implacable en su voz, una especie de 'mi palabra es la ley'que hizo que se mordiera el labio.

- ¿Y a mis ojos qué, Darien? ¿Y mis creencias? ¿Acaso no importan? - preguntó beligeradamente.

- Veo respuesta en tus ojos y la siento en tu cuerpo. Estás luchando inútilmente, Serena. Sabes que eres mía…

Se puso de pie de un brinco, empujando la silla.

- ¡No pertenezco a nadie, y menos a ti, Darien! No puedes esperar decidir qué va a ser de mi vida y esperar que caiga rendida en tus brazos - Serena bajó corriendo los tres escalones que llevaban hasta el camino del un poco de aire - Me sacas de quicio.

Darien se rió.

- ¿Tienes tanto miedo de ti misma?

- ¡Vete al diablo, Darien! - Serena puso el pie en el camino y empezó a caminar rápidamente antes de él pudiera hechizarla. Y podía hacerlo, ella lo sabía. Eran sus ojos, su boca y la pequeña sonrisa que le salía cuando la provocaba deliberadamente. La niebla era muy densa y el aire estaba cargado de humedad. Con su agudo sentido del oído, podía escuchar el susurro de los arbustos, las ramas de los árboles mecidas por el viento y el batir de unas alas en el cielo.

Darien apareció detrás de ella.

- Quizás yo soy el diablo, pequeña. Estoy seguro de esa idea ha pasado por tu cabeza.

Lo miró ferozmente por encima del hombro.

- ¡Deja de seguirme!

- ¿Acaso no soy un caballero obligado a acompañar a su dama hasta la casa?

- ¡Deja de burlarte! Si te ríes de mí tan sólo una vez más, juro que no seré responsable de mis actos -Serena tomó conciencia de las sombras que se movían furtivamente, de los ojos brillantes que la perseguían. Casi se le paró el corazón para después martillear con fuerza en el pecho -Se giró abruptamente y lo miró con enfado- ¡Esto es genial! Simplemente genial, Darien. Llama a los lobos para que me devoren viva. Encuentro esa idea muy típica de ti. Tan tuya - Dejó que sus dientes blancos fueran visibles, como los de un depredador hambriento y se rió burlonamente de ella.

- No son los lobos los que te encontrarían deliciosa - Serena cogió una rama del suelo y se la arrojó - ¡Deja de reírte de mí, hiena! Esto no es para nada divertido. Tu arrogancia me da ganas de vomitar -Le costó horrores no reírse. Él era un animal, demasiado encantador para ser jerga americana es muy descriptiva, pequeña.

Le arrojó otra rama seguida de una pequeña piedra.

- Alguien tiene que enseñarte una buena lección - Parecía un hermoso diablillo travieso, todo fuego y chispas. Darien inspiró muy despacio. Era suya, toda fuego y furia, toda independencia y valor, llena de una pasión abrasadora. Con su suave risa, Serena fundió su corazón junto al de Darien penetrando en su mente y en su alma. Él lo sintió en la mente de Serena, aunque estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa para que él no lo notara.

- ¡Y crees que eres la indicada para hacerlo? - se burló.

Otra piedra vino volando hacia su pecho. La cogió con facilidad.

- ¿Crees que me asustan tus lobos? –Preguntó- El único lobo enorme y malo que hay por aquí eres tú. Llama a todos tus lobos ¡Vamos! - Fingía estar mirando hacia el oscuro y secreto corazón del bosque - Ven a cogerme. ¿Qué les has dicho? -Darien le aflojó los dedos que sostenían la rama dejando que ésta cayera al suelo. Pasó un brazo por su estrecha cintura atrayendo su suave cuerpo hasta la solidez del de él

- Les dije que sabías a miel templada -Susurró con esa voz aterciopelada de hechicero oscuro. Girándola entre sus brazos para tenerla de frente, tomó su hermoso rostro entre las manos - ¿Dónde está todo ese maravilloso respeto que se merece un hombre tan poderoso como yo? - Su pulgar se movió sobre el labio inferior de Serena en una sensual caricia. Serena cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable. Tenía ganas de llorar. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran tan fuertes que tenía un nudo ardiente en la garganta. Darien rozó sus ojos con los labios, saboreó una lágrima y buscó refugio en la dulzura de su boca

- ¿por qué llorarías por mí, Serena? -murmuró sobre su garganta -¿Es que todavía quieres huir de mí? ¿Tan terrible soy? Jamás permitiría, si estuviera en mi mano, que ninguna criatura, hombre o animal, te hiciera daño. Pensaba que nuestros corazones y nuestras almas estaban conectados. ¿No estoy en lo cierto? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Sus palabras le desgarraban el corazón.

- No es eso, Darien, por supuesto que no -se apresuró a negar temerosa de haberlo herido –Echas abajo todos mis planes -Le acarició el rostro con los dedos, adorándolo -Eres el hombre más fascinante que he conocido. Tengo la sensación de que este es mi lugar, contigo, como si te conociera de toda la vida y te perteneciera. Es imposible en el poco tiempo que hace que nos conocemos. Sé que si pudiera alejarme un poco de ti, poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros, sería capaz de pensar con más claridad. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido. Es como si estuviese obsesionada contigo. No quiero cometer un error que nos cause daño a cualquiera de los dos. Sus manos abarcaron sus pómulos.

- Me causaría un enorme dolor si me abandonaras, dejándome solo de nuevo ahora que te he encontrado.

- Tan sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, Darien, para pensar las cosas con cuidado. Me aterroriza lo que siento por ti. Pienso en ti constantemente, quiero tocarte, saber simplemente que si alargo la mano puedo hacerlo, sentir tu piel bajo mis dedos. Es como si te hubieras metido, arrastrándote, en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, incluso en mi cuerpo, y no soy capaz de sacarte -Lo dijo avergonzada, con la cabeza gacha, confesándose ante él. Darien le tomó la mano y tiro de ella para que comenzara a caminar a su lado.

- Son los sentimientos de mi gente hacia su compañero, así es como nosotros sentimos. No es sencillo, ¿verdad? Somos apasionados por naturaleza, enormemente sexuales y muy posesivos. Lo que tú sientes, es lo mismo que siento yo. Serena estrechó los dedos alrededor de los de Darien y le dirigió una pequeña e insegura sonrisa.

- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que me estás manteniendo aquí deliberadamente?

Darien encogió los anchos hombros.

- Sí y no. No quiero obligarte en contra de tu voluntad, pero es mi necesidad la que hace que te obligue, creo que somos compañeros y estamos irrevocablemente unidos mucho más que con una simple ceremonia de matrimonio. Yo me sentiría profundamente trastornado, de cuerpo y de mente, sin ti a mi lado. No sé cómo reaccionaría si otro hombre te tocara, y si te soy sincero, tengo miedo de mí mismo ante esa situación.

- Realmente pertenecemos a mundos distintos, ¿no es así? -preguntó con tristeza Serena.

Darien se llevó la mano de Serena a los labios.

- Existe una cosa llamada compromiso, pequeña. Podemos movernos entre ambos mundos o crear uno para nosotros. Los ojos azules lo miraron sin detenerse mientras una débil sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

- Eso suena muy bien, Darien, muy del siglo veinte, pero creo que, de alguna manera, me tocaría a mi comprometerme a adaptarme. Darien apartó una rama para que ella pasara, con esa cortesía tan pasada de moda. El camino giraba hasta llegar a su casa.

- Quizás tengas razón –de nuevo se percibía el humor masculino en su voz – pero entonces, como mi naturaleza me obliga, yo te cuidaría y te protegería. No tengo la menor duda de que tú eres mucho más que un pareja para mí-Entonces, ¿por qué vamos de regreso a tu casa en lugar de dirigirnos a la pensión? -preguntó con una mano sobre la cadera y una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer allí con lo tarde que es? -de nuevo esa voz aterciopelada, mucho más seductora que nunca -Quédate conmigo esta noche. Puedes leer mientras trabajo, y te enseñaré como protegerte mejor de las emociones indeseadas de los que te rodean.

- ¿Y qué ocurre con mi sentido del oído? Tus pequeños brebajes han aumentado mi oído hasta el absurdo -dijo arqueando una ceja

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me ocurrirá a continuación? - Darien rozó la nuca de Serena con los dientes mientras acariciaba sus pechos desde atrás de forma posesiva.

- Tengo todo tipo de ideas, pequeña.

- Apuesto a que sí. Creo que eres un adicto al sexo, Darien -Dijo escapando a su abrazo- Creo que pusiste algo en ese brebaje para que yo también me convirtiera en una adicta -Se sentó a la mesa, y cogió tranquilamente un vaso de zumo, mientras lo miraba intencionadamente- ¿Lo hiciste?

- Bébete eso despacio -ordenó distraídamente- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Te he cuidado lo mejor que he podido. ¿Has sentido que te ordenara algo mentalmente?

Se dio cuenta de que no podía beber.

- Siempre estás obligándome a dormir -Serena olió el zumo con cuidado. Manzana, nada más. No había comido ni bebido nada desde hacía veinticuatro horas, ¿por qué no podía tomarse el zumo entonces?

- Necesitas dormir -dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Darien la miraba fijamente con ojos tristes- ¿Le pasa algo al zumo?"

- No, no, nada en absoluto -Serena se llevó el vaso a los labios y sintió que el estómago se le contraía protestando. Volvió a dejarlo en la mesa sin haber probado ni un sorbo. Darien suspiró suavemente.

- Sabes que debes alimentarte -Se acercó inclinándose- Lo más fácil que sería que me permitieras ayudarte, pero dijiste que no debo hacerlo. ¿Tiene esto sentido? Serena apartó la mirada, sus dedos jugando nerviosamente con el vaso.

- Quizás he contraído la gripe. Me estado sintiendo mareada desde hace unos días, mareada y débil -Apartó el vaso. Darien lo acercó de nuevo.

- Lo necesitas, pequeña -Tocó su delgado brazo- Ya eres demasiado frágil. No creo que perder peso sea una buena idea. Toma un sorbo. Serena se pasó una mano por el pelo, sabía que tenía razón y quería hacerle caso. Pero su estómago insistía en rebelarse.

- No creo que sea capaz, Darien -Lo miró preocupada- No estoy intentando ser difícil, es que creo que estoy enferma. El rostro de Darien, oscuro y sensual, mostraba una determinación implacable. Se plantó a su lado, cogiendo el vaso.

- Beberás -Su voz era profunda e intensa, no admitía protestas, era imposible desobedecerle- El zumo se quedará en tu estómago, tu cuerpo lo aceptará -Habló suavemente en voz alta, rodeando sus hombros de forma protectora. Serena parpadeó y lo miró, después miró el vaso vacío. Movió despacio la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer eso. No recuerdo haberlo bebido y no tengo náuseas -Apartó la mirada de él para contemplar el oscuro misterio del bosque. La niebla brillaba, emitiendo destellos al reflejar la luz de la luna.

- Serena -Dijo Darien acariciándole la nuca. Se apoyó contra él.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo verdaderamente especial que eres, ¿verdad? Las cosas que eres capaz de hacer van más allá de lo imaginable. Me asustas de verdad. Darien se apoyó contra uno de los postes del porche, su rostro mostraba una expresión de absoluta perplejidad.

- Es mi deber y mi derecho cuidarte. Si necesitas el reposo del sueño, entonces, debo ver que lo tengas. Si tu cuerpo necesita beber, entonces, ¿por qué no puedo ayudarte? ¿Por qué debería asustarte esto?

- Realmente no lo entiendes ¿verdad? -Serena se quedó mirando a un jirón de niebla en particular que se movía de forma extraña- Eres el líder aquí. Obviamente, tus habilidades son infinitamente superiores a las mías. No creo que encajara en tu vida. Soy un ser solitario, no sirvo para ser la primera dama.

- Sí, tengo grandes responsabilidades. Los míos cuentan conmigo para dirigir los negocios y que todo vaya bien, para atrapar a los asesinos que acaban con los nuestros. Incluso están convencidos de que debería averiguar, yo mismo, la causa de la muerte de nuestros bebés durante el primer año de vida. No hay nada de especial en mí, Serena, excepto que tengo una voluntad de acero y que estoy dispuesto a cargar sobre mis hombros con estas responsabilidades. Pero no tengo nada, nunca tuve nada mío. Tú me diste una razón para continuar.

- Eres mi corazón, mi alma, el aire que respiro. Sin ti, no tengo más que oscuridad y soledad. El simple hecho de ser fuerte, de tener poder, no significa que no me sienta completamente solo. Vivir en total soledad es una existencia fría y desagradable.

Serena se llevó una mano hacia el estómago, presionando su abdomen. Darien parecía tan lejano, tan solo. Odiaba la manera en la que permanecía de pie en silencio, orgulloso y derecho, esperando que ella le arrancara el corazón. Tenía que consolarlo y él lo sabía. Él leía en su mente, sabía que no era capaz de soportar la soledad en su mirada. Serena cruzó la distancia que los separaba sin decir nada.

¿Qué podía decir? Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su corazón mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Darien la abrazó. Él le había arrebatado la vida sin que ella lo supiera. Y ahora lo consolaba, le decía que era un hombre especial, fascinante a sus ojos, y aún no tenía ni idea del crimen que había cometido. Estaba unida a él, no podría estar lejos de él durante mucho tiempo. No encontraba las palabras para explicárselo sin dejar ver más cosas de su especie que no sería seguro que ella conociera. Ella creía que no podía ser la compañera de un hombre de tamaña dignidad. Lo hacía sentir miserable y avergonzado de sí mismo.

* * *

**Por fisssss!**

**Review=Continuación**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_** pensamiento propio**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Le rodeó el rostro con las manos, acariciando el delicado mentón.

- Escúchame, Serena -La besó en la cabeza- Sé que no te merezco. Crees que eres inferior a mí, de alguna forma, pero honestamente, estás muy por encima de mí, ni siquiera debería tocarte. Cuando ella se movió para protestar, Darien la detuvo haciendo más fuerte su abrazo.

- No, pequeña, sé que es verdad. Sé como eres realmente, veo tu interior mientras que tú no tienes acceso a mis pensamientos ni a mis recuerdos. No puedo dejarte ir. Ojalá fuera más fuerte, ojalá fuera un buen hombre y dejara que te marcharas, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sólo puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz, para que jamás te falte nada. Te pido tiempo para adaptarme a ti, a tus costumbres, y para que comprendas mis errores. Si necesitas escuchar palabras de amor – dijo rozando con su boca la comisura de los labios de Serena – entonces te las diré con total honestidad. Jamás he querido a una mujer. Nunca he deseado que alguien tuviera este poder sobre mí. No he compartido jamás con una mujer lo que he compartido contigo -La besó tiernamente, con infinito amor y dulzuraEstarás para siempre en mi corazón, Serena. Entiendo las diferencias que hay entre nosotros mucho mejor que tú. Sólo te pido una oportunidad. Serena se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para mirar al bosque, apoyándose adorablemente contra su cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad piensas que podremos encontrar un término medio?¿Crees que seremos capaces? No tenía ni la más remota idea del riesgo que Darien iba a asumir. Una vez vivieran juntos, él jamás podría enterrarse profundamente en la tierra. No podría dejarla sin protección ni un solo día. A partir del momento en el que ella compartiera su vida, el peligro alrededor del Darien sería diez veces mayor, y de ella también. Los asesinos no verían la diferencia entre ellos. Serena estaría condenada. Y por encima del resto de sus faltas, arrastrarla a ese mundo tan peligroso, era su mayor delito.

Subió la mano hasta la nuca de Serena. Era tan pequeña y tan delicada.

- No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos- La abrazó acercándola más a su cuerpo, en un vano intento de no separarse de ella jamás.

Serena sintió la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de Darien. Había subido la cabeza en alerta, como si olfateara el viento y escuchara los sonidos de la noche. Se encontró haciendo exactamente lo mismo, inspirando profundamente con los oídos en alerta penetrando el bosque. A lo lejos, los aullidos de la manada de lobos se oyeron débiles y distantes, flotando en la brisa, llamando a Darien. Serena lo miró perpleja, girando la cabeza.

- ¡Te están hablando! ¿Cómo lo sé, Darien? ¿Cómo he podido saber tal cosa?

Darien le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

- Te mezclaste con la pandilla equivocada. Serena lo recompensó con una burbujeante carcajada que llegó hasta su corazón, dejándolo vulnerable y desarmado.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El señor del castillo hablando como la juventud de los noventa?

Le sonrió como un chiquillo tras una travesura.

- Quizás sea yo el que no está con la pandilla adecuada.

- Y quizás aún hay esperanza para ti- Dijo besándole en la garganta, en la barbilla y el la línea sombreada de azul de su mentón.

- No te he mencionado lo hermosa que estás con esa ropa? - preguntó mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros para acompañarla hasta la mesa- En un momento tendremos visita -Con movimientos lentos y pausados, llenó su copa de zumo hasta la mitad y la puso en su lado de la mesa, después deshizo un trozo de pastel entre sus dedos y dejó las migas en ambos platos.

- ¿Darien? -preguntó con cautela- Ten mucho cuidado si usas un contacto psíquico. Creo que hay alguien más, aparte de mí, que tiene habilidades telepáticas.

- Todos los míos las tienen -contestó con cuidado.

- No de los tuyos, Darien -Serena fruncía el ceño, arrugando la frenteDe los míos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -pregunto suavemente pero exigiendo una respuesta- Sabes que acechan a mi gente y asesinan a nuestras mujeres. Seguí el rastro de tres de los asesinos hasta la misma pensión donde te alojas.

- Porque no lo sé con certeza, Darien. Intento no tocar a nadie. A lo largo de los años me he obligado a no tener contacto con nadie, a no permitir que nadie me toque -Se pasó la mano por el pelo, aún ceñuda- Lo siento. Debí hablarte de mis sospechas, pero no estaba segura de ellas. Darien suavizó las arrugas de su frente con una caricia, le tocó los labios con ternura.

- No pretendí atemorizarte ni presionarte, pequeña. Necesitamos discutir esto a la primera oportunidad. ¿Puedes oírlo? Se tensó escuchando la noche.

- Es un coche.

- Está a un kilómetro más o menos -Darien aspiró el aire de la noche, introduciéndolo en sus pulmones- El padre Hummer y dos extraños. Mujeres. Llevan perfume. Una de ellas es una anciana.

- Sólo hay ocho huéspedes aparte de mí en la pensión -A Serena le resultaba difícil respirar- Vinieron todos juntos, en un viaje de agencia. Una pareja mayor de los Estados Unidos, Taiki y Rey Summers. Dos hermanos belgas, Seiya y Yaten Evans. Y cuatro hombres de distintos lugares del continente. No he hablado mucho con ellos a decir verdad.

- Cualquiera de ellos podrían ser los asesinos -dijo con severidad. Estaba secretamente encantado de que Serena no hubiera prestado mucha atención a los hombres. No quería que se fijara en ninguno, nunca más.

- Creo que yo lo habría sabido, ¿no? -preguntó a Darien- Trato con asesinos más de lo que me gustaría. Sólo una de estas personas tiene habilidades telepáticas aunque, realmente, no son tan fuertes como las mías. Ahora escuchaba el coche con total claridad, pero la niebla les impedía verlo. Darien le elevó la barbilla con dos dedos.

- Ya nos hemos unido según nuestra costumbre. ¿Pronunciarás los votos, según tu tradición? Los ojos azules, en los que un hombre podría ahogarse, se abrieron con total asombro. Podía pasarse una eternidad mirando esos ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante curvaba sus labios. Había logrado dejarla perpleja.

- Darien, ¿me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

- Sinceramente, no estoy seguro de saber hacerlo. ¿Debería ponerme de rodillas? -le sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Me propones matrimonio con un coche lleno de asesinos acercándose?

- Probables asesinos -Sonrió de tal forma que a Serena se le encogió el corazón.

- Di que sí. Sabes que no serás capaz de resistirte a mí. Di que sí.

- Después de obligarme a beber ese asqueroso zumo de manzana? Me echaste encima a todos tus lobos, Darien. Y todavía hay una larga lista de pecados que podía recitarte ahora mismo -Le brillaban los ojos traviesamente. Tiró de ella hasta hacerla chocar con los poderosos músculos de su pecho, y contra sus caderas.

- Ya veo que necesitaré aplicar una buena dosis de persuasión -Sus labios dejaron un rastro de fuego en su rostro hasta cubrir su boca y hacerle sentir la tierra temblar bajo sus pies.

- Nadie debería ser capaz de besar así -Susurró Serena. La besó de nuevo, seduciéndola con dulzura lamiendo sus labios sensualmente, prometiendo mucho más, hechizándola.

- Di que sí, Serena. Siente cuánto te necesito. Darien la acercó aún más hasta que Serena sintió sobre su vientre la dura evidencia de su deseo. Tomándola de la mano, la guió hasta el palpitante bulto, haciendo que lo frotara con palma de la mano lentamente, arriba y abajo, atormentándolos a ambos. Abrió su mente para que ella pudiera entrar y sentir la voracidad de su deseo, de su hambre por ella, su pasión y la corriente de calidez y amor que los rodeaba.

- Di que si, Serena -susurró en su cabeza, necesitándola para que lo llevara de vuelta, para que lo aceptara con lo bueno y con lo malo que había en su interior.

- Llevas ventaja, eso no es justo -Su respuesta fue como la miel tibia, derramándose por su cabeza con amor y una pizca de diversión.

El coche salió de la niebla, hasta detenerse junto a un grupo de árboles. Darien se volvió para saludar a los visitantes, colocando de forma instintiva su cuerpo para proteger a Serena de sus miradas.

- Padre Hummer, qué sorpresa tan agradable -Darien extendió la mano en señal de bienvenida, pero su voz sonó brusca.

- ¡Serena! -Yaten Evans pasó junto al sacerdote empujándole de forma grosera y corrió hacia Serena, devorando a Darien con los ojos. Darien vio el temblor y la consternación en los ojos de Serena, antes de que Yaten la alcanzara extendiendo los brazos y estrechándola fuertemente. Yaten no tenía ni idea de que Serena percibía la envidia que sentía en esos momentos y el deseo sexual que le despertaba Darien. Por su parte, Darien podía sentir la repulsión que Serena sentía ante el abrazo y ante la preocupación de la chica, y sobre todo por sus fantasías con él, pero logró sobreponerse, sonreír y devolver el abrazo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Algo va mal? -Preguntó Serena dulcemente, apartándose educadamente de la mujer más alta.

- Bueno, querida -dijo Rey Summers severamente, mirando a Darien y llegando hasta Serena- Insistimos hasta que el Padre Hummer nos trajo para comprobar que estás bien. En el instante en el que la arrugada mano tocó su brazo, Serena notó el empujón en su mente. Al mismo tiempo su estómago se reveló, sintió unas profundas náuseas y un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza, destrozando su mente. Era incapaz de respirar. Había tocado a la muerte. Se echó hacia atrás instintivamente, secándose la palma de la mano sobre el muslo.

- _¡Darien!_ –Canalizó sus pensamientos enviándoselos por completo a él-_ Voy a vomitar_

- No les aseguró la Sra. Galvenstein que Serena estaría bien conmigo? - Darien se colocó resueltamente, pero de forma educada entre Serena y la anciana. Había sentido el torpe intento de la mujer de penetrar en su mente cuando lo rozó al pasar. Sus dientes blancos refulgieron en una forzada sonrisa- Por favor, entren en mi casa y pónganse cómodos. Está haciendo frío aquí fuera. Rey Summers lo inspeccionaba todo, observaba los dos platos y los vasos de la mesa, las migas del pastel en ambos servicios. Sus ojos atravesaban a Serena intentando ir más allá de la tela de su blusa y mirarle el cuello. Darien rodeó los hombros de Serena con un brazo para protegerla en el refugio de su cuerpo. Ocultó una sonrisa al ver que la Sra. Summers agarraba a Yaten para dejar que el padre Hummer entrara en primer lugar. Eran tan predecibles. Bajó la cabeza.

_- ¿Te sientes bien?_

_- Voy a vomitar. El zumo de manzana_ -Lo miró con reproche.

_- Deja que te ayude. No lo notarán_ -Se dio la vuelta y la ocultó con su inmenso cuerpo. Pronunció una orden suave y la besó dulcemente_-¿Mejor ahora?_

Serena le acarició el mentón, contestando con sus dedos.

- Gracias -Se volvieron juntos para mirar a los invitados. Rey y Yaten contemplaban maravilladas la casa de Darien. Tenía mucho dinero y el interior de su casa lo reflejaba; mármol y maderas preciosas; colores cálidos y acogedores; antigüedades y grabados. Era obvio que Rey se sentía impresionada y sorprendida.

El padre Hummer se sentó cómodamente en su sillón favorito.

- Creo que hemos interrumpido algo importante -Parecía encantado consigo mismo e interiormente divertido. Los ojos apagados brillaban cada vez que se cruzaban con la mirada oscura e insondable de Darien.

- Serena ha consentido en convertirse en mi esposa -Darien se llevó la mano de Serena a los labios- No tuve tiempo de darle el anillo. Ustedes llegaron antes de que pudiera ponérselo en el dedo. Rey tocó la Biblia hermosamente encuadernada que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Qué romántico, Serena! ¿Os casaréis por la Iglesia?

- Por supuesto que los jóvenes deben casarse en la Iglesia. Darien es creyente y no haría nada inapropiado -contestó el Padre Hummer como ligera reprimenda. Serena dejó su mano entrelazada entre la de Darien, mientras se sentaban en el sofá. Los descoloridos ojos de Rey eran afilados como garras.

- ¿Por qué ha estado escondiéndose, querida? -Su mirada lo analizaba todo, intentando descubrir todos los secretos.

Darien se movió, inclinándose sobre el respaldo perezosamente.

- Ni siquiera nos hemos escondido. Telefoneamos a la Sra. Galvenstein, la dueña de la pensión, para comunicarle que Serena se quedaría aquí. Seguramente se lo dijo a ustedes.

- Lo último que oí de Serena es que había ido al bosque para merendar con usted -aseguró Rey- Sabía que estaba enferma y me preocupé, por eso averigüé su nombre y le pedí al párroco que nos acompañara hasta aquí -Su aguda mirada se detuvo en un antiguo espejo de plata.

- Siento haberla preocupado, Sra. Summers -dijo Serena con voz dulceHe tenido una gripe horrible. Si hubiese sabido que se preocupaban por mí, habría llamado yo misma -Señaló.

- Quería verla con mis propios ojos -Rey apretó los labios en señal de tozudez- Las dos somos AmArmandoanas, y me siento responsable de usted.

- Le agradezco su preocupación. Serena es la luz de mi vida -Darien se incorporó un poco con su sonrisa de depredador- Soy Darien Dubrinsky. No creo que hayamos sido presentados formalmente. Rey dudó, y elevando la barbilla, tendió la mano a Darien murmurando su nombre. Darien dejó que percibiera su buena voluntad y el amor, condimentado traviesamente con una saludable lujuria, que sentía por Serena.

Yaten se presentó ávidamente.

- ¿Sr. Dubrinsky?

- Por favor, llámenme Darien -Su encanto era tan intenso que Yaten casi se cayó de la silla. Se contoneaba y cruzaba las piernas para que Darien tuviera una mejor vista- Darien entonces -Yaten dibujó una coqueta sonrisa- El padre Hummer nos contó que usted es una especie de historiador y que conoce todas las tradiciones de la región. Estoy haciendo una investigación sobre folklore. Más concretamente, me interesa si existe algún tipo de verdad sobre las leyendas locales.

-¿Sabe usted algo sobre vampiros?

Serena parpadeó, intentando no soltar una carcajada. Yaten hablaba totalmente en serio y había caído bajo el hechizo de Darien. Sería muy embarazoso si ella se riera. Se concentró en el pulgar de Darien que estaba acariciando la parte interna de su muñeca ayudándola a sentirse más fuerte.

- Vampiros -Darien repitió el término de forma trivial- La zona más popular para los vampiros es sin duda Transilvania, pero aquí también tenemos nuestras propias historias. Hay muchos cuentos sobre vampiros a lo largo y ancho de los Cárpatos. Incluso existe una ruta turística desde aquí hasta Transilvania, la ruta de Jonathan Harper. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraría la mar de divertido.

Rey se inclinó hacia delante.

- ¿Cree usted en estas historias?

- ¡Sra. Summers! -exclamó Serena mostrando su asombro- No creerá usted en eso ¿verdad?

El rostro de Rey borró cualquier asomo de expresión, apretando los labios de forma beligerante.

- Siempre he creído que existe una pizca de verdad en cualquier historia que se ha mantenido a través de los años. Quizás sea eso lo que cree la Sra. Summers -Dijo Darien amablemente.

Rey asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente relajada, y dirigió una sonrisa benevolente a Darien.

- Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en esto, Sr. Dubrinsky. Un hombre de su posición debe tener, ciertamente, una mente abierta.

- ¿Cómo es posible que, a lo largo de los siglos, tanta gente cuente una y otra vez las mismas historias sin que haya ni un ápice de verdad en estas leyendas?

- ¿Verdad en un cadáver viviente? -Serena arqueó las cejas- No sé nada sobre lo que ocurrió en la Edad Media, pero supongo que me daría cuenta si empezara a ver a mi alrededor muertos que raptan niños.

-Además está esa cuestión -añadió Darien- No hemos tenido una larga lista de muertes inexplicables, por lo menos que yo sepa, en los últimos años.

- Pero algunos de los vecinos cuentan historias muy extrañas- Yaten estaba poco dispuesta a abandonar sus ideas.

- Por supuesto -Darien sonrió contagiosamente- Es mucho mejor para atraer a los turistas. Hace unos años… ¿cuándo sucedió Padre? Recuerde cuando Swaney quería aumentar las ventas a los turistas y se pinchó él mismo en el cuello con las agujas de hacer punto. Hasta el periódico local le hizo fotos. Se colgó una ristra de ajos alrededor del cuello y se dedicó a caminar por el pueblo afirmando que el ajo le ponía enfermo.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que no fue real? -Preguntó Rey.

-Las heridas se le infectaron. Resultó que era alérgico al ajo y no le quedo más remedio que confesarlo todo -Darien sonrió traviesamente a las dos mujeres- El Padre Hummer le puso la penitencia. Swaney rezó el rosario treinta y siete veces seguidas.

El Padre Hummer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió de buena gana.

- En realidad, consiguió atraer la atención de todo el mundo durante un tiempo. Los periodistas vinieron de todas partes. Fue un espectáculo bastante entretenido.

Darien hizo una mueca.

- Si mal no recuerdo, tuve que pasar mucho tiempo alejado de mi oficina, me vi obligado a trabajar noche y día durante una semana en tú te tomaste la pequeña aventura con buen sentido del humor, Darien -Dijo el Padre Hummer- He estado por los alrededores muchos años, señoras, y jamás he visto un cadáver andante.

Serena se pasó una mano por el pelo, masajeándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor punzante que a estas alturas era insoportable. Siempre asociaba ese dolor al hecho de estar expuesta a una mente enferma demasiado rato. Darien alzó la mano para masajearle delicadamente la sien, pasando los dedos por su sedosa piel.

- Se hace tarde y Serena aún sufre los efectos de la gripe. ¿Podríamos, quizás, continuar la conversación otra noche?

El Padre Hummer se levantó al instante.

- Por supuesto, Darien. Te pido disculpas por interrumpir en un momento tan inoportuno. Las señoras estaban nerviosas y venir hasta aquí me pareció la mejor manera de puede volver con nosotros -ofreció Rey muy solícita.

Serena sabía que no sobreviviría a un viaje en coche con la mujer. Yaten asentía con la cabeza ansiosa, dedicando a Darien su mejor sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Darien. Me encantaría discutir este tema con más profundidad y quizás ¿le importaría si tomara algunas notas?

- Por supuesto que no, Señorita Evans -Darien le alargó su tarjeta de visita- El trabajo me tiene absorto en estos momentos, y Serena y yo queremos casarnos lo más rápidamente posible, pero intentaré buscar un hueco - Estaba guiando a sus invitados hacia la puerta usando su enorme y musculoso cuerpo, a la vez que, con su sonrisa más cautivadora, les prevenía de tocar a Serena- Gracias Sra. Summers, por ofrecerse a cuidar a Serena en mi lugar, pero como nos interrumpieron, me gustaría asegurarme que ella no se marcha sin el anillo. Cuando Serena intentó dar un paso para ponerse delante de él, Darien se lo impidió, con un movimiento tan natural y grácil que nadie lo notó. Deslizó la mano por el brazo hasta aferrar su frágil muñeca.

- Gracias por venir -dijo ella en un murmullo, temerosa de hablar demasiado alto y hacer que su cabeza estallara en mil pedazos.

Cuando las visitas se hubieron marchado, Darien la arrastró de forma protectora hasta el refugio de sus brazos, su rostro tenía una expresión de oscura amenaza.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que soportar una cosa así, pequeñaLa llevó al interior de la casa, hacia la biblioteca.

Serena podía escucharle recitando palabras en su idioma, en un suave murmullo apenas perceptible. Estaba maldiciendo y eso la hizo sonreír.

- Ella no es mala, Darien. Su mente está confusa, es una fanática. Fue como tocar la mente creyente de un cruzado. Cree que lo que hace es lo correcto -Frotó su cabeza contra su rígido mentón.

- Es despreciable -dijo escupiendo las palabras- Es obscena -Muy suavemente, Darien, la dejó sobre su cómodo sillón- Vino para probarme, trajo un sacerdote a mi casa e intentó ser más lista que yo. Su intento de tocar mi mente fue torpe y desmañado. Usa su don para señalar a los que van a morir. Sólo leyó lo que yo le permití.

- ¡Darien! Ella cree en vampiros. ¿Cómo es posible que crea que tú eres un cadáver viviente? Tienes unos dones inusuales, cierto, pero no te imagino asesinando a un niño para mantenerte con vida. Vas a la iglesia, llevas un crucifijo en el cuello. La mujer está chiflada - Se frotó las sienes intentando aliviar las punzadas de dolor.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_** pensamiento propio**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Darien apareció a su lado como una oscura sombra, con uno de aquellos brebajes en la mano.

- Y qué pasaría si yo fuera uno de esos míticos vampiros y te mantuviera cautiva en mi guarida, pequeña? Serena sonrió mirando su rostro, ahora serio, sus ojos mostraban dolor.

- Te entregaría mi vida, Darien, aunque lo fueras. Y te confiaría hasta la vida de mis hijos. Eres arrogante y a veces hasta despótico, pero jamás podrías ser malvado. Si eres un vampiro, entonces las criaturas de las leyendas no son reales, porque tú no eres así - Darien se alejó de ella para que no notara lo mucho que significaban sus palabras para él. Lo aceptaba total e incondicionalmente. No le importaba que ella no supiera realmente de lo que estaba hablando. Veía la sinceridad en sus palabras.

- La mayoría de las personas tiene un lado oscuro, Serena, yo más que ningún otro. Soy capaz de ser extremadamente violento, cruel incluso, pero no soy un vampiro. Soy, por encima de todo, un depredador, pero no soy un vampiro -Empleó un tono brusco y casi ahogado. Serena se movió para acortar la distancia que los separaba, para tocar la comisura de sus labios y alisar una profunda arruga de preocupación.

- Jamás pensé que lo fueras. Parece que crees que esos seres terribles existan. Darien, si eso fuese cierto, yo sabría que tú no puedes ser uno de ellos. Siempre te juzgas con dureza. Pero yo siento la bondad en tu interior.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? -pregunto rígidamente- Bébete esto.

- Sería mejor que no me mandaras a dormir. Voy a volver esta noche a la pensión, a mi propia cama -le dijo muy segura mientras tomaba el vaso de sus manos. El tono de voz era juguetón, pero sus ojos reflejaban nerviosismo- Por supuesto que siento la bondad que hay en ti, Darien. La veo en todo lo que haces. Para ti, cualquiera es más importante que tú.

Cerró los ojos, con un profundo dolor.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas, Serena? Ella observó el contenido del vaso, preguntándose por qué sus palabras lo herían.

- Lo sé. Yo ya he hecho lo que ahora te exigen a ti, pero no tuve que ir más allá y llevar a los asesinos a la justicia. Esa idea debe corroerte todo el tiempo.

- Das demasiado crédito a mis acciones, pequeña, pero te agradezco la fe que depositas en mí -Su mano se curvó sobre la nuca de Serena-No estás bebiendo. Aliviará tu dolor de cabeza -Le masajeó las sienes con la relajante magia de sus dedos- ¿Cómo puedes regresar a la pensión cuando ambos sabemos que los asesinos están allí? Es la anciana la que los guía hasta los nuestros. Ahora también siente curiosidad por ti.

- Es imposible que piense que yo soy un vampiro, Darien. ¿Por qué iba yo a estar en peligro? Podría serte útil allí -una traviesa sonrisa curvó su suave boca- Oigo mucho mejor desde hace unos días- Hizo un brindis hacia él con el vaso, y se bebió todo el contenido.

- No hay discusión posible cuando tu seguridad está en juego. No te quiero en mitad de esta batalla -Su oscura mirada expresaba una clara preocupación.

- Estábamos de acuerdo en que íbamos a aceptarnos el uno al otro. Tu mundo y el mío. Tengo que ser yo misma, Darien, y tomar mis propias decisiones. Sé que jamás me dejarías sola mientras persigo a un asesino, por eso quiero ayudarte, estar contigo. Ese es el significado de la vida de pareja.

- Estar alejado de ti en circunstancias normales, ya sería un tormento para mí. ¿Cómo podría aguantar que estuvieras bajo el mismo techo que los asesinos de mi hermana?

Intentó bromear con él para ver si así desaparecía la oscuridad de sus ojos. - Haz uno de tus trucos y envíate a dormir a ti mismo, o enséñame a hacerlo. Me encantaría poder dejarte fuera de juego. Deslizó la mano por su garganta probando.

- Apuesto a que sí. ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? ¿Mejora el dolor de cabeza?

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Entonces, dime todo lo que sabes -Serena lo observó mientras caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, con toda aquella desbordante energía- Ya lo he hecho antes, Darien. No soy una principiante y no soy estúpida. La Sra. Summers puede parecer una dulce ancianita, pero su mente está muy enferma. Si está señalando a otras personas como posibles vampiros, muchos más sufrirán. Y los otros deben creer a la Sra. Summers. Mataron a la mujer…

- A Mina -le dijo en voz baja- Se llamaba Mina. Acarició el rostro de Darien con los ojos, enviándole con la mente una corriente de calidez y bienestar.

- Mina -contestó amablemente- fue asesinada como los libros de textos enseñan que hay que matar a un vampiro. Una estaca, la cabeza cortada y el ajo. Es un grupo de maniacos. Al menos, sabemos por donde empezar. Creo que resultará más seguro si asumimos que la Sra. Summers está implicada. Por tanto, tenemos dos.

- Esa chica tonta, Yaten, está ciega. La usan para sacar información con sus estúpidas preguntas. No está directamente implicada porque no se fían que mantenga la boca cerrada. Su hermano la convenció para que estudiara las tradiciones y el folclore de la zona, y se supone que éste es un viaje de investigación. La lleva fácilmente por donde él quiere -Se pasó una mano por la espesa mata de pelo. Tenía que alimentarse pronto. La furia crecía en su interior, oscura y fría, arrastrándose por su cuerpo peligrosa y mortal. Seiya no tenía escrúpulos, ni siquiera con su propia hermana, parecía. Y había mirado a Serena con lujuria.

Serena lo miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos fijos en ella, sin parpadear. Oscuros, insondables, los ojos de un cazador. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, le temblaba la mano mientras se alisaba la falda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? A veces, Darien parecía un completo extraño, no era el hombre cálido que se reía y la miraba con ternura y deseo; ahora era un hombre frío y calculador, alguien mucho más mortal y astuto que cualquier persona conocida. De forma automática, su mente voló hacia la de Darien.

Serena parpadeó intentando que las lágrimas no la delataran. Su rechazo fue muy doloroso, supuso un infierno para Serena.

- ¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué me dejas fuera? Me necesitas. Lo sé. Estás tan ansioso de ayudar a los demás, de significar todo para los demás. Se supone que soy tu compañera, todo para ti. Deja que te ayude -Se acercó cautelosamente, muy despacio.

- No sabes lo que podría ocurrir, Serena -Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la tentación y de su dolor. Serena sonrió.

- Tú siempre me ayudas, Darien. Me cuidas. Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para ser todo lo que tú necesitas

- Permitió que su mente se hiciera trocitos, para que ella lo viera todo. Serena sintió el dolor mezclado con la furia por la muerte sin sentido de Mina, y miedo por ella misma. Amor, un amor fuerte y que cada vez iba a más; apetito, físico y sexual. Pura necesidad. Definitivamente, alguien tenía que amar y consolar a este hombre.

- Necesito que hagas lo que te pido -dijo con desesperación, luchando para que su parte animal no despertara hambrienta.

La carcajada de Serena fue suave y sensual.

- No. Ya hay demasiada gente que cree que tu palabra es la ley. Necesitas que alguien te desafíe un poquito. Sé que no me harás daño, Darien. Puedo sentir el miedo que te tienes a ti mismo. Piensas que hay algo en ti que no me gustará, que no puedo amar, algún tipo de monstruo que temes que yo vea. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo.

- Eres tan osada, Serena, tan descuidada ante el peligro -Atenazó con sus manos el respaldo de una silla, amenazando con reducir la madera a simple polvo. Le dejaría las marcas de sus dedos para toda la vida.

- ¿Qué peligro, Darien? -inclinó la cabeza y el pelo le cayó sobre el hombro. Sus manos desabrocharon el botón superior de la camisaJamás serías un peligro para mí, aunque estuvieras furioso. Lo único que está ahora en peligro es mi ropa -Dio un paso atrás, riéndose de nuevo, dejando que el sonido se introdujera en Darien y lo calentara, derritiendo su interior.

El calor se extendió en espiral por su cuerpo, la necesidad lo golpeó con fuerza y urgencia. El hambre lo desgarraba y no distinguía más que una neblina rojiza.

- Estás jugando con fuego, pequeña, estoy completamente fuera de control - Dijo como último intento para salvarla. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que realmente era, de que había tomado el control de su vida y nunca la liberaría? Era el monstruo que ella no veía. Quizás con el resto del mundo, la fría lógica y la justicia lo regían, pero no con ella. Con Serena era asaltado por una serie de emociones a las que era totalmente ajeno hasta entonces y que no era capaz de controlar. Hacía cosas de forma inconsciente. La dejaba ver la violencia que existía en su mente cuando rasgaba sus ropas y tomaba su cuerpo sin ningún control alguno.

Le contestó con la mente, con la calidez y el amor que su cuerpo, ansioso del suyo, lo recibía y aceptaba su lado violento. Serena tenía una fe ciega en los sentimientos de Darien, en su compromiso.

Maldijo en voz baja, tirando a un lado la ropa que apresaba su cuerpo. Saltó sobre ella como una pantera.

- Darien, me encanta este vestido -susurró sobre su garganta, con la risa aún invadiendo su mente. Carcajadas. Alegría. No había miedo.

- Pues sal de esa maldita cosa -dijo bruscamente sin darse cuenta que de esta forma aumentaba la confianza de Serena en él. Ella se tomó su tiempo, irritándolo mientras buscaba los botones y lo instaba a desabrochar la trabilla de la falda.

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo -protestó de forma confusa, pero sus manos fueron suaves sobre el cuerpo de Serena, quitándole la ropa con cuidado hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda, toda su piel sedosa a la vista, cubierta tan solo con la melena azabache. Darien cerró los dedos sobre la nuca de Serena. Se sentía tan pequeña y frágil, tenía la piel cálida. Desprendía un aroma femenino obsesivo, como el de la miel silvestre o una brisa de aire fresco. La apoyó contra la estantería, mientras sus manos dibujaban los contornos de su cuerpo y acariciaban la redondez de sus pechos, sus dedos absorbían el tacto de su piel para guardarlo en su alma. Bajó la cabeza para buscar un oscuro pezón y lamerlo. El demonio que habitaba en su interior retrocedió ante la suavidad de su piel y ante la total conformidad de Serena. No la merecía.

El cuerpo de Serena se debilitó con el primer roce de los labios ardientes de Darien sobre su pecho. Se apoyó sobre la estantería y sintió el tacto de la madera sobre la piel desnuda de su trasero. Un sentimiento de anticipación la recorrió excitándola. Los ojos de Darien la devoraban con avidez, posesivo pero tremendamente tierno. Descubrir todo lo que él sentía por ella le derritió el corazón, y la dejó a punto de llorar. Allá donde Darien posaba su mirada, la piel de Serena ardía y le dolía ansiando sus caricias.

Alzó los brazos por detrás de Darien para soltarle el pelo y acariciarlo, pasando después las yemas de los dedos por los fuertes músculos de su espalda. Podía sentirlo temblar bajo sus manos, sentía su naturaleza salvaje luchando por liberarse. Ella también sentía que algo salvaje despertaba en su interior. Quería sentirlo entre sus brazos, temblando, con sus endurecidos músculos rozando su piel y su cuerpo derramándose en su interior. Le envió las eróticas imágenes que bailaban en su cabeza mientras saboreaba la piel de su pecho.

Las manos de Darien estaban en todos lados, como las de ella. La boca de Darien abrasaba la piel, como la de ella. Su corazón latía desbocado, como el de ella. La sangre rugía dentro de sus cuerpos como lava recién salida de un volcán. Sus dedos acariciaron el pasaje húmedo entre las piernas de Serena, explorándolo. Darien la llevó hacia el suelo, tumbándola y elevándole las caderas para tener un mejor acceso y hundir su miembro en ella. La sangre rugía en sus oídos, todas las emociones formaban un violento torbellino aumentando la necesidad. El cuerpo de Serena recibía gustoso cada empujón de Darien, cada vez más rápidos y profundos. La sentía ardiente y estrecha a su alrededor, aceptando la tormenta que los envolvía.

Un hambre atroz despertó en Darien. Era peligroso. Anhelaba el dulce sabor de su sangre, quería sentir de nuevo el éxtasis del intercambio. Pero si se alimentaba de ella… gruñó ante la tentación. No sería capaz de detenerse y tomar lo justo para que ella no necesitara reponer su sangre. No podía hacerlo. Ella debía tomar la decisión de formar parte de su mundo de forma consciente. Era un riesgo demasiado grande. Si Serena no sobrevivía, él la seguiría hacia el más allá. No quería vivir sin ella. No existiría Darien sin Serena.

Su cuerpo, sus necesidades y sus maltrechas emociones estaban tomando de nuevo el control y lo empujaban hasta el límite. Nunca había sentido algo tan profundo, un amor tan envolvente por otro ser. Ella lo era todo. Su aire. Su aliento. Su corazón. La besó en la boca con besos largos y embriagadores, bajó hacia su garganta, hacia el pecho, hasta encontrar su marca. Probarla. Sólo una vez.

Serena se movió entre sus brazos, ladeando la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el pelo de Darien.

- Será mejor que me case contigo, Darien. Me necesitas desesperadamente.

Él alzó la mirada para contemplar lo hermosa que se veía allí, mientras hacían el amor, aceptando todas y cada una de sus necesidades. Arropaba su corazón con su calidez, suavizaba su mente con la suya, bromeaba con él e incluso lo igualaba con su lado salvaje. Le rodeó el rostro con las manos mientras sus ojos negros sondeaban las profundidades azules de los ojos de Serena, hundiéndose en ellos. Y sonrió.

- Darien -protestó cuando el sacó su miembro con suavidad.

Darien la puso boca abajo sobre el suelo, tirando de sus caderas para penetrarla por detrás. Al introducirse en ella rodeando su pequeña cintura con las manos, se sintió exultante de alegría. ¡Ella estaba a salvo! La alegría lo recorrió de arriba abajo y se abandonó al placer del cuerpo de Serena. Se movían acompasadamente, el pasaje de Serena era increíblemente estrecho, húmedo y ardiente, suave terciopelo envolvente. Una combinación explosiva.

Los lobos habían dicho a Endymión que no percibían alegría en él, pero Serena se la había devuelto. Su cuerpo gozaba y brillaba de alegría. Sintió que Serena se tensaba y que un espasmo, dos, la recorrían, pero no se detuvo, siguió en su interior formando un solo un cuerpo. La oscura sombra que envolvía su alma se desvanecía. Esta pequeña y hermosa mujer lo había conseguido. Ralentizó el ritmo de su penetración, maravillándose en la forma en la que Serena acompasaba sus movimientos. De nuevo la sintió tensarse bajo él, envolviendo su miembro con sus espasmos, la escuchó gritar hasta que sólo pudo emitir pequeños sonidos guturales que lo llevaron al borde del abismo. Se sintió arder y subir al cielo junto a ella mientras Serena gritaba de nuevo su nombre. La ayudó a tumbarse con cuidado. Le acarició el pelo y se inclinó para besarla con ternura.

- No tienes idea de lo que has hecho esta noche por mí. Gracias, Serena.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas semejaban dos medias lunas oscuras sobre su blanca piel. Sonrió.

- Alguien tiene que enseñarte lo que es amar, Darien. No poseer ni adueñarse de algo, sino lo que es el verdadero amor, el amor incondicional - Alzó la mano y, aún con los ojos cerrados, sus dedos encontraron las comisuras de sus labios- Necesitas recordar cómo se juega, cómo se ríe. Necesitas aprender a quererte más a ti mismo.

La boca de Darien se curvó en una sonrisa, suavizando su expresión.

- Te pareces al Padre Hummer.

- Espero que confieses que te has aprovechado de mi -bromeó Serena. Darien se quedó sin respiración. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo inundó. Era cierto que se había aprovechado de ella. Quizás no la primera vez, cuando la enorme soledad que había sufrido lo hizo perder el control. Fue necesario hacer el intercambio de sangre para salvarle la vida. Pero la segunda vez fue por puro egoísmo. Él había buscado el ímpetu sexual y había completado el ritual. Y había pronunciado las palabras rituales. Estaban unidos. Él lo sabía, sabía que era lo correcto, sentía que su alma sanaba como sólo lo haría junto a su verdadera compañera.

- ¿Darien? Estaba bromeando -Las largas pestañas aletearon al abrir los ojos para comprobar que, como sus dedos percibían, él estaba frunciendo el ceño. Darien le mordió los dedos suavemente, acariciándolos con la lengua. Su boca era cálida y sensual, sus ojos ardían de deseo por ella de nuevo. El ardor se extendió por el cuerpo de Serena, reflejándose en sus ojos como respuesta. Se rió suavemente.

- Lo tienes todo, ¿verdad? Tienes encanto, eres tan provocativo que deberías estar encerrado bajo llave, y tienes una sonrisa por la que los hombres matarían. O las mujeres, a cualquiera que miraras.

Se inclinó para besarla, encerrando un pecho en su mano de forma posesiva.

- Olvidas mencionar que soy un gran amante. Los hombres necesitan oír esas cosas, ya sabes.

- ¿De verdad? -arqueó una ceja mirándolo- No me atrevería a hacerlo. Ya eres tan arrogante que no te soporto.

- Estás loca por mí. Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Yo leo las mentes -De repente, sonrió de forma juguetona, como un niño.

- La próxima vez que me hagas el amor, ¿crees que podríamos ser un poco más convencionales y buscar una cama? -se sentó con cautela. Los brazos de Darien la rodearon para ayudarla.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? -Ella se rió dulcemente.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Aunque, la verdad, no me importaría darme un largo baño en una bañera caliente.

Darien frotó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Serena.

- Creo que podemos arreglarlo, pequeña -Debería haber pensado que el suelo no era precisamente el lugar más cómodo- Consigues que cualquier pensamiento coherente desaparezca de mi cabeza -Era una disculpa. La cogió en brazos y atravesó con largas zancadas la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de baño principal. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de calidez, sonrió tan adorablemente que Darien se quedó sin aliento.

- Eres tú que sueles comportarte de forma un tanto… primitiva, Darien. Soltó un gruñido y bajó la cabeza despacio para besarla. Había tanta pasión y ternura que a Serena le dolía el alma. La dejó cuidadosamente de pie, en el suelo y le cogió el rostro entre las manos.

- Jamás conseguiré saciar el hambre que siento por ti, Serena, jamás. Pero necesitas un baño y yo necesito alimentarme.

- Comer -dijo mientras se agachaba para abrir el grifo del agua caliente- Se dice comer. No soy la mejor de las cocineras, pero puedo prepararte algo. Los dientes blancos brillaron a la luz de las velas, mientras las encendía.

- No estás aquí para ser mi esclava, pequeña. Por lo menos, no en el ámbito doméstico -La miró sin pestañear mientras Serena se recogía el pelo en un moño, en la parte superior de la cabeza. Era desconcertante, pero Serena sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el calor de su mirada. Darien alargó la mano para ayudarla a meterse en la bañera. En el momento en que sintió los dedos alrededor de la muñeca, tuvo la extraña sensación de que había sido capturada. Serena se aclaró la garganta y se sumergió con cuidado en el agua. El vapor se elevaba formando espirales.

- Entonces, ¿crees en la fidelidad? -intentó que sonara casual. Una sombra oscura cruzó sus marcadas facciones.

- Un hombre de los Cárpatos, de mi raza, no siente la pálida e infantil versión del amor humano. Si estuvieses con otro hombre yo lo sabría, lo sentiría, sentiría tus sentimientos y tus emociones -Trazó una línea sobre el pómulo de Serena- No te gustaría enfrentarte al demonio que hay dentro de mí, pequeña. Soy capaz de la mayor violencia. No te compartiré con nadie.

- Tú nunca me harías daño, Darien. Sin importar la causa de tu ira

- Dijo con voz suave y absoluta convicción.

- Siempre estarás segura conmigo –afirmó- pero no puedo decir lo mismo de cualquiera que amenazara con apartarte de mi lado. Todos los míos usamos la conexión telepática. Una emoción tan fuerte como la pasión sexual es imposible de ocultar.

- ¿Quieres decir que aquellos de vosotros que os casáis…?

- Toman una compañera -corrigió.

- ¿No son nunca infieles? -preguntó incrédula.

- Los verdaderos compañeros no lo son. Ha habido excepciones… -dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza. Pobre Mina, tan dulce, tan obsesionada con Rand- Los pocos que traicionan al compañero que han elegido no tienen una unión verdadera, no sienten lo que deberían sentir, de otra forma, sería imposible. Por eso es tan importante saberlo con la mente, con el corazón, con el alma y con el cuerpo. Como yo sé que tú lo eres -Las palabras rituales no podían unir a dos que no fueran uno. La unión se realizaba entre las dos mitades de un mismo ser, pero no era capaz de encontrar la forma de explicarlo de modo que ella lo entendiera completamente.

- Pero Darien, yo no pertenezco a tu especie -Empezaba a ser consciente de que entre ellos había diferencias que iban mucho más allá de las simples costumbres, y ella necesitaba tenerlas en cuenta. Darien trituró unas hierbas en un cuenco, vertiéndolas después en el agua de la bañera. Le ayudarían con las molestias de su cuerpo.

- Tú lo sabrías si yo tocara a otra mujer.

- Pero la diferencia está en que tú podrías hacer que yo lo olvidara -se burló en voz alta frunciendo los labios. Pero Darien pudo sentir que su corazón se aceleraba ante la repentina duda que asaltó su mente. Se arrodilló junto a la bañera, tomando el rostro de Serena entre sus manos. - Soy incapaz de traicionarte, Serena. Podría obligarte a hacer algo por el bien de tu seguridad o tu protección, por tu vida o tu salud, pero no para que olvidaras una traición.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_** pensamiento propio**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Serena se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

- No me obligues a hacer nada a menos que me lo pidas antes, como hiciste cuando me sentía enferma hace un rato. Darien ocultó una sonrisa. Siempre intentaba usar un tono severo, duro, era su pequeña caja de dinamita, con más valentía que sentido común.

- Pequeña, sólo vivo para hacerte feliz. Tengo que salir ahora, solo será un rato.

- No puedes salir tú solo en busca de los asesinos. Estoy hablando en serio, Darien. Es demasiado peligroso. Si eso es lo que estás pensando…La besó riéndose de buena gana.

- Negocios, Serena. Date un baño bien largo, echa un vistazo por la casa, ojea mis libros, lo que quieras -Le sonrió como un niño- Tengo un montón de trabajo junto al ordenador, por si quieres echarme una mano con las ofertas.

- Esa es exactamente la manera en la que planeaba pasar la noche.

- Otra cosa -Darien se había marchado sin que ella hubiera podido siquiera parpadear, y volvió igual de rápido. Cogió su mano izquierdaLos tuyos reconocerán esto como una señal de que estás comprometida. Ahora fue Serena quien ocultó una sonrisa. Darien era tan territorial, como un animal salvaje cercando su espacio. Se comportaba como los lobos que corrían libres por el bosque. Tocó el anillo con un dedo, extasiada. Era muy antiguo, de oro con un rubí de color rojo ardiente rodeado de diamantes.

- Darien, es hermoso. ¿Dónde encontraste algo así?

- Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones. Si prefieres algo más… algo más moderno… -era perfecto para su dedo, donde pertenecía.

- Es perfecto y lo sabes -dijo mientras lo tocaba- Me encanta. Vamos, vete. Descubriré todos sus secretos mientras estás fuera. Darien esta hambriento, necesitaba alimentarse. Se inclinó para acariciar con la boca la frente de Serena, la amaba tanto que le dolía el corazón.

- Sólo será hoy, pequeña, me gustaría tener una conversación normal y feliz contigo. Cortejarte como te mereces. Serena ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, con los ojos oscuros por la emoción.

- Ya me cortejas muy bien. Ve a comer, y déjame conmigo misma. Darien le acarició el pelo una vez más antes de marcharse.

Se movió entre la gente del pueblo, respirando el aire de la noche. Las estrellas parecían más brillantes, la luna brillaba como la plata bruñida. Distinguía los colores de forma clara e intensa. La brisa estaba cargada de olores. Los jirones de niebla flotaban por la calle. Tenía ganas de cantar. La había encontrado después de tanto tiempo que hacía que la tierra se moviera y su sangre ardiera. Le había devuelto la sonrisa y le había enseñado lo que era el amor.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, las parejas caminaban hacia sus casas. Darien eligió un trío de muchachos. Estaba hambriento y necesitaba estar fuerte. La noche iba a ser muy larga. Tenía intención de confirmar o eliminar las sospechas que recaían sobre la Sra. Romanov. Las mujeres necesitaban una partera y una aunque fuese afligida y amargada era mejor que una que pudiera traicionarles a la primera oportunidad.

Convocó a los jóvenes para que se acercaran con una simple orden, maravillándose como tantas otras veces de lo fácil que era controlar a sus presas. Se unió a la conversación, riéndose con ellos, hablaban sobre las oportunidades de hacer "negocios calentitos" que les habían sucedido recientemente. Con veinte años no se pensaba en otra cosa que no fuesen mujeres, el dinero no importaba. Siempre le sorprendía lo irrespetuosos que los humanos eran con sus mujeres. Quizás no comprendían lo que serían sus vidas sin ellas. Los llevó hacia la oscuridad de los árboles, allí estaría seguro, y se alimentó, asegurándose de no tomar demasiado de ninguno. Los dejó como hacía siempre, manteniendo todo bajo control, por algo era el más anciano y poderoso. Tenía en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle. Caminó con ellos durante unos minutos, asegurándose de que se encontraban bien antes de dejarlos con un saludo y una corriente de amistad entre ellos.

Darien les dio la espalda y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. La noche llamaba al cazador que había en él, haciendo que apareciera un terrible propósito en su mirada oscura y que la boca, otras veces sensual, se torciera en un rictus cruel. Sus músculos se agitaron con su enorme fuerza, flexionándose y crispándose. Dobló la esquina y simplemente, desapareció. Su velocidad era increíble, nadie podía comparársele.

Su mente voló hacia la de Serena, anhelando el contacto.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan sola en esa vieja casa encantada?_

Su suave carcajada transformó en calidez la frialdad que sentía.

- Esperando que mi gran lobo malvado vuelva a casa.

_- ¿Tienes ropa puesta?_

Esta vez, su respuesta se asemejó al roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, tocándolo íntimamente, calentando su cuerpo. Calidez, risas, pureza. No soportaba estar separado de ella, odiaba la distancia que los separaba.

_- ¡Por supuesto que tengo ropa puesta! ¿Y si llega alguna visita inesperada? No puedo recibirlos desnuda ¿o sí?_

Ella estaba bromeando, pero la idea de que alguien se acercara a su casa estando sola y desprotegida hizo que el miedo se deslizara con un escalofrío por su cuerpo. Era una emoción extraña y apenas pudo identificarla.

_- ¿Darien? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Me necesitas? Voy contigo._

_- Quédate donde estás. Escucha a los lobos. Si te aúllan, llámame enseguida._

Serena dudó un instante antes de contestar, dando a entender que le sorprendió el tono que Darien había usado.

-_ No quiero que te preocupes por mi, Darien. Ya tienes suficientes personas que te lo exigen._

-_ Quizás sea así, pequeña, pero tú eres la única por la que lo daría todo. Y bebe otro vaso de zumo. Lo encontrarás en la nevera._

Rompió el contacto y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo con la pequeña conversación. Serena habría protestado por haberle ordenado que bebiera, si él le hubiera dado más tiempo. Le encantaba irritarla de vez en cuando. Le gustaba ver los ojos azules oscureciéndose como zafiros y escuchar el tono afilado en su voz, siempre tan controlada.

-_ ¿Darien?_ -Su voz lo dejó perplejo, le hablaba en voz baja y cálida, femenina y alegre- _La próxima vez intenta hacerme una sugerencia, o simplemente pídemelo. Vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo buscaré en tu extensa biblioteca un libro sobre los buenos modales._

Olvidando que estaba agachado junto a un árbol cercano a la cabaña de los Romanov, tuvo que esforzarse mucho en reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

-_ No encontrarás ninguno._

_- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ - Esta vez fue Serena quien rompió el contacto. Por un instante se permitió el lujo de envolverse en su calidez, en su risa y en su amor. ¿Por qué Dios había elegido esta hora tan oscura, la más oscura, para enviársela como un regalo? No tenía ni idea. Lo que tenía que hacer era inevitable, la supervivencia de su raza así lo exigía. La brutalidad de lo que tenía que hacer lo llenaba de repulsión. Tendría que regresar al lado de Serena con las manos manchadas de sangre, con las muertes de más de un humano.

No podía zafarse de este trabajo, no podía encargárselo a nadie. Su animadversión no se dirigía hacia el hecho de arrancarles la vida a los asesinos de Mina, sino al momento de tener que hacer vivir a Serena con lo que él iba a hacer. No sería la primera vez que le quitaba la vida a alguien.

Se transformó y soltó un suspiro. El pequeño roedor se escabulló fácilmente entre las hojas caídas en el suelo y cruzó el claro hacia la cabaña. El batir de unas alas llegó hasta sus oídos y el roedor se detuvo en seco. Darien siseó una advertencia y la lechuza le lanzó una salvaje mirada por haber cambiado el rumbo de su ataque. El roedor alcanzó la seguridad de las escaleras de madera, golpeó con la cola y empezó a buscar una grieta o un agujero en el muro por donde poder entrar.

Darien había captado dos olores familiares. Hans tenía invitados. El roedor se deslizó a través de una hendidura entre dos tablas podridas y se metió en la habitación. Corrió sin hacer ningún ruido cruzando el suelo hasta la puerta de entrada. Darien permitió que el cuerpo del roedor procesara los olores de la casa. Se movió con mucho cuidado, deteniéndose con frecuencia, hasta que llegó a una esquina oscura del cuarto.

Kayla Romanov estaba sentada en una silla de madera, justo en frente de él, llorando en silencio con un rosario apretado en la mano.

Hans hablaba con tres hombres, miraban un mapa extendido sobre la mesa.

- Estás equivocado, Hans. Lo de Mina fue un error -Sollozó la Sra. Romanov-

Te has vuelto loco y has atraído aquí a estos asesinos. ¡Dios mío! Has matado a una chica inocente que había sido madre recientemente. Tu alma está perdida.

-¡Cállate vieja! -gritó Hans con dureza, su rostro expresaba su fanatismo.

Resplandecía a través de él, era un cruzado luchando en una guerra santa- Sé lo que vi -Se santiguó mientras miraba a un lado y a otro de la habitación al ver una curiosa sombra alada que pareció sobrevolar la cabaña.

Por un instante, todos se quedaron paralizados. Darien pudo saborear el miedo que sentían, y escuchar el latido frenético de sus corazones. En el interior de la cabaña, Hans había colgado ristras de ajo en todas las ventanas y sobre las puertas. Se puso de pie muy lentamente, humedeciéndose los labios resecos, agarró el crucifijo que llevaba colgado del cuello y se acercó a una ventana para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Esa sombra de hace un momento? ¿Todavía pensáis todos que fue un error porque la encontramos en una cama en lugar de estar durmiendo en la tierra?

- No había nada, ni tierra ni ningún tipo de protección -dijo sin ganas un extranjero de pelo oscuro. Darien reconoció el rastro del hombre. Uno de los asesinos. Uno de los que se quedaban en la pensión. La bestia sacó sus garras en el interior del cuerpo del roedor. Habían asesinado a Mina sin asegurarse siquiera que ella era lo que buscaban.

- Yo sé lo que vi, Eugene -afirmó Hans- Después de que Kayla se marchara, la mujer empezó a desangrarse. Había ido hasta allí para acompañar a Kayla a casa, los bosques son peligrosos. Iba a decirle al marido que regresaría con Kayla, estaba muy agitado y no me vio cuando entré. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ella bebió mucho, demasiado, él estaba pálido y débil. Salí de allí y me puso en contacto con vosotros de inmediato.

Eugene movió la cabeza.

- Hiciste lo correcto. Vine tan pronto como pude con los demás. Si han descubierto la manera de tener cachorros, los demonios nos invadirán.

El hombre más alto de los que se encontraban en la habitación se agitó nervioso.

- Nunca he oído nada acerca de que los vampiros den a luz a sus crías. Ellos matan a los vivos para alargar sus vidas. Duermen en la tierra y protegen sus guaridas. Actuasteis antes de que pudiéramos estudiar todo esto en profundidad.

- Kurt -protestó Eugene- vimos la oportunidad y la aprovechamos. ¿Y cómo pudo su cuerpo simplemente desaparecer? Después de hacerlo huimos corriendo. Desde entonces, nadie ha visto al marido ni al niño. Sabemos que la mujer está muerta; la matamos; pero no hay protestas ni llantos por su muerte.

- Debemos encontrar al marido y al bebé -ordenó Hans- Y a todos los otros. Debemos quitarlos de en medio a todos -Miraba la noche fijamente a través de la torcida ventana. De repente, una expresión de alarma salió de sus labios- Mira, Eugene, un lobo. Ese maldito Dubrinsky los protege en sus tierras. Algún día entrarán en el pueblo y matarán a los niños- Cogió el viejo rifle que estaba apoyado contra la pared.

- ¿Quién es este Dubrinsky, el que protege a los lobos? -preguntó Kurt.

- ¡El pertenece a la Iglesia! -siseó Kayla, perpleja por el intento de implicarlo- Es un hombre bueno, va a misa todos los domingos. El padre Hummer es uno de sus íntimos amigos. Cenan juntos a menudo y juegan al ajedrez. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Hans despachó el testimonio de Kayla con un movimiento de mano.

- Dubrinsky es el mismísimo demonio. Mirad ahí fuera, ¿veis al lobo escabulléndose entre los arbustos, vigilando la casa?

- Os digo que eso no es natural -Dijo Eugene bajando la voz- Es uno de ellos.

- Es imposible que sepan que fuimos nosotros -dijo Hans, pero el miedo lo delató, le temblaban las manos. Se llevó el rifle hasta el hombro.

- Tendrás que conseguirlo con el primer disparo, Hans -Advirtió Eugene.

El roedor atravesó el suelo en una carrera frenética hasta la habitación y salió al exterior por la grieta. Darien salió del cuerpo del pequeño roedor en una explosión de fuerza y se transformó en un enorme lobo negro con los ojos rojos, deseando venganza.

Corrió la distancia que los separaba y saltó para cubrir el cuerpo del lobo más pequeño. En ese momento, sintió el fuego atravesar su carne. El otro lobo se internó en lo profundo del bosque. Aunque la sangre manaba de sus cuartos traseros, el enorme lobo no emitió un quejido, no huyó; muy al contrario, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando la casa con dos brasas ardientes en lugar de ojos que encerraban una promesa. Venganza. Una oscura promesa de que la muerte los encontraría a todos.

_- ¡Darien!_ -El agudo chillido de Serena resonó en su cabeza.

El lobo negro mantuvo fija la mirada un poco más, controlando a Hans Romanov. Después se volvió y simplemente desapareció en la noche. Ninguno de los hombres se atrevió a seguirlo. El lobo negro había surgido de la nada, saltando para proteger al más pequeño. No era un lobo normal, y ninguno de los hombres quiso perseguirlo por la linde del bosque.

Darien corrió hasta sentirse seguro en el corazón del bosque, antes de que el dolor y la pérdida de sangre lo obligaran a tomar su forma humana. Tropezó, se agarró a una gruesa rama y se dejó caer al suelo.

_- ¡Darien! ¡Por favor! Sé que estás herido. ¿Dónde estás? Puedo sentir tu dolor. Déjame ir contigo. Déjame ayudarte._

Los arbustos se movieron detrás de Darien. No se molestó en volver la cabeza, sabía que era Mamoru el que estaba allí, profundamente avergonzado y lleno de remordimientos.

- Darien. ¡Dios!, lo siento. ¿Es grave?

- Bastante -Darien cerró la mano sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, Mamoru? Fue una locura, una tontería."

-_ Darien_ -El miedo y las lágrimas de Serena anegaban su mente.

-_ Tranquila, pequeña. No es más que un rasguño._

_- Déjame ir contigo_ -Estaba rogándole y eso le rompió el corazón. Mamoru cortó una tira de su camisa y vendó el muslo de Darien.

- Lo siento. Debería haberte escuchado, debería haber sabido que tú estarías tras ellos. Pensé que… -su voz se desvaneció, parecía incómodo.

- ¿Qué pensaste? -le cortó Darien con cansancio. El dolor era enorme. Se sentía mareado y tenía náuseas, pero de alguna forma tenía que reconfortar a Serena. Ella luchaba por reconfortarlo a él, por conocer el sitio donde estaba. Estaba intentando ver a través de sus ojos.

- _Serena. Haz lo que te digo. No estoy solo. Uno de los míos está conmigo. Pronto estaré junto a ti._

- Pensé que estarías tan complicado con esa mujer que no tendrías tiempo para la caza -Mamoru agachó la cabeza- Me siento como un idiota, Darien. Estaba tan preocupado por Ami.

- Jamás he dejado a un lado mis obligaciones. La protección de los míos ha sido siempre lo primero -Darien no podía intentar curar la herida con Serena en su mente.

- Lo sé, lo sé -Mamoru se mesó el cabello castaño- Después de lo que le sucedió a Mina, no podía soportar la idea de que a Ami le sucediera lo mismo. Y esta era la primera vez que nos advertías que estabas con una mujer.

Darien intentó esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

- También es nueva para mí la experiencia. Hasta que todo deje de ser tan novedoso y fuerte, es mejor que la mantenga tan cerca de mí como sea posible. En este mismo momento está discutiendo conmigo. Mamoru estaba perplejo.

- ¿Discutiendo contigo? ¿Ella?

- Tiene sus propias ideas -Permitió que Mamoru le ayudara a levantarse.

- Estás excesivamente débil para transformarte. Y necesitarás sangre y dormir bajo tierra -Mamoru envió una llamada a Endymión.

- No puedo dormir bajo tierra. No la dejaré sin protección. Ella lleva mi anillo y mi marca. Un movimiento en falso y la matarán.

- Te necesitamos con todas tu fuerza, Darien. La llegada de Endymión fue precedida por varios remolinos de hojas, pequeños tornados sobre el bosque. Endymión maldijo en voz baja y se arrodilló junto a Darien.

- Necesitas sangre, Darien -dijo suavemente y al instante se desabrochó la camisa. Darien lo detuvo con un simple gesto. Sus ojos, infinitamente cansados y llenos de dolor, estudiaron los alrededores. Mamoru y Endymión se quedaron totalmente inmóviles, con sus sentidos en alerta, comprobando las inmediaciones del bosque.

- No hay nadie -susurró Endymión.

- Hay alguien -corrigió Darien. Un pequeño gruñido de protesta escapó de la garganta de Endymión que, de forma instintiva, se colocó delante de su príncipe. Mamoru fruncía el ceño, estaba totalmente confundido.

- No puedo detectar a nadie, Darien.

- Ni yo, pero nos vigilan -Era una rotunda afirmación, tan cierta que ninguno de los suyos podría discutirla. Darien jamás se equivocaba.

- Llama a Armando, dile que traiga un coche -ordenó Darien y dejó caer la cabeza para descansar. Endymión estaba totalmente alerta y Darien confiaba en sus habilidades. Cerró los ojos, mortalmente cansado, preguntándose dónde habría ido Serena. No estaba conectada con él. Para mantener el contacto, tendría que utilizar las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y en este momento, no podía desaprovecharlas. Pero su silencio, tan impropio de ella, le preocupaba.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

"_El príncipe oscuro"=_** pensamiento propio**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

El viaje en coche hacia la casa fue una tortura para Darien. Su cuerpo ansiaba sangre para reemplazar la que había perdido. La debilidad aumentaba por momentos, los rasgos de su rostro eran cada vez más afilados y mostraban el dolor que sentía. Era uno de los ancianos, y todos ellos sentían las emociones y las heridas de forma intensa. En condiciones normales, simplemente habría detenido sus pulmones y su corazón para detener la hemorragia, el sanador se habría hecho cargo después y los demás lo habrían ayudado en lo que necesitara. Pero Serena lo cambiaba todo. Serena y aquella cosa – fuese lo que fuese – que los vigilaba. Todavía podía sentir aquella inquietud sobre él. Sabía que otro ser los estudiaba desde la distancia, incluso mientras viajaban en el coche hacia su casa.

- Darien -siseó Armando mientras lo ayudaban a entrar en el santuario de su hogar- deja que te ayude. Serena estaba en la puerta, no podía apartar la vista del pálido rostro de Darien. Parecía repentinamente tener más de los treinta años que ella le calculaba. Alrededor de su boca podían verse unas líneas blanquecinas, pero su mente estaba tranquila, incluso la respiración era relajada. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin decir nada, para dejarlos entrar. Se sentía herida por la negativa de Darien ante su ofrecimiento de ayuda. Si él prefería la compañía de su gente, no iba a rebajarse a mostrarles lo molesta que estaba. Se mordió el labio inferior. Se retorcía los dedos y tenía una expresión de angustia en los ojos. Simplemente tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos que Darien iba a ponerse bien. Llevaron a Darien hasta sus aposentos mientras Serena los seguía.

- ¿Puedo llamar a un médico? -preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Percibía los sentimientos de todos ellos, la querían lejos de allí. Supo, de forma instintiva, que Darien no recibiría el tratamiento que necesitaba hasta que ella se marchara.

- No, pequeña -Darien le tendió la mano. Ella se acercó, enlazando los dedos con los de él. Siempre era tan fuerte y ahora se veía tan pálido y consumido. Serena estaba a punto de llorar.

- Necesitas ayuda, Darien. Dime qué puedo hacer.

Sus ojos, negros y fríos, se llenaron de calidez al mirar su rostro.

- Ellos saben lo que hay que hacer. Esta no es mi primera herida, y tampoco es la peor que he recibido.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó tristemente la boca de Serena.

- ¿Estos eran los negocios de los que tenías que ocuparte esta noche?

- Sabes que debo atrapar a los que asesinaron a mi hermana -Su voz sonaba cansada y sin fuerzas. Serena odiaba discutir con él en ese momento, pero había cosas que debían ser aclaradas.

- Me dijiste que sólo ibas a salir, que no harías nada peligroso. No era necesario mentirme sobre lo que estabas haciendo. Sé que eres el pez gordo de la zona, pero yo me dedico a esto precisamente. Persigo asesinos. Se supone que somos una pareja, Darien.

Mamoru, Armando y Endymión se miraron alzando las cejas. Mamoru dibujó con los labios la expresión 'pez gordo'. Ninguno se atrevió a sonreír, ni siquiera Endymión.

Darien frunció el ceño sabiendo que la había herido.

- No dije ninguna mentira. Simplemente salí a investigar un poco. Desafortunadamente todo se complicó. Créeme, no tenía ninguna intención de acabar herido. Fue un descuidado accidente.

- Tienes predilección por meterte en problemas cuando no estoy contigo -La sonrisa de Serena ni siquiera alcanzó sus ojos- ¿Es grave lo de la pierna?

- Nada más que un rasguño. No hay que preocuparse.

De nuevo guardó silencio, los ojos azules estudiaban el rostro de Darien con una mirada lejana y pensativa, como si no estuviera allí. Darien sintió que el estómago se le retorcía. Serena tenía aquella mirada, la que solía poner cuando pensaba demasiado. Era lo último que necesitaba estando herido, obligado a enterrarse bajo el suelo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. No quería que ella se distanciara y había algo en su quietud que le preocupaba mucho. No podía abandonarlo. Él sabía que no podría hacerlo, pero no quería que ella quisiera abandonarlo, que pensara abandonarlo.

- Estás enfadada conmigo -Afirmó.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

- No, de verdad que no lo estoy. Quizás esté desilusionada contigo

- Parecía triste- Dijiste que no podría haber mentiras entre nosotros y aún así, a la primera oportunidad, me has mentido -Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza durante un instante. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero parpadeó impaciente para alejarlas- Me pides que tenga plena confianza en ti, Darien, me da la sensación que tú necesitas confiar también en mí. Deberías haber mostrado mucho más respeto por mí, o al menos por mis habilidades. Yo persigo asesinos usando una conexión psíquica. Los persigo usando la visión de otra persona. Algunos de los tuyos son descuidados y están demasiado pagados de sí mismos. Ni siquiera se preocupan de bloquear sus mentes. Sois todos tan arrogantes que ni siquiera se os ocurre la idea de que un humano, no uno de vuestros congéneres de una raza superior, pueda colarse en vuestras mentes. Y alguien más ahí fuera que tiene la misma habilidad que yo y os señala a los asesinos. Si yo puedo husmear en vuestras mentes, ella puede hacerlo también. Mi consejo, si es que os interesa, es que extreméis las precauciones.

Serena dio unos pasos alejándose de la mano apaciguadora de Darien que continuaba extendida.

- Simplemente estoy tratando de salvar vuestras vidas, no quiero ser vengativa -Era el orgullo lo que la mantenía en pie. Ya había sentido la pérdida de Darien y de la compenetración tan especial que compartían. De alguna forma sabía que jamás habría otro hombre, en ningún otro momento de su vida con el que pudiera reírse y hablar como ellos lo hacían, con el que pudiera sentirse aceptada y cómodaNo necesitas decir nada, Darien. Vi tu pequeño rasguño en primera fila. Tenías razón, no estabais solos allí, yo estaba mirando. Ser honesto, en mi idioma, significa ser sincero, decir la verdad.

Serena tomó aire profundamente, se quitó el anillo y lo dejó con cuidado, y con mucho esfuerzo, sobre la mesita de noche.

- Lo siento, Darien, de verdad. Sé que te estoy desilusionando, pero no encajo en vuestro mundo. No entiendo sus reglas. Por favor, ten la bondad de mantenerte alejado de mí, de no ponerte en contacto conmigo. Ambos sabemos que no soy una buena compañera para ti. Me marcharé en el primer tren.

Con estas palabras, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que se cerró con un sonoro portazo. Serena la miró fijamente, sin volverse. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, cargado con una sensación oscura a la que ella era incapaz de poner nombre.

- No creo que sea bueno prolongar esto. Necesitas ayuda urgente. Es obvio que lo que intentan hacerte es algo que no puede hacerse delante de extraños. Yo soy simplemente eso, una extraña. Déjame volver a casa, donde pertenezco, Darien, y deja que te ayuden ahora.

- Dejadnos a solas -ordenó Darien a los otros, que obedecieron de mala gana.

- Serena, acércate a mí, por favor. Estoy débil y acercarme a ti acabaría con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan -Había delicadeza en su voz, y una honestidad que a Serena le rompió el corazón.

Cerró los ojos ante el poder hipnótico de su voz, ante la suave caricia de su tono, que se asemejaba a una capa de terciopelo negro sobre su piel; su voz penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, envolviendo su corazón.

- Esta vez no, Darien. No sólo vivimos en dos mundos diferentes, tenemos valores totalmente diferentes. Lo intentamos – sé que tú querías hacerlo – pero no puedo seguir así. Quizás nunca pude. Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa y no nos conocemos en realidad.

- Serena -Pronunció su nombre con vehemencia- Ven hacia mí. Se apretó las sienes con los dedos.

- No puedo Darien. Si te permito engatusarme de nuevo, perderé todo el respeto por mí misma.

- Entonces no me queda otra opción que acercarme a ti -Se incorporó, usando las manos para mover la pierna herida.

- ¡No! -Gritó dándose la vuelta angustiada- Detente, Darien. Voy a llamar a los otros para que vuelvan -Dijo recostándolo sobre los almohadones de la cama.

La sujetó por la nuca, con sorprende fuerza.

- Eres la única razón que me mantiene con vida en este momento. Te dije que cometería errores. No puedes abandonarme, abandonarnos a ambos. Tú me conoces, todo lo que es importante lo conoces. Puedes penetrar en mi mente y sabes que te necesito. Jamás te haría daño.

- Ya me has hecho daño. Esto duele. Esas personas que esperan ahí fuera son tu familia, tu gente. Yo soy de otro país, de otra raza. Este no es mi hogar y nunca lo será. Deja que los llame para que te ayuden y permite que me vaya.

- Tienes razón, Serena. Te dije que no habría mentiras entre nosotros, pero necesito protegerte de cualquier cosa violenta o que represente una amenaza, de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerte daño -Su pulgar se movía acariciándole el pómulo hasta descender a los labios- No me abandones, Serena. No me destruyas. Moriré si me dejas- En sus ojos se leía todo, la persuadían mirándola con total resolución, sin ocultar la cruda realidad de sus palabras, su completa vulnerabilidad.

- Darien -dijo con desesperación en apenas un susurro- Te miro y algo, en lo más hondo de mí, me dice que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, que me necesitas y que jamás seré nada sin ti. Pero sé que es una tontería. He vivido sola la mayor parte de mi vida, y he sido bastante feliz.

- Estabas aislada, herida. Nadie te veía, nadie sabía quién eras. Nadie podía apreciarte o cuidarte como yo lo hago. No nos hagas esto Serena. No.

Estrechó su brazo y la atrajo hacia él inevitablemente. ¿Cómo podía resistirse al Darien más seductor? Era tarde, demasiado tarde. Su boca ya estaba buscando la suya, atrapándola. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, tan tiernos que los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Posó la frente sobre la de Darien, muy cansada.

- Me hiciste daño, Darien, mucho daño.

- Lo sé, pequeña. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname - Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Serena.

- ¿Así de simple? Darien recogió con el dedo una lágrima que bajaba por el rostro de Serena.

- No, pero es todo lo que puedo darte en este momento.

- Necesitas ayuda y sé que yo no puedo dártela. Me voy. Puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo cuando lo necesites. Te prometo que no me iré a ningún sitio hasta que estés mejor.

- Ponte de nuevo el anillo, Serena -dijo él con suavidad. Negó con la cabeza, apartándose de él.

- No, Darien. Vamos a dejar las cosas así por un tiempo. Déjame pensar con tranquilidad. La mano de Darien le acarició la nuca, bajó por el hombro, rozando el brazo hasta cerrarse sobre la muñeca.

- Mañana necesitaré dormir, dormir profundamente. Quiero que estés protegida de esa gente -Sabía que ella asumiría que los otros iban a llevárselo.

Serena apartó un mechón oscuro de la frente de Darien.

- Estaré bien, aunque esté sola, como lo he estado durante años. Estás tan ocupado cuidando del mundo que piensas que nadie es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Te prometo que no te abandonaré, y te prometo que tendré cuidado. No voy a esconderme en sus armarios ni debajo de sus camas.

Darien la sujetó por la barbilla.

gente es muy peligrosa, Serena, son fanáticos. Lo descubrí esta noche.

- ¿Pudieron identificarte? -por un instante no fue capaz de respirar. Estaba desesperada porque sus amigos le cuidaran la herida.

- No, de ninguna manera. Y no hay manera de que sepan que fui yo. Descubrí dos nombres más. Eugene, muy moreno, con acento Húngaro.

- Ese es Eugene Slovensky. Vino en la misma excursión que los otros.

- ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Kurt? -dijo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, incapaz de bloquear por más tiempo el dolor del muslo. Sentía que una oxidada espada le atravesaba la carne.

- Kurt Von Halen. También está con ellos. Había un tercer hombre, pero nadie pronunció su nombre -Su voz reveló la debilidad de su cuerpo- Tenía unos cuarenta años, pelo canoso y un delgado bigote canoso también.

- Ese debe ser Harry Summers, el marido de Rey.

- La pensión es un nido de asesinos. Lo peor de todo fue lo que la partera le dijo a su esposo y a todos los demás, que Mina no era una no-muerta. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar esa tontería cuando acababa de dar a luz a un bebé? ¡Dios! Qué forma más horrible de perder la vida

- El sufrimiento por la pérdida de su hermana lo inundó de nuevo, añadiéndose a la pesada carga del dolor físico. Serena podía sentir el dolor golpeándola en sus entrañas con crueldad.

- Me voy ahora para que ellos puedan ayudarte, Darien. Te debilitas a cada instante -Se inclinó para besarlo en la frente- Puedo sentir su ansiedad.

La cogió de la mano.

- Ponte de nuevo mi anillo -Acariciaba con el pulgar la parte interna de la muñeca de Serena- Quiero que te lo pongas, es importante para mí.

- De acuerdo, Darien, pero sólo lo hago para que puedas descansar. Lo arreglaremos cuando te sientas mejor. Llama ahora a tus amigos. Volveré en tu coche a la pensión -Le acarició la piel. Estaba frío, muy frío. Serena se puso de nuevo el anillo pero Darien volvió a agarrarla.

- No te acerques a esa gente, quédate en tu habitación. Yo dormiré durante todo el día. Descansa e iré a por ti por la noche.

- ¿No vas muy rápido? -preguntó mientras apartaba un rizo de la frente de Darien- Creo que estarás un tiempo en la cama.

- La estirpe de los Cárpatos sana muy rápidamente. Endymión te acompañará a la pensión, para que no te ocurra nada.

- No es necesario, de verdad -declinó la idea porque no se sentía nada cómoda ante la presencia de aquellos extraños.

- Es necesario para mi tranquilidad -dijo Darien suavemente, implorándole con los ojos negros que le hiciera caso. Cuando Serena consintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Darien tentó de nuevo a la suerte- Antes de que te vayas, por favor, intenta tomarte otro vaso de zumo. Servirá para que no me preocupe tanto por ti

- Sabía, al leer su mente, que había tomado un poco de zumo un rato antes, pero su estómago se rebeló antes de que el primer sorbo tocara sus labios. Se maldijo por ello, él era el responsable de que el cuerpo de Serena rechazara los alimentos humanos. Serena ya estaba demasiado delgada, no podía afrontar una pérdida de peso.

- El simple olor del zumo me asquea -admitió queriendo levantarle el ánimo, pero sabiendo que era imposible- De verdad, creo que tengo la gripe. Lo intentaré más tarde, Darien.

- Te ayudaré -Murmuró las palabras con voz muy débil y los ojos nublados por la preocupación- Necesito hacer esto por ti. Por favor, pequeña, déjame hacer sólo esto. A su espalda, la puerta se abrió y los tres amigos de Darien entraron. Uno de ellos se quedó de pie, esperando, junto a la puerta. Parecía una versión mucho más cordial de Darien.

- Tú debes ser Endymión -Serena tocó la mano fría de Darien una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

- Y tú eres Serena -Miraba el anillo de su dedo, sin intentar ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Serena alzó una ceja.

- No quiero que esté preocupado y me pareció la forma más rápida de salir de aquí para que vuestra gente pudiera ayudarlo -Había sido incapaz de 'usar' a Endymión para 'ver' a Darien. Su bloqueo mental había sido demasiado fuerte para penetrarlo. Mamoru había sido un objetivo fácil. Al dirigirse a la puerta de entrada de la casa, Endymión movió la cabeza y la instó a que se acercara con un gesto de sus dedos.

- Él quiere que bebas un poco de zumo.

- ¡Oh, déjalo! No le dije que fuera a tomarlo.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche -dijo encogiendo los hombros y esbozando una sesgada sonrisa- No me importaría, la casa de Darien es muy cómoda. Lo miró ceñuda, tratando de parecer muy enfadada, cuando en realidad estaba empezando a encontrar a todos estos especímenes masculinos muy cómicos. Creían actuar con tanta lógica…

- Eres exactamente igual que Darien. Y no te lo tomes como un cumplido -añadió cuando vio que él parecía estar encantado.

Endymión sonrió de nuevo con aquella sonrisa sesgada que era capaz de detener el corazón de cualquiera para después hacerlo pedazos.

- Eres de su familia, ¿verdad? -aventuró Serena completamente segura. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Tenía el mismo encanto, los mismos ojos y era tan guapo como él.

- Cuando él quiere -Llenó un vaso con zumo de manzana fresco, y se lo ofreció.

- Pero si él no se iba a enterar si no me lo tomara -beberlo la mataría.

- Él lo sabría. Lo sabe todo. Y en todo aquello que te concierne, puede ser un poquitín irritable. Así que, bebe.

Serena suspiró resignada, e intentó obligarse a sí misma a tragar el zumo sin molestar a Darien. Sabía que Endymión tenía razón sobre él, enseguida sabría que no lo había bebido y parecía ser algo de vital importancia para él. Al olerlo empezaron las náuseas. Serena tosió y se atragantó.

- Llámale -le dijo Endymión- Deja que él te ayude.

- Está tan débil, no tiene por qué hacer esto, lo debilitará más.

- No se entregará al sueño hasta que tú estés segura -insistió EndymiónLlámale o nos iremos de aquí en la vida.

- ¡Incluso hablas como él! –Murmuró- Darien, lo siento. Necesito que me ayudes con esto.

Le envió amor y cariño, una orden suave que le permitió apurar el vaso y mantener el zumo en el estómago, sin vomitarlo. Enjuagó el vaso en el fregadero y lo dejó secar.

- Tenías razón. No les habría permitido empezar con las curas hasta que yo me lo hubiera bebido. Es tan testarudo.

- Para nosotros, nuestras mujeres son lo primero. No te preocupes por él; jamás permitiríamos que le ocurriera nada malo -Dijo saliendo de la casa, acompañando a Serena hasta el coche que estaba escondido en la espesura de los árboles. Serena se detuvo.

- Escúchalos. Los lobos. Están hablándole, aúllan para él. Saben que está herido.

Endymión le abrió la puerta del coche. Deslizo los ojos oscuros, tan semejantes a los de Darien, por el cuerpo de Serena.

- Realmente es difícil encontrar a alguien como tú, eres especial.

- Eso dice Darien. Creo que es hermoso que los lobos le den ánimos

Endymión arrancó el coche.

- Sabes que no puedes decir una palabra a nadie sobre la herida de Darien. Lo pondrías en peligro -Era una afirmación, pero Serena pudo sentir la acuciante necesidad de proteger a su hermano.

A Serena le gustó mucho más por eso, sintió que había un vínculo entre ellos, pero no obstante, dirigió a Endymión una mirada ceñuda como reprimenda.

- Sois todos tan arrogantes. Persistís en la idea de que la raza humana no tiene grandes poderes telepáticos y que de alguna forma, carecemos de inteligencia. Te aseguro que tengo un cerebro, y soy perfectamente capaz de comprender las cosas por mí misma.

Endymión sonrió de nuevo.

- Debes volverlo completamente loco. Lo de llamarlo 'pez gordo'estuvo genial. Apostaría a que fue la primera vez que alguien le dijo eso.

- Le viene bien. Si alguien más le diera problemillas de este tipo, sería más… -dudó, buscando las palabras adecuadas y soltó una pequeña carcajada- Sería más tratable, más dócil.

- ¿Dócil? Nunca usaría esa palabra para describir a Darien. Ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos visto antes tan feliz como lo es ahora. Gracias -Dijo Endymión con suavidad. Dejó el coche en la zona más sombría deliberadamente.

- Ten mucho cuidado esta noche y mañana. No salgas de la habitación hasta que Darien se ponga en contacto contigo.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una mueca.

- Estaré bien.

- No lo entiendes. Si te ocurriera algo, lo perderíamos también a él.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

- Ellos lo cuidarán, ¿verdad? -No quería admitirlo, pero sentía que le faltaba una parte muy importante de sí misma, le habían arrebatado un pedazo de su alma. Su mente gritaba de dolor porque ansiaba el contacto con Darien, simplemente rozarlo. Lo justo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y que aún estaban unidos.

- Ellos saben lo que hay que hacer. Se curará muy rápido. Debo volver con él.

Sin Alex presente, yo soy el más fuerte, el más cercano a él. Me necesita en este momento.

Darien estaba débil, consumido por el dolor y un hambre tan atroz que se le clavaba en el alma. Se sentía culpable. La había herido, había estado a punto de perderla. ¿Cómo podía cometer tantos errores cuando ella era todo lo que le importaba? No debería haberle mentido en algo tan trivial. Serena. Necesita llegar hasta ella, rozar su mente con la suya, sentirla y saber que estaba allí.

Además del dolor, de la debilidad y del hambre sentía un terrible vacío en el alma. Sabía perfectamente que esta sensación tan poderosa estaba causada por el ritual de emparejamiento, pero saberlo no aliviaba la necesidad de contactar con ella.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Serena dudó. La idea de saber más sobre Darien era tentadora, muy tentadora.

- Ahora que creo saber lo que me está ocurriendo es posible que sea capaz de manejarlo por mi cuenta. Es muy tarde, Padre, y ya me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho vigilarme sentado ahí fuera, con el frío de la noche.

El Padre Hummer le dio una palmadita en la mano.

- Tonterías, niña. Me divierte hacer estos pequeños recados. A mi edad, uno está deseando que ocurran cosas imprevisibles. Al menos, ven a la planta baja y pasa un rato en mi compañía. La Sra. Galvenstein dejó el fuego encendido en la salita.

Serena agitó la cabeza con vehemencia, protegiendo instintivamente a Darien. La pensión albergaba entre muros a muchos de sus enemigos. Jamás pondría en peligro a Darien, sin importar las dificultades que ella estuviera pasando.

Jackson Hummer suspiró.

- No puedo dejarte sola, Serena. Le di mi palabra a Darien. Él ha hecho mucho por mi congregación y por la gente de este pueblo, y pide muy poco a cambio -El párroco se frotó el mentón pensativo- Debo quedarme contigo, niña, por si la cosa se pone peor.

Serena tragó saliva. Margaret Summer estaba dormida, en algún lugar del edificio. Serena podía ocultarse, incluso podía ocultarle el sufrimiento más intenso, pero Margaret sería capaz de leer con facilidad la preocupación natural del Padre Hummer. Si ella podía hacerlo, entonces Margaret también lo haría. Aclarando sus ideas, Serena cogió su cazadora, se limpió los restos de lágrimas de la cara y bajó las escaleras delante del párroco antes de cambiar de opinión. Lo más importante para ella en esos momentos era proteger a Darien, era una necesidad que se había convertido en parte de su propia alma.

Una vez en el exterior, Serena subió la cremallera de la cazadora hasta la barbilla. Se había cambiado de ropa nada más llegar a la pensión, ahora llevaba los vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera. La niebla lo cubría todo, era una capa espesa que se elevaba a un metro del suelo. Hacía mucho frío. Miró al párroco con atención, su inglés podía ser un poco titubeante, pero su rostro y sus descoloridos ojos azules mostraban inteligencia e integridad. Estaba helado por el tiempo que había permanecido en el balcón y era demasiado mayor para hacerlo salir de la calidez de su casita para llevar a cabo esta tarea en mitad de la noche.

Tenía el pelo despeinado, se apartó unos mechones de la cara mientras se esforzaba por caminar con tranquilidad atravesando el pueblo. Debería ser un lugar pacífico, pero no era así, ella sabía que había un grupo de fanáticos que asesinaban a todo aquel que tomaban por vampiro. Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, en el corazón. Su mente necesitaba asegurarse, con un ligero roce, que Darien estaba bien. Se quedó mirando de nuevo al anciano que caminaba a su lado. Su paso era vigoroso, se veía que era una persona sosegada y que infundía calma a los demás. Era un hombre en paz consigo mismo y con los que le rodeaban, desde hacía muchos años.

- ¿Está seguro de que está vivo? -la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla, en el preciso momento en que empezaba a sentirse orgullosa por lograr un apariencia normal.

- Absolutamente, niña. Me dio la impresión de que pasaría este día en algún lugar donde no podría ponerse en contacto con nosotros de la forma habitual hasta el anochecer -Le envió una sonrisa cómplice- Yo utilizo su busca. Los chismes electrónicos me fascinan. Cuando voy a su casa de visita, juego con el ordenador todo lo que puedo. En una ocasión lo bloqueé, y le llevó un buen rato averiguar qué le había hecho -Le complacía todo aquello- Por supuesto que se lo podría haber dicho, ya sabes, pero le hubiera quitado toda la gracia. Serena se rió sin poder evitarlo.

- Al fin, un hombre que piensa como yo. Me alegra encontrar a alguien que también le causa ese tipo de problemas. Lo necesita, usted lo sabe. Toda esa gente haciéndole reverencias y metiéndose en líos, no es bueno para él -tenía las manos tan frías que tuvo que metérselas en los bolsillos.

- Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, Serena -admitió el párroco- pero no tenemos que contárselo a él, algunas cosas deben ser un secreto entre nosotros.

Ella le sonrió, relajándose un poco.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted. ¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Darien?- si no podía ponerse en contacto con él, tocarlo mentalmente, quizás hablar de él calmara la herida abierta que le provocaba ese vacío. Descubrió que empezaba a enfadarse con Darien. Debería haberla preparado para esto.

El párroco miró hacia el bosque, hacia el lugar donde estaba la casa de Darien, después elevó los ojos hacia el cielo. Conocía a Darien desde que él mismo era un joven sacerdote, recién salido del seminario, enviado a este pequeño pueblo en mitad de la nada, lejos de su tierra natal. Por supuesto que se había movido por las cercanías, pero ahora estaba casi retirado y le estaba permitido ir donde quería y quedarse en aquel lugar que había llegado a amar.

Cuando Serena lo miró, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada cruel.

- No quiero ponerlo en un aprieto, Padre, no quiero que tenga que mentirme. Me encontré en esa misma posición por proteger a Darien y no sé muy bien por qué lo hice. Sólo Dios lo sabe, Darien no me lo pidió -Había dolor en su voz, odio y confusión.

- No te mentiría, Serena -dijo.

- ¿Omitir una verdad es igual que mentir, Padre? -las lágrimas brillaban de nuevo en sus ojos y en sus pestañas- Me está sucediendo algo que no entiendo y me aterroriza.

- ¿Lo amas? Podía oír el sonido de sus pasos en el silencio que precede al amanecer. Sus corazones latían sin interrupción y la sangre corría por sus venas. Mientras pasaba por las puertas de las casas, podía escuchar ronquidos, crujidos, susurros y los gemidos de una pareja haciendo el amor. Sus dedos buscaron el anillo de Darien como si fuera un talismán. Lo cogió en la palma de la mano, de esta forma parecía tenerle más cerca.

¿Lo amaba? Se sentía fascinada, estimulada por Darien. La química entre ellos era explosiva y muy poderosa. Pero Darien seguía siendo un misterio, un hombre peligroso que vivía en un mundo de sombras que ella era incapaz de comprender.

Cómo se puede amar lo que no se conoce, lo que no se comprende? -Podía ver la sonrisa de Darien mientras se hacía esta pregunta, la ternura de sus ojos, escuchar sus carcajadas, las conversaciones de horas entre ellos, los silencios que los unían cada vez má a Darien. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, puedes percibir su bondad y su compasió tiene una parte celosa… y posesivo es un adjetivo que le queda pequeño -señaló Serena. Lo conocía, sí. Conocía lo bueno y lo malo que había en él, y lo había aceptado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aunque le había abierto su mente, ella sólo había visto retazos de él.

No olvides su vena protectora, y su profundo sentido del deber - contraatacó el Padre Hummer con una pequeña sonrisa. Serena se encogió de hombros, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Era humillante no poder controlarse cuando sabía que el párroco tenía toda la razón. Darien no estaba muerto; estaba en algún lugar, drogado, dormido, y se pondría en contacto con ella en cuanto fuese capaz.

- La intensidad de lo que siento por él me aterroriza, padre. No es normal.

- Él daría su vida por ti. Darien sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Si lo conozco, un poco aunque sea, sé que puedes iniciar una relación con él sabiendo que nunca te sería infiel, que jamás te levantaría la mano y que serías siempre lo primero para él -Jackson Summer lo dijo completamente convencido. Sabía que era cierto, de la misma forma que sabía que había un Dios en el cielo. Serena se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Creo que él no me haría daño; lo sé. Pero, ¿y a los demás? Tiene tantos dones, tanto poder. La oportunidad de usarlo de forma incorrecta es tremenda. El Padre Hummer abrió la puerta de su casita y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a pasar.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo que ha hecho? Él es su líder por derecho de sangre, su línea dinástica se pierde en el tiempo. Le llaman Príncipe, aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de ti. Buscan su guía y su liderazgo, de la misma forma que mi congregación hace conmigo.

Serena necesitaba hacer algo, encendió el fuego en la chimenea de piedra mientras el párroco ponía a hervir el té.

- ¿De verdad es un príncipe? -por alguna razón, aquello la agobiaba. Dejando a un lado todo lo demás, estaba a punto de comprometerse con la realeza. Esas cosas nunca funcionaban.

- Me temo que sí, niña -admitió el Padre Hummer tristemente- Él es quien decide, la suya es siempre la última palabra. Quizás por eso tiende a actuar como si fuera una persona tremendamente importante. Tiene muchas responsabilidades, y desde que yo lo conozco, jamás ha eludido ninguna de ellas.

Serena se sentó en el suelo, apartándose la larga melena de la cara, surcada de lágrimas.

- A veces, cuando Darien y yo estamos juntos, siento que somos dos mitades de un mismo ser. Puede ser tan serio, tan pensativo, y tan solitario. Me encanta hacerle reír a carcajadas, devolver la vida a sus ojos. Pero entonces, hace cosas que… -su voz se desvaneció. El Padre Hummer le tendió una taza de té, sentándose en su sillón favorito. - ¿Qué tipo de cosas? -pregunto de forma educada. Serena soltó el aire muy lentamente, sollozando.

- He estado sola la mayor parte de mi vida. Siempre he hecho lo que he querido. Cuando quiero, hago las maletas y me mudo a otro lugar. Viajo mucho y valoro mucho mi libertad. Jamás he tenido que responder ante nadie.

- Y prefieres ese tipo de vida a la que podrías compartir con Darien? Le temblaron las manos al rodear la taza con los dedos para absorber el calor.

- Hace preguntas muy difíciles, Padre. Pensaba que Darien y yo podíamos llegar a algún tipo de relación, de compromiso. Pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y ahora, no sé si todo lo que siento es cierto. Él siempre está conmigo. Ahora, de repente, no está y no puedo soportarlo. Míreme, soy un desastre. Usted no me conocía antes, pero solía estar sola frecuentemente; soy completamente independiente. ¿Puede Darien haber hecho algo para que todo esto me esté sucediendo?

- Darien nunca te obligaría a amarlo. No estoy seguro de que tenga la habilidad de hacer tal cosa.

Tomó un sorbo del relajante té.

- Lo sé. Pero y esto de ahora ¿qué es? ¿Por qué no puedo estar lejos de él? Me gusta estar sola, valoro mucho mi privacidad, pero aún así, sin su contacto me estoy cayendo a pedazos, me desmorono, Padre.

¿Tiene usted idea de lo humillante que es para alguien como yo?

El Padre Hummer dejó la taza de té sobre el plato y la observó preocupado. –

No tienes que sentirte humillada, Serena. Darien me contó una vez que cuando el hombre de su especie encuentra a su verdadera compañera, puede decir unas palabras rituales, un voto, para unirlos como se supone que deben estar. Si ella no es la compañera adecuada, la verdadera, ese voto no afecta a ninguno de los dos, pero si la mujer lo es, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Serena se llevó una mano a la garganta de forma defensiva.

- ¿Qué palabras? ¿Le dijo cuáles eran esas palabras?

El Padre Hummer movió la cabeza, negándolo apenado.

- Sólo me dijo que una vez pronunciadas a la mujer adecuada, ella está vinculada, unida a él y no puede escapar. Las palabras son como nuestros votos matrimoniales. La Estirpe de los Cárpatos tiene valores diferentes a los nuestros. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. No existe el divorcio entre ellos, no pronuncian ni siquiera el término porque no lo conocen. Las dos personas que conforman una pareja son realmente dos mitades de un mismo ser.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si uno de ellos no es feliz? -se retorcía los dedos nerviosa. Recordaba haber oído a Darien decir algo extraño. Pero el recuerdo era muy vago, como el de un sueño.

- El hombre de los Cárpatos hará todo lo que sea necesario para asegurar la felicidad de su compañera. Ni sé ni entiendo de qué forma actúa ese vínculo, pero Darien me dijo que la unión era tan fuerte que no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea procurarle felicidad a su mujer.

Serena se tocó el cuello, deteniéndose en el lugar donde latía el pulso, bajo la oreja.

- Lo que fuera que hiciese, funcionó, Padre, porque yo no soy de la clase de mujeres que se tiran desde una ventana porque no pueden ver a su pareja durante un par de horas.

- Supongo que ambos deberíamos darnos por satisfechos si Darien está sufriendo un poco de su poca medicina -dijo el Padre Hummer con una pequeña sonrisa.

El corazón de Serena golpeó con fuerza en su pecho y su cuerpo se agitó en repentina protesta. La simple idea de que Darien pudiera sufrir era terriblemente perturbadora. Intentó forzar una sonrisa como respuesta.

- Creo que de alguna manera está a salvo de sentir nada.

El párroco estudió sus rasgos sombríos, desfigurados por el sufrimiento, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- Creo que Darien ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrarte. Eres muy fuerte, igual que él.

- Entonces es que estoy disimulando muy bien -dijo frotándose los ojos con los nudillos- porque me siento morir por dentro. Y no estoy muy contenta que digamos con Darien.

- No creo que debieras estarlo, pero, aún así, tu primer instinto es protegerlo. Te horrorizó la idea de que él sufriera lo que tú estás sufriendo.

- No me gusta ver sufrir a nadie. Hay algo muy triste en Darien, como si hubiera llevado el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros durante demasiado tiempo. A veces, contemplo su rostro y hay tanto sufrimiento allí… no sólo en sus ojos, sino en la expresión de su rostro, en sus rasgos -Serena dijo suspirando- Supongo que no tiene sentido, pero necesita a alguien que aparte las sombras de su vida.

- Esa es una afirmación muy interesante, niña. Y debo decir que te entiendo perfectamente, sé lo que quieres decir. Yo veo lo mismo en él. Apartar las sombras de su vida -repitió las palabras en voz alta, murmurando al respecto- Esa es la idea, exactamente eso.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

- Es como si hubiese visto demasiada violencia, demasiadas cosas horribles que le empujaran cada vez más hacia la oscuridad. Cuando estoy cerca de él tengo esa sensación. Él es el guardián que permanece firme delante de una puerta diabólica y malévola y mantiene a los monstruos bajo control, para que el resto de nosotros podamos continuar con nuestras vidas y ni siquiera seamos conscientes de que estamos amenazados.

El Padre Hummer se quedó sin respiración.

- ¿Así es como lo ves? ¿Como el guardián de la puerta?

Serena asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

- Es una imagen muy real en mi mente. Sé que probablemente le parecerá muy melodramático.

- Me gustaría haberle podido decir esas palabras yo mismo -murmuró el párroco- Ha venido muchas veces en busca de consuelo y nunca he sabido con exactitud qué decirle. Rezaba para que Dios le enviara ayuda y encontrara la respuesta a sus preguntas, Serena, y quizás te envió a ti.

Serena temblaba de pies a cabeza, luchando continuamente contra el tormento al que su mente estaba sometida, contra la necesidad de tocar a Darien, contra la idea de que podía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Respiró profundamente, para tranquilizarse, estaba agradecida al párroco.

- No creo ser la respuesta de Dios, Padre. En este mismo momento me gustaría acurrucarme y llorar.

- Puedes superar esto, Serena. Sabes que él vive.

Serena tomó un sorbo de té. Estaba caliente y sabía delicioso. Le devolvió algo de calidez a su cuerpo, pero no fue capaz de templar el terrible vacío, helado y atenazante, que devoraba su alma. Muy despacio, centímetro a centímetro, ese agujero negro iba creciendo. Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas, disfrutar con la conversación con el párroco, un hombre que conocía a Darien y que le tenía cariño y consideración. Tomó otro sorbo de té, luchando desesperadamente por mantenerse cuerda.

- Darien es un hombre extraordinario -dijo el Padre Hummer, esperando distraerla- Es uno de los hombres más amables que he conocido jamás. Tiene un extraordinario sentido del bien y del mal; y una voluntad de acero.

- Ya lo he visto -asintió Serena.

- Apuesto a que sí. Darien es un hombre al que pocos querrían tener como enemigo. Pero también es leal y afectuoso. Le he visto levantar este pueblo casi con sus propias manos después de que ocurriera una catástrofe. Cada persona que vive aquí es importante para él. Hay nobleza en Darien. Serena se abrazaba las rodillas y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Respirar era muy difícil, cada bocanada de aire que penetraba en sus pulmones era una pura agonía.

- Darien. ¿Dónde estás? -El grito desgarrado salió de su corazón. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba tocarlo, que le respondiera solo una vez. Sólo una vez.

El vacío negro amenazaba con tragársela. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, deliberadamente, recibiendo con gusto el dolor, concentrándose en él. ¡Ella era fuerte! Tenía cerebro. Aquello que la consumía, que la convencía de que no podría seguir adelante sin Darien, no la vencería. No era real. De repente, el Padre Hummer se puso en pie y levantó a Serena poniéndola a su lado.

- Ya es suficiente, Serena. Vámonos al exterior y cuidemos mi jardín. Cuando sientas la tierra entre tus dedos y respires el aire fresco te sentirás mucho mejor- Si aquello no daba resultado, no le quedaba más que arrodillarse y rezar. Serena se las arregló para soltar una carcajada a través de las lágrimas.

- Padre, cuando me toca, leo sus pensamientos. ¿Está bien que un párroco odie la idea de ponerse de rodillas? Él la soltó como si su contacto le quemara, y después empezó también a reírse.

- Querida, a mi edad, con mi artritis, maldigo más que rezo cuando me arrodillo. Y has descubierto uno de mis grandes secretos.

A pesar de todo, los dos rieron de buena gana mientras salían a la luz del sol.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas, protestando por el intenso brillo de la luz del sol. Tuvo que cerrarlos para acabar con el dolor que sentía y que se deslizaba hasta su cerebro. Se protegió con una mano.

- ¡El sol es demasiado brillante! Apenas veo y me duelen los ojos si los abro. ¿No le ocurre lo mismo, Padre?

- Puede que Darien haya dejado algunas gafas de sol por aquí. Suele hacer esas cosas cuando pierde una partida de ajedrez.

El párroco revolvió en un cajón y regresó con unas gafas de sol, hechas especialmente para Darien. Eran demasiado grandes para Serena, pero el Padre Hummer se las sujetó con una goma. Serena abrió los ojos con cuidado. Las gafas eran sorprendentemente ligeras, y los cristales muy oscuros. El alivio que sintió en los ojos fue instantáneo.

- Son fantásticas, pero no conozco la marca.

- Se las hizo un amigo.

El jardín era hermoso. Serena hundió las manos en la rica tierra oscura. Sus dedos se cerraban cogiéndola a puñados, y el peso que sentía en el corazón desapareció, haciéndole más fácil respirar. Tenía una extraña urgencia por tenderse en el suelo y cubrirse con la rica tierra, cerrar los ojos y absorber las propiedades por los poros de su piel.

El jardín del Padre Hummer la ayudó a soportar las largas horas de la mañana.

El sol del mediodía la hizo buscar refugio en el santuario de la casita. Aún con la protección de las gafas, a Serena le ardían los ojos, le escocían y se le llenaban de lágrimas con la potente luz del sol. También su piel se había vuelto ultra sensible, estaba enrojecida y quemada aunque nunca le había sucedido aquello.

Volvieron al interior y se las arreglaron para jugar dos partidas de ajedrez, una fue interrumpida mientras Serena se concentraba en luchar con sus demonios. Estaba muy agradecida al Padre Hummer por su presencia, sin él estaba segura de no haber sobrevivido a la separación de Darien. Bebió de nuevo un poco de té para contrarrestar la terrible debilidad que invadía su cuerpo por la falta de comida.

Las horas del mediodía parecieron interminables. Serena soportó el vacío con unos pocos ataques de llanto. A las cinco de la tarde estaba completamente exhausta y decidida, para poder salvaguardar su orgullo, a pasar las pocas horas que quedaban hasta el atardecer por su cuenta. Darien la buscaría en dos horas, como mucho tres, si le había dicho la verdad. Si Serena quería recuperar su orgullo, su independencia y su dignidad, tenía que afrontar aquellas últimas horas sola. El sol aún le hacía daño en los ojos a pesar de las oscuras gafas de sol y aunque estaba mucho más bajo en el cielo y parcialmente tapado con unas tenues nubes. No habría podido volver a la pensión andando por el pueblo sin la protección de las gafas.

Afortunadamente, la pensión estaba relativamente tranquila. La Sra. Galvenstein y sus empleados estaban atareados preparando la cena y acondicionando el comedor. No se veía a ninguno de los otros huéspedes y Serena llegó a su habitación sin que nadie notara su presencia. Tomó una larga ducha, dejando que el chorro de agua caliente golpeara su piel, esperando que arrastrara la terrible necesidad que sentía por Darien. Se trenzó la melena húmeda y se tumbó en la cama completamente desnuda. El aire fresco refrescaba su piel, aún caliente por la ducha, aliviándola. Serena cerró los ojos y fue consciente del sonido de las vajillas al colocar las mesas. Inconscientemente se agarró a esa nueva capacidad, explorando, parecía una buena manera de dejar a un lado el sufrimiento y el dolor. Serena descubrió que si se concentraba un poco podía aumentar o disminuir el volumen de los sonidos, incluso hacer que desapareciera, o podía concentrarse en los insectos que zumbaban en la despensa. También oía a los ratones corriendo a través de las paredes y a unos cuantos en el ático. La cocinera y la doncella discutían acerca de las obligaciones de esta última. La Sra. Galvenstein tarareaba una desafinada canción mientras trabajaba en la cocina. Pero fueron unos susurros los que llamaron la atención de Serena, los susurros de una conspiración.

- De ninguna manera Darien Dubrinsky o Serena Tsukino son no-muertos -discutía acaloradamente Margaret Summers- Puede que él conozca a esa gente, pero no es un vampiro.

- Tenemos que marcharnos ahora -Era la voz de Hans- No volveremos a tener otra oportunidad como esta. No podemos esperar a los demás. No tengo intención de esperar a que oscurezca.

- Ya es demasiado tarde -La voz de Seiya era quejumbrosa- Sólo quedan un par de horas hasta la puesta de sol. Nos llevará una hora llegar hasta allí.

- No si nos damos prisa. Está atrapado en el suelo -Insistió Hans - Mañana ya estará libre.

- Aún creo que deberíamos esperar a Eugene y a los otros -se quejó Seiya- Tienen experiencia.

- No podemos esperar -decidió Taiki Summers- Hans tiene razón. Los vampiros saben que vamos tras ellos y probablemente cambien sus ataúdes de sitio cada noche. No podemos dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Coge las herramientas, rápido.

- Todavía creo que el Dubrinsky ese es uno de ellos. Estoy convencido de que era joven cuando mi padre nació -dijo Hans de forma inexorable.

- Te digo que no lo es -Margaret era inflexible.

- El efecto que tiene sobre las mujeres es extraño, y a los extremos que llegan para protegerlo -dijo Hans, sospechando y silenciando a la anciana.

Serena podía oír los ruidos que hacían los asesinos mientras reunían sus herramientas mortales. ¿Habían convencido Hans y Seiya a Taiki para que matara a Darien? ¿O a otro de la gente de Darien? Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos vaqueros limpios, llamando a Darien con la mente mientras se enfundaba unos gruesos calcetines y las botas de montaña. Encontró de nuevo un negro vacío por respuesta.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Murmurando unos cuantos juramentos, Serena deslizó por su cabeza una camisa de batista azul claro. No conocía a nadie de la policía local, ni sabía donde podía encontrarlos. De todas formas, ¿quién iba a creer que había cazadores de vampiros? Era ridículo. ¿Y el Padre Hummer? No, de ninguna manera podía perseguir a nadie a su edad a través de las montañas.

- Meteré todo esto en el coche -decía Seiya.

- ¡No! Iremos más rápido a pie. Podemos acortar el camino por el bosque. Metedlo todo en las mochilas -insistía Hans- Deprisa, deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos llegar antes de que despierten y recuperen todas sus fuerzas.

Serena buscó algún tipo de arma por la habitación. Nada. Cuando ayudaba al FBI en un caso, los agentes la acompañaban, ellos llevaban las armas. Inspiró para relajarse, manteniendo afinada la conexión con el grupo mientras salían de la pensión.

Estaba segura de que había cuatro personas: Rey, Taiki, Seiya y Hans. Debería haber sospechado de Seiya. Se había puesto muy enferma la noche que intentó cenar con ellos; debería haber notado las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo ante un psicópata asesino. Pero lo había achacado a un exceso de emociones por todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Y entonces, Seiya la tocó. No pudo tomar parte en el asesinato de Mina o ella lo habría sabido entonces. Taiki y Rey lo habrían convencido de que había vampiros en los alrededores; ellos eran fanáticos, gente muy peligrosa. Serena sabía ahora que Yaten era ajena a todo esto. Estaba sentada en la cama, en su habitación, escribiendo notas para el trabajo. Es posible que tuviera la oportunidad de suplicarle a Seiya, de hacerle entender lo retorcido que era cazar vampiros, lo enfermos que estaban.

Cogiendo las gafas oscuras, salió de su habitación y atravesó el recibidor sin que nadie la viera. Era necesario ocultar sus pensamientos y sus emociones con Rey Summers tan cerca. Desde que conoció a Darien y comenzó a usar la telepatía para comunicarse con él, cada vez encontraba más sencillo enfocar sus pensamientos.

Esperó hasta que el grupo desapareció en el camino que llevaba al bosque. Se le detuvo el corazón un instante en el pecho, y de nuevo volvió a latir con fuerza. Se le secó la boca; el camino llevaba hasta la casa de Darien; estaba segura de que era el mismo que el había seguido la primera vez que la llevó a su casa. Darien estaba indefenso, herido y dormido gracias a las drogas que le habían dado. Serena empezó a correr, con cuidado de que los asesinos no la descubrieran al acercarse demasiado. Si era necesario, defendería a Darien con su propia vida, pero no quería forzar un enfrentamiento si podía evitarlo.

Unas nubes más oscuras y amenazadoras cruzaban ahora el cielo. El viento comenzó a levantarse, clara señal de que se aproximaba una tormenta, arrastrando las hojas secas por el camino mientras que las ramas más ligeras de los árboles se balanceaban sobre Serena. Al bajar la temperatura, Serena tembló, el miedo la atenazaba.

_-¡Darien! ¡Escúchame!_ -Envió desesperada la imperiosa orden mientras rezaba y rogaba poder penetrar, ahora que se encontraba más cerca, cualquier tipo de barrera psíquica que las drogas hubieran erigido.

Escuchó el sonido de una respiración irregular y se detuvo, ocultándose tras un enorme árbol. Taiki Summers se había quedado atrás incapaz de seguir la marcha impuesta por el grupo, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Serena lo observó mientras resoplaba y jadeaba al llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Se internaban cada vez más en las montañas. Con un suspiro aliviado, Serena se dio cuenta de que habían tomado una bifurcación del camino y ahora se alejaban de Darien. Envió una silenciosa oración dando gracias y empezó a caminar rápido tras Taiki. Se movía con el sigilo de uno de los lobos de Darien, y esto la dejó totalmente pasmada. Ni una sola rama crujía bajo sus pies, ni una sola piedra se movía bajo sus pasos. Si pudiera también tener su misma fuerza; estaba muy débil por la falta de alimento, y se encontraba exhausta por la falta de sueño.

Serena elevó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Esta gente no cometería otro asesinato sin sentido. No importaba que la víctima elegida no fuera Darien; tenía que intentar evitar lo que se proponían hacer, fuera lo que fuera. Taiki la hacía ir mucho más despacio de lo que le gustaría ya que se paraba a descansar cada pocos minutos. Sopesó la idea de adelantarlo internándose en los árboles paralelos al camino pero la desechó, de esa manera los enemigos la rodearían.

Media hora más tarde Serena miró nerviosa al cielo. Los árboles formaban densos grupos en algunos lugares mientras que en otros aparecían grandes claros, lo que la obligaba a ir aún más despacio. No se atrevía a ser vista en los lugares más abiertos. Y ahora el viento soplaba en rachas aún más fuertes y cada vez más frío. Con las prisas de no perder al grupo, Serena había olvidado coger la chaqueta. Aún quedaba más de una hora para que el sol desapareciera pero las nubes, cada vez más oscuras, hacían que apenas hubiera luz. Las tormentas se formaban muy rápido en estas montañas y descargaban su furia durante horas. En el siguiente repecho del camino, Serena se detuvo de repente.

Delante de ella se extendía un prado de hierba verde y flores silvestres. Había una casa medio oculta entre los árboles y rodeada de exuberantes arbustos. Taiki había alcanzado a los demás a cierta distancia de la casa, estaban formando un círculo y miraban al suelo. Taiki sostenía una estaca de madera y Hans una enorme maza. Estaban entonando algún tipo de himno y rociaban la tierra con agua que sacaban de una vasija. Seiya apretaba en sus manos una pala y un pico.

Una oleada de náuseas asaltó a Serena y después aquella peculiar sensación de pánico que comenzaba en la parte baja de la espalda y se extendía por el abdomen, endureciendo cada uno de sus músculos. Aquel dolor no era suyo. Pertenecía a otra persona. Ella necesita salir a la superficie para que pueda nacer su bebé.

- Es la ramera del diablo, está de parto -chilló Rey con la cara desfigurada por el asco y el odio- Siento su miedo. Sabe que estamos aquí y que está indefensa.

Seiya hundió el pico en la tierra blanda. Hans comenzó a cavar de forma frenética. El terrible sonido del pico chocando con las rocas revolvió el estómago de Serena. Era la música de fondo perfecta para sus depravadas mentes, enfermas de fanatismo.

Serena imaginó que percibía el mismo dolor de la tierra, chillando por el ultraje al que estaba siendo sometida. Luchó intentando respirar y calmarse. Necesitaba un plan. La mujer debía haber quedado atrapada en uno de los innumerables túneles de las minas que se extendían bajo las montañas, o quizás en algún tipo de celda. Sentía mucho dolor, estaba de parto, temía por su vida y por la vida del bebé a punto de nacer.

Serena captó las huellas mentales, siguió el rastro y bloqueando todo lo demás se concentró y logró llegar hasta la mente de la mujer. Esperó hasta que pasó la contracción y de forma delicada probó a ponerse en contacto con ella.

_- La mujer que está con los asesinos es capaz de oír tus pensamientos, siente tu miedo y tu dolor. Protégete y canaliza con mucho cuidado cualquier conversación que mantengas conmigo o nos pondrás en peligro a las dos_.

Serena percibió el aturdimiento de la mujer, después nada. Tímidamente, la mujer respondió.

_- ¿Eres uno de ellos?_

-_ No. ¿Estás atrapada? Están cavando en la tierra._

Pánico, terror y después el vacío mientras la mujer luchaba por controlarse.

-_ No quiero que mi bebé muera. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Puedes ayudarnos? ¡Por favor, ayúdanos!_

Otra contracción atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer, envolviéndola en dolor.

- ¡Está intentando contactar con alguien! -se agitó Rey- ¡Deprisa!

_- ¡Darien! ¡Te necesitamos!_ -Serena le envió la petición desesperanzada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba demasiado lejos para poder buscar ayuda en las autoridades, en un equipo de rescate. Necesitaba a alguien, a cualquiera que la ayudara a trazar un plan para salvar a la mujer y al bebé.

- _Debo subir a la superficie_ -dijo desesperada la mujer- _No puedo permitir que mi bebé muera. Mi compañero intentará luchar con ellos mientras yo doy a luz._

_- Pero os matarán a todos. Intenta resistir. ¿Puedes aguantar media hora más, o una hora? Entonces vendrán a ayudarnos._

_- Llegaran antes hasta nosotros. Los siento justo encima de mí, perturbando la tierra. Tienen la muerte en sus mentes_

- _Intentaré ganar un poco de tiempo._

-_ ¿Quién eres?_

La mujer parecía mucho más calmada ahora, decidida a mantener el control ya que alguien la ayudaba desde el exterior.

Serena tomó una honda bocanada de aire y la dejó salir despacio.

¿Cómo podía contestarle para tranquilizarla? Si le decía su nombre, Serena Tsukino apenas conseguiría nada, ni siquiera que confiara en ella.

_- Soy la mujer de Darien._

El alivio que sintió la mujer empapó a Rey quien se agitó de nuevo, instigando a los hombres para que cavaran aún más rápido.

Serena salió caminando muy tranquila de la linde del bosque, paseando despacio y despreocupada, murmurando mientras caminaba. Taiki fue el primero en verla. Serena escuchó la maldición que escapó de sus labios, el aviso en forma de susurro que envió a los demás. Seiya y Hans dejaron de cavar, Hans miraba inquieto al cielo.

Serena los saludó con la mano mientras les sonreía de forma inocente.

- Hola a todos. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿No es hermoso este lugar? - giró sobre misma con los brazos extendidos- Las flores son preciosas ¿verdad? - preguntó de forma cariñosa. Tuvo mucho cuidado de mantener una buena distancia con ellos- Estoy muy enfadada porque olvidé mi cámara de fotos.

Los cuatro asesinos intercambiaron miradas culpables, estaban muy nerviosos. Rey fue la primera en recobrarse, enviando a Serena una tranquila sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Es encantador verla de nuevo, querida. Está muy lejos de la pensión.

- Pensé que me vendrían bien una buena caminata y un poco de aire fresco. ¿Están haciendo senderismo también? -Serena no pretendía temblar mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor- Parece que se avecina otra tormenta. Estaba ya pensando en darme la vuelta cuando les vi -Volvió la cabeza para echar una ojeada a la casa- Me encantaría vivir aquí, entre las montañas, rodeada de la naturaleza -Miró directamente a Hans sonriendo inocentemente -Su tierra es hermosa. Debe ser precioso vivir aquí. Le encantará.

Todos parecían culpables y muy confusos, como si no tuvieran idea de lo que hacer. Seiya fue el primero en recuperarse. Tiró a un lado el pico y se acercó a ella. Serena se quedó sin respiración. Se sentía tan indecisa como ellos. No se atrevería a salir corriendo y marcharse, pero tampoco quería que Seiya le pusiera las manos encima.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás, y dejó que se desvaneciera la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿He interrumpido algo?

En ese instante, la mujer atrapada bajo la tierra sufrió otra dolorosa contracción. Serena la sintió en su cuerpo como una poderosa ola, y el dolor fluyó a través de ella. De forma instantánea, Rey centró su atención en Serena, escudriñando su mirada.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa y Serena la hizo. Jadeando por el horror, corrió hacia el grupo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Alguien está atrapada en una mina y está a punto de dar a luz!

¡Rey! ¿Es eso lo que ocurre? ¿Ha ido alguien a buscar ayuda? En su carrera hacia el grupo se alejó deliberadamente de Seiya, girando a la izquierda, hacia la linde del bosque cercana al grupo. Se detuvo bruscamente junto al hoyo que habían cavado. El aire estaba cargado y denso, era muy difícil respirar. Reconoció una versión tenue del hechizo de protección usado por Darien. El compañero de la mujer embarazada debía haber levantado una apresurada barrera en un intento de detener a aquellos fanáticos.

- Todo está bien -dijo Rey con voz tranquila, como si hablara a una niña- Esa cosa que está ahí abajo no es humana.

Serena levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada de perplejidad.

Serena levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada de perplejidad.

- ¿No puede sentirla? Rey, le dije que tenía ciertas habilidades. No me he inventado algo como esto. Hay una mujer atrapada ahí y está teniendo un bebé. En esta zona hay muchas minas, debe haber quedado atrapada en una de ellas. Puedo sentir su miedo.

- No es humana -Rey caminó con cuidado, rodeando el hoyo, acercándose a Serena- Yo soy como tú, Serena. Somos hermanas. Sé lo doloroso que fue para ti perseguir a todos los asesinos que entregaste a la justicia porque yo hago lo mismo.

Serena se tragó el nudo de pánico que atenazaba su garganta. Rey parecía dulce y educada, pero apestaba a fanatismo. Sus ojos tenían una mirada diabólica y el estómago de Serena se contrajo. Quizás pudiera ponerse en contacto con Endymión.

- Rey, usted debe sentir su dolor, su miedo -Serena tenía la boca seca y un dolor punzante le atravesaba la cabeza- Usted sabe quién soy yo, de lo que soy capaz. Jamás cometería un error en un caso como este.

Hans volvió a hundir la pala en la tierra, murmurando una advertencia a los otros. El viento agitó sus ropas e hizo que se inclinaran. Las nubes se oscurecieron, negras como el carbón, mientras el viento se agitaba entre ellos. Un relámpago trazó un arco de nube a otra y el trueno retumbó como una advertencia.

- Esto es una no-muerta. Una vampiresa. Se alimenta de la sangre de nuestros niños -Rey se arrastró como pudo hasta Serena, intentando vencer la fuerza del viento.

Serena movió la cabeza, rechazando las palabras de la anciana, presionando su vientre con las manos.

- Usted no puede creer eso, Rey. Los vampiros son pura ficción. Esta mujer es muy real. Los vampiros no tienen bebés. ¡Vamos, Seiya! No puedes creer esta tontería.

- Ella es un vampiro, Serena, y vamos a matarla -Dijo señalando la mochila, abierta en el suelo, donde estaban las estacas. Sus ojos brillaban anticipando el momento. Parecía ansioso por realizar su tarea.

Serena dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Todos ustedes están locos!

- _¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Llama a Darien!_ -El angustioso grito destilaba dolor y pánico.

Serena reaccionó de inmediato.

-_ ¡Darien! ¡Endymión! Ayudadnos._

- La diablesa está hablando con Serena -Informó Rey

_- Por favor, llama a Darien. Él vendrá a por ti_ -aulló la mujer.

- Detenla -chilló Rey- La vampiresa le está hablando, le pide que busque ayuda. No lo hagas Serena. Te está engañando. No llames a Dubrinsky.

Serena giró apartándose de ellos, se alejó corriendo bajo la tormenta, mientras enviaba una llamada frenética a Darien, a cualquiera que la escuchara. Llegó hasta los árboles justo antes de que Seiya la alcanzara, atrapándola por las piernas y tirándola al suelo.

El golpe la dejó sin aire y sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor, se quedó inmóvil por un instante con la cara pegada al suelo del bosque, preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Seiya tiró de ella de forma ruda, para dejarla tendida sobre su espalda, arrodillándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Serena vio que su rostro infantil estaba contraído por la lujuria y por el deseo de dominarla, su cuerpo emanaba un nauseabundo olor a cocaína.

_- ¡Darien!_ - Su llamada fue ahora implorante, sabía lo que Seiya tenía en mente y ella sería incapaz de detenerlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

El viento sopló con más violencia. A lo lejos se escuchó el aullido de un lobo y la respuesta de otro más. Aún más lejos, un oso gruñó enfadado.

- Te crees condenadamente inteligente, vendiéndote al mejor postor, tan inocente e inalcanzable -Seiya agarró la camisa de Serena con ambas manos y tirando con fuerza la desgarró hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista sus senos que llamaron de inmediato la atención del hombre.

_- Lo siento_ - Se disculpó en un grito la mujer atrapada, sintiéndose totalmente culpable. Había fallado al intentar ocultar sus contactos mentales con Serena, había permitido que Rey Summers escuchara sus gritos.

_- ¡Darien! ¡Por favor!_ - El desesperado ruego de Serena continuabaDebes escucharme. Te necesito. Dios, ayúdame, por favor. Ayuda a esa pobre mujer.

Seiya rugió, y la abofeteó una vez, dos.

- Él te ha marcado, ha dejado su marca sobre ti. Dios mío, eres uno de ellos -Cerró las manos alrededor de la garganta de Serena amenazando con dejarla sin aire- Te ha impregnado como a los otros. Sé que fue él.

Levantó el brazo y Serena percibió un brillo metálico. Seiya le clavó el puñal mientras la miraba con odio y furia. El dolor se deslizó por el abdomen de Serena con crueldad, la sangre manaba cálida de la herida. Seiya sacó el puñal de la carne de Serena y lo elevó de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

La tierra retumbó, agitándose y temblando. El puñal de Seiya se clavó profundamente por segunda vez. El viento desató su poder letal, enviando hojas, y ramas pequeñas que atravesaban el aire como dagas. El puñal la atravesó por tercera vez. Un rayo brilló una, dos, tres veces y golpeó el suelo mientras retumbaba el trueno, sacudiendo la tierra con su atroz sonido. El puñal la encontró por cuarta vez. Los cielos se abrieron y la lluvia cayó en una tromba, como si hubieran reventado las compuertas de una presa. Seiya estaba cubierto de sangre. Se apartó de ella, volviendo la cabeza mientras el cielo se oscurecía. Podía oír a los otros gritar de miedo.

- Maldita seas.

Hizo ademán de apuñalarla una quinta vez en un gesto de furia y desafío. Una mano invisible lo atrapó por la muñeca antes de que la hoja pudiera hundirse en el cuerpo de Serena, unos dedos se cerraron con dureza alrededor, en un apretón ineludible. El cuchillo giró hacia la garganta de Seiya, y por un instante, largo y eterno, vio horrorizado como la hoja sangrienta se acercaba poco a poco hacia su propia carne, clavándose en ella súbitamente, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura. Los lobos surgieron del bosque, rodearon el prado, sus ojos brillantes fijos en las tres personas que trataban de esquivar las ramas que volaban por el aire. Rey gritó y salió corriendo. Taiki la imitó ciegamente y Hans tropezó y cayó de rodillas cuando la tierra volvió a temblar y a sacudirse.

- Serena.

Darien se materializó junto a su cuerpo, mientras el miedo por ella le atenazaba las entrañas. Le arrancó los vaqueros para poder apreciar la gravedad de sus heridas.

La tierra volvió a temblar, abriendo una hendidura en el prado. Darien presionó sus manos sobre las heridas pulsantes en un intento de frenar el horrible flujo de sangre. Jaques se hizo visible emitiendo un vago resplandor, después Armando y Mamoru. Cielo llegó, junto con Vlad. Alex se precipitó desde los cielos hacia los tres asesinos humanos rodeados por la manada de lobos. Allí, en el prado, con el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor, tomó la forma de un enorme lobo negro, un lobo de mirada enloquecida y hambrienta, que prometía venganza.

- Dios mío - Endymión estaba de rodillas junto a Darien, reuniendo puñados de tierra fértil.

- Ve, Mamoru, busca las hierbas. ¡Date prisa!

En cuestión de minutos cubrieron las heridas de Serena con sus cataplasmas. Darien los ignoró, acunando a Serena en sus brazos, su enorme cuerpo inclinado de forma protectora para protegerla de la fuerte lluvia. Todo su ser estaba concentrado, enfocado en una sola cosa.

- No debes dejarme – ordenó - No te lo permitiré.

El relámpago brilló, restallando como un látigo en el cielo para después golpear la tierra. Pisándole los talones retumbó el trueno, sacudiendo las montañas.

- ¡Jaques! ¡Ami va a dar a luz! - Vlad estaba desesperado.

- Llévala dentro de la casa. Llama a Lita y a Deirdre - Endymión empujó desdeñosamente de una patada el cuerpo de Seiya, mientras colocaba su corpulenta figura para resguardar también a Serena.

- No está muerta - siseó Darien al leer la compasión en los ojos de su hermano.

- Se está muriendo, Darien - La certeza inundó de dolor el pecho de Jaques. Darien la acercó hacia él e inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar su mejilla contra la de ella.

-_ Sé que puedes oírme; debes beber, Serena. Bebe todo lo que puedas. Sintió la débil señal en su mente. Calidez, arrepentimiento. Tanto dolor._

_- Déjame ir._

- _¡No! ¡Jamás! No hables. Tan sólo bebe. Si me amas hazlo por mí, por mi vida, bebe lo que te ofrezco -_ Antes de que Endymión pudiera adivinar sus intenciones e intentara detenerlo, Darien se hizo un profundo corte en su propia yugular. La sangre oscura se derramó a borbotones, Darien la obligó a aceptarla, usó todo el poder que poseía para lograr su sumisión. Su voluntad se doblegó; pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para imitarla. Tragó lo que fluía hacia su boca, pero era incapaz de succionar por si misma. Los relámpagos se abatían sin cesar sobre la tierra. Un árbol explotó, provocando una violenta lluvia de astillas. La tierra volvió a sacudirse y agrietarse.

Alex apareció sobre ellos, el más oscuro de los hombres de los Cárpatos, sus pálidos ojos, fríos como el hielo, con una promesa de muerte escrita en ellos.

- Los lobos han hecho su trabajo - dijo Armando con tono grave - Los relámpagos y terremotos harán el resto.

Jaques lo ignoró, agarrando el hombro de Darien.

- Ya basta Darien. Te estás debilitando demasiado. Ha perdido demasiada sangre. Tiene heridas internas. Una rabia negra inundó a Darien. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió su negativa, el eco retumbando entre el bosque y las montañas como el estallido de un trueno. Los árboles circundantes se incendiaron, explotando como dinamita.

- Darien - Endymión no aflojó su apretón - Detenla ahora.

- Ahora tiene mi sangre, la ayudará a sanar. Si logramos que la sangre permanezca en su cuerpo, la metemos bajo tierra y realizamos el ritual de cura ella vivirá.

- ¡Ya está bien, maldita sea! - la voz de Endymión dejaba ver auténtico pánico.

Alex tocó a Darien con suavidad - Si tú mueres, viejo amigo, no tendremos ninguna oportunidad de salvarla. Debemos cooperar todos.

La cabeza de Serena cayó, sin vida, hacia atrás, su cuerpo estaba lacio, como el de una muñeca de trapo. La sangre de Darien se deslizaba desde la herida del cuello, cayendo libremente por su pecho. Endymión se agachó hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, pero Alex llegó antes que él y cerró la herida con un lametón.

Darien no prestaba atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todo su ser, toda su fuerza estaba concentrada en Serena. Ella se alejaba, se apagaba poco a poco. Su corazón latía con un ritmo irregular, un latido, una pausa, un solo latido. El silencio alrededor de ellos era irreal y opresivo.

Con una maldición, Darien dejó a Serena tendida en el suelo, para hacerle la respiración boca a boca y estimular su corazón con un masaje cardiaco. Su mente buscaba el camino para llegar a la de Serena y encontró una pequeña luz, vacilante y pequeña, muy difuminada. Ella flotaba en un mar de dolor. Estaba mucho más débil de lo que él imaginaba. Respirar por ella, hacerle el masaje. Llamarla, obligarla a volver con una orden. Y vuelta a repetir el proceso.

Un torrente de agua cayó por el barranco rocoso que estaba a sus espaldas, era un muro sólido con enorme velocidad y fuerza. La tierra volvió a temblar. Dos árboles estallaron en enormes llamas, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia.

- Déjanos ayudar - ordenó Alex con voz suave. Endymión apartó a su hermano con mucho cuidado y se encargó él mismo de continuar con el masaje cardiaco mientras Alex insuflaba aire en los pulmones de Serena. Inspirar, expirar. Endymión obligaba al corazón de Serena a continuar bombeando. Y Darien se vio libre para poder concentrarse en su mente. Percibió una ligera agitación, era el más ligero de los roces pero supo que era ella y se agarró a aquel camino, siguiéndolo resueltamente.

_- No me abandonarás._

Serena intentó apartarse de él, alejándose hacia arriba. Había mucho dolor si seguía la voz de Darien.

Aterrorizado, Darien gritó su nombre.

_- No puedes dejarme, Serena. No podré seguir viviendo sin ti. Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, o te seguiré donde quiera que vayas._

- Tengo su pulso - dijo Endymión - es débil pero está aquí. Necesitamos un medio de transporte. Algo brilló, emitiendo pequeños destellos en la creciente oscuridad. Cielo apareció al lado de donde ellos se encontraban.

- Ami ha dado a luz, el bebé vive – anunció - es un varón.

Darien dejó que el aire saliera entre sus dientes y con un siseo dijo:

- Ella traicionó a Serena - Endymión advirtió a Armando con un movimiento de cabeza que no debía hablar, que no debía defender a la mujer. Darien hervía con una furia asesina. El más ligero error podría provocarle. Era la furia que sentía la que estaba desencadenando el mal tiempo, la tormenta y los terremotos.

Darien volvió a hundirse en su mente, sosteniendo a Serena y absorbiendo parte de su dolor. El viaje hasta su casa pasó en una especie de bruma, llovía a cántaros, los relámpagos rasgaban el cielo y hacían un ruido seco al caer a la tierra. El pueblo estaba desierto y a oscuras, no había electricidad debido a la intensidad de la tormenta. Dentro de sus casas, la gente rezaba y se acurrucaban unos contra otros, deseando poder sobrevivir al temporal, sin entender que sus vidas dependían de la valentía y la tenacidad de una menuda mujer.

El cuerpo de Serena, tan lacio e inerte, fue despojado de toda la ropa manchada de sangre y colocado en la cama de Darien. Estrujaron las hierbas sanadoras, quemando algunas de ellas en los mismos cuencos. Le cambiaron los emplastos de las heridas por otros más fuertes, intentando detener la pérdida de sangre. Con dedos temblorosos, Darien rozó los moratones de su rostro y las marcas oscuras que destacaban sobre sus blancos pechos, donde Seiya la había herido, rabioso de celos y cegado por la droga. La ira atravesó a Darien y deseó poder romper el cuello de Seiya con sus propias manos.

- Necesita sangre - dijo súbitamente.

- Tú también - Endymión esperó a que Darien tapara el cuerpo de Serena con una sábana antes de ofrecerle su muñeca - Bebe todo lo que puedas.

Alex le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Perdóname Endymión, pero mi sangre es más fuerte, tiene un inmenso poder. Permíteme ayudar de esta forma a mi amigo. Endymión asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Alex se abrió una herida sobre la vena de su muñeca. Todo permaneció en silencio mientras Darien bebía la poderosa sangre de Alex. Endymión soltó un suave suspiro.

- ¿Serena ha tomado tu sangre tres veces? - Intentó que su voz sonara casual, no quería que hubiera ningún tono de reproche hacia su líder y hermano.

Los oscuros ojos de Darien parpadearon en advertencia.

- Sí. Si sobrevive, será probablemente uno de los nuestros. Estaba de más el decir que existía la posibilidad de que sobreviviera para ser asesinada por el mismo que la había convertido.

- No podemos buscar ayuda médica humana para ella. Si nuestros métodos no funcionan, Darien, sus doctores tampoco serán de utilidad - advirtió Endymión.

- Maldita sea, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, que no sé que le he fallado, que no la he protegido? ¿Crees que no sé que fueron mis acciones egoístas las que pusieron su vida en peligro?

Darien se desgarró la camisa manchada de sangre, la arrugó en una bola y la arrojó al rincón más apartado de la habitación.

- Es absurdo mirar atrás - dijo Alex con calma. Las botas y los calcetines de Darien cayeron al suelo. Se tumbó en la cama al lado de Serena.

- No puede tomar directamente mi sangre, está demasiado débil. No tenemos más remedio que usar el primitivo método de la transfusión.

- Darien… - advirtió Endymión.

- No tenemos otra opción. No bebió toda la que necesitaba, ni mucho menos. No podemos perder tiempo en discusiones. Te pido, hermano, y a ti, Alex, como amigo, que hagáis esto por nosotros - Darien acunó la cabeza de Serena en su regazo, se recostó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos con cansancio cuando comenzaron con el anticuado proceso. Si vivía durante mil años más, Darien jamás olvidaría aquel pequeño aleteo en su mente cuando yacía como un muerto bajo la tierra. Cuando su cerebro cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba, su corazón se aterrorizó y la furia inundó su alma. Había percibido el creciente miedo de Serena, la mano de Seiya sobre su precioso cuerpo, los brutales golpes, y la desgarradora sensación del puñal mientras se abría paso por su piel y sus entrañas. Tanto dolor y miedo…tanta culpa por sentir que había fallado al proteger a Ami y a su bebé. El ligero roce de la mente de Serena había penetrado en su conciencia en un susurro lleno de dolor y remordimiento.

-_ Lo siento, Darien. Te he fallado_ - Su último pensamiento coherente había sido para él. Darien se aborrecía, aborrecía a Ami por no haber tenido la disciplina necesaria en su contacto telepático, por no haber aprendido a canalizar sus pensamientos hacia una sola mente.

En ese segundo, cuando Darien lo comprendió todo mientras yacía indefenso, encerrado en la tierra, los cimientos de su existencia, su propia vida y sus creencias se sacudieron. Cuando salió de la tierra junto a Endymión, alcanzó la mente de Seiya y hundió el puñal en su garganta hasta la empuñadura.

La tormenta había impedido a Vlad salir de su enterramiento y sacar también a Ami, temiendo que un momento de desorientación o ceguera, diera a los asesinos la oportunidad de acabar con su mujer.

Darien buscó la mente de Serena, penetrando muy despacio en ella, con amor y calor, usando sus brazos como refugio. Tenía la aguja clavada en su brazo, igual que Serena. No tenía duda de que su hermano vigilaría el monitor atentamente. Endymión tenía la vida de Darien y la de Serena en sus manos. Si ella moría, Darien la seguiría. Él sabía que la negra furia que permanecía agazapada en el fondo de su corazón pondría en peligro a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, ya fuese humano o de su estirpe. Sólo le cabía esperar que Alex administrara la justicia de los suyos con él, rápido y preciso, si Serena moría.

_- No -_ Incluso inconsciente, Serena intentaba salvarlo. Darien le acarició el pelo.

- _Duerme, pequeña. Necesitas curarte, y el sueño te ayudará_ - Usando su mente, la ayudó a respirar, inspirar, soltar el aire. Obligaba a los pulmones de Serena a llenarse de oxígeno a la par que los suyos lo hacían. Acompasó el ritmo de sus corazones. Se hizo cargo de todas las funciones vitales del cuerpo de Serena, para asegurar su supervivencia. Endymión sabía que Darien lo tenía muy claro, si Serena moría, también perderían a Darien. En ese mismo momento, su hermano estaba usando todo su poder para que la sangre de Serena corriera por sus venas, su corazón siguiera latiendo y sus pulmones trabajaran. Era un proceso agotador. Alex buscó los ojos de Endymión por encima de la cabeza de Darien. Él no permitiría que la pareja muriera. Era su trabajo sanarlos.

- Yo lo haré, Endymión - y no era una petición.

El aire se agitó en la habitación y Lita y Armando se materializaron.

- Él ha elegido seguirla - dijo la mujer con suavidad - la ama hasta ese punto.

- ¿Lo saben todos? - preguntó Endymión

- Darien se aleja - contestó Armando - todos los miembros de nuestra estirpe pueden sentirlo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de salvarlos? Endymión miró hacia arriba, tenía profundas ojeras, y sus ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los de Darien, estaban llenos de sufrimiento.

- Ella lucha por él. Ya sabe que ha elegido seguirla.

- ¡Ya está bien! - siseó Alex, captando la atención de todos -Nuestra única opción es salvarlos a ambos. Es lo único que debemos tener en mente.

Lita se acercó a Serena.

- Déjame hacer esto por ella, Endymión. Soy una mujer; llevo un bebé en mi vientre. No cometeré ningún error.

- Alex es un sanador, Lita. Estás embarazada y es muy difícil -le negó Endymión.

- Los dos les estáis dando vuestra sangre. Podéis cometer un error - Lita apartó la sábana del cuerpo de Serena. Su jadeo fue audible, el horror que reflejaba su rostro era muy real. Inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás.

- Dios mío, Endymión. Es imposible - Furioso, Endymión la apartó de un codazo. Alex se interpuso entre ellos, con los pálidos ojos derramando su mirada sobre Lita. Brillaban con una fría amenaza y una terrible reprimenda.

- Nadie duda que seré yo quien se ocupe de curar a Serena. Y ella sanará. Mientras realizo mi labor quiero a mi alrededor solo a aquellos que tengan fe en ello. Vete ahora si no puedes ayudarme. Debo estar plenamente convencido, igual que los que se queden a mi lado. Ella vivirá puesto que no tiene otra alternativa - Alex colocó las manos sobre las heridas del abdomen de Serena, cerró los ojos y salió de su cuerpo para entrar en aquel que yacía, horriblemente mutilado, tan quieto que parecía no tener vida. Darien sintió como Serena se agitó de dolor. Intentaba alejarse, desvanecerse para que esta nueva y dolorosa sensación no la alcanzase. Darien la rodeó con más fuerza, la sostuvo para que Alex completara el intrincado trabajo de reparar todos los daños internos.

- Relájate, pequeña. Estoy aquí contigo.

_- No puedo aguantarlo_ - Más que palabras, Serena le transmitía sensaciones. Y mucho dolor.

_- Elige por los dos, Serena. No te irás sola._

- ¡No! - gritó Endymión en aguda protesta - Sé lo que estás haciendo, Darien. Bebe ahora o no continuaré con la transfusión. La ira consiguió sacar a Darien de su estado semi-inconsciente. Endymión enfrentó la furia que ardía en sus ojos con fría calma.

- Estás demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre como para desobedecerme.

- Entonces, deja que beba - Dijo con palabras llena de una ira helada y negra como la noche que llevaban implícita una amenaza de muerte. Endymión dejó su garganta al alcance de Darien sin dudar, intentando no emitir un gruñido de dolor mientras su hermano le clavaba profundamente los dientes y bebía con avidez, como un animal salvaje. Endymión no luchó ni dejó escapar sonido alguno, ofreció su vida a cambió de la de Serena y Darien. Armando se acercó a ellos cuando las rodillas de Endymión se doblaron y cayó sentado sobre la cama, pero Endymión lo apartó sin moverse siquiera. Darien alzó súbitamente la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba tanto sufrimiento y se veía tan atormentado que a Endymión le dolió el alma.

- Perdóname, Endymión. No hay ninguna excusa para la forma en que te he tratado.

Armando se acercó rápidamente a Endymión para darle su sangre.

- Cómo pudo hacerle alguien esto? Ella es tan bondadosa, tan valiente. Arriesgó su vida para ayudar a una extraña. ¿Cómo puede alguien querer hacerle daño? - preguntó Darien alzando su mirada al cielo. El silencio fue la única respuesta. Darien fijó su mirada en Alex. Lo observó trabajar totalmente concentrado en el ritual de sanación. La letanía que murmuraba lo apaciguaba, aliviando en gran parte el tormento de su alma. Podía sentir a Alex con ellos, dentro del cuerpo del Serena, trabajando, conjurando la magia para reparar sus entrañas en un proceso lento y extremadamente doloroso.

- No más sangre - susurró Endymión con voz ronca mientras encendía las velas de incienso y comenzaba otra letanía. Alex se movió, asintió con la cabeza aún teniendo los ojos cerrados.

- El cuerpo de Serena está sufriendo los cambios de la conversión. Nuestra sangre humedece sus órganos y trabaja para transformar todos sus tejidos y repararlos. El proceso requiere tiempo - Volvió a sumergirse en las profundas heridas. El útero de Serena estaba maltrecho y era muy importante, demasiado importante que estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Debería quedar totalmente restaurado.

- Su ritmo cardíaco es muy lento - dijo Endymión débilmente mientras se deslizaba del borde de la cama hasta el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado allí, se quedó perplejo.

- Su cuerpo necesita más tiempo para completar el cambio y sanarse - añadió Lita, observando como trabajaba Alex. Sabía que estaba presenciando un milagro. Nunca había estado tan cerca del legendario hombre de los Cárpatos del que todos hablaban en susurros. De hecho, pocos de los suyos estaban alguna vez cerca de Alex. El poder y la fuerza emanaban de cada poro de su cuerpo.

- Ella está bien - confirmó Darien cansado - Continuaré respirando por ella y asegurándome que su corazón siga latiendo. Armando, debes cuidar a Endymión.

- Descansa, Darien, y cuida a tu mujer. Endymión estará bien. Cielo está aquí por si se presentara algún problema. Alex aún tiene por delante muchas horas de trabajo - contestó Armando - Si es necesario, podemos llamar a los demás para que nos ayuden.

Endymión alzó la mano hacia su hermano. Darien la tomó.

- Debes aplacar tu ira, Darien. La tormenta es demasiado fuerte. Las montañas rugen contigo - Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el borde de la cama, Darien aún agarraba su mano. Serena se sentía casi ajena a lo que sucedía en el interior de su cuerpo. A través de Darien era consciente de la presencia de los demás en la habitación y de sus movimientos. De alguna forma, Darien estaba con ella en el interior de su cuerpo, respirando con ella. Y había alguien más, alguien que no conocía pero que también hurgaba en su interior, trabajando como lo haría un cirujano, reparando las enormes heridas de su cuerpo, sus órganos internos, especialmente, sus órganos reproductores. Sólo quería que se detuviera, dejaría que el dolor la sumergiera y la llevara a un lugar donde no sintiera nada. Sólo quería marcharse. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Sería tan fácil, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba. Rechazó la paz, tan seductora, y luchó por aferrarse a la vida. A la vida de Darien. Quería pasar sus dedos por las arrugas de dolor que seguramente mostraría su boca. Quería aliviar su culpa y su rabia, asegurarle que ella había elegido hacer las cosas de ese modo. Casi era incapaz de hacer frente al amor que Darien le demostraba, total, incondicional, infinito. Y sobre todo lo demás, percibía y era totalmente consciente de los extraños cambios que sufría su cuerpo. Ninguno de los que estaban en la habitación la tocó, estaba envuelta y totalmente protegida en el refugio del amor de Darien. Él respiraba, ella respiraba. El corazón de Darien latía, el suyo latía.

-_ Duerme, pequeña. Yo cuidaré de los dos._

Tras largas y agotadoras horas, Alex se irguió; su cabello estaba empapado en sudor tenía el rostro ceniciento y surcado de arrugas y el cuerpo dolorido y fatigado.

- Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Si vive, podrá quedarse embarazada. La sangre de Darien y la tierra completarán el proceso de cura. El cambio se está produciendo rápidamente, ella no lo entiende y no está luchando en contra - Se pasó una mano, cubierta por la sangre de Serena, por el pelo - Sólo lucha por la vida de Darien, sólo piensa en que él no muera, en la forma en que le afectaría su propia muerte. Creo que es mucho mejor que no comprenda nada de lo que le está ocurriendo realmente. No sabe la enormidad de sus heridas. Sufre mucho dolor, pero no es una cobarde esta mujer, no huye de él. Endymión ya estaba preparando nuevas cataplasmas para cambiar las que ya estaban empapadas de sangre.

- ¿Podemos darle más sangre? Todavía pierde más de la que me gustaría y está tan débil que temo que no sobreviva a esta noche.

- Sí – contestó Alex con cansancio y muy seriamente – pero no más de un litro o dos. Debemos hacerlo muy despacio o la alarmaremos. Lo que ella aceptaría que hiciéramos con Darien no va a aceptarlo en su cuerpo. Dadle mi sangre. Es fuerte como la de Darien, y él ya está demasiado débil intentando mantener sus pulmones y su corazón en funcionamiento.

- Estás cansado, Alex – protestó Endymión – Aquí hay más gente.

- Pero su sangre no es como la mía. Haz lo que te digo – Alex se sentó tranquilamente y observó como le clavaban la aguja en la vena. Nadie discutió con él. Era la ley y sólo Darien podía considerarlo como un verdadero amigo. Lita inspiró una bocanada de aire profundamente, quería decir algo a Alex que mostrara la admiración que sentía por él, pero la mirada que le lanzó, la detuvo. Alex era la calma en el ojo del huracán, pero su frialdad era letal. Endymión dejó que el preciado líquido vital de Alex fluyera en las venas de Serena. No era ni la forma más rápida ni la mejor para asegurar una rápida recuperación, pero las sugerencias de Alex calmaron las preocupaciones de Endymión. Sólo cuando hubo comprobado que la sangre fluía sin problemas, se sentó. Tenían que organizarse y dejar claros todos los detalles que debían ser tomados en cuenta con precisión. Darien creía que esos detalles salvaban vidas.

- Necesitamos evaluar los daños que hayan podido sufrir los nuestros. Todos los asesinos murieron ¿o alguno escapó?

- Hans, la pareja amArmandoana y el hombre que atacó a Serena – Armando los fue nombrando – Sólo murieron los que estaban presentes. Ningún humano podría sobrevivir a la intensidad de la tormenta junto a la rabia asesina de los lobos. Si hubiera habido algún observador inesperado, Darien o los lobos lo habrían sabido. Alex se movió, estaba muy cansado y su enorme fuerza comenzaba a desvanecerse debido a los continuos esfuerzos.

- No había nadie más – dijo de forma arrogante como si nadie fuera a cuestionar su palabra, y por supuesto, nadie lo hizo. Endymión notó que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios por primera vez durante toda la noche.

- Pero, ¿dejaste toda la zona limpia, Armando?

- Por completo. Los cuerpos fueron quemados, todos juntos bajo un árbol, como si hubieran buscado refugio y un rayo los hubiera alcanzado. No hay rastro de heridas en los cuerpos – informó Armando.

- Mañana enviarán un equipo de rescate en busca de Hans y los turistas. Mamoru, tu casa está cerca del lugar, los otros asesinos sospecharán de ti. No te acerques allí. Vlad debe sacar a Ami y al niño de esta zona.

- ¿Están en condiciones de viajar? – preguntó Alex.

- En coche sí.

- Lo haremos durante lo que queda de noche. Tengo una casa que uso a veces durante el invierno, no mucho, la verdad. Está muy bien protegida y el acceso es difícil, - la sonrisa que curvó sus labios no llegó a sus ojos plateados – me gusta la privacidad y en este momento no está ocupada. La ofrezco libremente para proteger a la mujer y al bebé durante todo el tiempo que la necesiten. La casa está a más de cien millas de este lugar y en este momento me dedico a vagar por el mundo, no os molestaré.

Antes que Vlad pudiera protestar, Endymión dejó el asunto concluido.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

- Excelente idea. Eso soluciona uno de nuestros problemas. Mamoru tiene sus propios refugios. Márchate ahora, Vlad. Protege bien a Eleanor. Ella es muy valiosa para todos nosotros, igual que el bebé.

- Debo hablar con Darien. Eleanor está muy perturbada por haber puesto en peligro la vida de Serena.

- Darien en este momento está fuera de sí – dijo Endymión sacando la aguja del cuerpo inerte de Serena y del brazo de Alex. La respiración de Serena era tan imperceptible que Endymión se preguntaba cómo era posible que Darien la mantuviera con vida –tendrás que aclarar las cosas en otra ocasión. Se está viendo forzado a usar todas sus energías para salvar a Serena. Su mujer no puede respirar por sí misma en este momento. Vlad frunció el ceño, pero se sometió cuando Alex lo despidió con un gesto de su mano. Debería haberse quedado a discutir la decisión con Endymión, tenía que ayudar a su compañera a liberarse del sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero todos obedecían a Alex. Era la mano derecha de Darien y el más implacable de sus cazadores, el verdadero sanador de su gente. Además, custodiaba a Darien como si se tratara de un tesoro.

- Ninguno de los nuestros se habrá alimentado esta noche – señaló Armando, observando atentamente los pálidos rasgos de su mujer – Ningún humano se habrá atrevido a salir.

- Es demasiado arriesgado entrar en una casa – suspiró Endymión, deseando poder consultar con Darien.

- No lo molestes – dijo Alex – ella lo necesita más que nosotros. Si ella muere, lo perderemos y nuestra raza no tendrá ningún futuro. Mina fue la última mujer que sobrevivió a la infancia, y de eso hace ya quinientos años. Necesitamos a esta mujer para que perpetúe nuestra especie. Debemos tener toda nuestra fuerza. Todavía no hemos acabado con nuestros enemigos.

Darien se movió, abriendo los ojos, el tormento continuaba allí.

- No hemos acabado aún. Hay por lo menos otros dos, aunque posiblemente sean cuatro. Eugene Slovensky, Kurt Von Halen. No conozco la identidad de los dos restantes o si realmente están implicados. En la pensión sabrán sus nombres; la Sra. Galvenstein nos los proporcionará – bajó las largas pestañas. Los dedos de Darien se enterraron en el cabello de Serena, intentando de esta forma arrancarla de las garras de la muerte.

Endymión observó esos largos dedos acariciar con amor el cabello.

- ¿Podemos enterrarla unas hora, Alex?

- Sin duda aceleraría el proceso - Armando y Endymión bajaron para preparar el sótano, abriendo la tierra con una simple orden. En el agujero entraban dos cuerpos pegados uno al otro. Trasladaron a Serena con mucho cuidado, Darien se mantuvo a su lado, sin hablar, totalmente concentrado en su corazón y sus pulmones, en la tenue luz que contenía todos sus deseos de vivir. Se sumergió en las profundidades de la tierra y de inmediato comenzó a sentir las propiedades curativas del fértil suelo mientras rodeaba su cuerpo como si de un lecho se tratase. Acomodó el cuerpo de Serena al suyo, manteniéndola abrazada, era tan ligera. Con un movimiento de sus manos, Darien formó un pequeño túnel sobre sus cabezas y ordenó a la tierra que los cubriera por completo. Sintió como la tierra se apelmazaba contra sus piernas y las de Serena, cubría sus cuerpos y los presionaba hacia las profundidades. El corazón de Serena dio un brinco, perdiendo por completo el ritmo a pesar del control de Darien.

- _¡Estoy viva! ¡Nos están enterrando vivos!_

-_ Cálmate, pequeña. Procedemos de la tierra, ella nos cura. No estás aquí sola, estoy contigo._

_- No puedo respirar._

_- Yo respiro por los dos._

_- No lo soporto. Detenlos._

_- La tierra posee propiedades curativas. Déjalos que trabajen. Soy un hombre de los Cárpatos, soy de la tierra. No hay nada que temer, ni el viento, ni la tierra, ni el agua, nosotros los dominamos._

_- Yo no soy una mujer de los Cárpato - _Su mente estaba totalmente embargada por un profundo terror.

_- Dominamos la Naturaleza. Nada puede hacerte daño._

Serena cerró su mente a Darien y comenzó una lucha frenética que solo conseguiría acabar con su vida. Darien reconoció que discutir sería inútil, ella no aceptaba el hecho de sentirse rodeada por la tierra, de estar enterrada. Salió de inmediato llevándola en brazos, flotando, forzando su corazón a llevar un ritmo más lento, más normal.

Temía que ocurriera esto – le dijo a Endymión que todavía se encontraba en el sótano – nuestra sangre corre fuerte por sus venas, pero su mente aún está encerrada en los límites humanos. Enterrarse significa la muerte para ella. No tolera la profundidad de la debemos traer la tierra a la superficie – dijo á tan débil, Endymión – dijo Darien apretando a Serena contra su pecho. Su rostro se contrajo por el sufrimiento – no encuentro el sentido de lo que le han hecho.

- No lo tiene, Darien – contestó Endymión.

- He sido tan egoísta con ella, aún soy egoísta. Debería haberla dejado morir, pero no pude. Debería haberla seguido, pero no sé si me habría ido de este mundo de forma pacífica.

- Y si lo hubieras hecho, ¿qué hubiera pasado con todos nosotros? Ella representa la esperanza para nosotros, es nuestra única oportunidad. Debemos tener esperanza, Darien. Sin ella, sin tener esperanza, ninguno de los nuestros podrá seguir viviendo mucho más – Endymión se detuvo en la puerta del sótano – conseguiré un colchón. Mamoru, Armando y yo lo cubriremos con la tierra más rica que podamos encontrar.

- ¿Se han alimentado?

- Aún es de noche, tenemos muchas horas por delante - Dispusieron una especie de cama en el sótano, usaron hierbas e incienso y cubrieron el colchón con una gruesa capa de tierra. De nuevo, Darien y Serena yacieron juntos, la cabeza de Serena sobre el pecho de Darien, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Endymión prensó la tierra alrededor del cuerpo de Serena, para que llegara a todos los contornos de su cuerpo. Los cubrieron con una delgada capa de tierra, a modo de manta, y echaron una sábana encima para que Serena sintiera el tacto reconfortante del algodón en el cuello y en la cara.

- Mantenla tranquila, Darien – lo animó Endymión – las heridas están cicatrizando, pero aún pierde sangre. No es mucha y podemos darle más en un par de horas. Darien rozó su mejilla con la sedosa cabeza de Serena, cerrando los ojos.

- Ve a alimentarte, Endymión, antes de que te desplomes – murmuró con cansancio.

- Iré cuando los otros regresen. No os dejaremos desprotegidos. Darien hizo un movimiento de protesta, pero entonces, una sonrisa suavizó los duros contornos de su boca.

- Recuérdame que te saque a la parte de atrás y te de un par de lecciones cuando recupere mi antiguo yo - Se quedó dormido con el sonido de la risa de Endymión en sus oídos y con Serena envuelta en sus brazos. En el exterior, la lluvia se había convertido en una fina llovizna y el viento había amainado, las nubes se alejaban. La tierra estaba tranquila tras la serie de terremotos. Los gatos, los perros y los animales de granja normalizaron su comportamiento y los animales salvajes salieron de los refugios que los cobijaban de la tormenta.

* * *

Serena se despertó poco a poco, se sentía muy dolorida. Antes de abrir los ojos, evaluó la situación. Estaba herida; debería estar muerta. Estaba en los brazos de Darien y su vínculo mental era más fuerte que nunca. Él la había rescatado de la muerte, y entonces, se ofreció a morir con ella si ella decidía marcharse. Podía escuchar los crujidos de la casa sobre su cabeza, el relajante sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado y en los cristales. Alguien se movía en la casa. Si lo intentaba sabría con exactitud quién era y en qué lugar de la casa se encontraba, pero era demasiado agotador concentrarse tanto. Muy despacio, permitió que el horror de lo que había sucedido volviera a su cabeza. La mujer atrapada dando a luz, el horrible fanatismo que había llevado a ese brutal asesinato, a la locura. El rostro de Seiya mientras la golpeaba y le arrancaba la ropa. El pequeño grito de alarma hizo que Darien estrechara su abrazo, acariciándola con la barbilla en la cabeza.

- No pienses en eso. Déjame que te ayude a dormir de nuevo - Serena cerró los dedos alrededor del cuello de Darien, necesitaba sentir la seguridad del pulso que latía firme en la vena.

- No. Quiero recordarlo para superar lo que pasó.

El fastidio de Darien fue instantáneo y la perturbó enormemente.

- Estás débil, Serena. Necesitarás más sangre y tienes que dormir mucho más. Tus heridas eran muy serias.

Entonces, se movió, elevando un poco el cuerpo. El dolor la atenazó.

- No pude contactar contigo. Lo intenté, Darien, para ayudar a la mujer.

Acercó los dedos de Serena a sus labios y los apretó en un dulce beso.

- Nunca más volveré a fallarte, Serena. Había mucho más dolor en la mente y el corazón de Darien que en el cuerpo de Serena.

- Yo decidí seguirlos, Darien. Yo decidí implicarme y ayudar a la mujer. Yo sabía exactamente de lo que eran capaces todos ellos. No ignoraba lo que pasaba. No te culpo, por favor no pienses que me fallaste - Era tan difícil hablar, costaba demasiado trabajo. Quería dormir, quería el bendito alivio de tener la mente y el cuerpo entumecidos.

- Déjame que te ayude a dormir – susurró Darien con suavidad, su voz era una caricia, sus dedos rozando su mano, un hechizo. Serena se tragó el sí que luchaba por salir de sus labios; no iba a ser una cobarde. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que todavía estuviera viva?¿Cómo?

Recordaba el terrible momento en el que Seiya le apretó los pechos. Todo fue tan sucio. Su piel se erizó con el recuerdo. Quería frotarse hasta que no quedara recuerdo de aquel roce. Su rostro, tan malvado y desencajado por la locura. Cada estocada del puñal abriendo una herida mortal.

La tormenta, los terremotos, el trueno y los relámpagos. Los lobos saltando sobre los Summers y sobre Hans. ¿Cómo era capaz de verlo todo de forma tan clara en su mente?

La ira de Darien. Más allá de cualquier medida, más allá de los límites de un cuerpo físico. Nada era capaz de contener una furia tan turbulenta. Salía de su cuerpo y alimentaba la tormenta, hasta la misma tierra temblaba y se sacudía, los relámpagos caían a la tierra y la lluvia lo anegaba todo.

¿Todo esto era real, había ocurrido, o era una horrenda pesadilla? No, ella sabía que era real, y estaba muy cerca de descubrir una verdad horrible. Había mucho dolor, estaba muy cansada y Darien era su único consuelo. Quería volver a refugiarse en él y dejar que la protegiera y la mantuviera a salvo hasta recobrar las fuerzas. Darien simplemente se mantenía atento, esperando, la dejaba elegir. Le insuflaba calor, amor y cercanía, pero aún así, ocultaba algo en su interior, algo a lo que ella no podía acceder.

Serena cerró los ojos y se concentró. Empezó a recordar

Darien apareció repentinamente a su lado, sus negros ojos hipnotizadores cubiertos de miedo y dolor, sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza, su mente buscando y encontrando la suya, ordenándole que se quedara allí, que se anclara a la tierra aunque su cuerpo estuviera muriéndose. Su hermano estaba allí, y había más de los suyos presentes. Pusieron algo sobre su abdomen, algo que parecía penetrar en su cuerpo, cálido y lleno de vida. Una letanía relajante la rodeaba.

El miedo y la perplejidad emanaban de los congéneres de Darien. La sangre de Darien, dulce, cálida y revitalizante inundó su cuerpo, llenó sus órganos, volviendo a dar forma a sus músculos y a sus tejidos. No a través de las venas, sino…

Serena se quedó rígida, el sobresalto dejó su cerebro embotado. Le era imposible respirar. No es la primera vez que sucede. Y afloraron otros recuerdos: la frenética voracidad de Darien, su boca apretada sobre el pecho de él, hambrienta…

- ¡Oh, Dios!

Las palabras salieron en forma de estrangulada protesta.

Era verdad, no una alucinación. Pero su cerebro humano rechazaba esa verdad. Era imposible; no podía ser posible. Estaba inmersa en una pesadilla y en cualquier momento se despertaría. Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo estaba mezclando todo, la creencia fanática en los vampiros que los asesinos practicaban, junto con los poderes de Darien. Pero sus agudizados sentidos le decían otra cosa, le decían la verdad. Estaba tumbada en alguna cámara subterránea, con tierra bajo su cuerpo, rodeada de tierra por todos lados.

Darien simplemente esperaba, permitiendo que la mente de Serena reuniera la información y la analizara, no le ocultaba nada, incluso cuando se sumergió en sus propios recuerdos. La reacción de Serena lo tomó por sorpresa. Había esperado chillidos, lágrimas e histeria.

Serena casi saltó del colchón, dejando escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. Se apartó de él, sin importarle las consecuencias que el movimiento tendría en su mortalmente herido cuerpo.

Darien habló de forma severa, su voz sonó mucho más brusca de lo que él hubiera deseado, el temor por su seguridad era mucho más importante que sentir compasión por ella. Su orden la paralizó, atrapándola indefensa en el suelo. Solo sus ojos estaban vivos, llenos de terror mientras él se agachaba a su lado, pasando las manos sobre sus heridas, buscando la extensión del daño ocasionado.

- Relájate, pequeña. Sé que todo esto es muy traumático para ti –murmuró frunciendo el ceño al ver la preciada sangre que manaba de tres de las cuatro heridas. La alzó en brazos, acunándola cerca de su corazón.

- Deja que me vaya. Su ruego sonó en su mente e hizo eco en su corazón.

- Jamás – los rasgos marcados del rostro de Darien eran una implacable máscara de granito. Echó un vistazo a las puertas del sótano, sobre sus cabezas. Las puertas respondieron, abriéndose de par en par al rozarlas con su mente.

Serena cerró los ojos.

- Darien, por favor, te lo ruego. No puedo ser como tú.

- No tienes idea de cómo soy yo – dijo suavemente, elevándose en el aire hasta el piso superior, con cuidado de que nada tocara el cuerpo de Serena – los humanos mezclan la verdad sobre mi raza con historias de no-muertos, raptos de bebés, asesinatos y víctimas sometidas a torturas. No podría haberte salvado si hubieras muerto. Somos una raza que pertenece a la tierra, al cielo, al viento y al agua. Como cualquier otra, tenemos dones y limitaciones.

No entró en detalles sobre la procedencia de los vampiros. Ella tenía que saber la verdad, pero no todo de golpe.

Darien la llevó a una habitación de invitados, dejándola con sumo cuidado sobre la cama.

- No somos los vampiros de vuestros relatos de terror, no somos los muertos andantes, por amor de Dios. Nosotros amamos, creemos en Dios, trabajamos y prestamos servicio a nuestros países. Nos parece repugnante que los humanos peguen a sus mujeres y a sus niños, que una madre abandone a un bebé. Nos repugna que los humanos puedan comer la carne de los animales. Para nosotros, la sangre da vida, es sagrada. Jamás deshonraríamos al ser humano hiriéndolo o matándolo. Está prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales con un humano y después beber su sangre, ya sea hombre o mujer. Sé que nunca debería haber tomado tu sangre, eso estuvo mal, pero fue un error porque no te expliqué lo que podía suceder. Yo sabía que tú eras mi verdadera compañera y que sin ti, mi vida no podría continuar. Debería haber tenido más control.

Pagaré toda la eternidad por ello, pero ya está hecho. No podemos deshacer lo que ya se ha hecho.

Darien elaboró algunas cataplasmas más y las colocó de forma precisa sobre las heridas para cerrarlas. El miedo de Serena, su repulsión, la idea de que la había traicionado, le mordían las entrañas y le empujaban a llorar por ella, por los dos.

- Lo que hice contigo no fue lo mismo que tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer. No tuvimos simplemente sexo, mi cuerpo te reconoció como mi compañera. No había manera de ignorar la llamada. Debería haber elegido acabar con mi vida. El ritual exige el intercambio de sangre. No es apetito, es un intercambio sensual, erótico y hermoso, que reafirma el amor y la fidelidad.

La primera vez que bebí tu sangre, tomé mucha sin pretenderlo debido al éxtasis en el que me sumergí. Estaba totalmente fuera de control. No estuvo bien atarte a mí sin que entendieras por completo lo que significaba. Pero permití que eligieras. No puedes negar eso.

Serena contemplaba su rostro y veía el sufrimiento en sus ojos negros, el miedo que sentía por ella. Quería tocarlo, borrar las arrugas de preocupación, asegurarle que ella era capaz de afrontar todo lo que él le estaba pidiendo, pero que su cerebro no aceptaba sus palabras.

- Habría elegido la muerte si me hubieras permitido marcharme contigo – le apartó el pelo de la cara con dedos tiernos y gentiles – tú lo sabes, Serena. El único modo de salvarte era convertirte en uno de nosotros. Tú elegiste vivir.

- Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si lo hubieras sabido, ¿habrías elegido la muerte para mí?

Sus ojos azules, tan confundidos y desconcertados, buscaron el rostro de Darien con una mirada obsesiva.

- Libérame, Darien. No quiero estar tumbada de esta forma tan indefensa.

Darien cubrió el cuerpo de Serena con una ligera sábana.

- Tus heridas son graves; necesitas sangre, y necesitas el sueño reparador para sanar. No te muevas.

Sus ojos lo castigaban. Darien tocó la barbilla de Serena con suavidad. La liberó mientras la miraba atentamente.

- Contéstame, pequeña. Sabiendo lo que somos, ¿me habrías enviado a la eterna oscuridad?

Serena hizo un esfuerzo supremo para mantenerse calmada. Parte de ella aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que otra parte luchaba por entenderlo y ser justa.

- Te dije que podía aceptarte, incluso amarte como eres, Darien. Y sabía lo que decía, lo dije en serio. Ahora sigo pensando lo mismo.

Estaba tan débil que apenas podía hablar.

- Sé que eres un buen hombre; no hay maldad en ti. El Padre Hummer dijo que yo no podía juzgarte según nuestros esquemas y no lo haré. No, habría elegido la vida para ti. Te amo.

Había demasiada tristeza en sus ojos para que él se sintiera aliviado.

- ¿Pero? – preguntó con suavidad.

- Puedo aceptarlo en ti, Darien, pero no en mí. No podría nunca beber sangre. Me pongo enferma con el simple hecho de pensarlo – se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua - ¿Puedes volver a hacerme humana? ¿Quizás con una transfusión?

Darien, apesadumbrado, negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, déjame morir. Sólo yo, no tú. Si me amas, deja que me marche.

Los ojos de Darien se convirtieron en dos oscuras brasas.

- No lo entiendes. Tú eres mi vida. Mi corazón. No existe Darien sin Serena. Si deseas buscar la eterna oscuridad, debo ir contigo. Jamás conocí el dolor y el éxtasis del amor de mi gente hasta que te conocí. Eres el aire que respiro, la sangre que corre por mis venas, mi alegría, mis lágrimas, mis sentimientos. No desearía seguir viviendo una existencia desnuda y vacía. Sería imposible. El tormento que sentiste durante esas pocas horas en las que no pudimos contactar mentalmente, no sería nada comparado con el infierno al que me estarías condenando.

- Darien – susurró angustiada – Yo no pertenezco a la Estirpe de los Cárpatos.

- Sí, pequeña. Por favor, date tiempo para sanar, para absorber todo lo que te ha ocurrido y adaptarte - Le estaba rogando con voz suave y persuasiva.

Serena cerró los ojos para impedir que brotaran las lágrimas.

- Quiero dormir.

Necesitaba más sangre. La transfusión sería más sencilla si ella no era consciente de lo que le ocurría. El reparador sueño de la tierra la reconfortaría, en cualquier caso, aceleraría el proceso curativo de su cuerpo. MisArmandoordiosamente, Darien obedeció su petición y la envió a un profundo sueño.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Serena se despertó sollozando, con los brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuello de Darien, apretándolo contra ella y derramando lágrimas ardientes sobre su amplio pecho. Darien tiró de ella para acercarla aún más, de forma protectora, sujetándola tan fuerte que temía hacerle daño. Serena parecía tan frágil y ligera, tan dispuesta a alejarse volando de él. La dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla. Cuando empezó a calmarse, le susurró palabras tiernas en su propio idioma, palabras tranquilizadoras y de esperanza. Finalmente, Serena se relajó en el refugio de su abrazo, destrozada y exhausta.

- Nos llevará tiempo, pequeña, pero concédenos una oportunidad. Podemos hacer cosas maravillosas. Piensa en las cosas con las que podrás disfrutar, transformarte en un animal, volar con los pájaros o correr libremente con los lobos. Serena se llevó su pequeño puño a la boca para ahogar un sonido estrangulado, mezcla de pánico y de risa histérica. Darien acarició la parte superior de su cabeza con la barbilla.

- Jamás dejaré que te enfrentes a todo esto sola. Apóyate en mi fuerza.

Serena cerró los ojos ante otra oleada de histeria.

- Ni siquiera comprendes la enormidad de lo que has hecho. Me has arrebatado mi propia identidad. ¡No, Darien! Te siento protestar en mi mente. ¿Qué pensarías si de repente te despertaras como un humano, si jamás volvieras a ser un hombre de los Cárpatos? Incapaz de volver a correr libremente o de volar. Sin poderes especiales, sin poder curarte con la tierra, sin la habilidad de poder comunicarte con los animales. Tu propia esencia habría desaparecido. Tendrías que comer carne para sobrevivir – sintió el repentino asco de Darien – Ya ves, tu raza considera asquerosa la simple idea de hacerlo. Tengo miedo.

Contemplo el futuro y me aterroriza, soy incapaz de pensar. Oigo cosas, siento cosas. Yo… - su voz se apagó antes de seguir reconociendo sus sentimientos - ¿No lo ves Darien? no puedo hacer esto, ni siquiera por ti.

Darien pasó los dedos por la larga melena de Serena, y dibujó una senda por su rostro.

- Has probado a hacer poca cosa. Dormiste profundamente y nadie te molestó – no le dijo que había tomado sangre dos veces más mientras estaba dormida, que su cuerpo ya había superado la fase del cambio y se había desecho de todas las toxinas humanas. Se dio cuenta que Serena debía conocer ciertos aspectos de su forma de vida muy despacio - ¿Deseas que ambos busquemos el descanso eterno?

Serena le golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado.

- Nosotros no Darien!, solo yo.

- No hay tú o yo. Sólo existe el nosotros.

- Ya no sé quién o qué soy – dijo suspirando para tomar aire y relajarse.

- Eres Serena, la mujer más valiente y hermosa que he conocido jamás – lo dijo con sinceridad, apartándole el sedoso pelo del rostro.

Serena estaba tensa, casi rígida por la necesidad de rechazar las tranquilas afirmaciones de Darien.

- ¿Puedo sobrevivir sin tomar sangre? ¿Tomando zumos y cereales?

La mano de Darien buscó la de Serena y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

- Me gustaría que fuera así, pero no lo es. Deberás tomar sangre para sobrevivir.

Serena dejó escapar un pequeño sonido como negativa, replegándose sobre sí misma, sentándose encorvada lejos de él. Era demasiado inverosímil, demasiado aterrador para poder comprenderlo. Se aferraba a la idea de que todo era una pesadilla.

Darien se sentó en la cama, dejándola que se alejara y así él pudiera apartar la sábana de su delgado cuerpo. La mente de Serena bloqueaba cualquier posible explicación que él le proporcionaba. Intentando distraerla, se inclinó sobre ella para examinar cada una de las pálidas cicatrices.

- Tus heridas casi están curadas.

Se incorporó a medias, atónita.

- Eso es imposible.

Darien apartó las manos para que ella pudiera verlas. Los ojos se le agrandaron, incrédulos, mientras que los de Darien se transformaron en brasas ardientes, recorriendo con ardor los pechos desnudos. Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras el rubor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Agarró la sábana y dándole un tirón volvió a cubrirse.

Darien mostró los dientes blancos en una sonrisa depredadora, pura seducción masculina. Se inclinó aún más sobre el cuerpo de Serena de modo que acarició su oreja con la boca mientras le hablaba, su aliento era cálido, seductor y sensual.

- He besado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. He estado en todos los rincones de tu mente – dijo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Serena haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda – debo reconocer que el rubor te sienta muy bien.

Serena se dio cuenta de que aguantaba la respiración y que un calor abrasador subía haciendo espirales por su cuerpo. Apretó la frente contra los fuertes músculos del pecho de Darien para que él no viera como sus ojos llameaban en respuesta a su cumplido.

- Darien – le advirtió – no hay manera de que cambies lo que siento, aunque intentes seducirme. Sé que no puedo manejar esta situación.

- Oigo tus pensamientos, pequeña. Te obstinas en cerrar tu mente para no comprenderlo – susurró las palabras en un tono mortalmente seductor – Te daré lo que deseas. No puedo soportar más tiempo verte infeliz – alzó la mano hacia su propio pecho, justo por debajo de la barbilla de Serena, dejándola inmóvil justo en el lugar donde latía su corazón.

El estómago de Serena se contrajo al adivinar sus intenciones, al percibir el olor dulzón de la sangre, mezclado con su aroma salvajemente masculino. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar, el fluido vital de Darien fluía libremente bajando por su pecho. De forma instintiva, Serena apretó las manos sobre la herida.

El miedo hizo que lo mirara de modo salvaje, y gritó de forma frenética.

- Para, Darien. No hagas esto – las lágrimas anegaban su rostro – Por favor, dime qué debo hacer para salvarte – había verdadera desesperación en su voz.

- Tú puedes detenerlo

- No puedo Darien. Detenlo tú, ¡Me estás asustando! – dijo apretando contra la herida con tanta fuerza como era capaz, aún así la sangre seguía manando, escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

- Tu lengua tiene el poder de curar, y tu saliva – su voz era oscura e hipnótica.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, como si sus fuerzas flaquearan – Pero no te opongas a mi decisión de quitarme la vida a menos que tú decidas vivir también, porque me niego a volver a un mundo de oscuridad.

Inclinó la cabeza, buscando su pecho con ansiedad, y pasó la lengua por los bordes de la herida, sellando la incisión como si nunca hubiese existido. Su cerebro se sentía asqueado, pero no así su cuerpo. Algo salvaje se irguió en su interior; sus ojos vagaron soñolientos y sensuales. La pasión se extendió y su cuerpo anheló el contacto con Darien, se despertó el hambre por sus caricias.

Era una intensa llamada, Serena quería más, necesitaba el éxtasis erótico que sólo Darien podía proporcionarle.

Darien movió las manos para atrapar con ellas la cabeza de Serena y entrelazar su cabello, tirando hacia atrás hasta dejar su garganta totalmente expuesta. Movió los labios sobre la piel suave donde el pulso latía enloquecido.

- ¿Estás segura, Serena? – Fue un susurro tan sensual que el cuerpo de Serena se humedeció en respuesta – Quiero que estés completamente segura, tienes que estar convencida de que esta es tu elección. Serena le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos, acunándolo.

- Sí – el recuerdo de la boca de Darien sobre su piel, del placer ardiente que atravesaba su alma provocó un flujo de cálida humedad que descendió por su cuerpo. Ella quería esto, lo necesitaba incluso.

- ¿Te entregas libremente a mí? – dijo mientras saboreaba con la lengua la textura de su piel rozando el lugar donde latía el puso en la base del cuello para descender por el valle de sus senos.

- Darien – su nombre era un ruego. Serena temía que la espera fuera demasiado para Darien y que no pudiera vivir, ni respirar, ni fundirse completamente con ella por la sangre que había perdido.

Darien la elevó con facilidad, acunándola entre sus brazos. Lamió uno de sus pezones una vez, dos. Serena jadeó y se arqueó contra él, su cuerpo reconocía el salvaje aroma que desprendía Darien y que conquistaba la parte salvaje que recién había despertado en su interior. El dulce olor de la sangre la llamaba. Reconoció el olor del aire fresco y abrió los ojos para descubrir la noche, que le susurraba con el mismo poder sensual que los latidos del corazón de Darien. Los árboles se mecían por encima de sus cabezas, el viento refrescaba su cuerpo, avivando su necesidad.

- Este es nuestro mundo, pequeña. Siente su belleza, escucha su llamada.

Era como un deslumbrante sueño, los dos rodeados de la tenue niebla, formando parte de la noche. Las estrellas jugaban al escondite, sobre el dosel de ramas y hojas. La luna se escondía a ratos detrás de las nubes que atravesaban rápidas el cielo. Serena escuchaba los sonidos de la vida por todos lados. La savia de los árboles, el susurro de los animalillos, el batir de alas, el eco del salvaje grito del cazador nocturno al perder su presa.

Darien elevó la cabeza al cielo y dejó salir un salvaje aullido de alegría que obtuvo una rápida respuesta. Serena pudo percibir el deleite en la réplica de los lobos. Llenó su corazón y en su interior la parte salvaje siguió creciendo.

Darien la llevó por un laberinto de caminos hacia el interior de las montañas, hasta llegar a la entrada de una caverna que descendía a las profundidades de la tierra.

- Escúchala – ordenó mientras pasaba bajo las misteriosas sombras –escucha como la tierra canta para ti.

Serena era capaz de distinguir ricas vetas de brillantes minerales en las paredes que se erguían sobre el estrecho pasadizo, emitían destellos como si los rayos del sol iluminaran el túnel. Podía oír el eco de una corriente de agua a través de las múltiples cámaras. Los murciélagos se llamaban unos a otros y la tierra les daba la bienvenida.

Darien llevaba un paso firme y seguro, dando largas zancadas por el laberinto de túneles sin dudar ni una sola vez. Cada paso les hundía más y más en las profundidades de la tierra hasta llegar a una caverna llena de vapor. El agua caía en una cascada hasta una serie de estanques rodeados por estalactitas que brillaban como joyas.

Darien se dirigió hacia estanque más alejado de la cascada, donde el agua burbujeaba como el champán, cálida y espumosa contra la piel. Se sumergió en el agua con Serena en sus brazos, rodeados de vapor.

Las burbujas hacían cosquillas sobre la piel sensible, bailando y jugueteando como una multitud de dedos, formando espuma y acariciando como si se trataran de una lengua traviesa. Con movimientos lánguidos y perezosos, empezó a lavar el esbelto cuerpo de Serena, sus pequeños pies, sus pantorrillas, sus muslos. Serena se dejaba acariciar, acompasando con movimientos las caricias, cerrando los ojos para entregarse a las placenteras sensaciones. La sangre de los Cárpatos corría ardiente por sus venas. Las necesidades y deseos de los hombres y mujeres de los Cárpatos forcejeaban con las limitaciones y tabús humanos que su cerebro insistía en recordar.

Las manos de Darien se deslizaron sobre el estómago liso de Serena en una tierna caricia, sus dedos trazaron con adoración cada cicatriz, quitando todos los restos de las cataplasmas y de sangre seca. Prestó atención a cada costilla, a su espalda y finalmente a su rostro y a su pelo. Era tan tierno, tan suave que Serena sentía deseos de llorar. Aún no la había tocado íntimamente en ningún lugar y su sangre ya comenzaba a calentarse, a derretir su cuerpo. Suspiraba por tener a Darien en su interior.

Serena abrió los ojos azules, soñolientos y provocativos, oscurecidos por el deseo. Ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de Darien y después se movió para lavarle el cuerpo, igual que él había hecho con ella. No tenía intención de ser tan apasionada, pero cada pasada de su mano estaba destinada a inflamar el cuerpo de Darien, a atormentarlo. Se detuvo en los rizos oscuros que cubrían el vientre liso, y después deslizó sus dedos de forma tentadora hasta los poderosos músculos de su pecho, limpiando hasta el más pequeño rastro de sangre de su piel. Había tanta sangre, estaba preocupada, quería que Darien se alimentara para que pudiera reponer toda la que había perdido.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro reconoció que la idea debería resultarle detestable, aún así, su cuerpo lo necesitaba desesperadamente, ansiaba tener su boca sobre su cuerpo, ella misma se sentía vorazmente hambrienta. Sus manos vagaron hasta la parte baja del vientre de Darien, deteniéndose en los marcados huesos de las caderas.

Sintió que él tensaba todos los músculos y tomaba aire de forma brusca. Un profundo gruñido luchaba por salir de su garganta y hacía que Serena sintiera llamaradas recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus dedos encontraron la dura evidencia de su erección, atormentándolo y seduciéndolo, acariciando mientras deslizaba la palma de la mano por la suave textura de la piel y se cerraba a su alrededor, comprobando su grosor. Darien gruñó por el esfuerzo que le estaba costando mantenerse bajo control. Esta vez, Serena participaría activamente en el ritual. No había forma de que protestara, de que negara no saber lo que estaba haciendo. Darien extendió las piernas para sostenerse ante los temblores que Serena estaba provocando en su cuerpo, con la lengua seguía el recorrido de una gota de agua que se deslizaba desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Serena sintió como su propio cuerpo se contraía, se hacía cada vez más pesado y ardiente, consumido por la pasión. Deslizó la lengua perezosa y sensualmente por el lugar donde latía el corazón de Darien. Sintió como su sangre saltaba en las venas y aceleraba el ritmo para igualar la de él. Mientras tanto, sus manos acariciaban, atormentando y prometiendo placeres. Su larga melena sedosa rozaba el cuerpo de Darien mientras ella perseguía gotitas de agua cada vez más y más abajo. Sintió que Darien se estremecía cuando probó su sabor, y que empujaba su cuerpo hacia delante para sentir la suavidad de su boca. El sentimiento de poder que Serena experimentaba era increíble. Darien enredó las manos en la melena azabache, pequeños gruñidos salvajes escapaban de lo profundo de su garganta. Serena le arañaba los muslos con las uñas, delicadamente, volviéndolo salvaje, en un intento de que se volviera loco por ella y tan solo pensara en la pasión que ambos sentían.

Darien la levantó, acercándola a su cuerpo y buscó con las manos su firme de su trasero, masajeándolo.

- Yo te reclamo como mi compañera. Las palabras salieron en un susurro, como un conjuro de magia negra de siglos de antigüedad. Subió las manos por la espalda de Serena, y se dirigió a sus pechos, rodeándolos por completo para después bajar por la piel satinada de su abdomen hasta encontrar el nido de rizos negros como la noche.

Serena gritó cuando los dedos de Darien comenzaron una lenta y tortuosa exploración bajo el agua. Abrió la boca sobre el pecho de Darien, respirando con pequeños jadeos. El ansia crecía, alimentando el fuego de su interior. Algo salvaje y desinhibido luchó por salir, por liberarse. Podía escuchar sus corazones latiendo al unísono, la sangre de Darien que ahora le pertenecía. Sintió su cuerpo latir con vida, con necesidad, con un hambre tan voraz que creía necesitar todo lo que él pudiera darle para llenarse y sentirse completa. Lo necesitaba en la mente, aquel apetito erótico e insaciable, aquella lujuria que la hacía arder y suspirar por él. Necesitaba que su cuerpo la poseyera de forma salvaje y sin ningún tipo de dudas. Y necesitaba su… sangre.

Las manos de Darien se cerraron bajo la nuca de Serena, impulsándola hacia el borde del estanque.

- Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Toma lo que necesites, lo que quieras de mí – al susurrar las palabras, abrió la puerta a una necesidad infinita. Sus dedos se movieron agresivos, su cuerpo la presionó sobre el suelo, mitad en el agua, mitad sobre la tierra.

Serena sintió la suave arena bajo ella mientras el duro cuerpo de Darien aprisionaba el suyo. Había un gesto implacable en sus rasgos oscuros, un sesgo cruel en su boca y un hambre ardiente en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Cuando Serena se introdujo en su mente encontró una erección primitiva y salvaje, un animal dispuesto a reclamar, un hombre de los Cárpatos con la implacable decisión de poseer a su compañera. También encontró un amor tan intenso que Serena apenas pudo abarcarlo. Ternura. Y adoración, la adoración que un hombre sentía por la única mujer a la que jamás quería perder.

Darien apartó las rodillas de Serena cuando vio el sí a su compromiso en el fondo de sus ojos azules. Ella ardía, vibraba de necesidad ofreciéndole su cuerpo. Empujó con fuerza, hundiéndose hasta el fondo del cálido pasaje de Serena. El picante olor femenino, mezclado con el masculino flotó a su alrededor para unirse al deseo que los embargaba. Darien deslizó los dientes y la lengua a lo largo del cuello de Serena, bajando para capturar un dolorido pezón. Sus manos reclamaban, exploraban y provocaban cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino. Darien se comportaba con rudeza, sus dientes se clavaban sobre la piel suave, su lengua aliviaba después cualquier rastro de dolor. Parecía no poder acercarse lo suficiente. El estrecho calor de Serena lo rodeaba, tensándolo e inflamándolo, alimentando su desenfreno.

Su miembro se movía dentro de Serena, llenándola con toda su longitud, profundamente, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas para suavizarlo deliberadamente al momento siguiente. De la garganta de Serena salían pequeños gemidos agudos, su cuerpo pedía a gritos la liberación y los aterciopelados músculos de su vagina lo atrapaban con fiereza. Serena se frotó de forma frenética contra el cuerpo de Darien, incitándolo a hundirse en ella todavía más profundamente, más rápido, más fuerte. Su sangre era lava ardiente y necesitaba mucho más de él. Todo. Ansiaba un acoplamiento más profundo, ansiaba que la boca de Darien se alimentara de ella, la quemara, la marcara y los uniera para toda la eternidad.

- Darien – dijo en un ruego.

Él alzó la cabeza, los ojos oscuros ardían con hambre.

- Te pertenezco, Serena. Toma de mí lo que necesites. Yo lo tomaré de ti. Darien llevó la cabeza de Serena hasta su pecho y sintió que sus entrañas se encogían inflamándose con el tacto de la lengua de Serena sobre sus músculos. El corazón se le detuvo cuando los dientes de Serena le arañaron, probando. Sintió un dolor candente, un relámpago azul de placer erótico. Su miembro se inflamó aún más, endureciéndose y agrandándose cuando Serena le hincó los dientes profundamente.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás experimentando un éxtasis tal que un gruñido de puro placer escapó de su boca. Su cuerpo sujetaba el de Serena contra el suelo, moviéndose poderosamente sobre ella, sumergiéndose en ella una y otra vez mientras Serena lo envolvía, asiéndolo y cerrándose en torno a él, alcanzando el clímax una y otra vez. Darien recuperó el control. El ritual se completaría y el intercambio de sangre sería esta vez voluntario. Enterrando las manos en el pelo de Serena, asiéndola firmemente, repitió las palabras que los unirían.

- Te doy mi protección, mi fidelidad, mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Para compartirlo todo. Tu vida, tu felicidad y tu bienestar serán lo primero para mí. Eres mi compañera, unida a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado.

Tirando del cabello, alejó la cabeza de Serena para observar con los ojos medio cerrados, hambrientos y vigilantes, como cerraba las incisiones, enviando con la lengua llamas que bailaban sobre su cuerpo enfebrecido. Darien la besó con todo el dominio masculino que poseía, abrasó la garganta de Serena con su boca, hasta llegar donde el pulso latía desenfrenado. Cerró las manos sobre sus pequeñas caderas, aún estaba dentro de Serena, sintiendo su calor y su misteriosa feminidad. Esperó.

Ella giró la cabeza, ofreciéndole su garganta.

- Toma lo que es tuyo, Darien. Toma lo que me pides. Murmuró las palabras en una agonía de anticipación y necesidad. El suspense y el ansia característica del erotismo de la raza de los Cárpatos, la hacían estremecerse.

Mientras empujaba hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, introduciéndose por completo de nuevo en Serena, hundió los dientes con fiereza en su cuello. Ella gritó, envolviéndolo entre sus brazas, arqueando su cuerpo para que él bebiera mientras Darien entraba en ella salvajemente, afirmando su posesión, su derecho sobre ella, llevándolos más allá de los confines de la Tierra. El cuerpo de Serena se cerraba en torno al miembro de Darien insistente y firmemente apretado. Darien abandonó cualquier intención de mantenerse bajo control y la tomó según su deseo, penetrándola más y más hasta que Serena se volvió agresiva e impetuosa, llorando por él, hasta que los pequeños gemidos y el dulce sabor de su sangre llevaron a su impetuoso cuerpo al borde del abismo. Entonces se derramó en ella, sintiéndose, por primera vez en toda su vida, completamente satisfecho, totalmente feliz.

Yacieron juntos, los corazones latiendo en loca carrera, respirando trabajosamente, mientras pequeñas oleadas de placer seguían sacudiendo sus cuerpos. Darien rodó sobre su espalda, de modo que su duro cuerpo sostuviera a Serena, apoyando los pechos suaves y cálidos sobre el vello que descendía hasta su estómago y descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Darien le acarició el pelo, dejando que el sobrecogedor amor que sentía por ella se derramara y la envolviera. Sentía la fragilidad del momento y no quería arriesgarse a pronunciar una palabra inadecuada. Su mente era un cálido refugio de amor y lo compartió deseoso con ella.

El intenso placer los apartó de la realidad durante un buen rato. Serena sólo podía deleitarse con la poderosa reacción de su cuerpo. Cada minúscula célula estaba viva y se agitaba de satisfacción. No parecía posible poder experimentar tanto placer.

Movió lentamente la mano para apartar su pelo hacia un lado. El pequeño movimiento hizo que sus músculos se apretaran en torno a él. Darien. ¿Quién era este hombre que tan fácilmente le había arrebatado la vida y su propio cuerpo? Serena levantó la cabeza y estudió su rostro. Era tan guapo, tan moreno y misterioso. Sus ojos ocultaban muchos secretos, su boca era tan sensual que la dejaba sin respiración.

- Explícame qué es lo que acabo de hacer, Darien.

Los ojos de Darien eran dos pozos insondables, vigilantes.

- Has depositado tu vida en mis manos. Descansa tranquila, pequeña, estás a salvo conmigo.

Se llevó la punta de la lengua a los labios súbitamente secos. Su corazón martilleaba en el pecho, alarmada por la enormidad de la decisión que había tomado. Tenía aún el sabor de Darien en la boca, su olor en su cuerpo, su semen deslizándose por el muslo, y aún Darien tenía su miembro en el interior de su vagina, sensual y ardientemente rodeado por ella.

- ¿Cuál es mi sabor? – preguntó él en voz baja e irresistible, susurrándolo con el aliento contra su piel como el roce de unos dedos. El roce de la fantasía. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza, como un niño que quisiera alejarse de todo.

-Darien.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, apretándolo aún más al oír su voz, al escuchar la erótica pregunta.

Darien sacó su miembro de ella entonces, manteniendo su abrazo para poder acunarla mientras se metía de nuevo en el espumoso estanque.

- Dímelo, Serena.

La besó en la garganta, besos minúsculos, embriagadores como el vino. Serena pasó un brazo por el cuello de Darien, entrelazando los dedos en su espesa melena.

- Sabes como el bosque, salvaje e indomable y tan erótico que me haces enloquecer - la confesión salió repentinamente, como si admitiera un enorme pecado. Las burbujas rozaban y estallaban de nuevo contra sus cuerpos, tan sensibles ahora, y sobre sus partes más íntimas. Darien se echó hacia atrás, llevándola consigo segura en su regazo. El trasero de Serena acariciaba su sexo, enviando llamaradas que corrían por sus venas.

- Tú sabes dulce y a la vez picante, adictiva y muy sensual - rozó con los dientes la nuca de Serena, enviando un estremecimiento de placer por su espalda.

Serena yacía quieta entre sus brazos, mientras su mente rememoraba el impacto de lo había hecho. Jamás se saciaría de Darien. Había algo salvaje entre ellos que jamás se daría por satisfecho. Serena era incapaz de unirlo todo, su mente simplemente se negaba a admitir en lo que se había convertido. No tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería Darien cuando decía "alimentarse". Las huellas estaban allí, pero ella sólo conocía lo que había compartido con él. ¿Siempre estaba relacionado con el sexo? Él había dicho que no, pero no se imaginaba a sí misma tomando sangre voluntariamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podría hacer con nadie más lo que había compartido con Darien. No podía imaginarse tomando la sangre de un humano.

Darien le apretó la cabeza contra su cuerpo, masajeando su cabello. Murmuraba con voz muy baja e irresistible. Necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva sangre, a las intensas emociones y a las urgentes necesidades. Había participado deseosa en el ritual de emparejamiento. Había realizado el intercambio de sangre sin necesidad de que él forzara su sumisión. Estaban irrevocablemente unidos y no había ninguna razón para que se recriminara o temiera por su futuro. Debía dejar que su mente aceptara la nueva realidad poco a poco.

Darien fue atrozmente honesto consigo mismo. Después de esperar durante siglos a esta mujer, no quería compartirla con nadie. Jamás había considerado que el acto de alimentarse fuera algo íntimo, hasta entonces había sido una simple necesidad. Pero la imagen de Serena mordiendo el cuello de otro hombre le resultaba aberrante. Cada vez que él le daba su sangre se sentía sexualmente excitado y lo poseía una sofocante necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla. No conocía los sentimientos de los otros hombres de los Cárpatos hacia sus compañeras, pero sabía con certeza que cualquier hombre que se acercara a Serena estaría en serio peligro. La sensación era la misma que el cerebro de Serena enviaba a su cuerpo, era incapaz de convertir a los humanos en sus presas.

Serena se agitó entre los brazos de Darien, desperezándose lánguidamente.

- Estaba pensando en algo inquietante y tú lo apartaste de mi mente,

¿verdad? – dijo con un asomo de diversión.

Darien la liberó para verla sumergirse bajo el agua espumosa, saliendo de nuevo a la superficie unos metros más lejos. Sus enormes ojos se movían sobre el cuerpo de Darien, definitivamente se estaba riendo de él.

- ¿Sabes?, empiezo a pensar que mi primera impresión acerca de tu carácter era muy acertada. Eres arrogante y mandón.

Se acercó hacia ella nadando con brazadas perezosas.

- Pero soy muy provocativo.

Serena se echó hacia atrás, salpicándole agua con la palma de la mano.

- Mantente alejado de mí. Cada vez que te acercas, nos posee la locura.

- Esta es una ocasión excelente para reprenderte por poner tu vida en peligro. Nunca deberías haber seguido a los asesinos desde la pensión. Sabías que no podría escucharte si me pedías ayuda – dijo mientras seguía nadando hacia ella, tan implacable como un tiburón.

Serena se acobardó y salió caminando del estanque para lanzarse al más grande. El agua estaba fría en contraste con su acalorada piel. Señaló a Darien con un dedo, mientras su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

- Te advertí que iba a tratar de ayudarte. De cualquier forma, si te atreves a reñirme, no tengo más remedio que recordarte lo poco ético que fue atarme a ti sin mi consentimiento. Dime, si no hubiera seguido a los asesinos y Seiya no me hubiera apuñalado, habría seguido siendo humana ¿verdad?

Darien salió súbitamente de la piscina, chorreando agua por todo su cuerpo, dejando a Serena sin aliento. Se veía magnífico, masculino y poderoso. Se impulsó para saltar limpiamente en el aire, sumergiéndose de cabeza en el profundo estanque. El corazón de Serena comenzó a saltar en su pecho a la vez que sentía su sangre llamar a la de Darien. Salió a la superficie por detrás de Serena, atrapándola por la cintura y acercándola a él, manteniéndolos a ambos a flote con sus poderosas piernas.

- Aún seguirías siendo humana – asintió con un hechizo de magia negra en su voz que envió una oleada de calor al cuerpo de Serena a pesar de la frialdad del agua.

- Si hubiera seguido siendo humana, ¿Cómo podrías seguir siendo mi compañero?

Le mandó un empujón con el trasero al centro de sus caderas, disfrutando de la repentina excitación de comprobar que el cuerpo de Darien se inflamaba y endurecía en respuesta a su contacto. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

- Habría elegido envejecer contigo y morir cuando tú murieras – su respuesta fue brusca. Una de sus manos se cerró sobre un pecho, mientras la larga melena de Serena rozaba su cuerpo enviando dardos de placer insoportables para Darien.

Serena alzó de repente la cabeza, girándose para enfrentar su mirada, buscando con los ojos azules las profundidades misteriosas de los ojos de Darien.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te habrías quedado a mi lado mientras envejecía? Darien asintió con la cabeza, tocando suavemente su mejilla en una delicada caricia.

- Habría envejecido contigo. Cuando tu respiración se hubiera apagado, así lo habría hecho la mía.

Serena movió la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a ti si me robas el corazón?

La sonrisa de Darien hizo que a Serena le diera un vuelco el corazón y que volaran mariposas por su estómago.

- Se supone que no debes resistirte, pequeña. Soy tu otra mitad – dijo rodeando el cuello de Serena con ambas manos, atrayéndola tan cerca de él que sus bocas se encontraron, derritiéndose en el beso mientras se sumergían en las frescas aguas del estanque natural.

Había transcurrido la mitad de la noche cuando Darien la llevó de vuelta a casa. Serena se envolvió con rapidez en una de las masculinas camisas.

- ¿Te das cuenta que no tengo ropa aquí? Apenas si podía mantener la mirada de Darien, porque cada vez que sus negros ojos se deslizaban por su cuerpo se sentía enrojecer. Aún podía sentir la huella del cuerpo de Darien en el suyo, la fuerza de su posesión.

- Necesito volver a la pensión. Todas mis cosas están allí.

Las cejas de Darien se alzaron. Era el momento de decirle que realmente no necesitaba ropa. Aunque, por otra parte, sus objetos personales la ayudarían a soportar los cambios. Alargó un brazo perezosamente para coger su propia ropa.

- Estoy seguro que la Sra. Galvenstein te enviará aquí tus cosas. Llamaré para asegurarse que lo hagan de inmediato. Estaré fuera un rato, Serena. Hay unos cuantos cabos sueltos que necesito aclarar. Aquí estarás a salvo.

Serena elevó la barbilla, desafiante.

- Me pondré algo encima e iré contigo. No quiero pasar otra vez por lo que sentí cuando no podía ponerme en contacto contigo. Fue un infierno, Darien.

En serio.

Sus ojos oscuros volaron al rostro de Serena con delicadeza.

- Jamás deseé que te ocurriera eso. Alex me forzó a un sueño profundo para recuperarme, pequeña, y no pude contestarte. Se suponía que no tenía que ocurrir Te envié al Padre Hummer pensando que yo dormiría pero que podía salir a la superficie si había verdadera necesidad de protegerte.

- Pero no fue eso lo que pasó.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

- No, Serena. Alex me forzó a dormir. Uno no sale a la superficie si Alex te ordena dormir. Él no sabía nada de ti ni de tu necesidad de sentir mi contacto. Fue culpa mía, no suya y lo siento.

- Lo sé – reconoció Serena – Ahora puedes ver por qué no puedo estar contigo. Tengo miedo, Darien, miedo de mí misma, de ti y de lo que he hecho hace un momento.

- Esta vez no, pequeña – dijo Darien dulcemente, deseando que todo fuera de otra manera – es esencial encontrar al resto de los asesinos. No puedo permitir que te aceche ningún peligro. Aquí estarás a salvo. Y yo no estoy durmiendo; puedo ponerme en contacto contigo con mi mente igual que tú puedes hacerlo si necesitas algo. No tienes por qué estar asustada.

- Yo no soy del tipo de mujer que se queda en casa segura porque tú lo ordenas – objetó Serena.

Darien se dio la vuelta, su figura era imponente, poderosa y su rostro era una máscara implacable. Resultaba amenazador y parecía invencible. Serena dio unos pasos hacia atrás de forma involuntaria y los ojos azules se tiñeron de un profundo color zafiro. Darien tomó al instante su mano para acercársela a los labios.

- No me mires así. Estuvieron a punto de arrebatarte de mi lado.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo significó para mí despertarme al oír tu grito? ¿Sentir tu miedo y saber que esa asquerosa pantomima de hombre te estaba golpeando? ¿Sabes lo que fue sentir cómo el puñal desgarraba tu cuerpo una y otra vez? Estuviste a punto de morir en mis brazos. Yo respiraba por ti y obligaba a tu corazón a seguir latiendo. Tomé una decisión que sabía que tú jamás entenderías y que jamás me perdonarías por ello. No estoy preparado para arriesgar tu vida de nuevo. ¿Podrías entender eso?

Serena pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Darien se estremecía debido a las intensas emociones. La envolvió con sus brazos, acercándola a él.

- Por favor, Serena, déjame que te encierre en una concha por lo menos hasta que consiga borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Entrelazó los dedos con los espesos mechones color azabache, estrechando la esbelta figura de Serena contra su cuerpo, acercándola a él todo lo posible como si de esta forma pudiera protegerla de cualquier daño. Serena le puso los brazos al cuello.

- Está bien, Darien. No me ocurrirá nada – dijo acariciándole la garganta con los labios, intentando hacerlo sentir seguro, alejar sus miedos y a la vez también los suyos – supongo que ambos tendremos que adaptarnos.

El beso de Darien fue tierno y dulce.

- Necesitas tomarlo con calma. Seis días de descanso y curación no fueron suficientes.

- ¿Seis días? Eso es increíble. ¿Han analizado tu sangre alguna vez? - Darien la soltó de mala gana.

- Ninguno de los nuestros puede acercarse a un centro médico humano.

Nosotros nos cuidamos.

Serena cogió un cepillo y comenzó a desenredarse despacio el pelo, aún húmedo.

- ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba atrapada bajo el suelo?

El rostro de Darien se oscureció borrándose de él cualquier expresión amable.

- Se llama Ami. Tuvo un niño – su voz carecía de emoción.

Serena se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, ladeando la cabeza mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

- ¿Te cae mal Ami?

- Te traicionó. Permitió que esa malvada mujer la oyera y yo estuve a punto de perderte por eso – Darien habló mientras se abrochaba la camisa, y el simple hecho de ver sus largos dedos realizando la tarea dejó a Serena fascinada –

Estabas bajo mi cuidado. Lo que significa, Serena, que todos los miembros de nuestra raza deben poner tu seguridad por encima de sus vidas.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Podía percibir, bajo la aparente falta de emoción de Darien, una furia implacable dirigida hacia aquella desconocida. Los sentimientos de Darien eran increíblemente intensos y hasta ese momento jamás los había experimentado. Adaptarse a la nueva situación le resultaba tan difícil como a ella. Serena eligió las palabras con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto a una mujer dando a luz, Darien? Es muy doloroso y causa pavor. Para que la mujer pueda mantener el control, debe estar en un lugar seguro. Ella temía por la vida del bebé. Por favor, no la juzgues con tanta dureza, yo me habría puesto histérica en las mismas circunstancias.

Darien rodeó el rostro de Serena con las dos manos, acariciando su sedosa piel con los pulgares.

- Eres compasiva. Ami hizo que estuvieran a punto de matarte.

- No, Darien. Seiya estuvo a punto de matarme. Ami intentó mantenerse tranquila todo el tiempo que pudo. Ella no tiene la culpa, todos tenemos parte de culpa en esto.

Darien se alejó un poco de ella.

- Sé que debía haberte mantenido a mi lado. Jamás debería haberme enterrado aún necesitando los poderes curativos de la tierra. Me alejó mucho de ti. Alex solo pensaba en protegerme a mí. Serena vio reflejado en el espejo el profundo dolor que atravesaba el rostro de Darien.

- Hubo un momento, pequeña, cuando me desperté al oír tu grito, que me encontré encerrado en el suelo, incapaz de ayudarte. Mi furia era la que alimentaba la tormenta. Mientras me abría camino hasta la superficie podía sentir cada una de las puñaladas y supe que te había fallado. En ese momento, Serena, me enfrenté a algo terrible, algo salvaje y monstruoso que vive dentro de mí y que aún no he examinado en detalle. Si él te hubiera matado, nadie, escúchame, nadie habría estado seguro – su espalda estaba rígida y controlaba la voz mientras lo confesaba – Ni humano, ni hombre o mujer de los Cárpatos.

Sólo puedo rezar para que si de nuevo sucede algo así, Alex acabe conmigo de inmediato.

Serena se plantó delante de él y le rodeó el rostro con las manos.

- A veces, el sufrimiento hace que todos saquemos a la superficie lo que nos gustaría ocultar. Nadie es perfecto. Ni Ami, ni yo y tampoco lo eres tú.

Un amago de sonrisa, con la que pretendía burlarse de sí mismo, tocó sus hermosos labios.

- He vivido durante siglos y soportado cacerías de vampiros, guerras y traiciones. Hasta que llegaste a mi vida, jamás había perdido el control. Jamás había tenido nada a lo que quisiera de esta forma, jamás había tenido nada que perder. Serena tomó la cabeza de Darien entre sus manos hasta ponerlo a su altura y depositar pequeños besos con los que pretendía curar sus heridas, en el cuello, en su fuerte mentón, en las comisuras de sus labios, siempre tan rígidas.

- Eres un buen hombre, Darien – sonrió de forma traviesa, con ojos burlones – lo que ocurre es que posees demasiado poder y eso no es bueno para ti. Pero no te preocupes, conozco muy bien a esta chica americana. Es muy irrespetuosa y te quitará todo ese toque almidonado y arrogante que llevas encima.

La respuesta de Darien, un poco lenta, fue una carcajada que disipó la tensión de su cuerpo. La envolvió con sus brazos y la levantó del suelo girando con ella mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Como siempre ocurría, el corazón de Serena empezó a latir con violencia. Sus bocas se unieron y siguieron dando vueltas por la habitación hasta caer en la cama.

La risa de Serena fue suave y burlona.

- No creo que podamos hacerlo de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Darien ya estaba sobre el suyo, separándole los muslos con su rodilla para tener un mejor acceso a su suave y acogedor cuerpo.

- Creo que simplemente deberías estar desnuda y esperándome –gruñó mientras la acariciaba para asegurarse que estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Serena levantó las caderas invitándolo.

- No estoy segura de que sepamos hacer esto en una cama.

La última palabra fue un jadeo de placer, Darien acababa de penetrarla. De nuevo Darien buscó su boca, la risa se mezclaba con el dulce sabor de la pasión. Le masajeó los pechos con posesión, y enterró los dedos en su cabello. Había tanta alegría en el corazón de Serena, en su mente; tanta compasión y dulzura. La eternidad junto a ella estaría llena de sus risas y de su entusiasmo por la vida. Darien rió por el simple placer de hacerlo.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Darien llevaba fuera dos horas y Serena vagaba por la casa familiarizándose con las habitaciones. Le gustaba la soledad y estaba agradecida por disponer de tiempo para entenderlo todo con lógica. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido. La única imagen cuerda en la mente de Serena era Darien. Estaba continuamente con ella, invadiendo sus pensamientos y ahuyentando los desvaríos que cruzaban por su cabeza dejando espacio tan sólo para él.

La sangre de Darien corría por sus venas, su olor impregnaba su cuerpo y llevaba su marca en el pecho y en la garganta. A cada paso que daba, el movimiento de su cuerpo le recordaba que Darien la había poseído. Se envolvió aún más en la camisa para tener más cerca su presencia. Serena sabía que él se encontraba bien, que estaba vivo; se ponía en contacto a menudo, reconfortándola con su calidez. Se dio cuenta que recibía con agrado el roce de su mente, más aún, lo anhelaba y estaba segura que a Darien le sucedía lo mismo, que sentía la misma necesidad imperiosa de unir sus mentes.

Serena se envolvió en la larga y cálida capa de Darien con un suspiro. La casa se le hizo de repente demasiado agobiante, una prisión en lugar de un hogar. El gran porche la llamaba, la noche parecía pronunciar su nombre, invitándola a salir. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Súbitamente, el aire nocturno pasó a su lado, refrescándola y rodeándola de misteriosos aromas. Vagó por el porche, se apoyó en una alta columna y llenó sus pulmones con el aire de la noche. Sintió una llamada que la atraía e, inconscientemente, se alejó del porche, caminando despacio por el sendero.

La noche cantaba y susurraba en su oído, invitándola a adentrarse en el bosque. Un búho silbó mientras cruzaba el cielo; tres ciervos salieron cautelosamente de su refugio para beber el agua fría del arroyo. Serena percibió su alegría de estar vivos, aceptaban su lucha diaria en el ciclo de la vida y la muerte. Podía escuchar la savia corriendo por los árboles como la ida y venida de la marea. Sus pies desnudos siempre encontraban la tierra más blanda, evitando las ramas, las espinas y las rocas. El sonido del agua, del viento y el latido de la tierra, la llamaban.

Sumida en una especie de trance, Serena vagó sin rumbo, envuelta en la capa negra de Darien, su pelo suelto, negro como la noche, caía en cascada más abajo de las caderas. Era una figura etérea, con su pálida piel casi transparente a la luz de la luna y sus enormes ojos de un azul tan profundo que era casi violeta. La capa se abría de vez en cuando, dejando entrever la piel desnuda de sus torneadas piernas.

Su mente percibió una alteración que estropeaba la serena belleza de la noche. Sufrimiento. Lágrimas. Serena se detuvo en seco, parpadeando con rapidez mientras intentaba escudriñar sus alrededores. Había estado vagando en una especie de hermoso sueño. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el lugar de donde procedían las intensas emociones. Inconscientemente, sus pies empezaron a moverse y su mente comenzó a analizar la información. Un humano, un hombre de veintipocos años. Daba rienda suelta a un profundo sufrimiento. Había odio hacia su padre, confusión y culpabilidad por haber llegado demasiado tarde. Algo en lo profundo de Serena respondió a la sobrecogedora necesidad del muchacho. Estaba agazapado junto a un enorme árbol en la linde del bosque, tenía las piernas encogidas y ocultaba el rostro entre las manos.

Deliberadamente, Serena hizo ruido al aproximarse. El muchacho alzó el rostro surcado de lágrimas, al verla, los ojos se le agrandaron de la impresión. Intentó ponerse en pie torpemente.

- Por favor, no te levantes – dijo Serena en voz baja y suave como la misma noche – no pretendía molestarte. No podía dormir y salí a pasear. ¿Te gustaría que me fuera?

Rudy Romanov se encontró mirando fijamente, con temor reverencial, a una figura de ensueño que parecía haber surgido de la niebla. Jamás había visto a una criatura como ella, tan envuelta en misterio como el mismo bosque. Las palabras se le atragantaron. ¿Acaso fue su sufrimiento el que la convocó? Apenas podía creer las supersticiosas y ridículas historias que su padre le había contado. Historias de vampiros y mujeres de la oscuridad, de sirenas que atraían a los hombres causándoles la muerte.

El muchacho la miraba fijamente, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

- Lo siento – murmuró Serena dulcemente y se dio la vuelta para dejarlo a solas.

- ¡No! No te vayas – hablaba inglés con un fuerte acento – Por un instante, cuando surgiste entre la niebla no parecías un ser real.

Recordando que apenas estaba vestida bajo la capa, se envolvió en el grueso tejido aún más.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te ayude? ¿Al párroco, quizás? ¿A tu familia?

- Ya no tengo a nadie. Soy Rudy Romanov. Debes haber oído las noticias sobre mis padres.

Una imagen atroz inundó su mente. Vio a los lobos salir en tropel del bosque con los ojos rojos brillando con ferocidad y un enorme lobo negro dirigiendo la manada y tirando al suelo a Hans Romanov. De la cabeza del muchacho, Serena captó la imagen de su madre, Heidi, tumbada en la cama con los dedos de su marido alrededor de la garganta. Se quedó sin respiración por un instante.

¡Este muchacho había sufrido atrozmente! Le habían arrebatado a sus padres en pocas horas. El fanático de su padre había asesinado a su madre.

- He estado enferma. Es la primera vez que salgo desde hace días –dijo acercándose a él, bajo las extensas ramas de los árboles. No podía decirle la verdad, que ella había estado involucrada en los horribles hechos.

Para Rudy, Serena era un hermoso ángel enviado para darle consuelo. Ansiaba tocar su piel para comprobar si realmente era tan suave como parecía a la luz de la luna. Su voz, provocativa y relajante, parecía un dulce susurro que calmaba y sanaba su mente. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Mi padre asesinó a mi madre hace un par de noches. Si hubiera vuelto a casa un poco antes… Mi madre me llamó y me contó no sé qué tonterías de que iba a matar a una mujer. Mi padre imaginaba que había vampiros en el pueblo que se alimentaban de nuestros vecinos. Siempre había sido un hombre supersticioso, pero nunca pensé que se iba a volver completamente loco. Madre me dijo que él, junto con un grupo de fanáticos estaban persiguiendo y cazado vampiros, y que señalaban a importantes miembros de la comunidad como objetivos. Pensé que solo estaba exagerando, como él hacía siempre – bajó la mirada hacia sus manos – Debería haberla escuchado, pero dijo que nadie más parecía haberse enterado del asesinato de la mujer. Asumí que mi padre había mentido, que no era verdad que la hubieran asesinado. ¡Demonios! Quizás no lo hicieran, pero él estaba loco. Estranguló a mi madre. Murió con su rosario entre las manos.

Rudy se secó los ojos con dedos temblorosos. De alguna manera que él no lograba comprender, esta mujer estaba en su mente, dándole cariño e intentando que comprendiera. La ilusión era tan real que su cuerpo se agitaba y fue muy consciente de que estaban completamente solos. Sin pensarlo, se le ocurrió que nadie sabía que ella estaba con él. La idea era perturbadoramente excitante en mitad de su dolor.

- Me quedé un día más en la Universidad porque tenía que hacer un examen muy importante para mí. No me creía que mi padre tuviera intención de matar a nadie, y menos a una mujer. Mi madre era comadrona. Ella trajo a muchos niños al mundo y ayudó a mucha gente. Le dije que iría a casa y que me haría cargo de todo. Quería pedir ayuda al Padre pero yo la disuadí.

- Me gustaría haberla conocido – dijo Serena con sinceridad.

- Te habría gustado, todos la apreciaban. Ella debió intentar detener a mi padre. La noche de la tormenta, salió con un grupo de forasteros. Fue entonces cuando debió asesinar a mi madre, antes de abandonar la casa. Se aseguró que ella no dijera nada ni lo detuviera. Murió al caer un relámpago en el árbol donde había buscado refugio. Estaba irreconocible, igual que los demás, totalmente calcinado.

- ¡Qué horrible para ti! – Serena se pasó una mano por el pelo, entrelazando los dedos en la sedosa cascada de mechones para apartarlos de la cara. Un gesto provocativo e inocente. Una combinación poderosa.

La niebla se extendió desde el bosque hasta la casa que estaba alejada de los precipicios. Se infiltró por la verja de hierro, esparciéndose por el patio de entrada. Se condensó en una alta columna, emitiendo destellos y uniéndose hasta que el sólido cuerpo de Darien se materializó delante de la puerta de entrada. Murmurando una orden mientras alzaba la mano, deshizo el hechizo de seguridad y entró a la casa. Supo de inmediato que Serena se había marchado.

Sus ojos eran hielo negro. Mostró los colmillos blancos que brillaron bajo la luz. Reprimió un gruñido. Lo primero que se le ocurrió es que alguien se la había llevado, que estaba en peligro. Mandó una orden a sus centinelas, los lobos, para que le ayudaran en su búsqueda. Inspirando profundamente para calmarse, permitió que su mente la localizara, identificando el lugar donde se encontraba. No fue difícil seguir su rastro, pero no estaba sola. Un humano, un hombre.

Fue incapaz de respirar y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse. Cerró las manos en dos apretados puños. La lámpara que estaba a su lado estalló en pedazos. En el exterior, el viento empezó a soplar, formando minúsculos tornados que se deslizaban entre los árboles. Darien salió de la casa y saltó, desplegando unas enormes alas para surcar el cielo. Muy por debajo de él, los lobos aullaron y empezaron a correr en cerrada formación. Planeó en silencio, posándose sobre las grandes ramas de los árboles, justo encima de Serena. Estaba apartándose el cabello de la cara de aquella forma tan suya, tan provocativa y femenina. Darien sintió su compasión y la necesidad de consolar al chico. También percibió que estaba exhausta. El humano estaba sufriendo, de eso no había duda; pero también estaba excitado, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo desenfrenado y la sangre agolpándose y empujando su masculinidad. Darien leyó sus pensamientos con facilidad, no eran nada inocentes.

Darien se impulsó para saltar, estaba furioso, mucho más furioso que preocupado por ella. Se posó en el suelo, a una distancia prudente de donde ellos se encontraban, fuera de su vista; y entonces, empezó a acercarse a grandes zancadas, era una figura poderosa y enorme que surgía de la noche, apareciendo entre los árboles. Lo vieron surgir amenazante, formidable, los duros ángulos de su rostro eran despiadados. Sus ojos brillaban sin parpadear, oscuros y mortíferos, con destellos rojos que añadían un toque feroz bajo la luz de la luna.

Rudy se sintió amenazado y cayó al suelo, intentando agarrar a su misteriosa dama con la vaga idea de protegerla. Aunque Darien estaba a cierta distancia de ambos, aumentó la velocidad hasta convertirse en una mancha borrosa, y agarró a Serena antes que Rudy, atenazando su frágil muñeca para encadenarla a él, mientras la ocultaba con su cuerpo,

- Buenas noches, Sr. Romanov – dijo Darien afablemente, su tono de voz era bajo y sedoso y tanto Serena como Rudy sintieron un escalofrío – Quizás sería tan amable de explicarme qué hace solo en esta parte del bosque, a estas horas, con mi mujer.

Al pronunciar la última palabra, un lobo aulló de forma siniestra, muy cerca de ellos y el eco resonó a través del bosque, flotando con la brisa nocturna como una amenaza.

Serena se movió inquieta, pero los dedos de Darien en su muñeca amenazaban con romperle los huesos.

- No hables, pequeña. Si quieres que este humano vea la luz del sol, me obedecerás. Es el hijo de Hans Romanov. En su mente están las semillas que su padre plantó.

Serena estaba muy pálida.

- Darien, sus padres…

- Mi control pende de un hilo. ¡No lo rompas!

- Sr. Dubrinsky – Rudy lo había reconocido, lo había visto con anterioridad en su casa del pueblo, podía ser un enemigo implacable o un valioso amigo. La voz de Darien sonó tranquila, calmada pero aún así, parecía capaz de asesinar a cualquiera – No planeamos esto. Vine aquí porque… - su voz se desvaneció.

Juraría que había visto a los lobos merodeando entre los árboles, sus ojos brillaban con la misma fiereza que los del cazador que estaba plantado delante de él. Con una sola mirada a ese rostro despiadado, Rudy olvidó su propio orgullo – Estaba sufriendo. Ella estaba paseando y me escuchó.

Las silenciosas figuras de los lobos se iban acercando, Darien sintió su avidez, la llamada de la sangre. Empapándose en esta sensación y mezclándola con los celos, la manada le susurró, llamándole; y la bestia del interior de Darien se alzó, rugiendo por ser liberada. El humano proclamaba su inocencia, pero la lujuria recorría su cuerpo y su deseo sexual podía olerse. Era sencillo para Darien descubrir la sombra de la locura en el hijo, dejada allí por el padre.

La oscura mirada de Darien recorrió la pequeña figura de Serena. Podía hacer que su corazón dejara de latir, dejarlo sin aliento. Serena jamás miraba más allá de la superficie de las personas, se había entrenado para no buscar en las profundidades. Darien vio su compasión, su tristeza, su falta de fuerzas y algo más. Él le había hecho daño. Lo vio en lo profundo de los sus grandes ojos. El dolor estaba allí junto a un miedo muy real, sabía que los lobos andaban cerca, Serena escuchaba cómo los lobos instaban a Darien para que protegiera a su compañera. Para ella había sido un golpe terrible darse cuenta de lo susceptible que Darien era a la lógica primitiva de los animales, darse cuenta de que había una parte animal muy desarrollada en Darien. En ese mismo instante, Darien la atrajo hacia su lado, rodeándola con un brazo, acercándola al calor de su cuerpo. Envió una silenciosa orden a los lobos, percibiendo su resistencia, su renuencia a obedecer porque sentían el antagonismo de Darien hacia el humano, su propia ansia de sangre, su necesidad de eliminar un enemigo que podía amenazar la seguridad de su compañera

- Me enteré de la muerte de sus padres – se obligó a pronunciar las palabras mientras protegía a Serena con su abrazo – Su madre era una gran mujer. Su muerte es una pérdida irreparable para nuestra comunidad. Su padre y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero jamás desearía la muerte de un hombre.

Serena temblaba por el frío y por la revelación de la intensa animosidad que Darien era capaz de experimentar hacia cualquier persona. Ella era la luz que despejaba su oscuridad, y no entendía que Darien fuera, ante todo, un depredador. La acarició con la mano, subiendo y bajando por el brazo para reconfortarla. Aumentó la orden que había dado a los lobos.

- Es mejor que vuelva a su casa, Sr. Romanov. Necesita descansar, y el bosque no es un lugar seguro. La tormenta dejó a los animales inquietos.

- Gracias por ser tan amable – dijo Rudy a Serena, con pocas ganas de dejarla junto a un hombre capaz de la mayor violencia. Darien observó como el joven regresaba a la seguridad del pueblo, más allá del claro.

- Estás helada, pequeña – dijo suavemente.

Serena parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, obligando a sus trémulas piernas a seguir andando, un paso tras otro. No podía mirar a Darien, no se atrevía. Sólo había salido a disfrutar de la noche y entonces había oído a Romanov. Su naturaleza la obligaba a ayudar a los demás siempre que fuera posible. Ahora, ella había puesto en movimiento algo oscuro y mortífero en Darien, algo que la preocupaba profundamente. Darien caminaba intranquilo a su lado, observando el rostro que ella mantenía a conciencia apartado de su vista.

- Vas por el camino equivocado, Serena – le dijo apoyando la mano en su estrecha espalda para guiarla.

Serena se tensó e inmediatamente se alejó de él y de su mano.

- Quizás no quiero volver, Darien. Quizás no te conozco en absoluto.

Había mucho más dolor que ira en sus palabras. Darien suspiró de forma audible y la alcanzó, tomándola de la mano con fuerza.

- Hablaremos en casa, cómodos y calentitos, no aquí fuera, donde te estás congelando – y sin esperar su respuesta, la cogió en brazos y se movió con enorme velocidad. Serena se apretó contra él, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

Tiritaba de frío y de miedo, miedo de Darien, de su futuro y del ser en el que se había convertido.

Darien la llevó directamente al dormitorio, encendió el fuego con un movimiento de su mano y dejó a Serena sobre la cama.

- Por lo menos te podías haber puesto unos zapatos.

Serena se envolvió en la protección de la capa de Darien y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Por qué? Y no me refiero a los zapatos.

Darien encendió las velas y estrujó una variedad de hierbas que llenaron el dormitorio de un dulzor calmante y reconfortante.

- Soy un hombre de los Cárpatos. Por mis venas corre la sangre de la tierra. He esperado a mi compañera durante siglos. A los hombres de los Cárpatos no les gusta que ningún otro hombre se acerque a sus mujeres. Estoy luchando con emociones desconocidas para mí, Serena. No son fáciles de controlar; y tú no te comportas como lo haría una mujer de los Cárpatos – sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras se apoyaba de forma indolente sobre la pared – No esperaba volver a casa y encontrarme con el hecho de que te habías marchado. Tú misma te pones en peligro, Serena, y eso es algo que los hombres de mi estirpe no podemos permitir. Y para colmo te encuentro con un humano, con un hombre.

- Estaba sufriendo – dijo Serena en voz baja.

Darien dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

- Él se sentía atraído por ti. Serena parpadeó con un aleteo de pestañas, buscando la mirada de Darien con los ojos azules perplejos e inseguros.

- Pero… no, Darien, estás equivocado; debes estar equivocado. Yo sólo trataba de darle consuelo. Ha perdido a sus padres – parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Darien la silenció con un gesto de su mano.

- Y tú querías estar en su compañía. No buscabas un encuentro sexual, pero necesitabas compañía humana; no lo niegues. Pude sentir esa necesidad en ti.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto nervioso. No podía negarlo. Había sido un acto inconsciente por su parte, pero ahora que Darien lo expresaba con palabras, supo que era cierto. Había sentido la necesidad de tener compañía humana. Darien era tan arrollador, tan intenso y su mundo tan extraño. Serena odiaba hacerle daño, odiaba haberlo llevado al límite de su control.

- Lo siento. No pretendía más que dar un corto paseo. Cuando lo escuché, sentí la necesidad de asegurarme que estaba bien. No lo sabía, Darien, no sabía que inconscientemente buscaba compañía humana.

- No te estoy culpando, pequeña, ni mucho menos – su voz era tan tierna que Serena sintió derretirse su corazón – Puedo leer tus recuerdos con facilidad. Sé cuales eran tus intenciones. Y jamás te culparía por tener una naturaleza compasiva.

- Supongo que ambos tenemos dificultades con las que enfrentarnos –dijo Serena con suavidad – No puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea, Darien. Usas la palabra "humano" como si fuera una maldición, los consideras inferiores a ti.

¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que tienes prejuicios en contra de mi raza? Puede que por mis venas corra la sangre de los Cárpatos, pero mi mente y mi corazón son humanos. No tenía intención de traicionarte, sólo salí a pasear; eso es todo. Lo siento, Darien, pero toda mi vida he conocido la libertad, y que mi sangre sea diferente no va a hacer que yo sea distinta.

Darien se paseaba de un lado a otro con energía contenida, exudando poder y coordinación, con movimientos rápidos.

- No tengo ningún prejuicio – negó.

- Por supuesto que sí. Miras a mi raza con odio. ¿Habrías estado contento si hubiera usado la sangre de Romanov para alimentarme?

- ¿Es aceptable usarlo como alimento pero no para mantener una conversación amable?

- No me gusta la imagen que tienes de mí, Serena – dijo Darien cruzando la habitación para sacar a Serena de debajo de la capa. El ambiente del dormitorio era cálido y olía a naturaleza, a bosques y prados.

Serena se quitó la capa de los hombros de mala gana. Darien frunció el ceño al ver que sólo llevaba su camisa blanca. Aunque los bordes le llegaban a las rodillas, cubriendo su trasero, una generosa porción de los muslos quedaba a la vista por debajo de la abertura que alcanzaba las caderas. El efecto era increíblemente provocativo, sumado a la larga melena que caía en desordenadas ondas alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo, rozando la cama. Darien soltó un juramento en voz baja, unas pocas palabras en su propia lengua, dando gracias por no haberse percatado que debajo de la capa tan sólo llevaba la camisa. Probablemente habría despedazado la garganta de Romanov de haberlo sabido. La idea de Serena acercándose al muchacho, sonriéndole, hipnotizándolo con sus ojos de sirena para inclinar la cabeza sobre su cuello, rozarlo con su boca, su lengua, sus dientes…las entrañas de Darien se retorcieron rebelándose.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, colgó la capa en el armario y llenó el antiguo lavamanos y la jarra con agua templada. Cuando tuvo su imaginación bajo control, fue capaz de contestarle con su habitual ternura.

- No pequeña, después de pensarlo, no puedo decir que hubiera estado muy contento si te hubieras alimentado de él.

- No se supone que eso es lo que debo hacer? Una mujer de los Cárpatos convierte a los humanos desprevenidos en sus presas – dijo al borde del llanto. Darien llevó el agua hasta el borde la cama y se arrodilló delante de ella.

- Estoy intentado comprender mis sentimientos, Serena, porque no tienen ningún sentido – y empezó a lavarle los pies con suavidad –Quiero tu felicidad por encima de cualquier cosa, pero siento la necesidad de protegerte – sus manos eran tiernas, igual que sus caricias al quitar todo rastro de tierra.

Serena agachó la cabeza, frotándose las sienes.

- Lo sé, Darien, e incluso entiendo que lo necesites; es sólo que siempre voy a ser así, soy impulsiva, se me ocurren cosas de repente. En un momento decido que quiero hacer volar una cometa y es lo siguiente que me verás hacer.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa? Te pedí tiempo para luchar contra el miedo que tengo a perderte – su voz era tan suave que los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Le acarició el pelo castaño oscuro con las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo un sordo dolor en la garganta.

- Quería salir al porche para tomar aire fresco. No tenía ninguna otra idea, pero la noche me llamó, así de sencillo.

Darien elevó la mirada con los ojos negros cálidos por los sentimientos que ella le despertaba.

- Fue por mi culpa, debería haber dispuesto hechizos de protección en las puertas.

- Darien, soy capaz de cuidarme sola – los ojos azules eran serios, transluciendo la verdad de sus palabras. Realmente, Darien no debía preocuparse.

Hizo lo que pudo para ocultar una sonrisa. Serena era demasiado cándida, siempre pensaba bien de los demás. Rodeó sus pantorrillas con ambas manos.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Serena. No existe ni un solo átomo de mezquindad en ti. ¿Verdad?

Serena lo miró indignada.

- Por supuesto que sí. No sonrías de esa forma, Darien. Puedo ser tan mezquina como resulte necesario. De cualquier forma, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando?

Darien subió la mano por el talle de Serena, por debajo de la seda de su camisa.

- Estábamos hablando de que necesito proteger a la única persona que me importa, a la única que sólo ve bondad en los demás.

- No todo el mundo es bueno – negó ella, asombrada por el hecho de que Darien tuviera esa imagen de ella – Sabía que Rey Summers era una fanática.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

una fanática.

La mano de Darien subió aún más para acariciar la suave piel del pecho de Serena, para rodearlo con la palma. Tenía los ojos totalmente negros y con una profunda mirada por la emoción que lo embargaba.

- Recuerdo que la defendiste. Serena no podía apenas respirar a causa de la ociosa e indolente exploración que Darien estaba llevando a cabo en su cuerpo. Iba más allá del hecho físico, lo sentía en su interior, admirándola aunque quisiera doblegar su voluntad. Lo sentía en su cuerpo, rozando su mente y acariciando su corazón. Serena notaba como los sentimientos que Darien albergaba por ella, crecían y crecían hasta casi consumirlo.

Darien dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

- No llegaré a ningún sitio de esta forma ¿verdad? Siempre consigues desarmarme. Soy el líder de mi gente, Serena. No puedo consentir esto. No tengo otra opción que impartir órdenes - Serena alzó las cejas.

- ¿Órdenes? – Repitió - ¿Crees que vas a darme órdenes?

- Por supuesto. Es el único recurso que me queda para no convertirme en el hazmerreír de los míos. A menos, claro, que tengas una idea mejor – la risa se percibía en las profundidades de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para divorciarme de ti?

- Lo siento, pequeña – contestó suavemente – No sé lo que significa esa palabra. Dilo en mi idioma, por favor.

- Sabes muy bien que tu inglés es mucho mejor que mis conocimientos de tu idioma – dijo Serena - ¿Cómo se separa un compañero de otro? Irse cada uno por su lado. Separarse. No seguir viviendo juntos.

El brillo de diversión en sus ojos se convirtió en total regocijo.

- No existe eso, y si existiera, Serena – dijo inclinándose para acercarse hasta que Serena sintió su aliento en la mejilla – jamás te dejaría marchar.

Serena parecía muy inocente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La mano de Darien sobre su pecho y su pulgar acariciando un pezón hacían que respirar le resultara complicado.

- Sólo estaba intentando ayudarte. La realeza tiene muy pocas opciones estos días; tienes que tener en cuenta la opinión de la gente. Puedes confiar en que yo te ayudaré a reflexionar sobre estos asuntos, Darien.

La suave risa de Darien fue socarrona y muy masculina.

- Supongo que debo estar agradecido por tener una compañera tan lista – dijo mientras sus dedos desabrochaban un botón de la camisa de Serena. Sólo uno, para abrir un pequeño hueco por donde continuar su perezosa exploración. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Realmente Darien no estaba haciendo nada que no fuera tocarla, pero sus caricias eran tan tiernas y dejaban ver tanto amor, que Serena se derretía.

- De verdad que intento comprender tu estilo de vida, Darien, pero creo que mi corazón aún no lo capta – dijo intentado ser sincera – No sé nada de vuestras leyes o de vuestras costumbres. Ni siquiera sé que eres en realidad, ni lo que yo soy ahora. Aún me veo como una humana. Ni siquiera estamos casados a los ojos de Dios o de la gente.

Esta vez, Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

- ¿Crees que esa frágil ceremonia humana es un vínculo más profundo que un verdadero ritual de los Cárpatos? Aún tienes mucho que aprender de nosotros.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizás yo no sienta ningún vínculo mediante ese ritual? Tienes muy poca consideración por las cosas que para mí son ! – Estaba atónito y se le notaba mucho -

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que no tengo respeto por tus creencias? - No es cierto. Serena agachó la cabeza, de modo que su sedoso cabello ocultó la expresión de su tan poco el uno del otro - No sé nada del ser en que me he convertido. ¿Cómo puedo satisfacer tus necesidades o las mías si ni siquiera sé qué o quién soy? - Darien permaneció en silencio, sus insondables ojos oscuros estudiaban el rostro triste y el sufrimiento en los ojos de Serena

- quizás haya algo de verdad en tus palabras, pequeña – dijo mientras seguía con una mano los contornos de su cuerpo, el estrecho talle, la pequeña cintura, hasta llegar a su rostro – Te miro y contemplo un milagro. El tacto de tu piel, suave y tentador, la forma en que te mueves, como el agua cuando fluye, el roce de tu pelo como la seda, el modo en que tu cuerpo rodea al mío, llenándome por completo, dándome la fuerza que necesito para continuar con una tarea que parece inútil pero aún así es necesaria. Te contemplo, tan hermosa, con un cuerpo tan perfecto hecho para mí…

Serena se movió inquieta, pero Darien la mantuvo donde estaba elevándole la barbilla para que no tuviera más remedio que enfrentar sus ojos negros.

- Pero no es tu cuerpo lo que me cautiva, Serena, no es tu piel sin mácula, ni la perfección de nuestros cuerpos cuando nos fundimos. Es cuando me uno mentalmente a ti, cuando veo quién eres realmente, entonces me doy cuenta del milagro que supone tenerte. Puedo decirte quién eres. Eres la compasión personificada. Eres la ternura. Eres una mujer tan valiente que estás deseosa de arriesgar tu vida por un completo extraño. Eres una mujer deseosa de usar un don que te causa un gran dolor, con tal de ayudar a los demás. No hay ni un asomo de duda en tu entrega, tú eres así. Hay tanta luz en ti, brilla a través de tus ojos, y tu piel la irradia por sus poros de tal manera que cualquiera que te contempla puede ver fácilmente tu bondad - Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, perdida en sus hipnóticos ojos negros. Darien la tomó de la mano, besándola en el centro de la palma, para luego deslizarla, bajo su camisa y ponerla sobre el lugar donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Mira debajo de mi piel, Serena. Mira en el interior de mi corazón y de mi alma. Une tu mente a la mía; mírame como soy. Conoce cómo soy - Darien esperó en silencio. Un instante. Otro. Vio la repentina decisión de Serena de conocer al ser al que se había unido, el que era su pareja. Su mente hizo un pequeño intento al principio, un roce tan ligero y delicado como el ala de una mariposa. Fue muy cuidadosa al moverse a través de sus recuerdos, por si descubría algo que pudiera herir a Darien. Él percibió su jadeo cuando vio la creciente oscuridad. El monstruo que habitaba en su interior, la mancha de su alma. Las muertes y las batallas de las que él era responsable. La cruda fealdad de su existencia antes de que ella llegara a su vida. La soledad que lo devoraba, que devoraba a todos los hombres de su raza, el absoluto vacío que soportaban siglo tras siglo. Serena vio su decisión de no perderla jamás. Su carácter posesivo, sus instintos animales. Todo lo que era estaba allí, delante de ella. Darien no le ocultó nada; ni las muertes que él había perpetrado ni las que había ordenado, ni su completo convencimiento de que mataría a cualquiera que la apartara de su lado.

Serena apartó su mente, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de Darien, que sintió su corazón empezar a latir desbocado. No había condena en los ojos de Serena, solo una serena calma.

- Así pues, has visto la bestia a la que estás atada para toda la eternidad. Somos depredadores, después de todo, pequeña, y la oscuridad que crece en nosotros sólo encuentra el equilibrio en la luz de nuestras mujeres - Las manos de Serena, suaves y amorosas, rodearon el cuello de Darien.

- Qué lucha más terrible libráis todos vosotros, y especialmente tú. Tener que tomar tantas decisiones de vida o muerte, sentenciar a amigos, o incluso a miembros de tu familia a que sean destruidos, debe ser una carga insoportable. Eres fuerte, Darien, y tu gente hace bien en creer en ti. El monstruo con el que te enfrentas día a día es parte de ti, quizás es lo que te hace tan fuerte y decidido. Tienes una visión negativa, de esa parte de ti, piensas que es malvada, cuando de hecho, es la que te da el poder, la habilidad y la fuerza que necesitas para hacer lo que debes hacer por tu gente.

Darien agachó la cabeza, no quería que Serena viera la expresión de sus ojos, lo que sus palabras significaban para él. Sentía algo que atenazaba su garganta y amenazaba con asfixiarlo. No la merecía, jamás la merecería. Era tan generosa… mientras que lo único que él había hecho era mantenerla cautiva y obligarla a encontrar la forma de vivir con él.

- Darien – dijo con voz queda mientras le rozaba la barbilla con los labios – yo estaba sola hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida – su boca encontró la comisura de los labios masculinos – Nadie me conocía, nadie sabía quién era realmente y la gente me temía porque sabía cosas de ellos y ellos no eran capaces de saber lo mismo de mí – lo envolvió con sus brazos, reconfortándolo como si fuera un niño - ¿Tan horrible fue querer tenerme para ti solo, sabiendo que junto a mí acabaría tu terrible soledad? ¿Realmente crees que debes condenarte por eso? Te amo. Sabes que te amo incondicional y totalmente. Acepto lo que eres.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- No puedo controlar mis emociones esta vez, Serena. No puedo perderte. No tienes idea de cómo era mi vida, sin la luz del sol, sin risas, siglos de completa soledad. Sé que un monstruo habita en mí. Se vuelve más poderoso con cada año que vives. Temo por Alex; sólo es veinticinco años más joven que yo, pero lleva el peso de siglos de cazar a los no-muertos. Se aísla conscientemente de los suyos y a veces no lo veo en cincuenta años, ni me llegan noticias de él.

Su poder es inmenso y la oscuridad crece en él. Es una existencia vacía, fría, dura e implacable, y el monstruo siempre lucha en el interior para liberarse. Tú eres mi salvación. Es todo tan nuevo para mí en este momento; el miedo de perderte está demasiado fresco. No sé qué le haría a cualquiera que intentara alejarte de mi lado.

La mano de Serena encontró la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

- Mina dio a luz a un niño. Eleanor también. No hay mujeres que alivien el negro vacío de los hombres. Y Alex es el que más lo sufre. Vaga por la tierra aprendiendo sus secretos, llevando a cabo experimentos que nadie se atreve a cuestionar. No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie, pero posee mucho más poder y conocimientos que yo. Jamás hemos tenido una razón para enfrentarnos, y él siempre viene cuando se le necesita, pero percibo su distanciamiento – dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tarde o temprano hará su elección. Y de cualquier forma lo perderemos.

- No lo entiendo.

- Cuando nos alimentamos, la sensación de poder sobre la vida de otro ser es muy adictiva, y resulta tan fácil seducir a nuestras víctimas… Nadie puede sobrevivir a la oscuridad y a la desesperación durante mil años. Alex ha vivido desde las cruzadas hasta que el hombre puso el pie en la luna, siempre luchando con el monstruo que habita en él. La única salvación que tenemos es hallar a nuestra compañera. Y si Alex no la encuentra pronto, buscará el amanecer o sucumbirá a la transformación. Me temo lo peor.

- ¿Qué es la transformación?

- Matar por el simple placer de hacerlo, por el poder que supone; convertirse en el vampiro que los humanos reconocen. Utilizar a las mujeres antes de alimentarse de ellas, obligándolas a convertirse en esclavas – contestó Darien duramente. Alex y él habían cazado juntos en muchas ocasiones a aquellos de sus propios congéneres que se habían transformado, y habían descubierto lo depravado que podía ser un hombre de los Cárpatos transformado en vampiro.

- ¿Tendrías que detener a Alex? – el miedo la traspasó como una flecha ardiente. Empezaba a comprender la complejidad de la vida de Darien – Dijiste que era más poderoso que tú.

- Sin duda. Tiene libertad de acción y mucha más experiencia en cazar y perseguir a los no-muertos. Ha aprendido mucho, ha vivido en todos los sitios a lo largo y ancho de la tierra. Su tremendo poder solo es sobrepasado por su inmensa soledad. Alex es para mí un hermano más que un amigo, hemos estado juntos desde el principio. No desearía fallarle o tener que cazarle, no me gustaría tener que medir mis fuerzas con él. Ha luchado en numerosas batallas por mí, y junto a mí. Hemos compartido nuestra sangre, nos hemos curado el uno al otro, protegido el uno al otro cuando hemos tenido necesidad.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Endymión? – empezaba a sentir cariño por el hombre que tanto se parecía a Darien.

Darien se levantó y el vertió el agua. Parecía cansado.

- Mi hermano es doscientos años más joven que yo. Es fuerte y sabio; y muy peligroso bajo determinadas circunstancias. La sangre de nuestros ancianos corre fuerte por sus venas. Endymión viaja, estudia y si fuera necesario, no vacilaría en tomar a su cargo la responsabilidad de los nuestros.

- Llevas el peso de tu gente sobre la espalda – la voz de Serena era un murmullo. Acariciaba el cabello castaño oscuro con suavidad.

Darien se sentó con cuidado, observándola con ojos de anciano, cansados.

- Somos una raza que desaparece, pequeña. Temo que sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable. Dos de los asesinos escaparon. Los otros dos sospechosos, Antón Fabrezo y Dieter Hodkins también se marcharon en el tren. Corrí la voz entre los nuestros, pero han desaparecido. He oído rumores de un grupo organizado de cazadores de vampiros que ha surgido recientemente. Si estos hombres engancharan alguna vez a verdaderos científicos, serían aún más peligrosos.

- Sé que la Raza de los Cárpatos proviene de la tierra y que su forma de sanar está basada en la tierra, en sus poderes naturales. Pero, Darien, quizás el resentimiento y los prejuicios que tienes en contra de la raza humana, te han hecho pasar por alto algunas de sus ventajas.

- Insistes en creer que tengo prejuicios, pero no es así. Me gustan muchos humanos – dijo Darien mientras se percataba que no podía resistirse a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Serena. En su interior había algo profundo, primitivo, que le hacía desear mirarla, saber que podía hacerlo cuando le viniera en gana.

Serena le sonrió, apartándose el pelo de la cara con su provocativo gesto. El movimiento abrió la camisa, y su piel desnuda atrajo a Darien, sus redondeados pechos se alzaron apetitosamente para desaparecer bajo una nube que seda color ébano. La visión lo dejó sin aliento.

- Escúchame, mi amor. Tener unos cuantos amigos y sentir cariño por ciertos individuos de una raza no implica que no tengas prejuicios. Has vivido con tus habilidades tanto tiempo que las das por hecho. Tan sólo por poder controlar la mente humana y usar a los hombres como ganado…

Darien jadeó, perplejo ante el hecho de que pudiera pensar tal cosa. Cerró la mano sobre el tobillo de Serena que estaba sobre la cama.

- Nunca he tratado a los humanos como si fueran ganado. Muchos de ellos son mis amigos, aunque Alex y algunos más piensen que estoy loco. Los observo crecer y deseo poder sentir lo que ellos sienten. No, pequeña, no creo que los trate como ganado.

Serena ladeó la cabeza, mirando atentamente con sus enormes ojos de zafiro.

- Quizás no los tratas así, pero siento lo que tú sientes, Darien. Puedes ocultártelo a ti mismo, pero yo lo veo con claridad – suavizó sus palabras con una sonrisa – Sé que no quieres sentirte superior, pero es excesivamente fácil controlarnos.

Darien expresó su desacuerdo con un bufido.

- He fallado cada vez que intentaba controlarte. No tienes ni idea de la tentación que suponía forzar tu sumisión cada vez que te ponías en peligro. Debía haber seguido mis instintos… pero no, te permití volver a la pensión.

- El amor que sientes por mí, te hacía retroceder – dijo mientras se estiraba para tocar el cabello de Darien - ¿No debería ser siempre así entre dos personas? Si realmente amas lo que soy y quieres verme feliz, entonces debes saber que tengo que hacer lo que surge en mí de forma natural, lo que creo que es correcto.

Darien le acarició el cuello con un dedo, descendiendo por la garganta hasta el profundo valle entre sus pechos, haciéndola estremecer con el repentino calor de su roce.

- Eso es cierto, pequeña, pero a mí también me ocurre lo mismo con mis necesidades. No puedes hacer más que conseguir que sea feliz. Y mi felicidad depende completamente de tu seguridad.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Creo que eso demuestra tu naturaleza taimada. Es posible que necesites examinar atentamente la ingenuidad de los humanos. Confías tanto en tus dones, Darien, pero los humanos deben encontrar otras formas de hacer las cosas. Estamos uniendo dos mundos. Si decidimos tener un bebé…

Se movió inquieto, los ojos oscuros emitían destellos.

Serena captó el decreto implacable del hombre de los Cárpatos antes de que Darien pudiera ocultárselo.

- Debes tenerlo

- Si decidimos tener un bebé algún día – insistió ignorando su autoridad – y si es un varón, lo educaremos en los dos mundos. Y si es una niña, será educada con libertad de pensamiento, para que desarrolle sus propias ideas. Estoy hablando en serio, Darien. Jamás, óyeme, jamás consentiré traer un bebé a este mundo para que se convierta en una yegua de cría para cualquiera de esos hombres. Ella será consciente de su propio poder y elegirá su propia vida.

- Nuestras mujeres toman sus propias decisiones – dijo Darien en voz baja.

- Estoy segura de que existe algún tipo de ritual que asegura que ella elige al hombre adecuado – imaginó Serena – Me darás tu palabra de que estás de acuerdo conmigo o jamás llevaré un bebé en mi seno.

Darien acarició su rostro con las puntas de los dedos en un roce increíblemente tierno.

- Quiero tu felicidad ante todo, y también quiero que mi bebé sea feliz. Tenemos años para pensar en todo esto, vidas enteras, pero sí, cuando hayamos aprendido a mantener el equilibrio entre los dos mundos y sepamos que ha llegado la hora, estaré absolutamente de acuerdo contigo.

- Sabes que te tomo la palabra – le advirtió.

Darien se rió suavemente, acunando el rostro de Serena entre sus manos.

- Según pasen los años, tu fuerza y tu poder aumentarán. Ya me aterrorizas, Serena, no sé si mi corazón aguantará los años que nos quedan por delante.

Ella rió y su carcajada sonó como una melodía. Las manos de Darien acunaron sus pechos, abarcándolos mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante tan tentadora oferta. Su boca estaba húmeda, caliente y necesitada, sus dientes mordieron la piel sensible. El cabello de Darien acarició el torso de Serena como cientos de pequeñas lenguas que lamieran sus costillas. Se echó hacia atrás, para apoyarse sobre la cabecera de la cama, y pasó los brazos alrededor de Darien.

Darien se estiró en la cama con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Serena.

- Vas a volver mi ordenado mundo del revés ¿verdad?

Entrelazando los dedos entre sus cabellos y disfrutando del tacto sedoso de su espesor sobre la piel desnuda de sus caderas y sus muslos, Serena se burló;

- Realmente, tengo intención de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Tu gente está en celo, necesitáis entrar en este siglo. Darien sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y lo invadía la paz, suavizando la terrible tensión. La belleza del alma de Serena penetró en él. ¿Cómo podía echarle en cara su necesidad de llegar hasta alguien que sufría, cuando había sido esa misma compasión la que lo había arrastrado lejos de las oscuras sombras, hasta un mundo lleno de luz y alegría? Podía sentir dolor e ira, pero al menos, era capaz de sentir algo. Una emoción inmensa. Alegría. Lujuria. Deseo sexual. Amor.

- Eres mi vida, pequeña. Pediremos al Padre Hummer que nos case según vuestra costumbre – sus dientes blancos brillaron al sonreír, los ojos oscuros estaban cálidos por el regocijo – Aceptaré el matrimonio como un vínculo y tú borrarás la palabra "divorcio", junto a su significado, de tu memoria. Eso me hará feliz – dijo sonriéndole con aquella socarronería masculina, burlándose de ella.

Serena siguió la dura línea de su mandíbula muy suavemente.

- ¿Cómo te las arreglas para que todo se solucione a tu favor?

La mano de Darien encontró la suave piel del muslo.

- No tengo la respuesta, pequeña. Quizás sea puro talento – dijo volviendo la cabeza para separar con la boca la abertura de la camisa, acurrucándose sobre la piel desnuda del cuerpo de Serena.

Un gemido muy quedo escapó de la garganta de Serena al sentir la lengua de Darien sobre su piel. Movió las piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse y hundió los dedos en el cabello castaño oscuro.

Darien ahondó su caricia, consiguiendo que Serena se estremeciera de placer. Podía sentir su propia sangre arder en llamaradas, correr mucho más rápida con salvaje excitación, podía sentir la alegría cantando por sus venas. Rodeó con sus brazos las caderas de modo que pudo tirar de ella para acercarla aún más, hundiendo su lengua más profundamente. Pretendía tomarse su tiempo, darle mucho placer. Ella era su mujer, su compañera y nadie podía proporcionarle el éxtasis que él le daba.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

El dormitorio de Darien estaba situado bajo el subsuelo de la casa, todo estaba silencioso y oscuro como una tumba. Darien y Serena yacían juntos en la enorme cama, sus cuerpos entrelazados. Una pierna de Darien descansaba sobre el muslo de Serena y su enorme cuerpo la protegía, manteniéndola abrazada muy cerca de su corazón. El silencio en la alcoba era sepulcral, ni siquiera podían oírse sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos parecían carecer de vida.

La misma casa parecía estar inerte, silenciosa como si contuviera la respiración, esperando a que llegara la noche. Los rayos del sol penetraban a través de las ventanas y esparcían su luz sobre los viejos grabados y los libros encuadernados en piel; el sol arrancaba destellos a los mosaicos del suelo en la entrada, creando una neblina dorada sobre la madera.

Sin advertencia previa, la respiración de Darien comenzó a oírse en un siseo lento y largo, recordando el sonido de una serpiente venenosa preparada para atacar. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par, malévolos, brillando con hambre de depredador, con la furia de un lobo atrapado. Los movimientos de su cuerpo eran lentos, necesitaba reponer su enorme fuerza con un profundo sueño. Unido como estaba al ciclo de la noche y el día, supo de inmediato que era mediodía y que el duro e implacable sol estaba en su punto más álgido y letal.

Algo andaba mal; algo había conseguido penetrar en las profundidades de su sueño y lo había despertado, aunque necesitara seguir dormido. Sus dedos se crisparon y unas largas uñas semejantes a garras rasgaron el colchón. Faltaban demasiadas horas hasta la puesta de sol; escudriñó los alrededores en una meticulosa búsqueda. La casa vibraba con la repentina tensión y el aire se agitaba de inquietud; los mismos cimientos parecían encogerse de terror ante una amenaza invisible.

Más allá de la verja de hierro, en el exterior de la casa, Rudy Romanov se paseaba inquieto arriba y abajo, su corazón estaba ennegrecido por la furia, al igual que su mente. Cada cuatro pasos golpeaba los gruesos y retorcidos barrotes de la verja, furioso y frustrado, con un bate de béisbol.

- ¡Demonio! ¡No-muerto! - El viento arrastraba las palabras hacia la casa.

Darien gruñó por lo bajo, su cuerpo estaba atrapado aún en las neblinas del sueño, pero sus instintos estaban plenamente alerta. Sus labios se contrajeron en un silencioso gruñido, dejando a la vista los colmillos; se oyó otro largo siseo.

En su cabeza resonaban las acusaciones lanzadas con furia por Rudy.

- Encontré las pruebas reunidas por mi padre durante años. ¡Todo! Todo está ahí. La lista de tus sirvientes; eres malvado, la cabeza del monstruo. ¡Asesino! ¡Impío! ¡Transformaste a esa hermosa mujer en tu pervertida esclava! Me habría usado para sumarme a tus huestes.

Era la locura provocada por el sufrimiento y la ira, mezclados con un deseo fanático de venganza. Rudy Romanov creía en todo lo que su padre había atesorado como pruebas en su contra y había venido a matar al vampiro que gobernaba sobre todos los demás. Darien comprendió de inmediato el peligro; el aire se hizo espeso. Llamó a Serena, rozando su mente en una caricia tierna y dulce.

- _Despierta, mi amor. Estamos en peligro._

Serena comenzó a respirar, despacio y de forma irregular. Con la advertencia de Darien en la cabeza, comprobó la amenaza automáticamente en el interior del dormitorio. Sentía su cuerpo lacio y sin vida, necesitaba urgentemente seguir durmiendo. Su cerebro parecía estar embotado y no entender nada.

-_Romanov está junto a la verja._

Serena parpadeó, intentando despejar la neblina.

_- Hans Romanov está muerto._

_- Su hijo vive. Está fuera, y siento su ira y su odio. Es peligroso. El sol está en su punto álgido, estamos muy débiles. No puede entrar, pero tampoco podemos salir._

Le costó un considerable esfuerzo y una enorme concentración el simple hecho de frotar el rostro contra el velludo pecho de Darien. Intentó aclararse la garganta.

- Puedo abrir la puerta y ver lo que quiere. Le diré que estás trabajando; se sentirá como un imbécil y se marchará.

Darien acunó la cabeza de Serena; ella aún pensaba como una humana, inconsciente del terrible precio que pagaban por ser inmortales.

_- Aún estás demasiado aturdida, no le escuchas. Su estado mental es terriblemente peligroso._

Serena no tenía ni la más ligera idea del precio que tendría que pagar por amarle. El sol la destruiría si encontraba la fuerza para salir de la cama.

Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de Darien como una gata, su necesidad de dormir era sobrecogedora.

_- Escúchame, pequeña. ¡Debes permanecer despierta!_ - La orden fue imperiosa; Darien la abrazaba con toda la fuerza de su amor y de la necesidad de protegerla.

Serena alzó el cuerpo lo justo para poder escudriñar los alrededores. La oscura ira de Rudy Romanov parecía tener vida propia y exigía su muerte; Serena sintió como golpeaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

- Está desquiciado, Darien – dijo alzando una mano con un movimiento difícil y lento, intentando poner en orden su espesa melena. El aire era demasiado denso o ella estaba excesivamente débil; el caso es que este simple gesto le exigió una intensa concentración.

– Anoche fue tan dulce, sufría por la muerte de su madre; ahora está convencido de que somos sus enemigos. Es un hombre culto, Darien.

¿Es por mi culpa que estamos ahora en peligro, por haberme acercado a él? quizás hice algo, o dije algo que le hizo sospechar – la mente de Serena estaba nublada por la culpabilidad.

Darien frotó su barbilla contra el cabello de Serena.

_- No, Rudy encontró algo entre los papeles de su padre. Anoche no sospechaba nada; tan sólo sufría. Algo lo ha convencido de que las acusaciones de su padre eran ciertas. Cree que somos vampiros._

_- No creo que nadie le crea, aunque muestre las evidencias que supuestamente tiene. Pensarán que aún está aturdido por el dolor -_ Serena temía por la seguridad de Rudy tanto como por la de Darien y ella.

Darien le acarició la barbilla con dedos tiernos. Era característico de ella sentir pena por un hombre que lo único que tenía en la mente era acabar con sus vidas. Súbitamente, el cuerpo de Darien se sacudió al lado de Serena. La casa se encogió de miedo y chilló silenciosamente una milésima de segundo antes de que la primera explosión resonara en sus oídos. Sobre ellos, en el primer piso, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en pedazos; los antiguos muebles se hicieron astillas; unos instantes después otra explosión hizo temblar la casa, destrozando la pared del ala norte.

Los colmillos de Darien brillaron en la oscuridad; el silbido de su respiración era una promesa de venganza. El olor acre y rancio del humo se introdujo a través del techo, inundando la habitación, girando y haciéndose cada vez más espeso hasta formar una nube que hacía que sus ojos ardieran y lloraran. En el primer piso, las llamas comenzaron a lamer y crepitar con avidez sobre los libros y los cuadros, el presente y el pasado de Darien; unas lenguas rojas y anaranjadas que consumían vorazmente las pertenencias que Darien había atesorado durante los largos siglos de su existencia. Rudy quería destruirlo todo, sin saber que Darien tenía muchas casas con muchos más tesoros.

-_ ¡Darien!_ – Serena sentía la angustia de su compañero al presenciar la muerte de su casa predilecta, devorada por las llamas. Los pútridos olores del odio, el miedo y el humo se mezclaban en la habitación.

_- Debemos bajar. La casa acabará por caerse_ – en la mente de Serena resonaba con dureza la frialdad de Darien.

Serena intentó incorporarse para sentarse, pero sus movimientos eran penosamente torpes.

_- Tenemos que salir de la casa. Si bajamos quedaremos atrapados entre el suelo y las llamas._

- _El sol está demasiado algo; tenemos que enterrarnos_ – su abrazo se hizo perceptiblemente más intenso, en un intento de darle el valor que Serena necesitaba para afrontar lo que tenían que hacer – _No tenemos otra elección._

_- Ve tú, Darien_ – dijo Serena mientras el miedo la atenazaba. En su estado era una inutilidad; aún intentando moverse para descender más allá del sótano, no podría nunca acurrucarse bajo el suelo, enterrarse viva. Estaría desquiciada cuando volviera a la superficie; definitivamente, no podía comprometerse a hacerlo, pero tenía que animar a Darien para que él sí lo hiciera. Él era muy importante, su gente lo necesitaba.

_- Vamos los dos juntos, mi amor_ – introdujo su fuerza en su voz, una fuerza que sus músculos no dejaban ver en esos momentos; sus extremidades parecían pesar como el plomo. Le costó un tremendo esfuerzo levantarse de la cama; su cuerpo se plantó en el suelo pesadamente – _Vamos, podemos hacerlo._

El humo era ahora más espeso y la habitación estaba tan caliente como un horno. El techo empezó a ennegrecerse de forma amenazante; tenían los ojos doloridos por el humo, llorosos.

_- ¡Serena!_ – la orden fue rotunda.

Serena salió de la cama haciendo rodar el cuerpo, cayendo al suelo con tal fuerza que se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

-_ Avanza de forma muy rápida_ – sentía en su cabeza miles de alarmas sonando a la vez; había demasiado humo; la casa rugía sobre sus cabezas.

Serena se movió, centímetro a centímetro, siguiendo los adormecidos movimientos de Darien sobre el suelo. Apenas podían arrastrarse, estaban demasiado débiles, les resultaba imposible usar las rodillas o las manos. Tendidos completamente sobre el suelo y usando los brazos para arrastrase, llegaron a la entrada oculta del sótano. Serena habría hecho lo que fuera para llevar a Darien a un sitio seguro.

El calor del incendio succionaba el aire de la habitación de modo que sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor; sus pulmones ardían y trabajaban con sumo esfuerzo. Aún uniendo sus fuerzas, parecía imposible poder levantar la trampilla.

- _Concéntrate_ – dijo Darien, instruyéndola – _utiliza tu voluntad_ - Serena dejó a un lado todo: el miedo, el humo, el fuego, la agonía y la ira de Darien por el incendio de su hogar, la bestia que se alzaba en su interior.

Concentró sus pensamientos, centrándose en la pesada trampilla. Con infinita lentitud, empezó a moverse, al principio fue un leve crujido de metal y madera, una especie de protesta; Darien alimentó su fuerza y poder con los de Serena y finalmente, la trampilla se abrió a duras penas. Una vez quedó a la vista el enorme precipicio que bajaba hasta el sótano, se dejaron caer exhaustos, uno sobre el otro, abrazándose durante un instante con los corazones latiendo frenéticamente y los pulmones abrasados por las nubes de humo que giraban a su alrededor. Los escombros del tejado comenzaron a caer sobre el techo que aún se mantenía intacto sobre sus cabezas. El fuego rugía como un monstruo gigantesco, un incendio dantesco y temible. Serena deslizó la mano en la de Darien; él la rodeó con sus dedos.

_- El tejado se ha venido abajo; el techo del primer piso no tardará en hacerlo._

_- Baja tú, Darien; esperaré aquí todo el tiempo que pueda_ – el abismo bajo sus pies era tan terrorífico como el incendio.

-_ Los dos juntos_ – las órdenes de Darien eran ley. Serena sintió el cambio que se produjo en él; ya no era un hombre cariñoso, era un dominante hombre de los Cárpatos, una bestia que reunía todas sus fuerzas y esperaba. Un enemigo estaba destrozando su hogar, sus pertenencias; amenazando la vida de su compañera. Darien dejó escapar el aire entre sus dientes en un siseo mortal y lento que hizo que el corazón de Serena latiera desbocado. Con ella siempre era dulce, tierno y amoroso. Ante ella estaba ahora la bestia liberada.

Serena se tragó el miedo, cerró los ojos y calmó su mente. Tenía que encontrar la forma de descender hacia ese tenebroso lugar bajo el sótano, por Darien. Como siempre, él se introdujo en su mente de forma poderosa.

- Puedes hacer esto, amor mío. Eres ligera, como una pluma, tan ligera que flotas en el aire – construyó la sensación para ella; y Serena sintió su cuerpo liviano como el mismo aire, incorpóreo. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, notó como el aire se agitaba suavemente a su alrededor, refrescando su piel. Sentía a Darien en su mente, no obstante su cuerpo no era más que un efímero vestigio entrelazado al suyo.

La oscuridad los envolvió, acariciándolos y guiándolos hasta el fértil suelo. Serena abrió entonces los ojos, atónita y encantada de verse pisando la tierra del sótano; había flotado en el aire como una pluma. Era una experiencia estimulante, y durante un instante, el placer que sintió alejó el miedo y el horror del fuego. Había movido un objeto pesado tan sólo con la mente, y ahora, acababa de traspasar el aire, flotando como la misma brisa. Casi como si hubiera volado. Se apoyó en Darien, estaba exhausta.

- No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer. Hemos bajado flotando de verdad

– en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apartó la destrucción que la rodeaba y se deleitó en la maravilla sensación de haberse convertido en un nuevo ser.

Darien la acercó más en repuesta, rodeando con los brazos su esbelto cuerpo para protegerla con el suyo, mucho más poderoso. La sensación de júbilo se desvaneció. Estaba en el interior de Darien igual que él estaba dentro de ella; y percibió el frío helado de su amargo y despiadado propósito. No se parecía en nada al fuego ardiente de su rabia negra, era mucho, mucho peor. Este Darien era un hombre de los Cárpatos en todo su poder, mortífero como cualquier mítico vampiro. La total falta de emoción, la enorme fuerza de su voluntad de acero y su firme determinación resultaban terroríficas. Se vengaría rápida y brutalmente. No había término medio; Romanov había pasado a ser su enemigo y sería destruido.

-Darien – dijo inundando la mente de Darien de suave paz y compasión – Perder tu hogar de esta forma, todas las cosas que te han rodeado y reconfortado durante tanto tiempo, debe ser como perder parte de ti mismo – lo consoló frotando su rostro sobre el poderoso pecho – Es un momento terrible para los dos, un momento terrible en nuestras vidas, pero podemos reconstruirlo todo, de modo que sea más fuerte que nunca.

Darien apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Serena, enviando ola tras ola de amor y calidez con su mente. Pero en su interior, aún anidaba aquella intensa frialdad que las palabras de Serena no habían logrado disipar. Sólo ella despertaba su ternura, con el resto del mundo no había más ley que matar o morir. Serena lo intentó de nuevo.

- _El sufrimiento consigue que las personas hagan cosas extrañas. Rudy Romanov perdió a sus padres; su padre asesinó brutalmente a su propia esposa. Cualquier cosa que Rudy haya hallado, ha hecho que te encuentre culpable de lo que sucedió. Probablemente se reproche el haber pensado que su padre estaba loco; lo que está haciendo es terrible, pero no es peor que lo que tú hiciste a los asesinos de tu hermana._

-_ No estaba pensando en mi hermana cuando luché contra los asesinos_ – los pensamientos de Darien eran crudos - _No puedes comparar; los asesinos nos atacaron en primer lugar. Los habría dejado tranquilos si no hubieran venido tras los míos. Te fallé una vez, pequeña; hoy no volveré a fallarte._

_- Aquí estamos a salvo. La gente del pueblo vendrá a apagar el incendio; probablemente internen a Rudy en un hospital, o se lo lleven a la cárcel. Pensarán que está loco; y no te preocupes por el hecho de que la gente piense que morimos en el incendio, no encontrarán nuestros cuerpos. Podemos decir que fuimos a visitar a Celeste y Eric, organizando los preparativos para la boda._

Ella no lo entendía y Darien no encontraba valor para decírselo; no estaban a salvo, el fuego rugía sobre sus cabezas, consumiendo el suelo del piso inferior tan rápidamente como lo había hecho con los pisos superiores. En poco tiempo se verían obligados a buscar refugio en las profundidades de la tierra; y tampoco tenía la seguridad de que, aunando sus fuerzas, pudieran abrir un hueco para los dos. Y si sucedía así, tampoco podía forzarla a dormir profundamente. Sus poderes estaban muy mermados, eran casi inexistentes a esta hora día.

Vivirían o morirían juntos; estarían obligados a permanecer acostados en el suelo. Serena tendría que soportar el hecho de estar enterrada con vida, durantes las horas que restaban hasta la puesta de sol, y aún quedaban muchas horas. Rudy Romanov infligiría una insoportable tortura a Serena; Darien conocía su más profundo temor: la asfixia. Separó los labios, en otro silencioso gruñido. La muerte de su hogar, que él tanto amaba, podría ser perdonada, pero yacer sin poder hacer nada junto a una atormentada Serena, durante la angustia del enterramiento, no tenía perdón posible. Los pensamientos de Serena se centraban en Darien, en la pérdida que estaba sufriendo; sentía compasión por Romanov, y le preocupaba la posibilidad de que otras personas estuvieran en peligro a causa de las pruebas que Rudy poseía. Si Darien tuviera la suficiente fuerza, la habría besado; pero lo hizo con la mente, en su beso psíquico conjuró todo su amor y su admiración por la compasión, el amor incondicional y la generosidad de Serena. Los ojos azules se agrandaron, con matices de profundo violeta y dulcemente soñolientos, al sentir los besos de Darien. Enterró la mano en la sedosa melena azabache, sentía tanto amor… cerró los ojos durante un instante, saboreando el momento, Serena conseguía que se sintiese amado y cuidado; no se había sentido así durante siglos, y se sentía profundamente agradecido de haber vivido tantos años para poder encontrar una verdadera compañera.

El rugido del incendio se hizo aún más fuerte. Una viga cayó sobre el techo de la estancia donde se encontraba, y las chispas se esparcieron sobre ellos a través de la trampilla; junto a ellas se introdujo también el humo y el apestoso olor de la muerte. La muerte de su hogar.

_- No tenemos otra opción, amor mío_ – Darien supo ser muy tierno –_Debemos enterrarnos._

Serena cerró los ojos, en su interior, surgió el pánico.

_- Darien, te amo._

Sus palabras estaban llenas de sufrimiento, de aceptación de lo inevitable. Y lo inevitable era la muerte, no suelo. Quería hacer todo lo que él necesitara pero estaba más allá de sus fuerzas; la tierra no se la tragaría estando aún con vida.

Darien no podía perder tiempo en discusiones.

_- Aumenta mi orden con las fuerzas que aún te quedan. Deja que fluyan hacia mí, o seré incapaz de abrir la tierra._

Serena haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo; si necesitaba sus últimas fuerzas, que así fuera. Y aumentó su orden sin ninguna duda, con un amor total y generoso.

La tierra se abrió al lado de Darien, dejando un hueco que parecía haber sido excavado con limpieza. El olor del suelo era fresco y relajante, y Darien se sentía profundamente atraído; sin embargo, Serena sentía auténtico terror subiendo en espiral por su cuerpo, ante la húmeda oscuridad. Intentó que su mente permaneciera calmada.

_- Tú primero_ – sabía de sobra que no podría seguirle, y que era esencial que Darien creyera lo contrario, de otra forma no habría modo de salvarle.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Darien giró sobre su cuerpo, llevando a Serena encerrada entre sus brazos, y se arrastró hasta el borde de la abertura, dejándose envolver en los amorosos brazos de la tierra. Sintió el mudo grito de Serena resonando en su propia mente; endureció su corazón para no ceder ante el violento miedo que atenazaba a Serena, y usó sus últimas fuerzas para cerrar el suelo sobre ellos. Ser una tenue sombra en la mente de Serena le permitía conocer todas y cada una de sus intenciones, no tenía pensado enterrarse con él. Serena gritaba una y otra vez; Darien la sentía salvaje y fuera de control en su mente. Era un terror ancestral, inherente al ser humano. Serena le suplicaba, le rogaba; pero él se limitaba a mantenerla cautiva entre sus brazos, absorbiendo las oleadas de pánico. La mente de Serena era una maraña de pánico y caos; Darien estaba exhausto, había usado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerlos a ambos a salvo.

Durante todos los siglos de su vida, jamás había conocido el significado de la palabra odio; lo aprendió allí tendido, sintiéndose incapaz de enviar a Serena al olvido, con su casa ardiendo sobre su cabeza y viendo a Serena encaminarse hacia el borde de la locura. De nuevo había vuelto a elegir la vida para los dos, y esa decisión había supuesto un enorme sufrimiento a Serena. Si quería ayudarla, tenía que reunir fuerzas, y la única forma de lograrlo era desconectarse por completo de ella y caer en el rejuvenecedor sueño de los inmortales, permitiendo que la tierra lo revigorizara. Una nueva ola de odio le llegó de lleno.

- _Serena –_ incluso su fuerte vínculo psíquico era ahora difícil de poner en práctica – _Pequeña, ralentiza tu corazón, únete a mis latidos. No necesitas aire, no intentes respirar._

Pero Serena no lo escuchaba, luchaba desesperadamente por conseguir un poco de aire donde no había ninguno. La sensación de haber sido traicionada se unió al pánico y a la histeria, Darien usaría su mente para doblegarla, decidiría por ella.

Darien decidió no sumirse en el sueño; al contrario, se mantuvo alerta con las manos entrelazadas en el cabello de Serena y el cuerpo relajado, absorbiendo las propiedades curativas del suelo. No la dejaría enfrentarse sola a lo que ella consideraba un enterramiento; estaba decidido a compartir su terrible carga tanto tiempo como durara su tormento. El caos mental de Serena siguió en lo que pareció durar una eternidad; cuando su cuerpo se agotó por completo, quedándose totalmente exhausta, comenzó a asfixiarse, y de su garganta brotó un horrible borboteo.

- _¡Serena!_ – la voz de Darien fue imperiosa, una orden ineludible. Sus poderes eran una mera sombra y el miedo de ella excesivamente grande; Darien podía sentir cómo la garganta de Serena se cerraba, lo sentía como si fuera la suya propia, y escuchaba los terribles estertores de la muerte.

Selló su mente un instante, permitiendo que la tierra lo abrazara, que lo bañara en su bálsamo curativo. La tierra le susurraba suavemente, le tarareaba una especie de nana que se introducía en su cuerpo, revitalizándole y devolviéndole la energía. Le proveyó de la tranquilidad necesaria para enfrentar el tormento de Serena.

_- Siénteme aquí a tu lado, pequeña, siénteme._

Su mente aún era un caos, y la sensación de asfixia continuaba

- _Siénteme Serena, conéctate conmigo_ – estaba siendo muy paciente, era la calma en el ojo del huracán –_ Serena, no estás sola, estoy en tu mente, contigo. Tranquilízate y conecta conmigo tan solo un momento. Bloquea tu mente y búscame._

-_ Darien_ – estaba furiosa, herida, hecha pedazos – _No puedo soportar esto; ayúdame. De verdad, ni siquiera por ti._

- _Entrégate a mí._

Le dijo refiriéndose al rico suelo, sin mencionar el lugar donde se encontraban. Envió a la mente de Serena la sensación de sus crecientes fuerzas y la promesa de ayuda y descanso; su mente no tenía más que calidez, amor y poder. Ella necesitaba creer en él, necesitaba unir su mente a la suya para poder percibir los poderes curativos del suelo como él estaba haciendo.

Serena sabía que se volvería loca; siempre le habían aterrorizado los lugares cerrados. No importaba que Darien asegurara que no necesitaba aire, ella lo necesitaba. Bloquear el miedo, el terror de saberse enterrada en las profundidades de la tierra, le llevó varios intentos y toda la disciplina que fue capaz de convocar. Se arrastró hasta la mente de Darien en un último intento y se aisló de la realidad, de aquello en lo que se había convertido, de lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

Darien la mantenía a flote a duras penas; la notaba liviana y ligera en su mente. Demasiado tranquila, sin aceptar los poderes curativos de la tierra, pero sin luchar contra la situación en la que se encontraba. No respondió a sus suaves preguntas; él la percibía como un pequeño copo de nieve acurrucado en un rincón de su mente.

Le llevó un momento percibir una ligera oleada de poder, un estremecimiento, como si un ojo, a través de una bola de cristal, los observara justo a su lado. No estaban solos; la presencia agitó su mente, contactando con él. Un hombre de los Cárpatos. Muy poderoso. Alex.

_- Estás bien, amigo mío_ – Darien pudo percibir la fría amenaza. Habían llegado a conocerse muy bien después de tantos siglos de permanecer unidos contra la adversidad.

Alex no lo había preguntado, y Darien estaba muy sorprendido, realmente perplejo, ante la conexión mental de Alex. Serena y él estaban profundamente enterrados, el sol estaba en todo lo alto y todos sus congéneres deberían estar débiles. ¿Cómo era capaz Alex de realizar esa hazaña? Nadie era capaz de hacerlo, ni en las leyendas antiguas, de tiempos remotos.

-_ Tu mujer necesita dormir, Darien. Permíteme ayudarte._

Estaba muy lejos, Darien pudo detectarlo, pero aún así, la conexión psíquica entre ellos era fuerte. Si Alex obligaba a Serena a dormir, le daría poder sobre ella; Darien estaba indeciso. ¿Podía confiar en Alex? Sus poderes eran tremendos.

Escuchó una risa carente de humor.

-_ No sobrevivirá, Darien. Aún contigo a su lado, sus limitaciones humanas superan el deseo de ayudarte._

-_ ¿Y aún a esta distancia puedes hacerlo? ¿Es seguro? ¿La alejarás del tormento sin cometer ningún error?_ – en el fondo, Darien deseaba que fuese cierto; Alex era su sanador, si decía que Serena no sobreviviría a su entierro, tan sólo confirmaba sus peores sospechas.

_- Sí, a través de ti. Eres la única persona de este planeta a la que he jurado fidelidad. Siempre has tenido mi lealtad; eres mi amigo y mi familia. Hasta que tu compañera o cualquier otra me entregue a la mía, eres la única persona que se interpone entre la oscuridad y yo._

Alex jamás habría admitido tal cosa si la ocasión no fuese una funesta emergencia. Le estaba dando la única razón que reafirmaba la confianza de Darien, y en su interior se mezclaron el cariño y el remordimiento.

-_ Gracias, Alex, estoy en deuda contigo._

_- Tengo la intención de que seas el padre de mi compañera -_ Dijo con una tenue inflexión en la voz, desconocida para Darien, que dejaba claro que Alex ya se había asegurado que todo saliera según sus deseos.

_- Tengo la impresión de que la hija de Serena sería un pequeño diablo. De armas tomar_– dijo Darien intentando captar el significado del enigma.

_- No me cabe ninguna duda de que seré capaz de afrontar ese desafío_– respondió Alex vagamente –_ obligaré a tu mujer a que duerma el sueño de los inmortales, de esa forma, sus limitaciones humanas no la atormentarán._

La orden de Alex fue suave, pero clara, despótica e imposible de ignorar. Serena dejó escapar un último suspiro y su respiración se detuvo junto con su corazón. Su mente bloqueó el terror y su cuerpo recibió los poderes curativos de la tierra.

- _Duerme ahora, Darien. Si alguien te molesta, lo sabré enseguida._

- _No tienes que protegerme, Alex. Ya has hecho mucho por nuestra gente, cosas que ellos no conocen. Jamás podré pagarte._

_- No puedo hacer otra cosa, Darien, ni quiero_ – dijo mientras se alejaba. Darien se entregó al placer lujurioso del sueño, dejando que la tierra le devolviera sus inmensos poderes; los necesitaría para llevar a cabo la venganza. Envolvió a Serena con más fuerza en sus brazos mientras tomaba su último aliento, seguro de que no existía ya peligro.

El sol pareció tardar más de la cuenta en hundirse tras el horizonte. El cielo tenía un color rojo sangre, con tenues matices de naranja y rosa. Cuando apareció la luna, las nubes la cubrieron con un tenue velo, y un anillo siniestro la rodeó a modo de mal presagio. Los jirones de niebla se desplazaban por el suelo, alrededor de los árboles y los arbustos. Una suave brisa empujaba perezosamente a las nubes, acariciando las ramas de los árboles e intentando, en vano, dispersar el olor a humo que persistía en el bosque. El viento rozó las negras cenizas y las vigas quemadas, las piedras ennegrecidas y todo lo que quedaba en pie de la que una vez fue la casa de Darien Dubrinsky.

Dos lobos olían las ennegrecidas ruinas, elevando sus hocicos al cielo y aullando de dolor. Otros lobos contestaron en el bosque, dando rienda suelta a su tristeza. Tras unos instantes, el eco se desvaneció. Los dos lobos rodearon las chamuscadas ruinas y olfatearon a los dos centinelas, ocultos entre las sombras de la verja de hierro, firmemente alertas.

Los lobos se marcharon con rapidez, volviendo a las sombras del bosque, habían percibido una clara amenaza en las dos letales figuras. El silencio envolvió de nuevo las montañas como una mortaja. Las criaturas del bosque se acurrucaron en sus agujeros y refugios para no enfrentar el olor de las cenizas y de la muerte del que fuera el hogar de un ser que formaba parte de ellos.

Bajo la tierra, dos cuerpos yacían inmóviles, sin vida. En el silencio, un corazón comenzó a latir, fuerte y rápido. La sangre comenzó a circular por las venas y un largo silbido fue la señal del despertar de los pulmones. Darien abrió los ojos de par en par, escudriñando los alrededores. Pasaba la medianoche; el fuego se había extinguido hacía mucho. Los bomberos, investigadores y los curiosos hacía rato que habían vuelto a sus casas. Percibió a Endymión y a Alex por encima de su cabeza. Nadie más, ni humano ni de los suyos, andaba cerca. Darien centró su atención en Serena; era una enorme tentación pedir a Alex que la despertara, pero sería egoísta y no beneficiaría para nada a Serena. Era mejor que permaneciera dormida hasta que estuviera en la superficie; no necesitaba ningún recuerdo de su terrible tormento. Darien abrazó su cuerpo frío e inmóvil durante un largo rato, acercándola a su corazón.

Después comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la superficie, y por un momento, se quedó ligeramente desorientado al sentir el aire de la noche. En cuanto fue capaz, se impulsó hacia el cielo, el mejor lugar para proteger a Serena si fuera necesario. El aire se introducía en sus pulmones y aliviaba su cuerpo. Las plumas brillaron a la luz de la luna; unas enormes alas se expandieron y comenzaron a batirse en el aire, elevando al gran búho sobre el cielo. Desde lo alto, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre el bosque, buscando cualquier posible enemigo que pudiera ser lo bastante imbécil para amenazarlos.

Darien necesitaba la libertad de volar por el cielo para alejar los recuerdos del terror de Serena, cuyos gritos aún resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo, dejándose caer libremente hasta disolverse en una neblina. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se esparcieron entre los árboles y se reunieron de nuevo hasta formar el cuerpo de un enorme lobo. Darien corrió entonces sin esfuerzo, manteniendo la endemoniada velocidad mientras esquivaba los arbustos, los árboles, saltaba sobre el prado y aterrizaba de nuevo como si un arco lo hubiera impulsado.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Una vez calmó su mente, se dirigió en un ligero trote hacia las ennegrecidas ruinas, volviendo a su musculosa forma humana, vestido por completo, y se acercó a grandes zancadas a su hermano. Era muy consciente de que toda la naturaleza a su alrededor, de la que él formaba parte, podía percibir su helada ira. Estaba enterrada muy profundamente, pero alteraba la armonía del bosque, del aire; sus enemigos no escaparían.

Endymión se incorporó muy lentamente, como si llevara horas esperando. Se llevó la mano a la nuca, frotándose el cabello rizado. Darien y él se miraron fijamente con un profundo sufrimiento. Endymión se acercó a Darien y abrazó a Darien en una muestra de afecto totalmente extraña en él; el abrazo fue breve y rígido, dos tiesos robles intercambiando un apretón. Darien sabía que Serena se habría reído de ellos.

Alex permanecía agazapado en el suelo, su amplia silueta rivalizaba con los enormes troncos de los árboles. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, y su sombrío rostro carecía de emoción; sus ojos eran dos ranuras plateadas, como el mercurio, moviéndose sin descanso en el rostro de granito. Se alzó muy despacio, exudaba poder y peligro.

- Gracias por venir – dijo Darien simplemente. Alex. Su viejo amigo. Su mano derecha. El sanador de los suyos, el implacable cazador de los no-muertos.

- Han trasladado a Romanov al hospital y lo mantienen sedado – dijo Endymión en voz baja – Les dije a los vecinos del pueblo que Serena y tú os habíais ausentado durante unos días. Eres muy conocido y todos ellos se sienten ultrajados por lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿Podemos neutralizar la amenaza que supone para los nuestros? –preguntó Darien.

- Podemos minimizarla – dijo Alex convencido – Pero Romanov ya ha enviado la maldita evidencia a todos los demás. Debemos prepararnos para el asedio. Nuestro modo de vida deberá cambiar por completo durante un tiempo – y alzó los hombros despreocupadamente.

- ¿Qué evidencia?

-vHuellas dactilares, fotos. Ya estaba drogado, Darien. Los médicos creen que está completamente loco y que es un peligro para él mismo y para los demás. Las imágenes que capté de su mente eran muy confusas. Sus padres, principalmente su madre. Evidentemente, él descubrió el cadáver. Tu casa. Culpabilidad. Y el incendio – Alex barrió el cielo con una lenta mirada de sus pálidos ojos grises. Sus marcadas facciones permanecían totalmente inexpresivas.

El peligro emanaba de Alex; su cuerpo, cada gesto que hacía hablaba de poder, de amenaza. Y aunque su expresión era neutra, vacía, Darien sentía la bestia en el interior del cuerpo de su amigo, salvaje e indomable, arrastrándose bajo la superficie, luchando por su liberación. Sus miradas se encontraron, Darien lo entendía muy bien. No había esperanza, era otra guerra. Más muertes; y para un hombre de los Cárpatos, cada muerte significaba un susurro más poderoso, la puerta a la transformación en un vampiro. La violencia era lo único que sentía un hombre de los Cárpatos de cientos de años, una breve sensación, pero existente. Y en sí misma, la sensación llevaba a un mundo oscuro y sin esperanza.

Alex apartó la mirada, no quería ver compasión en los ojos de Darien.

-vNo tenemos otra opción más que desacreditarle.

-vAntes de nada, Serena debe estar a salvo y protegida mientras nos hacemos cargo de este problema – dijo súbitamente Darien.

- El estado de tu mujer es muy delicado – le advirtió Alex con suavidad –Tráela a la superficie y vístela antes de que la despierte.

Darien asintió con la cabeza; Alex leía claramente sus intenciones. De ningún modo la habría despertado en el interior de lo que para ella era una tumba fría. Endymión y Alex se internaron en el bosque, respetando la intimidad del momento. Cuando tuvo a Serena en sus brazos, Darien pensó en ataviarla con un atuendo americano. Algo de fibra natural, fácil de conjurar para un hombre de los Cárpatos, unos vaqueros y camisa de manga larga.

- Alex - Serena despertó tosiendo, llevándose las manos a la garganta, desesperada por introducir aire en sus ardientes pulmones. Estaba muy confusa, aterrada y luchaba desesperadamente.

- Siente el aire sobre tu piel – le ordenó Darien con suavidad, acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja de Serena con sus labios – Siente la noche, el viento. Estás a salvo en mis brazos. La noche es hermosa, mírala, los olores y los colores nos hablan. Los ojos azul-violeta de Serena lo miraban todo sin ver nada. Respiraba profundamente e intentaba hacerse lo más pequeña posible. El aire fresco de la noche estaba obrando magia, aliviando la sensación de ahogo en su garganta. Las lágrimas brillaban como diamantes en sus ojos, humedeciendo sus largas pestañas.

- Estoy aquí contigo, Serena – dijo deliberadamente en voz alta para parecer lo más humano posible – La noche nos llama dándonos la bienvenida; ¿la escuchas? Hay una enorme belleza en el murmullo de los insectos y de todas las criaturas nocturnas. Escúchalo, Serena –dijo usando una rítmica entonación, sugerente, casi hipnótica.

Serena encogió las piernas y apoyó la frente sobre las rodillas, acurrucándose.

Se mecía sobre sí misma, su cordura pendía de un tenue hilo; se limitaba a respirar, a alegrarse de poder hacerlo mientras se concentraba en el complejo funcionamiento de sus pulmones.

- Quiero llevarte a un lugar más seguro, a cualquier sitio que esté lejos de aquí – y señaló con un gesto de la mano las chamuscadas ruinas de lo que una vez fue su hermoso hogar.

Serena permaneció con la cabeza gacha. Continuaba respirando y Darien se adentró de nuevo en su mente; no había ningún pensamiento de culpa o de traición, la mente de Serena estaba fragmentada, herida, rota; intentaba simplemente sobrevivir. Se sentía cómoda vestida con sus ropas habituales y con la presencia de Darien. La furia helada y la necesidad de vengarse de forma violenta, cobraron vida en él.

- Hermana – dijo Endymión surgiendo de la linde del bosque junto a Alex. Se sentó al lado de Serena al ver que ella no alzaba la cabeza y le acarició el hombro – Los lobos están tranquilos esta noche. ¿Los oíste antes? Lloraban por la pérdida de la casa de Darien. Ahora están en silencio. Serena parpadeó, fijando la mirada perdida en Endymión. No dijo nada, parecía buscar entre sus recuerdos la identidad del hombre. Su pequeña figura temblaba, encerrada entre los tres poderosos cuerpos.

- Puedes hacer desaparecer sus recuerdos – sugirió Alex. Ciertamente, sin entender por qué, Darien no hacía lo que era más obvio para él.

- A Serena no le gustaría.

- No se enteraría – contestó Alex con un poco de impaciencia en la voz. Al ver que Darien no contestaba, suspiró – Permíteme curarla, entonces. Ella es muy importante para todos nosotros. Y está sufriendo innecesariamente.

- Ella querría que se hiciera a su modo – Darien era consciente de que Alex lo creía desquiciado, pero él conocía a Serena. Tenía su propio genio, y sus propias ideas acerca del bien y del mal; no le sentaría nada bien que él le quitara sus recuerdos. Y entre compañeros no podían existir mentiras, Darien estaba decidido a darle tiempo para asimilar lo que habían tenido que soportar. Acarició la piel aterciopelada del rostro de Serena, siguiendo la línea de los pómulos con dedos tiernos.

- Tenías razón, pequeña. Construiremos nuestro hogar juntos, más fuerte que nunca. Buscaremos un lugar, en lo profundo del bosque, y lo llenaremos con nuestro amor, tanto amor que salpicará incluso a nuestros lobos.

Los ojos azul-violeta parpadearon con repentina comprensión, buscando el rostro de Darien. Serena se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, e intentó un asomo de sonrisa.

- No creo que esté hecha para ser una mujer de los Cárpatos – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Eres todo lo que una mujer de los Cárpatos debería ser – dijo Alex solícitamente con un tono de voz bajo y armónico, y una cadencia relajante y curativa. Tanto Darien como Endymión se encontraron escuchando extasiados la irresistible modulación – Eres perfecta para ser la compañera de nuestro príncipe y, libremente, te ofrezco mi fidelidad y mi protección como hice con Darien – usó una inflexión de voz muy baja que se introdujo que la destrozada mente de Serena como un bálsamo.

La mirada perdida de Serena voló hacia Alex. Sus largas pestañas revolotearon y sus ojos se mostraron tan oscuros que parecían de color púrpura.

- Tú nos ayudaste – buscó los dedos de Darien para entrelazarlos con los suyos, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Alex – Estabas muy lejos y el sol muy alto, y aún así supiste lo que ocurría y pudiste ayudarnos. Tuvo que ser tremendamente difícil para ti; incluso percibí que llegabas hasta mí y apartabas lo que era incapaz de soportar.

Los pálidos ojos grises, casi del mismo tono que la plata, se convirtieron en dos estrechas ranuras brillantes. Esos ojos hipnotizaban. El tono de voz bajó aún una octava más.

- Darien y yo estamos unidos por un vínculo especial; los largos y oscuros años de vacío y soledad sin esperanza. Quizás tú eres la esperanza para los dos.

Serena le miró seria, sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Eso me complacería muchísimo.

Darien sintió una oleada de amor y orgullo hacia Serena; había tanta compasión en ella. Aunque su mente estaba herida y magullada, y Alex ocultaba sus pensamientos a todos ellos, Serena se había dado cuenta que luchaba para sobrevivir y necesitaba que alguien lo acercara hacia la luz, hacia la esperanza. Darien podía haberle dicho que Alex era un ser escurridizo, como el agua entre los dedos, nadie era capaz de mantenerlo bajo control; tenía su propia ley y era un hombre oscuro, peligroso, al borde de un inmenso abismo que conducía a la locura.

Darien rodeó a Serena por los hombros.

- Vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro – dijo hablándole como si fuera una niña. Ella lo miro un largo instante y sonrió de forma genuina, la sonrisa alcanzó sus ojos y los iluminó por primera vez aquella noche.

- Si pudierais veros a vosotros mismos, los tres. Es muy tierno que me tratéis como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana, especialmente cuando me siento casi como si lo fuera, pero Darien está dentro de mí, y yo dentro de él. Siento lo que él siente y conozco sus pensamientos aunque trate de ocultármelos – dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el pecho de su compañero, alzando la cabeza para besar la oscura línea de su mentón – Os quiero por intentar protegerme, pero no soy débil. Simplemente tengo que llegar a un acuerdo con las barreras humanas que mi mente insiste en levantar. Ninguno de vosotros puede ayudarme, tengo que hacerlo yo misma.

Endymión tendió la mano a Serena, en un gesto de anticuada caballerosidad. Ella la tomó y se levantó del suelo. Darien también se puso a su lado, acercándola con un brazo hacia su cuerpo, para protegerla. Ella necesitaba ese contacto, el del fornido cuerpo de Darien, a su lado. Alex hacía las veces de guardaespaldas, comprobando los alrededores, el aire, el suelo; se movía de tal forma que su cuerpo protegía continuamente a su príncipe y su compañera. Las tres imponentes siluetas rodeaban a la más pequeña, moviéndose al unísono, como si fueran la guardia de honor, con pasos lentos y acompasados y mentes serenas, sin asomo de impaciencia o avidez por continuar con la tarea que tenían por delante. El hambre atenazaba a Darien, pero de momento, había que dejarlo a un lado. Cuando Serena rozó su mente, sintió tan solo amor y preocupación; y un enorme deseo de complacerla.

Serena disfrutaba al sentir el suave tacto de las hojas bajo sus pies mientras caminaba por el bosque. Alzó el rostro para recibir el roce del viento e inspirar profundamente, descubriendo todos los secretos que la brisa transportaba. Cada insecto, cada susurro de las hojas de los setos, cada movimiento de las ramas de los árboles, aliviaba el miedo que su corazón albergaba, expulsando los terroríficos recuerdos.

- Yo puedo hacer que desaparezcan por completo – ofreció Darien suavemente.

Serena le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y se movió ligeramente para acercarse más a él. Era consciente que para Darien, aquello debía haber sido una enorme tentación, y que los otros dos hombres debían pensar que estaba perdiendo el juicio al no haberlo hecho.

- Sabes que prefiero conservar mis recuerdos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Caminaron durante una hora; mientras Darien los guiaba por un camino ascendente y serpenteante, muy estrecho, internándose cada vez más en el bosque. La cabaña estaba escondida detrás de un risco. La arboleda era espesa y llegaba hasta los mismos muros de la construcción. Desde fuera, parecía pequeña, oscura y abandonada.

Endymión y Alex se encargaron de transformar el interior. La capa de polvo desapareció con un movimiento de manos, los leños crepitaron en la chimenea al encenderse el fuego, las velas chisporrotearon y el aroma del bosque penetró en el interior.

Serena entró sin protestar. Alex y Endymión se movían de un lado a otro del pequeño edificio, proveyéndolos de todas las comodidades de las que eran capaces en tan poco tiempo. Después, regresaron a la protección del bosque, dejando a solas a Darien y Serena.

Serena paseaba de un lado a otro, manteniéndose a cierta distancia de Darien. Aún estaba muy delicada y quería prescindir de él tanto como le fuera posible. Agarró el respaldo de una silla, buscando de esta forma ayudar a que sus manos dejaran de temblar al asirse al familiar tacto de la madera.

- Gracias por los vaqueros, Darien – le dedicó una tenue sonrisa por encima del hombro.

Era tan inocente y a la vez tan provocativa. Y tan frágil. En las profundidades de sus ojos azules, Darien no vio ira, ni acusaciones, solo el amor que sentía por él.

- Me alegro de que te gusten, aunque sigo diciendo que es un atuendo masculino poco apropiado para una mujer hermosa. Esperaba que te hicieran sonreír.

- Sólo sonrío para apartar esa mirada dolorida de tus ojos – Serena miraba por la ventana, escudriñando fácilmente la oscuridad – No quiero volver a hacerlo jamás – dijo sinceramente, completamente convencida, para que él supiera que hablaba en serio.

Darien tomó aire profundamente, tragándose la primera respuesta que le vino a los labios y eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

- Nuestra sangre, y por consiguiente, nuestro cuerpo, necesitan la tierra. En una sola noche, la herida de mi pierna desapareció; tus heridas, mortales y profundas, sanaron en seis días.

Serena contemplaba las hojas que el viento arrastraba por el suelo.

- Soy muy inteligente, Darien. Puedo ver por mí misma que lo que dices es cierto; intelectualmente incluso puedo maravillarme y aceptar este hecho; pero no quiero volver a hacerlo. No puedo. No lo haré, y te pido que aceptes este defecto en mí. Darien cruzó la distancia que los separaba y, entrecerrando los dedos en la nuca de Serena, la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Allí la sostuvo, en el interior de una vieja cabaña, en lo profundo del bosque y de las montañas. Sufría por la pérdida de su hogar, de sus libros, de su pasado, pero sobre todo, sufría por su incapacidad de prescindir de Serena. Podía gobernar la tierra, los animales y el cielo, pero no podía obligarse a borrar los recuerdos de la mente de Serena, porque ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Una petición inocente e insignificante.

Serena alzó la cabeza y estudió sus sombrías facciones con ojos serios. Muy suavemente, trazó con los dedos cada arruga de preocupación que surcaba la frente de Darien.

- No estés triste por mi culpa, y deja de cargar con todo. Los recuerdos son cosas útiles; cuando sea más fuerte, podré examinar todo esto, estudiarlo desde cualquier ángulo y quizás conseguir estar totalmente cómoda con las cosas que debemos hacer para protegernos – una pizca de humor y de escepticismo pasó por sus cabezas.

Serena lo tomó de la mano.

- Sabes, amor mío, que no eres responsable de mi felicidad ni de mi salud. He elegido todos los pasos en el camino hasta llegar aquí, desde que nos encontramos por vez primera. Yo te elegí. Con total claridad, en mi corazón y en mi mente, yo te elegí. Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, aún sabiendo por lo que tendría que pasar, lo haría sin dudar.

La sonrisa de Darien le derritió el corazón. Él acunó su rostro entre sus manos, y bajando la cabeza, la besó en los labios; en ese instante, la electricidad vibró entre ellos, y sonó un chasquido. Serena percibía todo su amor en los labios húmedos de Darien. Un hambre profunda y punzante se alzó en ellos. Para ambos, el sonido de la sangre, el latido de los corazones y la explosiva química que surgía cada vez que se tocaban, se tornó insoportable. Los tiernos labios de Serena llevaban el sabor de un amor intenso, aunque Darien tirara de ella con rudeza para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, enredado los dedos en su cabello para mantenerla a su lado durante toda la eternidad.

Serena se fundió en su abrazo, por un instante se sintió lánguida, una sensación de abandono, que la convirtió en un dulce calor que templó a Darien. Ella fue la primera en apartarse. Era muy sencillo percibir el hambre que aguijoneaba a Darien porque a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Su cuerpo necesita alimentarse después del penoso sufrimiento del día anterior. Miró a través de las largas pestañas sus encantadores rasgos masculinos, quedando extasiada en el sesgo sensual de su boca y en la soñolienta y provocativa mirada de sus ojos oscuros. Serena besó su garganta mientras sus manos se afanaban en desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Sentía como su propio cuerpo se contraía, el hambre y la pasión latiendo en su interior. Deslizó los labios sobre su piel; aspiró su aroma, que traía el salvaje misterio de la noche. El ansia creció dentro de ella, extendiéndose como el fuego. Probó con la lengua la textura de su piel, siguiendo los contornos de los fuertes músculos y subiendo de nuevo hacia la garganta para acariciar el lugar donde el pulso latía con rapidez.

- Te amo, Darien – susurró contra su cuello. El susurro de una sirena que traía imágenes de seda y velas, satén y pasión. Un cuerpo de satén, húmedo y ardiente.

Los músculos de Darien se contrajeron con la anticipación; su necesidad de ella aumentaba. Serena era un milagro, su belleza y su mezcla de fragilidad, valentía y compasión. La mano que se aferraba a su cabello, la atrajo aún más. La boca de Serena era una llama que se movía por su pecho, abrasándolo con sus besos hasta que la mente de Darien no distinguió más que una neblina rojiza, el hambre lo aguijoneaba.

- Esto es peligroso, pequeña – la rudeza de sus palabras encerraban una aterciopelada seducción.

- Te necesito – susurró Serena mientras su aliento bañaba los pequeños pezones de Darien y trazaba extraños dibujos sobre su pecho.

Realmente lo necesitaba. La dureza del cuerpo de Darien había desterrado el recuerdo de la tierra cerrándose sobre su cabeza. Serena se movía inquieta y de forma sugerente contra él; deslizando las manos para abrir la camisa y bajar aún más buscando la cremallera que oprimía el miembro de Darien, bajándola para dejarlo libre. El jadeo de Darien fue brusco cuando los dedos de Serena se cerraron sobre él.

- Necesito sentirte en mi interior, Darien, vivo y real. Necesito esto como jamás lo he necesitado. Tócame, Darien. Tócame por todos lados. Te necesito muy dentro de mí. Darien le quitó la camisa, pasándosela por encima de la cabeza para después arrojarla a un lado. Rodeó con las manos el talle estrecho mientras Serena se arqueaba para que él pudiera pasar su rostro entre sus cremosos pechos. El roce áspero de la barba envió pequeñas llamas a todos las terminaciones nerviosas. Darien acarició con la lengua la delicada mandíbula, la garganta y el cuello; muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, atormentándola deliberadamente, bajó de forma perezosa hasta un pezón. Serena sintió que una oleada de humedad bajaba por su cuerpo y que un salvaje dolor la consumía. Cuando la boca de Darien se cerró sobre su objetivo, caliente y erótica, Serena gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo aún más, ofreciéndose a las exigencias de los abrasadores labios.

Sin previo aviso, el monstruo que habitaba en Darien se liberó, gruñendo de forma posesiva y arrancando los ofensivos vaqueros. Arañó con los dientes el vientre liso mientras se arrodillaba para probar, a través de las finas medias, el sabor de la piel. Serena lo sentía salvaje y apenas podía respirar. De un tirón, Darien desgarró las medias para atacar con delicadas caricias. Serena volvió a gritar, dando la bienvenida a la bestia salvaje que crecía en él, dejando crecer su lado salvaje para igualar sus ansias. Cuando se vio libre de las medias, Serena presionó su cuerpo contra la ávida boca de Darien que dejó escapar un gruñido posesivo. Darien se maravillaba en la salvaje respuesta de Serena a su repentino ataque. Necesitaba sentir sus manos, agarrándolo desinhibida del pelo para acercarlo aún más; y los bruscos e inarticulados gemidos que salían de su garganta. Serena contrajo los músculos mientras ardía por sentir el alivio que tanto necesitaba; sus gemidos se convirtieron en una súplica.

Gruñendo de placer, con su propio cuerpo enfebrecido e insoportablemente tenso, la llevó hasta el borde del placer. La poderosa sensación del suave interior de Serena, tan húmedo, junto a los olores de sus cuerpos se mezclaron para pasar a formar parte del insaciable deseo de Darien. Quería que ella supiera que era solo suya, quería hacerla arder, quería verla locamente desesperada, como él se sentía en esos mismos momentos.

Los inarticulados gemidos de Serena, suplicando y pronunciando su nombre, resonaron en su mente, tensando su cuerpo insoportablemente. El poder de hacerla sentir de aquella forma agudizó su ansia y su hambre física y sexual le hicieron querer devorarla por completo. Su cuerpo exigía las caricias de Serena, la seda de su boca sobre su piel, la sensación de sus dientes. La piel de Darien ansiaba su tacto.

Aún gruñendo, Darien siguió acariciándola con la boca, acercándola cada vez más al abismo, para detenerse en el último momento y dejar que el menudo cuerpo se convulsionara espasmo tras espasmo, necesitando mucho más, necesitando el duro miembro de Darien llenándola por completo.

Serena se puso de rodillas para bajar los pantalones de Darien hasta las rodillas, dejándolo libre y totalmente expuesto a sus caricias. Volvió a levantarse arañando mientras tanto las firmes nalgas y buscando con la lengua los poderosos músculos del pecho.

En la mente de Darien resonó la risa burlona de Serena, seductora y sensual. La larga melena azabache rozaba sus muslos haciendo que la caricia resultara casi dolorosa. Ahora le tocaba sufrir a él, y se lo hizo saber con un gemido suplicante y después con una arrogante orden. Cuando Serena le obedeció, bajando su boca para saborearlo, humedeciendo toda la extensión de su miembro, Darien estuvo a punto de perder el sentido. Si antes se había deleitado en la sensación de poder que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Serena, ahora era ella la que disfrutaba, la que se recreaba en lo que podía hacer a su cuerpo. Los gruñidos de Darien se hicieron aún más salvajes, casi amenazantes. Movía las caderas, introduciéndose en la boca de Serena frenéticamente. Cuando no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo, la apartó de él, levantándola por los brazos y la dejó sobre el suelo; en un segundo apartó sus muslos y la dejó totalmente expuesta a su mirada. Se introdujo en ella con un firme y brusco movimiento, llenándola por completo tan profundamente como podía. Serena gritaba cada vez que Darien la penetraba más poderosamente, casi con agresividad, cada embestida de su cuerpo mucho más profunda y poderosa que la anterior, ahondando en su estrecho y aterciopelado pasadizo. Serena lamió el cuello de Darien.

- Aliméntame, Darien. Aliméntame mientras me posees y después te daré todo lo que necesitas – susurró como una hechicera, añadiendo la voz a la seducción de su tentador cuerpo. Nunca antes había suplicado su sangre, el líquido vital de Darien; y la idea era tan provocativa como su boca sobre su piel. El cuerpo de Darien se endureció y aunque fue incapaz de ralentizar el ritmo de sus caderas, sintió la anticipación del placer cuando Serena volvió a lamerle el cuello. Mientras en una poderosa embestida, se hundía en su cuerpo, Serena le hincó los dientes profundamente. Y entonces, un calor abrasador junto con un relámpago de luz azul atravesaron su cuerpo. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose en la exquisita mezcla de dolor y placer.

El dulzón aroma de la antigua sangre de Darien se mezclaba con los olores almizclados de sus cuerpos, y cada succión de la boca de Serena coincidía con una contracción de los músculos de su vagina que aprisionaban cada vez más fieramente a Darien. Él acompasó deliberadamente sus movimientos, deleitándose en la sensación de Serena tomando su sangre, su semilla y la esencia de su vida para guardarlas en el interior de su cuerpo. Ella seguía succionado, tirando con los labios del poderoso cuerpo masculino, un dulce tormento, una prisión de terciopelo entre sus piernas igualando el fuego que provocaba su boca.

La caricia de la lengua de Serena al cerrar las heridas envió una última oleada de placer a ambos mientras aún yacían unidos, Darien cubriendo el cuerpo de Serena, apoyándose sobre los codos para no dejar caer todo su peso encima de ella; cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso de necesidad, de desesperación, como si jamás la hubiera tocado. Su hambre iba más allá de la imaginación, jamás había experimentado un ansia similar.

Las manos de Serena acariciaron el cabello de Darien y su mentón. Sonrió seduciéndole por completo, elevando las caderas y contrayendo sus músculos para aumentar la presión sobre su miembro. Atrajo la boca de Darien hacia la suya y la tomó con avidez, compartiendo con él el dulce sabor de su sangre, atormentándolo y burlándose de él, prolongando la tortura y haciendo que Darien se abandonara salvajemente.

Pero él volvió a tomar el control, bebiendo ávidamente de la sedosa boca de Serena, acariciando con la lengua su garganta, deteniéndose por un instante sobre su pulso para mordisquear y atormentar mientras seguía empujando con dureza y profundidad. Serena murmuró su nombre, acercando la cabeza de Darien hasta su pecho, elevando su cuerpo en suplicante invitación. Él frotó la cremosa piel con su áspera barbilla, internándose en el profundo valle. Tomó ambos pechos con las manos, a la vez que se hundía con un certero envite y apresaba un pezón en un húmedo beso. El cuerpo de Serena se tensó y el placer estalló instándola a seguir el ritmo que él marcaba. Darien alzó el rostro, sus ojos estaban aturdidos por la pasión, eran hipnóticos, provocativos y la atraían hacia su mente, hacia su alma. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo para acariciar los pechos con los labios y lamerlos suavemente, abriendo la boca por completo para dejar besos ardientes sobre ellos. Sus caderas se hundieron de nuevo en Serena y una vez más buscó su mirada con una clara petición.

- Sí, por favor – susurró con urgencia, mientras le instaba a bajar la cabeza hasta su frenético cuerpo – quiero que lo hagas, Darien.

Los dientes de Darien rozaron un pecho enviando un calor candente al cuerpo de Serena que se retorcía con los sucesivos espasmos de placer. Entonces, hundió los colmillos con fiereza, con hambre insaciable y siguió penetrándola porque necesitaba sentir la mezcla de fuego y terciopelo que lo envolvía. Bebió de ella, tomando su vida para guardarla dentro de su cuerpo, uniendo su mente a la de ella, reclamando su cuerpo con una clara dominación masculina.

Aquello era peligroso. Dulcemente peligroso. Sexo ardiente entrelazado con un amor puro y una completa fusión de almas y mentes. Darien quería que ese momento durara para siempre, ambos compartiendo un mismo cuerpo, la misma piel, la misma mente. Certera y rápida, lenta y profunda, cada embestida proveía un exquisito tormento; la sangre de Serena llegaba hasta cada una de sus células, aumentando sus fuerzas y disminuyendo las de ella, igual que el cuerpo de Serena agotaba el suyo. Darien sintió que su miembro se endurecía aún más, de forma imposible, penetrando hasta el fondo y llevándolos a ambos a un doloroso y placentero abismo totalmente fuera de control, hasta explotar en un éxtasis que los disolvió, convirtiéndolos en pequeños pedacitos que caían de vuelta a la tierra.

Serena yacía debajo de Darien, escuchando los latidos de sus corazones, con los dedos enredados en los mechones castaño oscuro de Darien. Su cuerpo pertenecía a este hombre que aún la acariciaba con la lengua mientras lamía una pequeña gota de sangre que se deslizaba por la curva de su pecho. Dejó una lluvia de pequeños besos hasta llegar a la garganta, subiendo para atrapar su boca en un beso tierno y dulce mientras acariciaba el cuello con el pulgar, maravillándose de la tersura de la piel.

Darien se sentía sorprendido por el momento en que Serena había elegido para aceptar con totalidad su nueva vida. No tenía duda de que lo amaba y que se sentía comprometida con él, pero sabía que le asqueaba la forma en la que fue convertida. Y después de otra experiencia traumática, se había entregado sin reservas a esta nueva vida. Darien supo entonces que, por muy larga que fueran sus vidas, Serena jamás sería una mujer predecible.

- ¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo mucho que te amo...? – le preguntó Darien con suavidad. Serena parpadeó, un aleteo de pestañas, y clavó los ojos violeta en los de él mientras una encantadora sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

- Sí, una pequeña idea – dijo pasando un dedo por una arruga de preocupación en la frente de Darien– Estaré bien esta noche; ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y no te preocupes por mí.

- Preferiría que durmieras un rato – dijo levantándose para quitarle su peso de encima, sorprendido al caer en la cuenta que aún llevaba los pantalones.

- Eso es porque sientes tanta furia hacia Romanov que no quieres que sepa lo que vas a hacer – comentó Serena mientras se ponía de lado para apoyarse sobre un codo, haciendo que su larga melena se derramara por su cuerpo y dejara un tenue velo sobre sus pechos.

Las entrañas de Darien se encogieron ante la visión y sus ojos brillaron negros con la repentina llamarada de deseo. Serena se rió suavemente, de forma burlona y él se inclinó para probar la dulce tentación, endureciendo con la lengua un pezón.

Serena acarició la espesa melena de Darien.

- Estás pensando que si dejas a Endymión como mi guardián lo estarás protegiendo – sus ojos reflejaron calidez al mirarlo – Crees que lo que vas a hacer es inaceptable para mí, pero yo creo en ti, Darien. Sé que eres un hombre bueno y justo. Tienes todo el derecho de despreciar a Rudy Romanov, pero sé que eres capaz de dejar ese desprecio de lado y hacer tan solo lo correcto. Es un muchacho, confundido y enfadado, traumatizado y aterrado por las brutales muertes de sus padres. Lo que quiera que encontrase que te relaciona con aquellas muertes lo ha llevado hasta una crisis nerviosa. Es una horrible tragedia.

Darien cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud. Serena sabía cómo atarle las manos de forma efectiva.

¿Cómo podía ir a matar a un hombre por haber torturado a Serena cuando ella se mostraba tan compasiva que hasta lo perdonaba?

- Ve a alimentarte antes de verlo. Me dejaste débil, y si no te molesta un toque de crudo humor de los Cárpatos, espero que traigas la cena cuando vuelvas a casa.

Darien la miró totalmente atónito, durante un instante no hubo más que silencio, después, los dos rompieron en audibles carcajadas.

- Vístete – ordenó Serena con fingida dureza – no puedo permitir que atormentes al pobre Endymión.

- Pretendo atormentarlo, ciertamente. Necesita ser un poco menos serio.

- Endymión es el hombre de los Cárpatos menos formal. Ha retenido las emociones mucho más tiempo que ningún otro, tan solo hace un par de siglos que las perdió.

- Es serio cuando ordena a las mujeres lo que tienen que hacer. Tiene unas ideas muy claras sobre cuál tendría que ser su comportamiento. Voy a intentar que las olvide.

Darien alzó las cejas.

- Estoy seguro que lo mantendrás ocupado mientras estamos fuera. Hazme un favor, pequeña: no seas muy dura con él.

Ambos se reían mientras se terminaban de vestir.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Rudy Romanov estaba profundamente sedado; el olor a narcótico apestaba en la nariz de Darien. La idea de introducir sangre contaminada en su cuerpo le asqueaba, pero era necesario para poder leer los pensamientos de Romanov con total libertad. Serena lo había dejado marchar, su fe en él era total, igual que su amor y su confianza; aunque todas las células de su cuerpo pedían a gritos la muerte de Romanov, Darien no podía traicionar la confianza que Serena había depositado en él.

- Déjame a mí –dijo Alex suavemente, leía con facilidad los deseos de Darien.

- Tu alma sufriría un gran riesgo –señaló Darien.

- La continuación de nuestra raza lo merece; Romanov es un peligro y no podemos permitir que nos aceche. Debemos concentrar todos nuestros esfuerzos en la búsqueda de mujeres que perpetúen nuestra estirpe, no en luchar contra cazadores de vampiros. Creo que sólo existe un puñado de mujeres humanas con gran habilidad psíquica que pueden unirse a nosotros.

- ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso? –preguntó Darien, añadiendo una sutil amenaza a su modulada voz. Experimentar con mujeres era un crimen imperdonable.

Los ojos de Alex se estrecharon y brillaron; el vacío negro crecía en su interior, la mancha oscura se extendía por su alma. Y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultarlo a Darien. Parecía querer mostrarle lo desesperado de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- He hecho infinidad de cosas horribles, oscuras e imperdonables; pero jamás usaría a una mujer para experimentar con ella. Debo ser yo el que tome la sangre de Romanov si insistes en dejarlo con vida y no era una pregunta.

Los dos hombres de los Cárpatos se deslizaron con facilidad por los estrechos pasillos del ala de psiquiatría del hospital. Los humanos que se encontraban allí sintieron una sensación de frío a su paso, nada más; nadie les vio cruzar el edificio. Se escurrieron a través de la cerradura de una puerta, tomando la forma de una nube de vapor que más bien parecía una espesa niebla teñida; girando por la habitación envolvieron el cuerpo de Romanov como si se tratasen de una mortaja. Romanov gritó, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo ante la visión de la neblina moviéndose a su alrededor como una serpiente, resbalando por sus costillas, sus muñecas, cerrándose en torno a su cuello y apretando cada vez más fuerte. Podía sentir esa sensación en toda su piel, mientras el vapor retorcía su cuerpo como un sacacorchos. Cuando intentó aferrar la niebla, sus manos la atravesaron. Sentía horribles voces siseando en su cabeza, susurrando, amenazándole, en voz tan queda que parecían tenues murmullos. Se tapó las orejas con las manos en un intento de detener el pernicioso siseo; un hilillo de saliva cayó por la comisura de su boca, abierta por el efecto de los tranquilizantes; su garganta trabajaba de forma compulsiva.

La neblina se dividió en dos; una parte flotó hacia un rincón de la habitación y se quedó flotando a ras del suelo; la otra se espesó muy lentamente, emitiendo destellos y empezó a tomar forma humana, hasta que el cuerpo de un hombre musculoso, de anchos hombros, con ojos pálidos como la muerte, apareció ante él. Rudy empezó a temblar de forma incontrolable, acurrucándose en un extremo de la cama, hasta hacerse un pequeño ovillo. La aparición era demasiado impresionante, demasiado amenazadora para no ser real.

- Romanov –y los colmillos de Alex brillaron en la oscura habitación.

- ¿Qué eres? –las palabras brotaron en un ronco graznido.

Los ojos pálidos brillaron y sin parpadear, se estrecharon hasta formar dos hendeduras.

- Lo sabes –los ojos pálidos atraparon los de Rudy, y los traspasaron, hipnóticos, apremiantes– Ven a mí; aliméntame. Conviértete en mi servidor hasta que seas digno de entregarte la oscura maldición.

Los ojos de Romanov mostraron la repentina comprensión, el horror y el creciente pánico. Alex susurró de nuevo con voz irresistible, seductora, un arma poderosa.

- Me servirás ahora, obedece mi mandato, infórmame cuando sea necesario –y diciendo esto, bajó despacio la cabeza. Romanov supo que su alma estaba perdida; podía percibir el increíble poder del extraño, su inmensa fuerza y la habilidad de hacer cosas imposibles para un humano. La inmortalidad. La idea lo seducía, lo tentaba. Fue hacia él de buena gana, ladeando la cabeza para dejar expuesta su garganta. Sintió una respiración ardiente y un dolor agudo cuando los colmillos se clavaron en profundidad. Podía notar como su sangre fluía, saliendo de su cuerpo como un torrente; el dolor era muy intenso, un infierno que era incapaz de detener, pero tampoco deseaba detenerlo. Un curioso sopor lo invadió, sus párpados eran demasiado pesados para poder elevarlos.

La niebla volvió a espesarse en la habitación, envolviendo a Alex, arrastrándose entre él y su presa. De mala gana, Alex levantó la cabeza de su presa con un gruñido de protesta, y dejó que el lacio cuerpo se escurriera hasta el suelo con sumo desprecio.

- Casi lo matas –escupió Darien.

- Merece morir. Está podrido y vacío por dentro, su alma es corrupta; quiere noches interminables, mujeres indefensas, y el poder de otorgar la vida o la muerte a la humanidad. Hay mucho de su abuelo y su padre en él; es una concha vacía, con gusanos que devoran lo bueno que queda en él. Su mente es un laberinto de deseos retorcidos.

- Si Romanov muere de una enorme pérdida de sangre…

- No soy tan descuidado –dijo mientras apartaba de una patada el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies –Vivirá. Su abuelo empezó todo esto…

- Se llamaba Raúl ¿lo recuerdas Alex? Estaba loco como un anciano pero era pervertido como un muchacho. Golpeaba a su mujer y perseguía a las jovencitas. Le detuve una vez –dijo Darien repentinamente pensativo.

- Y no sólo te ganaste su odio, sino también sus sospechas; te vigiló desde entonces, espiándote a cada oportunidad; esperaba encontrar algo que te condenara; cualquier cosa que supusiera un descuido de tu parte, un gesto, tu forma de hablar ¿quién sabe? Le transmitió las sospechas a Hans –y con esto volvió a empujar el cuerpo –Romanov usó un fax para enviar copias de las pruebas a varias personas. Los originales están en su casa, bajo los tablones del suelo de la habitación de sus padres –Alex vigiló atento el intento de Rudy de escapar arrastrándose –Tarde o temprano, vendrán.

El cuerpo de Alex brilló, se disolvió y la niebla giró en volutas por la habitación, largos jirones que se movían como serpientes allí donde los dos hombres habían estado plantados. El vapor se acercó al lugar donde Romanov se encogía, muerto de miedo, en el suelo; se detuvo junto a su cabeza, junto a su garganta y entonces, la niebla se disolvió dejando a un indefenso y sollozante Romanov. Darien y Alex se deslizaron a través del pasillo, silenciosos y rápidos, internándose en la frescura de la noche. Tras experimentar la depravada mente de Rudy, necesitaban volver a sentir la tierra; una vez en el exterior, Alex obligó a su cuerpo a expulsar los tranquilizantes a través de sus poros, para verse libre de cualquier efecto. Darien, que lo observaba atentamente, se maravilló de la facilidad con que llevó a cabo la tarea. Alex permaneció en silencio durante el viaje a la casita de Romanov; Darien respetaba su necesidad de respirar los aromas de la noche, de sentir el tacto de la tierra bajo sus pies, escuchar el canto de los lobos, y del resto de las criaturas nocturnas que se expresaban en una relajante cadencia.

Una vez seguros en el hogar de Romanov, Alex se dirigió, sin vacilar, al punto exacto donde los papeles estaban escondidos bajo el entarimado. Darien cogió las viejas fotografías y el fardo de documentos sin apenas echarles un vistazo.

- Cuéntame todo lo que viste en su mente.

Los ojos de Alex brillaron, su apariencia era feroz.

- Un hombre llamado Slovensky, Eugene Slovensky, es miembro de una sociedad secreta dedicada a deshacerse de los vampiros. Von Halen, Antón Fabrezo y Dieter Hodkins son los supuestos expertos que investigan y señalan a las víctimas. Slovensky recluta nuevos miembros y confirma y realiza los asesinatos.

Darien soltó una elocuente maldición.

- Otra nueva cacería de vampiros acabaría con nuestra gente.

Alex encogió sus anchos hombros.

- Buscaré y destruiré a estos hombres. Tú coge a Serena y vete lejos de aquí. Noto tu protesta, Darien, pero es la única manera, y ambos lo sabemos.

- No compraré mi felicidad a cambio de tu alma. Los ojos plateados contemplaron a Darien y después buscaron la noche.

- No nos queda otra opción. Mi única esperanza es hallar a mi compañera. Hace mucho que no tengo emociones; me limito a satisfacer mis necesidades. Mi cuerpo no evidencia ningún tipo de deseo, solo mi mente está activa. No puedo recordar los sentimientos que tú experimentas ahora; debo tener pronto una compañera, solo resistiré unos años más; después buscaré el descanso eterno.

- No te entregarás al sol, Alex, no sin decírmelo antes –Darien alzó la mano para acallar la protesta de su amigo –Yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú, he estado solo con el monstruo luchando por obtener el control, con mi alma cada vez más negra. Nuestra gente te necesita. Debes permanecer fuerte y luchar contra la bestia agazapada en tu interior.

Los ojos de Alex, pálidos y amenazadores, emitieron un peligroso destello en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- No sobrestimes ni mi cariño ni mi lealtad; debo tener una compañera. Si alguna mujer despierta cualquier cosa, lo que sea, lujuria, posesión, cualquier sentimiento en mí, tomaré lo que es mío y no permitiré que nadie me lo arrebate –y súbitamente, el enorme cuerpo de Alex se disolvió entre destellos, formando pequeñas gotas de agua y pasando por debajo de la puerta, para entregarse a los acogedores brazos de la noche.

- Vámonos de esta casa donde solo hay muerte y locura. Quizás es la sangre maldita de Romanov, que corre por mi cuerpo, la que está hablando.

Con un suspiro, Darien lo siguió, internándose en la noche.

Las volutas de niebla, idénticas ambas, refulgían bajo la luz de la luna, uniéndose a los jirones de neblina que se levantaban a escasa altura por encima del suelo del bosque. Ansioso por volver a estar junto a Serena, Darien se deslizaba entre los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia el claro que separaba las casas del bosque profundo. Al pasar por la casa del párroco, e internarse en la pequeña pradera, su mente detectó una pequeña alteración. La advertencia hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera lo suficiente como para volver hasta la casa del Padre Hummer y, bajo el cobijo de los árboles, retomar su aspecto humano. Rozó la mente de Serena; nada la amenazaba.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Alex mientras se materializaba a su lado.

Escudriñaron cuidadosamente el área, en busca de algún peligro. Era el suelo el que hablaba de violencia, de botas que pisaban con fuerza y de sangre derramada.

Darien elevó la mirada, golpeada por el dolor, hacia los pálidos ojos de Alex, y ambos se giraron simultáneamente hacia la cabaña de su viejo amigo.

- Yo iré primero –dijo Alex, con toda la compasión que fue capaz de reflejar en su voz. Caminaba con fluidez delante de Darien, aproximándose a la entrada de la casa.

La pequeña cabaña, ordenada, limpia y tan acogedora, había sido destrozada, registrada de arriba abajo. Los sencillos muebles estaban rotos, las cortinas ladeadas y los antiguos platos de loza hechos pedazos. Los preciados libros del párroco estaban rasgados y sus dibujos hechos jirones. Las tisanas, cuidadosamente guardadas por el Padre en pequeñas latas de metal, yacían en un montón en el suelo de la cocina. Su delgado colchón estaba rasgado y las sábanas hechas trizas.

- ¿Qué estaban buscando? –murmuró Darien en voz alta, vagando por la habitación tan familiar para él. Se agachó para recoger una torre, encerrando la conocida pieza de ajedrez en su puño. Había manchas de sangre en el suelo, en el viejo sillón tallado.

- No hay ningún cadáver –señaló Alex innecesariamente. Se estiró para recoger una antiquísima Biblia encuadernada en piel. La encuadernación era muy buena y el cuero brillaba donde los dedos del párroco la habían sostenido tan a menudo –Pero donde apesta a podredumbre, siempre hay un rastro –Alex le pasó la Biblia a Darien, observando como su príncipe, sin decir palabra, guardaba el libro bajo su camisa, sobre su piel.

El musculoso y fornido cuerpo de Alex se inclinó y emitió una especie de resplandor. Sus brazos se cubrieron de una gruesa capa de pelo, de sus uñas surgieron grandes garras y los colmillos aparecieron en su hocico. El enorme lobo negro saltaba por la ventana, transformándose en el aire. Darien le siguió, saltando entre los árboles, siguiendo el rastro con el morro pegado al suelo, alrededor de la cabaña. Les llevaba al interior del bosque, alejándose de la casita, subiendo cada vez hacia las montañas. Siguiendo el rastro se separaban de Jacques y Serena; quienquiera que se hubiera llevado al Padre, quería estar a solas para llevar a cabo su sucio cometido.

Darien y Alex devoraban la distancia en loca carrera, hombro a hombro, y con el mismo propósito oscuro y mortal en sus corazones. Olfateaban el aire y de vez en cuanto hundían la nariz en el suelo para asegurarse que iban por el camino correcto, tras el olor del Padre Hummer. Los poderosos músculos de ambos vibraban en las espaldas de los animales, sus pulmones y corazones trabajaban como máquinas recién engrasadas. Los animales se apartaban de su camino, encogiéndose de terror a su paso.

Un olor desconocido y desagradable les salió al paso, emanaba desde un árbol; Darien se detuvo. Habían cruzado los límites del terreno de su manada de lobos y entraban en el territorio de otra. Los lobos solían atacar a los intrusos; Darien envió una llamada, dejando que el viento llevara su mensaje, para intentar localizar a la pareja alfa.

Con el olor de la sangre del Padre, era muy sencillo seguir el rastro; pero Darien empezó a sentir un extraño desasosiego; algo se le escapaba. Habían corrido durante kilómetros, persiguiendo un rastro que jamás cambiaba, el olor no era más fresco ni tampoco desaparecía, siempre era el mismo. Un pequeño ruido sobre sus cabezas fue la única advertencia, el sonido de una roca contra otra; estaban en una estrecha garganta, con escarpadas pareces que se cernían a ambos lados. Ambos se disolvieron con presteza, convirtiéndose en pequeñas gotas de agua, en neblina. La lluvia de rocas y cantos rodados pasó sobre ellos inútilmente, no podían hacer daño a un ser incorpóreo.

Darien y Alex se lanzaron al vuelo simultáneamente, y tomaron de nuevo sus cuerpos humanos cuando pusieron pie sobre el acantilado con gracia felina. No había ningún cadáver, y ciertamente, tampoco encontraron al asaltante. Darien miró a Alex con inquietud.

- Esto no es obra de un humano.

- El párroco no anduvo esta distancia y ningún humano lo trajo hasta aquí -dijo Alex pensativo- Usaron su sangre a modo de trampa, para atraernos hasta aquí –ambos escudriñaban la zona, usando todas las armas de las que disponían- Este es el trabajo de un vampiro.

- Es lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejar su propio rastro –observó Darien.

Una manada de lobos salió de entre los árboles con los ojos rojos fijos en Darien. Gruñendo y mordiendo al aire para hacerlos oír los chasquidos de sus mandíbulas, se lanzaron hacia las dos altas y elegantes figuras que permanecían inmóviles justo al lado del precipicio. Alex se convirtió en un torbellino demoníaco, lanzando a los animales por el barranco, rompiendo huesos como si se trataran de cerillas; y sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido, a una velocidad pasmosa, tan increíble que su propio cuerpo parecía una mancha borrosa.

Darien no se movió, su alma se llenó de tristeza por la inútil pérdida de aquellas vidas. Era una tragedia. Alex era capaz de destruir vidas sin remordimientos, fácilmente, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Eso le demostró a Darien, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo desesperada que era la situación de su gente.

- Te arriesgaste demasiado –gruñó Alex como reprimenda mientras se materializaba junto a Darien- Estaban programados para destruirte, deberías haberte quitado de en medio.

Darien observó la destrucción y la muerte que lo rodeaban; ningún cuerpo estaba próximo a él.

- Sé que jamás hubieras permitido que se acercaran. El vampiro no descansará hasta que te destruya, Alex.

La boca de Alex se curvó en una sonrisa feroz.

- Esa es la idea, Darien. Esta es mi invitación; puede desafiarte abiertamente si lo desea, pero te está traicionando, entregándote a los humanos. Tal traición jamás será tolerada.

- Necesitamos encontrar al Padre Hummer –dijo Darien con suavidadEs demasiado viejo para sobrevivir un ataque tan brutal. El vampiro no lo mantendrá con vida una vez que el sol empiece a salir.

- ¿Pero por qué trazó todo este plan? –Musitó Alex, pensaba en voz alta- Debe haber supuesto que no te atraparía en la garganta y tampoco los lobos podrían contigo.

- Está intentado entretenerme –los negros ojos de Darien parpadearon con repentino temor; una vez más, su mente buscó a Serena. Estaba mortificando a Endymión.

Darien inspiró repentinamente.

- Mamoru. En el pueblo se sabe que es el hermano de Ami. Si Ami, su hijo y Nick fueron objetivos de los fanáticos, es posible y lógico que Mamoru también lo sea.

Mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba, se doblaba y las plumas empezaba a surgir, emitiendo destellos iridiscentes bajo la pálida luz que iba tiñendo el cielo, mandó una brusca advertencia al joven Mamoru. Las poderosas alas batían el aire con fuerza, volando deprisa en un intento de ayudar al mejor amigo de su hermano.

Alex inspeccionaba las montañas, sus pálidos ojos recorrían los oscuros riscos que se alzaban sobre el bosque. Saltó del borde del precipicio y su cuerpo empezó a transformarse mientras se dejaba caer hacia el suelo. Las alas se movieron con fuerza, elevándolo al cielo, hacia la superficie de la roca que sobresalía sobre la cima de los árboles. La entrada a la cueva era un mero resquicio en la pared de piedra; fue muy fácil deshacer los hechizos de protección; para poder pasar por la estrecha abertura, Alex se disolvió una vez más formando una tenue neblina y fluyó a través de la grieta.

El pasadizo se hacía mucho más amplio abruptamente, girando y dando vueltas; el agua caía por las paredes a ambos lados del pasillo rocoso que desembocaba en una amplia cámara: la guarida del vampiro. Ahora tenía su olor. Un brillo de satisfacción iluminó los ojos plateados de Alex; el vampiro no encontraría su lugar de descanso aquí; el no-muerto aprendería que nadie amenazaba al Príncipe Darien y salía ileso, antes debía enfrentarse con Alex.

Serena caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro de la cabaña, sonriendo burlonamente a Endymión.

- Tengo mucha paciencia.

- Ya lo veo –asintió secamente Endymión.

- Vamos, Endymión –dijo Serena atravesando de nuevo la estancia y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo -¿No encuentras esto un poco desquiciante?

Endymión se acomodó perezosamente en el respaldo de la silla; una socarrona sonrisa, típicamente masculina, deslumbró a Serena.

- Estar encerrado con una hermosa lunática, quieres decir?

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿Todos los hombres de los Cárpatos se creen graciosos?

- Sólo aquellos que tienen cuñadas que rebotan en las paredes. Cada vez te pareces más a una pelota de ping-pong. Cálmate.

- Vale. ¿Cuánto tarda una asunto como este? Darien estaba muy molesto.

Con estudiada tranquilidad, Endymión se apoltronó aún más en la silla, apoyándose en la pared casi hasta perder el equilibrio y elevó una ceja.

- Las mujeres tenéis una imaginación muy gráfica.

- Inteligencia, Endymión, no imaginación –lo corrigió amablemente. Endymión le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Los hombres de los Cárpatos entendemos la fragilidad nerviosa de las mujeres. No pueden soportar las adversidades que los hombres soportamos. Serena pasó el pie por debajo de la pata de la silla y tirando con fuerza, dejó que Endymión cayera de espaldas al suelo. Con los brazos en jarras, lo miró con superioridad.

- Los hombres de los Cárpatos son muy engreídos, querido cuñado –anunció Serena- pero no son nada brillantes.

Endymión la miró fijamente con pretendida ferocidad.

- Tienes un punto de mezquindad en ti –dijo levantándose repentinamente con los ojos oscuros serios e inquietos- Ponte esto –y sacó de la nada una gruesa rebeca.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? –le parecía simple magia.

- Un miembro de mi especie puede fabricar cualquier cosa que proceda de la naturaleza –le dijo con una entonación que denotaba su ligera distracción –Póntelo Serena. Estoy empezando a sentirme atrapado en esta cabaña; necesitamos salir al exterior donde pueda olfatear el peligro, saber de donde viene.

Serena se envolvió en la calidez de la prenda y salió al porche con Endymión.

- Casi es de día –puntualizó Serena.

Endymión llenó de aire sus pulmones de forma brusca.

- Huelo a sangre. Dos humanos; uno de ellos me resulta familiar.

- El Padre Hummer –dijo Serena nerviosa- Es su sangre –y empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero Endymión, mucho más cauto la agarró del brazo.

- Esto no me gusta, Serena.

- Está herido, Endymión. Siento su dolor, no es un hombre joven.

- Quizás. Pero ¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí? Esta cabaña está muy alejada y pocos conocen su existencia. ¿Cómo es que el párroco viene hacia aquí cuando estamos cerca de nuestra hora más vulnerable?

- Podría estar muriéndose. Darien confía en él –dijo Serena firmemente, su corazón buscaba al Padre Hummer- Tenemos que ayudarlo.

- Te quedarás detrás de mí y harás lo que yo te diga –ordenó Endymión, obligándola a protegerse detrás de su cuerpo- Le di a Darien mi palabra de que te protegería con mi vida, y eso es lo que pretendo hacer.

- Pero… -Serena se tragó el resto de la protesta, la determinación de Endymión era muy clara.

- Olfatea el viento, Serena; ahora eres una mujer de los Cárpatos. Busca siempre más allá de lo obvio, no mires sólo con los ojos y con el corazón. He llamado a Darien; está lejos pero volverá con rapidez. Y se acerca el amanecer –Endymión se había alejado del porche, y haciendo un movimiento circular se dirigió hacia la espesura de los árboles- Hay otro.

Serena intentó olfatear, escudriñando en todas direcciones para encontrar el peligro. Se sintió inquieta, pero sólo pudo detectar al Padre Hummer y al otro hombre acercándose muy despacio.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quice adaptarlos en un SerexDarien.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que no capto, Endymión?

Entonces lo percibió con claridad, una turbulencia, una perturbación en la armonía de la naturaleza, un poder que desequilibraba el orden terrenal.

Vio a Endymión quedarse sin respiración; sus ojos negros, tan parecidos a los de Darien, brillaron con repentina amenaza.

- Vete de aquí, Serena. Corre. Vete muy rápido y no mires atrás. Escóndete del sol y espera a que llegue Darien.

- Puedo ayudarte –estaba aterrorizada. Algo terrible los estaba amenazando, algo que Endymión era obvio que temía. Serena no podía darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, dejando a su cuñado solo frente al peligro- No puedo marcharme, Endymión.

- _No lo entiendes; tú eres más importante que yo, que el párroco y que cualquiera de nosotros. Eres nuestra única esperanza de futuro. Deja este lugar. No hagas que falle a mi hermano._

La indecisión luchaba con su conciencia. El Padre Hummer apareció ante ellos, mucho más frágil de lo que recordaban. Tenía el rostro hinchado y amoratado, era imposible reconocerlo. Por vez primera dejaba ver su verdadera edad, ochenta y tres años que pesaban sobre su anciano cuerpo.

- ¡Vete, Serena! –dijo Endymión dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes, moviéndose de nuevo en un amplio círculo sin dejar de mirar al párroco. Sus ojos se movían sin descanso, buscando, siempre buscando.

- Debes marcharte ahora.

Otro hombre llegó; se parecía mucho a Eugene Slovensky, pero era mucho más rubio y joven. Se movía a espaldas del párroco, y lo empujaba dándole manotazos en la espalda de forma cruel.

El párroco tropezó, cayendo hacia delante sobre una rodilla, intentó enderezarse pero cayó de bruces, con el rostro sobre la hierba y el polvo. El hombre rubio le dio una patada con rencor.

- Levántate maldijo viejo. Levántate o te mataré aquí mismo.

- ¡Déjalo! –Gritó Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Padre Hummer! –bajó los escalones en loca carrera.

Endymión se adelantó y la interceptó con su cuerpo, tan rápidamente que el ojo humano no percibió el movimiento. La empujó de vuelta al porche.

_- Es una trampa, Serena. Sal de aquí._

-_ Pero el Padre Hummer_… - gritó a Endymión en protesta.

- Venga aquí señora –gruño el hombre que se parecía a Slovensky. Se agachó, agarró al Padre Hummer por el alzacuellos y lo puso de rodillas. Una navaja de brillo malicioso estaba apoyada en el cuello del sacerdote –Lo mataré ahora mismo si no hace lo que le digo.

Endymión se dio la vuelta entonces, las profundidades de sus ojos brillaban con una luz roja. Rugió en forma de advertencia, provocando escalofríos en la espalda de Serena y haciendo que el asaltante del Padre Hummer perdiera el color de su rostro. El viento comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, enviando hojas secas y ramas a los pies de Endymión. Una criatura pareció materializarse de la nada, golpearlo en el pecho, agarrarlo y lanzarlo contra un árbol.

Serena chilló.

-_ Darien, ¿dónde estás?_

-_ Voy hacia allá. Sal de ahí._

Endymión y el espectro volaban, chocando contra los troncos de los árboles. Las garras destrozaban los cuerpos y se mordían con los colmillos. El peso de ambos tumbaba ramas mientras cambiaban continuamente de forma durante el mortal combate. El vampiro estaba fuerte, acababa de matar y beber sangre recientemente; se lanzó sobre Endymión, haciéndole caer y desgarrando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

- _Corre Serena, es a ti a quien busca_ –advirtió Endymión- Vete mientras puedas.

Podía escuchar a Endymión respirar trabajosamente, se debilitaba por momentos. Serena jamás habían atacado a otro ser humano en su vida, pero estaba claro que Endymión estaba en peligro.

- _Date prisa, Darien_ –estaba desesperada, el amanecer se cernía sobre ellos cuando se lanzó sobre la espalda del vampiro para apartarlo de Endymión.

- _¡No, aléjate!_ –gritó Endymión de forma inapelable y muerto de terror.

- _¡No, Serena!_ –Darien repitió la orden de Darien desde la distancia.

- _¡No, mujer, no lo hagas!_ –dijo con ferocidad la voz de Alex en su cabeza.

Sin acabar de comprender, pero sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro, Serena intentó zafarse, saltando de nuevo hacia atrás. Pero el vampiro la atenazaba por la cintura en un abrazo imposible de romper, y girando la cabeza con los ojos brillantes por su triunfo, hundió los colmillos en la muñeca de Serena y bebió la rica y espesa sangre. Quemaba y dolía como si la estuvieran marcando con un hierro candente, el vampiro rasgaba su carne y sorbía su sangre, clavando profundamente los colmillos.

Darien y Alex intentaban ahogar con la fuerza de sus mentes al vampiro, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la garganta. Aunque un ataque como aquel, a aquella distancia, era muy poco efectivo en un miembro de su raza, al combinar sus fuerzas, consiguieron que el nomuerto se quedara durante un instante sin aire. Endymión aprovechó para golpear al vampiro con renovada fiereza, empujándolo hacia atrás y logrando que Serena quedara libre y cayera al suelo. La sangre brotaba de su muñeca, dejando un reguero de gotas carmesíes en el suelo del bosque, y por un momento, los dos contendientes se quedaron inmóviles, distraídos por la roja visión, volviéndose al unísono para coger a Serena.

- ¡Cierra la herida! –gruñó el vampiro con voz ronca.

_- Serena, morirás desangrada_ –Endymión se esforzaba por mantener la calma, intentando que ella comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.

El vampiro golpeó entonces, desgarrando el estómago de Endymión de modo que tuvo que usar sus manos para tapar las heridas de forma protectora. La cabeza del vampiro se contorsionó, formando un morro alargado y arremetió como un lobo hacia la garganta desprotegida de Endymión, desgarrando y destrozando. Serena gritó y se lanzó de nuevo sobre el vampiro, golpeando con ferocidad la cabeza y los brazos. Desdeñosamente, la asquerosa criatura dejó caer el cuerpo de Endymión, que cayó como el de una descompuesta muñeca de trapo sobre la vegetación, pútrida al roce del cuerpo del vampiro. De nuevo agarró la muñeca de Serena para llevársela a la boca, sus ojos reían sobre los de Serena, mientras cerraba las heridas con un lametón. Serena sintió unas náuseas profundas ante el hediondo contacto, su cuerpo se revelaba ante el sucio roce.

- Recuerda, humano, ella es mía –ordenó a Slovensky- Volveré a por ella esta noche. Que no le de el sol –Dijo el vampiro liberándola y saltando hacia el cielo. Serena cayó sobre sus manos, de rodillas; y dando tumbos, se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Endymión.

- Ese vampiro lo ha matado –gritó histérica. Y mientras sus manos tocaban el suelo del bosque, agarró puñados de tierra- ¡Oh, Dios, está muerto! ¡Dejaste que esa cosa lo matara! –usando su delgado cuerpo a modo de escudo, para impedir que vieran lo que hacía, Serena tapó las heridas del cuello de Endymión mezclando su saliva sanadora con la tierra

–_ Bebe, Endymión, ahora, para que puedas espera a que lleguen Darien y Alex_ – con la muñeca sobre la boca de Endymión, Serena continuó sollozando de forma dramática, dando gracias por una vez, de que los hombres pensaran que las mujeres se volvían histéricas ante una crisis.

- _Darien, Endymión está herido de muerte. Está al alcance del sol_ –y sintió que el humano se le acercaba y la cogía suavemente por las muñecas como advertencia. Endymión estaba muy débil; alimentándose ciegamente, casi perdió sus latidos. Había perdido una enorme cantidad de sangre.

Con gran dignidad, Serena cubrió la cabeza de Endymión y su muñeca con la rebeca, agachándose para darle un beso de despedida.

- _No me abandones, Endymión. Debes vivir. Por mí, por Darien, por todos nosotros. No dejes que ganen_ – pero no podía detectar ningún pulso, el corazón de Endymión no latía.

Slovensky la levantó agarrándola de un hombro. Estaba mortalmente pálida, muy mareada y extremadamente débil.

- Ya basta de llorar. Si me causas algún problema, mataré al cura y si me haces daño, el vampiro lo matará –dijo mientras la empujaba para que comenzara a bajar por el sendero.

Serena elevó la barbilla, mirándolo fríamente con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Entonces, supongo, que por tu bien, es esencial que el Padre Hummer se mantenga con vida ¿no?

Serena supo al invadir su mente que el hombre no creyó ni por un instante, que el párroco fuera uno de los secuaces de Darien ni tampoco un servidor del diablo. Había visto el poder de vampiro y lo ansiaba para él mismo, quería ser recompensado con presteza.

James Slovensky veía con claridad el odio y la comprensión en los grandes ojos azules. No le gustó lo que veía reflejado en ellos y le volvió a dar otro empujón para que siguiera andando.

Empleó todas sus fuerzas en mantenerse bajo control y toda su determinación para continuar caminando por el escarpado suelo. Jamás se había sentido tan débil; ni siquiera podía ayudar al Padre Hummer. Todas sus energías las empleaba en seguir poniendo un pie delante de otro. De repente, se desplomó sentada en el suelo, atónita al comprender que no habían llegado a ningún sitio, que sus piernas simplemente no la podían sostener. Estaba helada, por dentro y por fuera, y temía no volver a sentir calor jamás.

-_ Aliméntate del cura_ –ordenó el vampiro, dejando translucir su ira en el tono de voz.

Serena parpadeó, y buscó por todos lados, aún cuando la voz sonaba en su cabeza; el vampiro había establecido un lazo de sangre con ella y podía controlarla a su voluntad.

_- Vete al infierno_ –y se alegró en el fondo con la infantil respuesta.

La risa del vampiro se burló de ella.

_- Le diste sangre a Endymión, debía haberlo imaginado. No vivirá; me aseguré de infligirle una herida mortal._

Serena reunió todo el odio de que fue capaz, dejando que fluyera a su mente. Se le antojaba muy difícil pensar claramente y se había caído al suelo tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Su secuestrador la arrojó al asiento trasero de un coche, al lado del Padre, y empezó a bajar por la montaña a una velocidad suicida. Serena se tumbó en el asiento, agradecida de que las ventanillas tuvieran cristales ahumados y el interior estuviera oscuro. El letargo la invadía y su cuerpo era pesado como el plomo.

- ¡_Aliméntate!_ –la orden del vampiro fue implacable y áspera.

Serena daba gracias por poder desafiarlo; no podía dormir, no se atrevía a hacerlo hasta saber si Endymión estaba a salvo.

Darien y Alex se apresuraban bajo el sol, las alas se movían con ferocidad mientras se acercaban volando a la vieja cabaña. Se enterrarían hechos ovillos bajo el suelo, llevando a Endymión, en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

_- Serena_ –lo oyó más cerca, inundando su mente de amor- _Estás demasiado débil_.

- _Salva a Endymión. Ven a por mí esta noche, Darien. El vampiro puede leer mis pensamientos; se cree a salvo, cree que seré el anzuelo para atraparte. No lo permitas -Desesperada, intentaba enviar las palabras con claridad, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado embotado._

- ¿Serena? –la llamó el Padre Hummer tocándole la frente; estaba helada. Su piel estaba pálida, casi translúcida y los ojos azules se hundían en las cuencas como dos flores aplastadas contra su rostro-

¿Puedes hablar? ¿Darien está vivo?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, observando angustiada la cara hinchada del párroco.

- ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Por qué le han golpeado de esta forma?

- Dicen estar seguros de que yo conozco los lugares donde Darien esconde sus ataúdes. De acuerdo con André…

- ¿Quién es André?

- El vampiro traidor que está compinchado con estos asesinos. Él es un verdadero no-muerto que se alimenta de niños y destruye todo lo sagrado. Su alma está perdida para toda la eternidad. Sólo sé que André parece estar llevando a cabo los mitos acerca de los vampiros con un propósito determinado.

Afirma que Darien es el jefe de los vampiros y que si tienen éxito y lo matan, todos los que están bajo su influencia recobrarán su existencia humana. Ha debido de establecer un vínculo de sangre con ellos, inadvertidamente, y lo usa para controlarlos. Serena cerró los ojos con cansancio. Su corazón se las ingeniaba para seguir latiendo con menos sangre de la necesaria; sus pulmones bramaban por un poco de oxígeno.

- ¿Cuántos son?

- Tres que yo sepa. Este es James Slovensky, su hermano Eugene es su supuesto líder y su hombre de acción es Antón Fabrezo.

- Ambos se quedaron en la pensión con el matrimonio americano. Pensamos que habían abandonado el país. Este vampiro, André, debe ser más poderoso de lo que sospechamos.

Su voz se desvanecía, y hablaba cada vez más despacio. El Padre Hummer la miró atentamente mientras ella intentaba levantar el brazo para apartarse el pelo de la cara; su brazo parecía muy pesado y su rostro tenía una expresión distante. La ayudó con suavidad.

-_ ¡Serena!_ –la voz de Darien sonaba angustiada. Era muy difícil contestarle, requería demasiada fuerza. El párroco se incorporó de modo que la cabeza de Serena descansara sobre su brazo. Serena temblaba de frío.

- Necesito una manta para cubrirla.

- Cállate, viejo –espetó Slovensky. Sus ojos vigilaban constantemente el cielo a través del parabrisas del coche. El sol estaba alto, pero unas grandes nubes lo tapaban, ocultando su luz.

- Si ella muere, André te hará desear haber muerto también –insistió Edgar Hummer.

- Necesito dormir –dijo Serena con voz queda, sin abrir los ojo. Ni siquiera se asustó cuando la chaqueta de Slovensky cayó inesperadamente sobre su cara.

Darien tenía que alejarse de inmediato del sol; sin gafas oscuras y sin ningún tipo de protección, sus ojos y su piel ardían. Se posó sobre un árbol, en una rama cercana al suelo y recuperó su cuerpo humano mientras saltaba la distancia que lo separaba del suelo. El cuerpo de Endymión yacía al sol, una rebeca tapaba su cuello y su rostro. Sin mirar la extensión de las heridas de su hermano, Darien lo cogió en brazos y se deslizó sobre el suelo hacia el laberinto de cuevas.

Un enorme lobo negro se le unió, saliendo de la espesura, corriendo a grandes zancadas a su lado, los pálidos ojos brillaban amenazantes. Atravesaron juntos los estrechos túneles hasta llegar a una cámara amplia, cubierta de vapor. El lobo negro se retorció, y el pelo desapareció de los musculosos brazos al recobrar Alex su verdadera forma.

Darien dejó el cuerpo de Endymión sobre el rico suelo con mucho cuidado y quitó la rebeca. Maldijo en voz baja, y notó que las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos y en la garganta.

- ¿Puedes salvarlo?

Las manos de Alex se movieron sobre el cuerpo, sobre las horribles heridas.

Endymión detuvo su corazón y sus pulmones para conservar la sangre que le quedaba. Serena está débil porque lo alimentó; mezcló su saliva con la tierra e hizo unos emplastos con los que taponó las heridas. Ya están empezando a sanar; pero necesitaré tus hierbas, Darien.

- Sálvalo, Alex –dijo Darien mientras su cuerpo se doblaba y se cubría de pelo, alargándose para tomar forma mientras corría por la maraña de pasadizos saliendo de las entrañas de la tierra. No se atrevió a pensar en Serena y en lo débil que estaba. El letargo también invadía ya su cuerpo, exigiéndole entregarse al sueño. Convocando toda su enorme fuerza y su voluntad, convertida en acero a lo largo de los años, Darien salió a terreno despejado en plena carrera. El cuerpo del lobo estaba diseñado para correr velozmente, y así lo hizo él, corría pegado al suelo, con los ojos convertidos en dos estrechas ranuras. Las zarpas arañaban el suelo y las patas traseras tomaban impulso para saltar sobre los troncos derribados. Jamás disminuyó el paso mientras atravesaba barrancos y saltaba por encima de las rocas.

El hecho de que el cielo estuviera nublado le ayudaba a paliar los efectos del sol, pero aún así, los ojos le lloraban al acercarse a la cabaña. El viento comenzó a soplar, trayendo el hedor del sudor y el miedo. Un hombre. La bestia rugió en silencio, toda la furia reprimida estalló hasta alcanzar una ira candente; el lobo se detuvo, totalmente agazapado, de nuevo dominaban los instintos del depredador; se movió a favor del viento, escurriéndose en silencio entre los espesos matorrales para acercarse con sigilo a los dos hombres que pensaban tenderle una emboscada. Por supuesto que el traidor sabría que Darien correría en ayuda de su hermano; el vampiro era muy astuto y había previsto todas las opciones. El traidor había esperado largo tiempo, alimentando el fanatismo de Hans Romanov. Probablemente fue él el que ordenó a Romanov matar a su esposa. El lobo se echó sobre el vientre, arrastrándose hacia delante hasta quedarse a unos metros del hombre más alto.

- Hemos llegado demasiado tarde –susurró Antón Fabrezo mientras se incorporaba a medias para observar el sendero que llevaba a la cabaña- Seguro que algo salió mal.

- Maldito camión, tenía que calentarse –se quejó Dieter Hodkins- Hay sangre por todos lados y ramas rotas. Hubo una pelea, estoy seguro.

- ¿Crees que André mató a Dubrinsky? –preguntó Antón.

- Ese es nuestro trabajo; pero el sol ya ha salido. Si Dubrinsky está vivo, estará durmiendo en su ataúd en algún lado. Podemos echarle un vistazo a la cabaña, pero no creo que vayamos a encontrar nada –dijo irritado Dieter.

- André no se pondrá muy contento –dijo preocupado Antón- Quiere que Dubrinsky tenga una muerte espectacular.

- Bueno, que nos hubiera dado un camión más decente. Le dije que él mío tenía una avería –espetó Dieter con impaciencia. Creía en la existencia de los vampiros y en su deber de exterminarlos.

Dieter se puso en pie despacio, examinando el paisaje con mucho cuidado.

- Vamos, Fabrezo. Quizás tengamos suerte y Dubrinsky ya esté metido en el ataúd en la cabaña.

Antón soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Yo le clavo la estaca; tú le cortas la cabeza. La forma de matar un vampiro es un enredo.

- Cúbreme mientras inspecciono el lugar –ordenó Dieter mientras se internaba en la espesura con el rifle preparado. De repente, los arbustos que estaban justo delante de él, se abrieron dando paso a un enorme y fornido lobo. El corazón de Dieter se detuvo por un instante, se quedó paralizado, incapaz de moverse.

Los ojos negros brillaban con maldad, estaban llorosos y enrojecidos en los bordes. Los afilados colmillos blancos emitieron un destello, relucientes de saliva. Durante treinta segundos, el lobo capturó a Dieter con su mirada, aterrorizándolo. Sin aviso, embistió con la cabeza baja y las mandíbulas abiertas, atrapando un tobillo por la bota y rompiendo el hueso de forma audible, con un horrible crujido, gracias a su enorme fuerza. Dieter gritó y cayó al suelo. El lobo lo soltó de inmediato y retrocedió, mirándolo con ojos distantes.

Desde los arbustos, Fabrezo había visto a Dieter Hodkins caer al suelo y gritar, pero no vio qué le había sucedido. El pánico en la voz de Hodkins hizo que Antón empezara a sentir terror. Tardó más de un minuto en poder pronunciar una palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa? No veo nada –tampoco es que intentara averiguarlo, es más, instintivamente retrocedía entre los matorrales, manteniendo la pistola en alto y amartillada, con el dedo en el gatillo preparado para disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Quería advertir a Dieter que guardase silencio, pero se mantuvo callado con el corazón martilleando en el pecho por el sobresalto.

Dieter intentaba preparar el rifle y colocarlo para poder disparar; entre el pánico y el terror esos venenosos ojos negros le inducían a hacerlo, ni siquiera podía coger el cañón con la suficiente rapidez. Los ojos del lobo mostraban mucha inteligencia, furia y rabia. Y esa mirada asesina iba dirigida a él; eran los ojos de la muerte los que lo estaban hipnotizando. Era incapaz de desviar la mirada, no pudo hacerlo cuando el lobo se abalanzó a su garganta. Por lo menos no sintió nada y agradeció el rápido final. Los letales ojos cambiaron la expresión en el último momento, repentinamente tristes mientras el lobo quitaba la vida al hombre.

Sacudió la peluda cabeza y se deslizó de nuevo entre los matorrales en busca de Antón Fabrezo. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo acelerado por el terror, bullendo de vida; podía oír la sangre caliente fluyendo por su cuerpo, olía el miedo y el sudor. El júbilo sacudió el cuerpo del lobo, necesitaba sangre, necesitaba matar; no obstante Darien se libró de esta necesidad pensando en Serena, en su compasión y en su valentía. En ese momento, el sol encontró un hueco en una espesa nube y los ojos de Darien fueron asaltados por miles de alfileres.

- Necesito esas hierbas, Darien. El sol está alto y el tiempo se acaba para Endymión. Termínalo ya.

El lobo esperó a que la nube cubriera de nuevo el sol y entonces caminó audazmente hacia el claro, exponiendo deliberadamente la espalda a Fabrezo cuyos ojos se estrecharon y dejó ver una diabólica sonrisa. Agarró la pistola con las dos manos y puso el dedo en el gatillo; pero antes de que pudiera apretarlo, el lobo giró en el aire y aplastó el pecho de Antón, abriéndose paso entre los huesos para llegar al mismo corazón.

El lobo saltó sobre el cuerpo de forma desdeñosa para correr a grandes zancadas hasta la cabaña. Los ojos le lloraban constantemente, sin importar que apenas fueran dos rendijas; pero la debilidad que invadía su cuerpo era mucho más difícil de ignorar. Consciente del paso del tiempo, el lobo subió a toda velocidad las escaleras que llevaban al porche de la cabaña, hasta llegar a la puerta. Una garra se dobló, alargándose hasta formar unos dedos que se aferraron al pomo de la puerta y la abrieron de un empujón. La necesidad de entregarse al sueño era arrolladora, pero Endymión esperaba las hierbas. Las patas delanteras del lobo eran ahora dos manos que cogieron la bolsa de las hierbas y la pusieron alrededor del cuello peludo y musculoso; una vez hecho esto, el lobo se marchó en frenética carrera bajo el sol, ya por encima de la cubierta de nubes que antes lo ocultaba. De forma inesperada, retumbó un trueno; el cielo se vio surcado de negras nubes cargadas de lluvia que ayudaron a Darien a protegerse del sol. La tormenta descargó sobre el bosque muy rápidamente, el fuerte viento arrancaba las hojas y empujaba las ramas de los árboles. Un relámpago crujió y cayó a la tierra como un furioso látigo de luz; el cielo se había convertido en un amenazador caldero de nubes en ebullición. Darien se dirigió hacia las cuevas y a través del estrecho laberinto de pasadizos llegó a la cámara principal, transformándose en plena carrera. La fría mirada de Alex se deslizó por Darien mientras este soltaba la bolsa de las hierbas.

- Es una proeza que hayas sido capaz de atarte los zapatos sin mi ayuda durante todos estos siglos.

Darien se dejó caer al lado de su hermano, cubriéndose los doloridos ojos con una mano.

- Es mucho más milagroso que te hayas mantenido con vida con tus ostentosas puestas en escena.

La cámara se llenó de las antiguas palabras, tan viejas como el tiempo. La voz de Alex era hermosa pero implacable. Nadie tenía una voz como la suya; hipnótica y hermosa. La letanía era un ancla donde asirse en el confuso mar donde Endymión flotaba. La rica tierra mezclada con la saliva de Alex fue colocada a modo de collar alrededor del cuello del herido. La sangre de Alex, antigua y poderosa como ninguna, fluía por las maltrechas venas de Endymión. Alex estrujó y mezclo algunas hierbas, añadiéndolas a las cataplasmas que cubrían las heridas del cuello.

- Reparé las heridas desde el interior; está muy débil, Darien, pero Endymión es fuerte. Si lo enterramos profundamente y le damos tiempo, sanará –dijo Alex mientras ponía un emplasto en la mano de Darien- Ponte eso sobre los ojos, te ayudará hasta que estemos bajo el suelo.

Tenía razón; el emplasto era fresco y aliviaba el fuego que Darien sentía. Pero en algún lugar de su interior, otra pesadilla empezaba a cobrar forma. Un vacío inmenso y negro empezaba a extenderse por su alma, susurrando pensamientos negros y desquiciados. No importaba cuántas veces intentara alcanzar la mente de Serena, siempre encontraba un silencio por respuesta, la nada. Su cerebro le decía que Serena dormía profundamente, pero su sangre de los Cárpatos pedía a gritos ponerse en contacto con ella.

- Necesitas ir bajo tierra ahora –señaló Alex- Sellaré las entradas con los hechizos de protección y me aseguraré de que nadie nos moleste.

- Sí, ¿con un gran luminoso que diga "Alex duerme aquí, no le molestéis"?- preguntó Darien con una nota de advertencia en su tono de voz.

Alex bajó el cuerpo de Endymión hacia el profundo agujero excavado en la tierra, de ningún modo molesto por el sarcasmo de Darien.

- También podías haber escrito tu nombre en el cielo después de tu espectacular actuación, Alex.

- Quiero que el vampiro tenga muy claro quién soy, a quién ha osado elegir como enemigo –dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros en un descuidado gesto de poder.

El hambre se arrastró por la piel de Darien dejando a su paso la sensación de miles de hormigas que mordían su carne, aguijoneaban sus órganos y despedazaban sus nervios. Alzó los ojos hinchados y rojos hacia el rostro adusto, aunque curiosamente sensual, de Alex. Su amigo tenía un enorme poder que resplandecía en sus ojos plateados.

- Crees que con Serena ya estoy completo y que no te necesitaré más. Atraes deliberadamente el peligro hacia ti, alejándolo de mí y de los míos, porque en el fondo crees que ya no puedes soportar más tu existencia. Abres los brazos al peligro de la caza porque estás buscando un modo de acabar con tu vida. Pero nuestra gente te necesita ahora más que nunca, Alex. Tenemos esperanza; hay un futuro para nosotros si somos capaces de sobrevivir durante los años venideros.

Alex dio un hondo suspiro y apartó la mirada de los duros ojos de Darien, donde resplandecía la censura a su comportamiento.

- Hay una razón para salvar tu vida, pero salvar la mía no tiene sentido.

Darien pasó una mano por su cabello.

- Nuestra gente no puede sobrevivir sin ti, Alex, y honestamente, yo tampoco.

- ¿Estás tan seguro de que no voy a transformarme? –La sonrisa de Alex carecía de humor, era burlona- Tienes mucha más fe que yo mismo; este vampiro es despiadado, está embriagado de su propio poder. Anhela dar muerte, destruir. Yo camino por esa línea fronteriza todos los días; su poder no es más que una pluma al viento comparado con el mío. No tengo corazón, Darien, y mi alma es oscura. No quiero esperar hasta no ser capaz de tomar mi propia decisión; no quiero obligarte a darme caza y destruirme. Mi vida ha sido protegerte y serte fiel. No esperaré hasta tener que ser perseguido. Darien movió una mano para abrir un claro de tierra sobre el lugar donde yacía su hermano.

- Eres nuestro más grande sanador, muy valioso para todos nosotros.

- Sí, por eso murmuran mi nombre con temor, con miedo.

Bajo sus pies, la tierra tembló repentinamente, agitándose y retumbando. El epicentro del terremoto estaba a una enorme distancia de donde se encontraban, pero no tuvieron dudas al creer que el origen del mismo fue la rabia del vampiro al encontrar su guarida destrozada.

El no-muerto había entrado confiado a su cubil, hasta que vio el cuerpo del primer lobo; a cada giro del túnel fue encontrando los cadáveres de sus secuaces, hasta que la manada entera estuvo a sus pies. El miedo se convirtió entonces en profundo terror. No era obra de Darien, cuyo sentido de la justicia y del deber le llevaría a la perdición, no, aquello era obra del Oscuro. Alex.

Al vampiro no se le había pasado por la cabeza que el Oscuro pudiera jugar una baza en esta partida. André salió como un rayo de la seguridad de su guarida justo en el momento en el que la tierra tembló y las paredes de piedra se venían abajo. El choque de los bloques de granito estuvo a punto de reventarle los tímpanos. Un vampiro con muchas muertes a su espalda era mucho más susceptible al sol y al letargo que invadía a los miembros de la Estirpe de los Cárpatos. André tenía muy poco tiempo para encontrar un agujero seguro; al salir de la montaña, mientras esta se derrumbaba, el sol golpeó su cuerpo con tan fuerza que se le escapó un grito de agonía. El polvo y las piedras salían despedidos de su hogar y el eco de la risa burlona de Alex flotó sobre los escombros del terremoto.

- No, Alex –dijo Darien con una pizca de diversión en su voz. Se entregó flotando a los brazos de la tierra- Este es un buen ejemplo de por qué susurran tu nombre con pavor. Nadie entiende tu humor negro como yo.

- ¿Darien?

Darien dejó quieta la mano con la que iba a ordenar a la tierra que se cerrara sobre su cuerpo como una manta.

- No os pondría en peligro a ti ni a Endymión con mi desafío. El vampiro no puede atravesar mis hechizos.

- Nunca he temido a André; y sé que tus hechizos son fuertes. Creo que nuestro amigo ya tiene bastante con el problema de encontrar un lugar para ocultarse del sol. No nos molestará hoy.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quise adaptarlos en un SerexDarien. Y espero que perdonen las faltas en el fic. Besos.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

El Padre Hummer caminaba alrededor de los muros del lugar donde se encontraban. No había ventanas y parecía ser una construcción sólida; las paredes eran gruesas, y posiblemente estarían insonorizadas. Ni un rayo de luz llegaba hasta allí y la total oscuridad era sofocante. El párroco había extendido todas las mantas disponibles sobre el helado cuerpo de Serena, pero estaba convencido de que ya había muerto por la pérdida de sangre; no había sido capaz de detectar el más ligero rastro de pulso ni de respiración desde que les arrojaran a aquella habitación. Después de bautizar a Serena y de administrarle la extremaunción, el Padre Hummer había empezado a registrar la estancia buscando una vía de escape.

El vampiro, André, estaba utilizando a Serena para atraer a Darien a este lugar. Edgar, que conocía bien a Darien, sabía que la trampa funcionaría. Darien vendría, y que Dios se apiadase del alma de Slovensky.

Un pequeño sonido, el de una trémula respiración, atrajo su atención. El Padre Hummer se las apañó para volver junto a Serena, que temblaba de forma incontrolada bajo el grueso de las mantas. Estaba aún más fría que antes. El padre la rodeó con sus brazos, buscando el consuelo para ambos.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Serena abrió los ojos; podía ver en la oscuridad con total nitidez, y examinó la bien construida celda y el rostro preocupado del Padre Hummer.

- Necesito sangre.

- Estaré encantado de darte la mía, niña –respondió el padre al instante. Serena percibió la debilidad del anciano; de todas formas ella no podía tomar sangre del mismo modo que lo hacía Darien. Su mente buscó la reacción de su compañero. Pero el dolor hizo que su cabeza estallara, emitió un suave quejido y se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-_ No lo intentes, pequeña_ –la voz de Darien sonaba fuerte y logró calmarla-_Conserva tus fuerzas; estaré pronto contigo._

-_ ¿Endymión vive?_ –sintió que un dolor punzante le atravesaba la cabeza al enviar el mensaje.

- _Gracias a ti. Descansa_ –era una orden; una orden implacable y clara.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó adivinar en la comisura de los labios de Serena.

- Hábleme, Padre; distráigame –estaba muy débil, pero no quería que el anciano lo percibiera.

- Hablaré en voz baja para que no nos escuchen –dijo Edgar junto a su oído- Darien vendrá, tú lo sabes. Jamás nos abandonaría en este lugar –frotaba los brazos de Serena con sus manos en un intento de calentar su fatigado cuerpo. Serena asintió con la cabeza, una difícil tarea teniendo en cuenta que parecía estar hecha de plomo.

- Lo conozco; daría su vida por nosotros sin pensárselo.

- Tú eres su compañera; sin ti, se convertiría en el vampiro de nuestras leyendas, un monstruo sin comparación en la historia de la humanidad.

Serena luchaba, esforzándose en respirar.

- No se lo crea del todo, Padre. Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios monstruos; yo los he visto, los he seguido. Son igual de malvados –dijo acercándose aún más la manta al cuerpo -¿Ha visto alguna vez a Gregori, al amigo de Darien?

- Lo llaman el Oscuro. Lo he visto una vez, sí. Darien ha expresado su temor por él con frecuencia.

La respiración de Serena se oía en el silencio de la celda, un sonido sibilante al llenar de aire sus pulmones.

- Él es un gran sanador, Padre –dijo con otro jadeo- Y es leal a Darien.

¿Cree usted que hay esperanza para su raza?

El padre hizo la señal de la cruz en la frente de Serena y en la parte interna de sus muñecas.

- Tú eres su esperanza, Serena. ¿Lo sabes? - Darien rozó entonces su mente. Estaba más cerca y el vínculo entre ellos era muy poderoso. Le envió oleadas de amor, envolviéndola en su protector y fuerte abrazo.

-_ Aguanta, mi amor_ –la voz de Darien era seductora y acariciaba suavemente su mente como el terciopelo. Terciopelo negro.

- _No vengas a este horrible lugar. Espera a Gregori_ –le suplicó.

-_ No puedo, pequeña._

Las luces se encendieron y se apagaron varias veces en la habitación, alguien estaba poniendo en marcha un generador de corriente. La mano de Serena encontró la del párroco.

- Intenté detenerlo, Padre, advertirle, pero vendrá de todas formas.

- Por supuesto que va a venir –los ojos de Edgar parpadearon bajo la repentina luz. El Padre Hummer estaba preocupado por Serena, su respiración era entrecortada y dificultosa.

La pesada puerta crujió con un ruido metálico al ser abierta de par en par. James Slovensky los miraba; sus ojos se quedaron atrapados en el rostro de Serena inevitablemente atraídos por él. Los ojos azules lo miraron directamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó.

Una ligera y burlona sonrisa apareció en sus dulces labios.

- Estoy muriendo. Creo que es evidente incluso para ti –su voz era apenas un susurro, pero con tal cadencia musical que era imposible no caer bajo su seducción.

Slovensky entró en la habitación. Serena podía sentir a Darien en el interior de su propio cuerpo, su fuerza, su poder, agazapado para golpear. También sintió una repentina inquietud.

-_ Espera; el vampiro se acerca_ –jadeó de nuevo, introduciendo aire en sus pulmones, y el angustioso sonido resonó en la celda.

La mano de André apartó sin cuidado alguno a Slovensky como si apartara a una mosca. Estaba plantado en la puerta, su piel rosada era producto de una muerte reciente. Sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo, pero dejaban ver el odio, una promesa despiadada de crueldad.

- Buenos días, querida mía. Soy André, recién llegado para trasladarte a tu nuevo hogar - Se deslizó por la habitación, disfrutando claramente ante la exhibición de sus poderes. Al aproximarse, los ojos se le oscurecieron por la ira.

- Te ordené que usaras al cura para alimentarte.

- Te ordené que te fueras al infierno –dijo con su voz dulce y musical, acosándolo deliberadamente.

- Aprenderás que es mejor obedecerme –espetó. Enfadado por su desafío, cogió al anciano por la pechera de la camisa y lo arrojó contra el muro de piedra. Sin pensar; fríamente; sin importarle las consecuencias- si no lo vas a usar de alimento, no lo queremos para nada ¿verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa claramente diabólica.

El cuerpo del Padre Hummer había caído al suelo con fuerza, golpeándose en el cráneo, que crujió con el impacto. Jadeó una sola vez, buscando aire, suspiró muy quedamente y se negó a seguir luchando.

Serena reprimió un chillido, luchó por respirar; su dolor era tan imposible de soportar que, por un momento, su mente se negó a funcionar.

_- Darien, lo siento. Yo lo enfurecí, todo es por mi culpa._

Sintió que el amor de Darien la rodeaba, que sus dedos acariciaban su rostro.

_- No, mi amor._

Serena pudo sentir como el sufrimiento de Darien se mezclaba con el suyo propio. Alzó los ojos azul-violeta para enfrentarse al vampiro.

- Y ahora, ¿cómo esperas tenerme bajo control?

El vampiro se agachó sobre ella, su sonrisa era malvada, su aliento apestaba.

- Aprenderás. Ahora, aliméntate.

Chasqueó los dedos y Slovensky casi se tropezó con sus propios pies al salir corriendo de la habitación, para regresar al instante con vaso de un líquido viscoso y oscuro. Le temblaban las manos cuando se lo entregó al vampiro con mucho cuidado de no acercarse a las garras, semejantes a las de un ave de presa.

- Es para ti, querida mía. Tu desayuno –el vampiro sostuvo el vaso lo suficientemente cerca para que ella oliera el contenido. Sangre fresca adulterada con algo más, con una hierba que no conocía.

- ¿Drogas, André? ¿No es eso un truco muy bajo para alguien como tú? –tenía que seguir luchando a cada momento para poder respirar y a la vez tragarse el dolor por la muerte del anciano. Si no hubiera enfurecido al vampiro tal vez…

El rostro del vampiro se contorsionó de furia cuando Serena pronunció su nombre con tanto desprecio, pero se limitó a mirarla fijamente, sumiéndola en un trance para que lo obedeciera.

Despreciándolo como ella lo hacía, temerosa por Darien y abatida de dolor por la muerte de su amigo y el estado de Endymión, Serena tuvo que apelar a todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para librar esta batalla mental con el vampiro. El dolor casi le hacía estallar la cabeza en pedazos y sólo cuando André vio su que su frente estaba cubierta por pequeñas gotas de sangre, desistió.

El vampiro dejó a un lado la ira que le provocaba la rebeldía de Serena. Estaba muy cerca de la muerte, y si ella desaparecía sus planes se vendrían abajo.

- Morirás si no te alimentas. Sé que Darien sabe lo que ocurre; ¿me estás escuchando, Príncipe? Ella se muere. Oblígala a aceptar lo que le ofrezco.

- _Debes hacerlo, pequeña_ –la voz de Darien era una tierna caricia- Si no lo haces, morirás antes de que yo llegue, y lo más importante, más que cualquier cosa, es que tú sigas con vida.

- _La sangre está adulterada con alguna droga._

_- Las drogas no tienen efecto sobre los nuestros._

Serena suspiró y miró de nuevo al vampiro.

- ¿Qué hay además de la sangre en el vaso?

- Sólo hierbas, querida mía, hierbas que nublarán un poco tus sentidos, pero que conseguirán que mis amigos tengan muchísimo tiempo para estudiar a fondo a Darien; lo mantendrán con vida, como prisionero, aquí. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué él permanezca con vida? La alternativa es matarlo de inmediato –la amenazó tendiéndole el vaso.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al intentar oponerse. Pero sería mucho más sencillo si cerraba los ojos y dejaba de luchar por respirar. Apenas podía soportar el dolor de cabeza; era la responsable de las graves heridas de Endymión y de la muerte del Padre Hummer. Y lo peor de todo, su amado Darien se dirigía presuroso a los brazos del enemigo por su culpa. Si simplemente dejara de…

-_ ¡No!_ –gritó Darien con voz áspera e implacable.

-_ ¡No lo hagas!_ –dijo Gregori, sumando su fuerza a la protesta de Darien. El vampiro cerró las manos alrededor del cuello de Serena, furioso de que ella hubiera elegido la muerte en claro desafío hacia él. El roce de aquellas manos hizo que la piel de Serena se erizara y su estómago se encogiera como protesta. Súbitamente, el vampiro gritó y se alejó con un salto de ella, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor y la ira. Serena vio que tenía las palmas de las manos chamuscadas y ennegrecidas, aún humeantes mientras se las llevaba al pecho de forma protectora. Darien había enviado su propio desafío en forma de advertencia.

- Crees que va a ganar –espetó el vampiro- pero no será así. ¡Bebe ahora mismo! –sus manos la agarraron de la muñeca y sujetaron la mano.

La mente de Serena chillaba y se hacía añicos ante la proximidad del demoníaco ser. El cuerpo doblado del Padre Hummer yacía a la vista, para el vampiro no era más que un montón de basura. Si tocaba a la horrenda criatura, podría leer sus pensamientos; pero era, con diferencia, el ser más depravado con el que ella se había enfrentado jamás.

La droga la confundiría lo suficiente como para hacerla creer que le pertenecía; Darien viviría, pero sufriría el tormento y el dolor, estaría demasiado dolorido como para atacar a sus captores. Slovensky disfrutaba torturando; su hermano estaba deseoso de diseccionar a un vampiro y experimentar con él. André estaba seguro que ambos hermanos morirían a manos de los vengativos súbditos de Darien. Serena lo leyó todo, la traición y el horrible plan del no-muerto.

-_ ¡Darien! ¡No te acerques a este lugar!_ –gritó resistiéndose a la orden de beber la sangre adulterada, luchando enfebrecidamente por liberarse del inmundo roce del vampiro- No permitiré que caigas en sus manos. _Antes elegiré la muerte._

- ¡Bebe! –el vampiro empezaba a preocuparse; el corazón de Serena latía con dificultad. Una película de sudor carmesí perlaba su frente, sinónimo de su agonía.

- Jamás –dijo Serena apretando los dientes.

- Se muere, Darien. ¿Esto es lo que quieres para ella? Se muere en mis brazos, conmigo, y de todas formas ya he ganado –dijo André mientras agitaba a Serena con furia- Él se suicidará en el mismo momento en el que la vida te abandone, ¿eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta? Él morirá también.

Los ojos azul-violeta buscaron el descarnado rostro.

- Te destruirá primero –dijo con total convicción.

-_ Amor mío_ –el tono de voz de Darien era terciopelo negro que calmaba su dolorida mente- _Debes permitir que yo tome las decisiones en este asunto; no me dejas más opción que obtener tu sumisión. Esta decisión debería ser de los dos, pero no eres capaz de ver más allá de la amenaza que se cierne sobre mí. André no puede desafiarme; créeme, aférrate a esa idea. No puede separarnos; yo vivo en ti, igual que tú vives en mí; él no entiende nuestro vínculo. Juntos somos demasiado fuertes para él. Le dejaré que me capture. Yo lo permitiré, eso es todo._

André supo el momento exacto en el que la voluntad de Darien ganó la partida. Serena permitió que le acercara el vaso a los labios; pero aún sumida en el trance, su cuerpo intentaba rechazar el alimento; el vampiro notaba los espasmos del estómago de Serena en protesta. Gracias al vínculo que los unía, Darien pudo calmar a su compañera lo suficiente para que aceptara lo que André le ofrecía.

De forma inmediata, el corazón y los pulmones respondieron al sustento. La respiración se hizo menos laboriosa y el cuerpo de Serena empezó a tomar temperatura. Cuando Darien la liberó del trance, Serena intentó alejarse del vampiro, pero sólo consiguió que él aumentara la presión de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo y que frotara deliberadamente su cara contra la suya. Su risa fue cruel y jactanciosa.

- Creías que él era fuerte, ¿verdad? Ya ves, salta en cuanto chasqueo los dedos.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué lo traicionas?

- Es él el que traiciona a todos los nuestros.

En ese momento, Darien atravesó la puerta a grandes zancadas, alto y fuerte, parecía invencible. Slovensky se encogió contra la pared, intentando pasar desapercibido. André presionó una afilada garra sobre la yugular de Serena.

- Ten mucho, mucho cuidado, Darien. Podrías matarme, eso está fuera de toda duda, pero ella moriría primero –y con esta amenaza, acercó de un tirón a Serena, colocándola delante de su cuerpo mientras la levantaba del suelo. Las mantas cayeron revueltas al quedar Serena colgada, totalmente desamparada, con los ojos fijos en Darien.

La sonrisa de Darien fue tierna y afectuosa cuando le devolvió la mirada.

_- Te amo, pequeña. Sé valiente-/-_ ¿Qué quieres, André? –preguntó con suave y profunda cadencia.

- Quiero tu sangre.

- Se la daré a Serena, para que reponga toda la que perdió.

Serena sentía su corazón martillear en el pecho. De forma deliberada, se recostó sobre André, permitiendo que la garra se hundiera en su carne. Una gota de sangre descendió por su cuello. El vampiro la apretó todavía más, aún arriesgándose a fracturarle las costillas.

- No vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez como esa –dijo a modo de regaño, centrándose de nuevo en Darien- No puedes acercarte lo suficiente como para darle sangre. Viértela en un recipiente.

Darien negó con la cabeza con movimientos muy lentos.

- _Quiere mi sangre para él, amor, para ser más poderoso, para poder aumentar el efecto de la droga y confundir aún más tu mente_ –él ya podía sentir el efecto de la droga en Serena; pero ella luchaba para permanecer unida a él- _No puedo darle mi sangre_ –el eco de las palabras resonó tristemente en la cabeza de Serena.

Ella buscó mentalmente a Alex.

- _Debes venir_

-_ La droga que te ha dado es antigua_ –le explicó Alex, sus palabras acariciaban su mente con ternura- _está hecha de pétalos prensados de una flor que sólo se encuentra en la región septentrional de nuestra tierra. Tan sólo te desorientará, nada más. El vampiro intentará implantar nuevos recuerdos en tu mente y usará el dolor para controlarte. Ha establecido un lazo de sangre contigo, y por eso puede controlarte; cuando pienses en Darien, te infligirá dolor. Pero no es a causa de la droga, es André. Oculta tus pensamientos en tanto te sea posible para poder conservar tus fuerzas. Cuando te pongas en contacto con Darien, como tu cuerpo y tu mente te lo exigen, André no lo sabrá. Eres capaz de enfocar tus pensamientos mejor que cualquier miembro de nuestra especie. El vampiro no tiene la menor idea de nuestro vínculo; puedo encontrarte en cualquier lugar. En cuanto acabe de atender a Endymión, iré junto a Darien. Tienes mi palabra de que Darien sobrevivirá. Te encontraremos. Mantente con vida por el bien de todos nosotros._

El vampiro y Darien se miraban fijamente, cada uno a un lado de la habitación.

El poder emanaba de cada poro de Darien; parecía descaradamente divertido por el dilema que se le presentaba al vampiro.

Una vibración malévola distorsionó la tensión existente en la habitación, golpeando con fuerza en las sienes de Serena.

- _¡Darien!_ –gritó la advertencia directamente a su mente mientras Slovensky disparaba tres veces sobre él. En la pequeña celda, el ruido de los disparos sonó como un trueno que retumbara sobre la pared rocosa. Las balas penetraron por la espalda de Darien y cayó junto al cuerpo del Padre Hummer, su valiosa sangre manchaba de un intenso color carmesí su inmaculada camisa de seda blanca.

- ¡No! –Serena luchó fervientemente con el vampiro, el miedo le daba las fuerzas que la pérdida de sangre le había arrebatado. Por un instante, estuvo a punto de liberarse, pero, de nuevo, las manos del vampiro tiraron de ella hacia atrás y rodearon con fuerza su cuello. Serena luchó contra el pánico que la invadía. No podía dejar que la matara.

_- Alex, Darien ha caído. Le han disparado_

_- Lo sé. Todos los nuestros lo han sentido; no te preocupes. No morirá _–Alex se acercaba- _Tuvieron mucho cuidado de dispararle en lugares donde sangrara profusamente, no lo hirieron de muerte como a Endymión. En este momento me está informando de la gravedad de sus heridas._

El vampiro arrastró a Serena hasta la puerta junto a él.

- Los otros vendrán, pero será demasiado tarde. No creas que se va a librar de esta –siseó en su oído- Slovensky y los otros morirán por esto, y con ellos desaparecerán todas las pistas de lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Serás mía, muy lejos de aquí, donde no puedan encontrarte.

Serena mantuvo la mirada fija en Darien, transmitiéndole a Alex, a través de sus ojos todo lo que veía: Slovensky atando a Darien de pies y manos para encadenarlo a la pared, mientras se reía a carcajadas, burlándose y dándole patadas. Darien permanecía en silencio, sus ojos brillaban oscuros, fríos como el hielo.

El vampiro alzó el delgado cuerpo de Serena y corrió con enorme velocidad, imposible de seguir aún con la vista. Se alejó de aquel lugar de muerte y destrucción, elevándose por el cielo y asiendo a Serena con las garras mientras se adentraba en la noche.

Alex penetró con facilidad en la mente de Darien. A lo largo de siglos de batallas, guerras y cazas de vampiros habían intercambiado sangre en muchas ocasiones para asegurar sus vidas. Darien sentía dolor y su pérdida de sangre era considerable; los disparos habían sido un intento de mermar su inmenso poder. Slovensky estaba ocupado burlándose de Darien, describiéndole gráficamente las torturas a las que sería sometido. En los ojos negros de Darien empezó a latir una espectral llama rojiza, una mirada llameante que enfocó directamente a Slovensky según se aproximaba. El poder que encerraba aquella mirada dejó paralizado al hombre por un instante.

- Aprenderás a odiarme, vampiro –le espetó James Slovensky- Y a temerme; aprenderás quién tiene aquí el poder.

Una ligera y mordaz sonrisa asomó a los labios de Darien.

- No te odio, mortal. Y jamás podría tenerte miedo; eres un simple peón en este juego, y ya has sido sacrificado –moduló su voz con un tono muy bajo, una cadencia musical que dejó a Slovensky sumido en una especie de trance, deseando volver a escucharla.

El hombre se arrodilló al lado de su víctima, sonriendo con placer al ver el dolor de Darien.

* * *

**¡Por fisssss!**

**¡Denme su precioso review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quise adaptarlos en un SerexDarien. Y espero que perdonen las faltas en el fic. Besos.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

- André nos entregará a todos los tuyos, chupasangre.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? –dijo Darien con los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas y tenso, pero la débil sonrisa aún curvaba sus labios.

- Tú lo transformaste, lo obligaste a llevar una vida impía; igual que hiciste con la mujer. Él va a intentar salvarla –Slovensky se inclinó un poco más, acercando su daga- Creo que debería sacarte esas balas; no queremos que se te infecten las heridas ¿verdad? –dijo con una risilla tonta, disfrutando con la anticipación. Darien no retrocedió ante la hoja del puñal; mantuvo los ojos abiertos, llameando con su fuerza. Slovensky cayó de espaldas y de rodillas, tambaleándose, consiguió acurrucarse sobre la pared más lejana. Rebuscando en el abrigo, sacó la pistola y apuntó con ella a Darien.

En ese momento, la tierra tembló levemente, como si fuese acumulando poder para levantar el suelo en un solo punto y de repente, explotar. Slovensky se agarró a la pared para mantener el equilibrio y perdió la pistola con los movimientos. Una piedra se desprendió del muro sobre su cabeza, cayendo peligrosamente cerca, justo a su lado. Una segunda y después una tercera roca cayeron, y Slovensky tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza ante la avalancha de piedras y polvo.

Su grito fue alto y muy agudo. Se acurrucó aún más, y miró a través de los dedos de la mano al hombre de los Cárpatos amarrado a la pared. Darien no se había movido en busca de protección; yacía inmóvil, en la misma posición que Slovensky lo había dejado, lo miraba fijamente. Sudando por el miedo, el hombre intentó abalanzarse sobre la pistola.

El suelo se elevó y se agitó bajo sus pies, la pistola fue a parar, dando tumbos, lejos de su alcance. La pared volvió a oscilar con precariedad y una nueva avalancha de rocas cayó al suelo, golpeando al hombre en la cabeza y en los hombros, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Entonces se percató de algo curioso y terrorífico; ni una sola piedra rozaba el cadáver del párroco y ninguna se acercaba a Darien. El hombre de los Cárpatos se limitaba a observarlo con aquellos malditos ojos y la mordaz sonrisa mientras las piedras caían sobre sus piernas y le aplastaban la espalda. Entonces se oyó un espantoso crujido y Slovensky chilló al sentir el tremendo peso que cayó sobre su columna.

- Maldito seas –gruñó Slovensky- Mi hermano te atrapará. Darien no dijo nada, sólo contemplaba los estragos que Alex estaba causando. Él habría matado a James Slovensky de un golpe, sin el dramatismo que exhibía Alex cuando algo le encolerizaba, pero estaba cansado y su estado era muy precario. No tenía ningún deseo de desperdiciar sus ya mermadas fuerzas; Serena estaría en manos del vampiro durante el tiempo que Alex empleara para sanarlo. No podía permitirse imaginar lo que André podía hacerle. Su cuerpo se sacudió y el dolor lo atravesó. Más rocas cayeron en venganza sobre el cuerpo de Slovensky, cubriéndolo como una manta, formando una macabra tumba.

Alex entró en la habitación con su peculiar forma de desplazarse, silenciosa y elegante, el poder colgaba de él como una segunda piel mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos por la grieta del muro.

- Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

- ¡Oh, cállate! –dijo Darien sin rencor.

Alex tocó con mucha suavidad las heridas, inspeccionándolas.

- Sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Los disparos buscaron lugares donde sangraras hasta casi morir, no querían tocar ningún órgano vital –en décimas de segundo, liberó a Darien de las ataduras y de las cadenas. Le tapó las heridas con tierra para detener posibles hemorragias.

- Ve a ver al Padre Hummer –dijo Darien con voz débil.

- Está muerto –contestó Alex sin apenas mirar el cuerpo quebrado.

- Asegúrate –era una orden, y Darien jamás ordenaba nada a Alex, su relación jamás lo había necesitado.

Durante un momento se contemplaron el uno al otro con los ojos brillantes.

- Por favor, Alex, si hay una sola posibilidad… -dijo Darien cerrando los ojos.

Moviendo la cabeza como censura por el retraso, Alex, cumpliendo con su deber, se acercó al desmadejado cuerpo e intentó encontrar su pulso. Sabía que sería inútil, y también sabía que Darien era consciente de ello, pero aún así, lo comprobó.

- Lo siento Darien. Se ha marchado.

- No quiero dejarlo en este lugar.

- No hables más y déjame hacer mi trabajo –refunfuñó Alex, colocando a Darien sobre el suelo –Toma mi sangre mientras cierro estos agujeros.

- Encuentra a Serena.

- Toma mi sangre, Darien. El vampiro no le hará daño; esta noche tendrá paciencia. Debes estar fuerte para cazarlo. Bebe lo que te ofrezco libremente; no me gustaría sumirte en un trance para obligarte a hacerlo.

- Eres un pelmazo, Alex –se quejó Darien mientras cogía obedientemente la muñeca que el sanador le ofrecía. La sangre de Alex era antigua, como la de Darien; ninguna otra lo sanaría con más rapidez. Todo se quedó en silencio mientras Darien se alimentaba, reponiendo lo que había perdido. Alex apartó su muñeca ligeramente, sabiendo que necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para llevar a su Príncipe a un lugar seguro y curarlo.

- El párroco vendrá con nosotros –insistió Darien. Una oleada de calor derritió el hielo que se extendía por su cuerpo, dejándolo hambriento y necesitado. Su mente buscó a su compañera, la necesidad de sumergirse en su mente fue compulsiva.

La mente de Serena explotó de dolor al penetrar en ella. Darien se retiró jadeando, con una mirada agonizante que buscaba explicación en los pálidos ojos de Alex.

- Duerme ahora, Darien. Pronto saldremos de caza. Primero debemos ocuparnos de estas heridas –le ordenó Alex con su hipnótica voz. Y empezó a recitar una letanía monótona, en una lengua antigua como el mundo – Escucharás mis palabras, deja que la Madre Tierra te acoja en sus brazos. La tierra sanará tus heridas y calmará tu mente. Duerme, Darien. Mi sangre y la tuya son muy poderosas cuando se mezclan. Siente como curan tu cuerpo.

Alex cerró los ojos, fundiéndose por completo con Darien, fluyendo en el interior del cuerpo de su amigo para poder localizar cada herida, expulsar cualquier cuerpo extraño y reparar todo el daño desde el interior hacia el exterior, con la precisión del más habilidoso de los cirujanos.

Un enorme búho con grandes plumas a modo de cuernos sobre la cabeza, sobrevoló en círculos el ruinoso edificio, posándose después en el muro a medio derribar; plegó las alas despacio y con los redondos ojos estudió con precisión la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior. Las garras se relajaron, ocultándose. Alex alzó la cabeza al regresar a su propio cuerpo. Pronunció el nombre de su congénere en voz baja, reconociéndolo al instante.

- Aidan. El cuerpo del búho se expandió, emitió unos tenues destellos y apareció la figura de un hombre alto, de pelo rubio con brillantes ojos dorados; su apariencia física era inusual entre la Raza de los Cárpatos. Su cuerpo se movía con precisión militar, sus ademanes eran seguros y firmes.

- ¿Quién osó hacer esto? –Preguntó- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Endymión y con la mujer de Darien?

Alex soltó un bufido, los pálidos ojos grises se clavaron como puñales en los de Aidan.

- Tráeme tierra húmeda y prepara el cadáver del párroco –Alex volvió al trabajo cuando Mamoru llegaba. Lentamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, la hermosa y antigua letanía llenaba la noche de esperanza y de promesas. Nadie hubiera creído que estaba trabajando en contra del tiempo, Darien necesitaba estar en pie esa misma noche.

Aidan trajo consigo la tierra más rica que pudo encontrar; retrocedió unos pasos para contemplar ensimismado a Alex mientras este trabajaba. Los emplastos fueron cuidadosamente mezclados y aplicados sobre las heridas externas. El viento se llevó el polvo y la suciedad del montón de piedras, pero les trajo una advertencia a los hombres de los Cárpatos; dos humanos se aproximaban en un camión.

Mamoru se arrodilló junto a Jakson Summer, pasando las manos respetuosamente por el rostro del párroco y lo alzó en brazos.

- Lo dejaré en tierra sagrada, Alex, y destruiré esos dos cuerpos que quedaron junto a la cabaña.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? –repitió Aidan.

Alex se limitó a enviar la información directamente a la mente de Aidan, sin preocuparse en mantener una conversación audible.

- Conozco a André desde hace muchos siglos –dijo Aidan- Es unos cincuenta años más joven que yo. Luchamos juntos en más de una batalla. Son tiempos desesperados para todos.

Aidan se deslizó sobre los muros derrumbados, sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad. Cada hoja de los árboles refulgía como la plata bañada a la luz de la luna, pero Aidan había perdido hace mucho la habilidad de ver los colores. Su mundo era oscuro y gris, y así seguiría hasta que hallara a su compañera o buscara el descanso del amanecer. Aspiró el aire de la noche, captó el olor de la caza, el hedor de la muerte, el incauto olor del hombre. El olor a gasolina y a humo del motor del vehículo que se aproximaba, enturbiaba la pureza del aire. Se movió a través de la línea de robles, luchando por reprimir el helado instinto depredador que exigía sangre en venganza por las atrocidades cometidas por uno de los suyos. Su raza, cuyo estado era tan precario que estaba al borde de la extinción, no podría resistir otra cacería de vampiros. Todos y cada uno de los hombres que aún luchaban contra la oscuridad habían depositado sus esperanzas en la supervivencia de la mujer de Darien. Si era capaz de adaptarse a su forma de vida, si era en realidad una verdadera compañera y traía al mundo hijas lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir durante el primer año, entonces, todos los hombres de los Cárpatos tendrían una oportunidad. Sería cuestión de esperar y registrar el mundo en busca de mujeres como Serena. La traición de André les afectaba a todos, era el peor ultraje que podía cometer.

La niebla se espesó, opresiva, formando un velo casi impenetrable que envolvía los árboles y ocultaba la carretera. Los frenos chirriaron de forma desagradable cuando el conductor detuvo el vehículo, era incapaz de distinguir nada a través de la densa niebla. Aidan se acercó sin ser visto, un depredador peligroso acechando a su víctima.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, Tío Gene? –era la voz de un muchacho, nervioso y emocionado, suspendida en el viento.

- Tenemos que esperar a que la niebla sea menos espesa, Donny –la segunda voz sonaba intranquila- Suele pasar a menudo que de repente la niebla aparezca y lo cubra todo. No es buena idea estar fuera cuando ocurre.

- ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? ¿No me lo puedes decir? Le dijiste a Mamá que tenías una sorpresa de cumpleaños que jamás olvidaría. Te oí.

Aidan pudo verlos entonces. El conductor tendría unos treinta años, el chico no más de quince. Aidan los observó atentamente, la necesidad de matar rugía en sus venas y recorría su cuerpo. Sentía el poder en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas que le recordaban que estaba vivo.

El hombre estaba muy nervioso, escrutaba la niebla por todas las direcciones, aunque apenas si podía ver nada tras el grueso velo blanco. Durante un instante, vio unos ojos hambrientos y brillantes, casi dorados; eran ojos animales –los ojos de un lobo- que los vigilaban desde la oscuridad de la noche. Su corazón se aceleró y se le secó la boca. Acercó de un tirón al chico para protegerlo.

- Tu tío James la tiene guardada para ti.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Sabía que corrían serio peligro, sabía que un depredador esperaba para desgarrar sus gargantas.

- Vamos andando hasta el refugio de caza, entonces, Tío Gene. No puedo esperar para probar mi nuevo rifle. Vamos, no está tan lejos –lo engatusó el chico.

- No con esta niebla, Donny. Hay lobos en estos bosques; y otras cosas. Es mejor esperar aquí hasta que podamos ver –dijo el hombre con firmeza.

- Tenemos pistolas –contestó el chico de mal humor- ¿No las trajimos para eso?

- He dicho que no. Las pistolas no siempre te mantienen a salvo, chico. Aidan controló los salvajes instintos; el chico no había llegado aún a su madurez. Quienes quiera que fuesen esos mortales, no los mataría a menos que su vida o la de los suyos estuviera en peligro. No se convertiría en un vampiro, en un traidor; matar se estaba convirtiendo en algo sencillo, una especie de seducción poderosa. El viento azotó las hojas y ramas a su alrededor, formando un remolino. Alex se materializó a su lado, llevaba en brazos a Darien, pálido y sin vida.

- Marchémonos de este lugar, Aidan.

- Si el adulto es Eugene Slovensky, estará muy ocupado esta noche. Su hermano está muerto bajo una montaña de rocas, un intercambio por la vida del párroco de Darien.

- No me atreví a matarlos –repitió Aidan, admitiéndolo más para sí mismo que para Alex.

- Si es Slovensky, merece morir, pero doy gracias de que hayas resistido tus instintos, de que conozcas el riesgo que supone para ti. Has viajado lejos cazando a los no-muertos para proteger a los nuestros. La oscuridad de tu alma lo dice.

- Camino al borde del abismo –reconoció Aidan en voz baja, sin disculparse- Cuando hirieron a la mujer de Darien hasta casi matarla, todos los nuestros sintieron la furia de nuestro Príncipe, en cualquier lugar remoto donde se encontraran. La turbulencia fue extraña, única, y sentí que necesitaba investigarla. Volví para comprobar que su sabiduría sigue guiando a nuestra raza. Y también creo que esta mujer es la esperanza de un futuro.

- También yo lo creo. Quizás establecerte en un nuevo país te ayude y te alivie.

Necesitamos un cazador experimentado en los Estados Unidos.

Con la niebla aún muy densa, para prevenir la intromisión de los humanos, Aidan desvió su atención hacia el edificio, cuidadosamente construido. Elevó la mano y con un movimiento, la tierra tembló y se agitó. El edificio se desplomó, quedando sólo en pie las rocas que señalaban la reciente tumba.

Alex se internó en la niebla, cargando con Darien y con Aidan a su lado. Cruzaron el cielo oscuro hasta llegar a las cuevas, donde el resto de los fieles súbditos de Darien había llegado, uno tras otro, para ayudar a curar a su Príncipe.

* * *

**Espero con ansias su review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quise adaptarlos en un SerexDarien. Y espero que perdonen las faltas en el fic. Besos.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

El aire de la noche pasaba con rapidez sobre el cuerpo de Serena mientras el vampiro la llevaba, cruzando el cielo, hacia su desconocido destino. Estaba mareada y débil, su mente encontraba muy difícil el hecho de concentrarse en un solo pensamiento; al principio, se había obligado a fijar su atención en cualquier parte del paisaje que pudiera transmitir a Alex. Después de un rato, no era capaz de recordar qué estaba haciendo ni por qué. A un nivel profundo de conciencia, Serena sabía que era el efecto de la droga que la hacía sentirse desorientada y a punto de vomitar; era muy complicado preguntarse dónde la llevaba el vampiro o qué pensaba hacerle cuando llegaran. Una hermosa luna derramaba su luz plateada por las copas de los árboles, convirtiendo todo en un sueño irreal. Muchos recuerdos entraban y salían de la mente de Serena; suaves susurros y un constante murmullo que no podía captar del todo. Parecía ser importante, pero Serena estaba demasiado cansada para desentrañarlo. ¿Se habría hecho su mente añicos después de perseguir al último asesino en serie? No podía recordar lo que había sucedido; era agradable sentir el viento sobre su piel, limpiándolo todo. Tenía frío, pero no importaba. La luz de la luna bailaba, los colores giraban y el cielo refulgía sobre su cabeza. Bajo ellos un gran estanque brillaba como el cristal; era todo increíblemente hermoso, pero le dolía insoportablemente la cabeza

- Estoy cansada –encontró de algún modo su voz, y quiso probar si era capaz de hablar. Quizás así se despertara y se diera cuenta que estaba en mitad de un sueño.

Los brazos que la sujetaban la apretaron ligeramente.

- Lo sé. Pronto estarás en casa.

No reconoció la voz; algo en su interior se rebeló por la cercanía de ese ser. A su cuerpo no le gustaba su roce. ¿Lo conocía? No parecía así, pero la sujetaba como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella. Algo se le escapaba de la memoria, pero no era capaz de retener el recuerdo; cada vez que se paraba a pensar, que creía que las piezas del puzzle encajaban, el dolor de cabeza se hacía tan inaguantable que no lograba llegar a la conclusión.

Súbitamente, se encontró caminando junto al hombre, bajo las estrellas; los árboles se agitaban, inclinándose con suavidad; el hombre la estrechaba por la cintura. Serena parpadeó confusa,

¿habían estado paseando todo el rato? Claro, nadie podía volar, era absurdo. De repente, tuvo miedo, ¿se habría vuelto loca?

Miró fijamente al hombre que caminaba junto a ella; físicamente, su belleza no tenía comparación, su pálido rostro destilaba sensualidad. Pero cuando sonrió, sus ojos carecían de emoción, eran fríos y sus dientes brillaron amenazantes en una boca color escarlata que hizo que su corazón se encogiera de miedo.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué estaba con él?

Serena sintió un escalofrío e intentó apartarse ligeramente del hombre con un sutil y ligero movimiento. Estaba muy débil y sin la sujeción del hombre, se habría caído.

- Estás helada, querida. Pronto estaremos en casa.

La piel se le erizó al oír su voz, estaba aterrorizada; sentía asco por ese ser y su estómago se lo confirmaba. Podía percibir una maligna y burlona satisfacción en su voz. Bajo su actitud, presuntamente solícita, Serena sentía que una serpiente gigantesca se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo, podía sentir su frío tacto de reptil escamoso y su hipnótica mirada. Su mente voló, luchando por alcanzar otra mente.

- El vendría. Darien.

Su grito fue agónico, y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se tapaba las orejas con la mano, aterrada de moverse o de pensar.

Unas manos frías la agarraron por los brazos, y la pusieron de pie.

- ¿Qué ocurre Serena? Vamos, dímelo para que pueda ayudarte. Aborrecía el sonido de su voz, hacía rechinar sus dientes y la piel se le erizaba.

Entrañaba mucho poder a la vez que un depravado y secreto regocijo, como si él supiera con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo y disfrutara con su sufrimiento, con su ignorancia. Pero aunque detestara su contacto, no era capaz de tenerse por sus propios pies y no le quedó más remedio que apoyarse sobre el poderoso cuerpo.

- Necesitas alimentarte –señaló casualmente; pero Serena sintió la excitación que ocultaba aquella afirmación y se apretó el estómago con la mano

- Tengo el estómago revuelto.

- Eso es porque estás hambrienta. Te he preparado una sorpresa muy especial, querida; un banquete en tu honor. Los invitados esperan impacientes nuestro regreso.

Serena se detuvo y miró con atención los ojos irónicos y fríos.

- No quiero ir contigo.

Endureció la mirada, desconcertado; le dedicó una parodia de sonrisa que consistió en una desalmada exhibición de sus colmillos. Serena pudo ver como las encías retrocedían, y los incisivos se agrandaban. No era tan arrebatadamente guapo como había creído en un principio; tenía una apariencia cruel y putrefacta.

Serena logró que le soltara el brazo dando un tirón y se agachó, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

- Tú no eres… -el nombre se le escapó con la tremenda explosión de dolor. La sangre perlaba su frente, y algunas gotas descendían por su rostro.

De forma deliberada, André se agachó y toscamente, deslizó su lengua por la mejilla de Serena, siguiendo el rastro de la sangre.

- Estás enferma, querida. Debes confiar en mí, yo sé lo que te conviene.

Serena se obligó a sí misma a permanecer tranquila, a apartar las telarañas que nublaban su mente; ella tenía dones especiales, tenía un cerebro. Esos eran dos hechos indiscutibles. Estaba segura de encontrarse en grave peligro, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar con aquel hombre, pero necesitaba pensar. Alzó el rostro hacia la luna de tal modo que su pelo, negro como el ébano, adquirió reflejos azulados.

- Estoy muy confundida, ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre –forzó una mirada apesadumbrada para satisfacerlo y calmarlo por si era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, estaba convencida de que ese hombre podía hacerlo- ¿Qué me ha ocurrido? Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- Te golpeaste en la cabeza –la ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo por su estrecha cintura; esta vez, Serena se obligó a aceptar el contacto sin alejarse.

- Lo siento; estoy tan confundida. Me siento tonta y asustada –confesó con los enormes ojos azules, la viva imagen de la inocencia, mientras mantenía a propósito la mente en blanco.

- Soy André, tu verdadero compañero. Otro hombre de los Cárpatos te alejó de mi lado y cuando te rescaté, te caíste y te golpeaste en la cabeza –su voz era hipnótica y con una extraña cadencia.

- _Verdadero compañero. Darien._

En esta ocasión, cuando el dolor la golpeó, lo aceptó, permitió que la atravesara por completo. Se quedó sin respiración y sintió que los huesos de su cráneo eran atravesados por miles de agujas. Echando mano de toda la disciplina que poseía, enfocó sus pensamientos.

- _¿Darien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Eres real? Tengo miedo_ –encontró un vínculo familiar, una huella mental que siguió con facilidad como si lo hubiera hecho con mucha frecuencia.

_- Pequeña_ –la respuesta fue muy débil, muy lejana pero muy real, algo a lo que agarrarse en un mundo de locura.

_- ¿Quién está a mi lado? ¿Qué está sucediendo?_ –preguntó mientras se apoyaba intencionadamente contra el hombre alto y mantenía su mente en un estado de total confusión. Encontraba interesante que su mente pudiera trabajar a dos niveles a la vez.

_- André es un vampiro. Te robó de mi lado; voy a por ti._

Algo andaba muy mal; estaba todo en su mente si lograba alcanzarlo. Serena creía en aquella lejana voz, sentía su amor y su calidez que la envolvían en unos brazos protectores y fuertes. Conocía esos sentimientos, esa voz. Parecía herido.

-_ ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué te ocurrió?_ - Darien introdujo de nuevo los recientes acontecimientos en la mente de Serena. Cuando lo asimiló, Serena tomó aire, la sensación era la misma que alguien sentía al ser golpeado con fuerza en el estómago.

- Darien.

- _Alex se ha convertido en una especie de dictador. No me atrevo a morir._

Los recuerdos volvían con rapidez, fluyendo como el agua; y se sentía aterrorizada. Siguió dividiendo la actividad de su cerebro. El vampiro sólo tenía acceso a la parte superficial, sólo leía lo que ella le permitía. Allí Serena estaba temblorosa y confusa, la mujer que él quería que fuese.

Las heridas de Darien le parecieron graves; estaba en la cueva, rodeado de todos los demás. Alex trabajaba en las heridas y Serena estaba completamente segura de que lo obligaría a enterrarse en las profundidades de la tierra y ella se quedaría sin la comunicación que la mantenía a flote. Alzó la barbilla; la droga podía haber confundido su mente de forma transitoria, pero ella podría hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

- _André, puedo apañármelas. No te preocupes por mí_ –usó mucho más valor del que sentía.

Repentinamente, se vio obligada a reprimir una oleada de alivio. La memoria, que hasta entonces había permanecido fragmentada, volvió a unirse en su totalidad bajo el toque curativo de la mente de Darien. Darien o Alex vendrían a por ella, no importaba lo que ocurriera; Darien taparía sus heridas y se arrastraría si fuera necesario, hasta llegar a su lado.

- Estás muy callada –la sorprendió André.

- Estoy intentando recordar, pero cuando lo hago, me duele la cabeza.

Estaban sobre una meseta; al principio, Serena no pudo distinguir la casa de piedra, construida en un lateral de la montaña. Parecía resplandecer a la luz de la luna, por un instante era un espejismo, después adoptaba una estructura diferente y desaparecía de nuevo. Serena parpadeó rápidamente, captando cada detalle para transmitírselo a Darien. El truco consistía en no permitir que el vampiro supiera que ella pensaba en Darien. Era André el que la castigaba con el dolor cuando se daba cuenta de que intentaba recordar algo acerca de él. Confundida por el efecto de la droga, había estado, brevemente, bajo su poder; ahora se sentía simplemente mareada y molesta. Y muy, muy cansada.

- ¿Esta es nuestra casa? –preguntó inocentemente, apoyándose por completo en él.

- Estaremos aquí para deleitarnos en nuestra cena, querida –y de nuevo percibió aquella curiosa mofa que ella empezaba a odiar- No es seguro que nos quedemos más tiempo; el otro puede perseguirnos. Debes alimentarte para volver a tener fuerzas y escapar.

Deliberadamente, Serena sujetó el brazo de André con la mano, en un gesto de confianza.

- Lo intentaré, André, pero me siento un poco mareada, en serio.

Serena dio un paso hacia la entrada y sintió la repentina protesta de Darien. Trastabilló insegura, y se cayó justo delante de la puerta, permaneciendo como una jovencita desamparada. Con una maldición, André intentó levantarla de un tirón y meterla en la casa, pero Serena estaba sin fuerzas y era incapaz de moverse por sí misma. La alzó en brazos y la llevó él mismo al interior. La casa, excavada en la roca, consistía en una gran habitación frontal, con una puerta en el rincón más alejado desde donde una escalera descendía al piso inferior. La estancia estaba fría y húmeda; el moho crecía en las grietas de la roca. Había una mesa y un banco de iglesia alargado. André movió la mano para encender varias velas; el corazón de Serena se detuvo y de nuevo empezó a latir alarmado; encadenados a la pared, con los ojos dilatados por el terror, vio a un hombre y a una mujer. Los dos estaban sucios, con la ropa desgarrada. El vestido de la mujer estaba hecho jirones y la camisa del hombre tenía manchas de sangre. Ambos tenían numerosos cardenales y sobre la mejilla derecha del hombre se distinguían varias marcas de quemaduras.

La sonrisa del vampiro fue cruel y burlona cuando examinó a sus indefensas víctimas.

- La cena, querida, sólo para ti.

Soltó a Serena en el banco como si fuera de frágil porcelana y se deslizó con sumo encanto sobre el suelo de piedra, con los vacíos ojos clavados en la mujer. Se tomó su tiempo, dilatando el momento para disfrutar de su terror y riéndose a carcajadas de la impotente rabia del marido. Mientras dejaba libre a la mujer de un tirón, el hombre luchaba y profería amenazas, maldiciendo a Serena. André arrastró a la mujer hasta ponerla al lado de Serena, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas y la mantuvo agarrada, tirándole del pelo con una mano para dejar su garganta expuesta. Deslizó el pulgar por la yugular.

- Aliméntate, querida. Siente la sangre derramarse en tus venas y hazte fuerte de nuevo. Cuando le arrebates la vida, conocerás un poder que jamás has imaginado. Este es mi regalo; un poder infinito.

La mujer sollozaba y gemía de terror. Su marido rogaba, juraba y luchaba contra las cadenas que lo apresaban; Serena se puso de pie y se echó a un lado el pelo con mano temblorosa. André podía haber puesto a sus víctimas en un trance, seducirlas para que acogieran gustosos la muerte, pero no lo hizo porque buscaba el placer que le producía el terror en los humanos. El sabor de la adrenalina causaba adicción, intoxicaba sus sentidos. En la estancia, todos esperaban la reacción de Serena. Pudo sentir a Darien en su interior, muy quieto, callado, hirviendo de furia por no poder estar allí para protegerla de aquella terrible situación.

Sus enormes ojos azul-violeta, se alzaron hasta el rostro de André, estaban brillantes y al borde de las lágrimas. Serena pasó la mano por el brazo de la mujer, en una caricia suave, intentando reconfortarla sin palabras.

Dudas de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? Sinceramente, no puedo recordarlo. Jamás arrebataría una vida de esta manera, y ciertamente, tú tampoco. ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esta prueba? ¿Acaso he cometido un crimen que no recuerdo? ¿Por qué te comportas de un modo tan cruel conmigo?

El rostro de André se oscureció, y los ojos rojizos volvieron a su habitual color castaño oscuro.

- No te angusties tanto.

- Dímelo, André. No soporto el no poder recordar nada. ¿Me obligó el otro a hacer algo que no puedes perdonarme? –diciendo esto, bajó la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada. Su voz sonó entonces más suave- Toma mi vida, André. Descarga tu ira sobre mí, no sobre esta pobre mujer que no se lo merece; me marcharé si no deseas que mi vida esté ligada a la tuya, aunque no tenga otro sitio donde ir –buscó la mirada de André, sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad que pretendía imprimir a su voz- Toma mi vida, André, ahora.

- No, Serena.

- Entonces, contéstame; ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esta prueba?

¿Es porque no soy totalmente como tú? ¿Porque no puedo ir bajo tierra o transformar mi cuerpo? Ya sé; te avergüenzas de mí y quieres castigarme de este modo.

- Por supuesto que no.

Serena rodeó a la mujer con su brazo.

- Creo recordar, aunque no estoy segura, que dijiste haber contratado a sirvientes de confianza. ¿Te referías a esta mujer? –De repente, su rostro expresión cambió- ¿Es tu amante? –su voz sonó con un timbre histérico, pero las manos eran gentiles sobre el brazo de la mujer.

- ¡No! ¡No! –Protestó la mujer, aunque en sus ojos se leían la confusión y un atisbo de esperanza- No soy su amante; este es mi marido. No hemos hecho nada malo.

André estaba claramente en un atolladero; se había llevado a Serena en un intento desesperado de salvarse a sí mismo. Si la obligaba a matar, la convertiría en un ser tan oscuro y condenado como él. Algo en su interior se agitó y se volvió a contemplar la inocencia de sus ojos.

- La mujer dice la verdad, Serena; ella no significa nada para mí. Es una simple sirvienta, si tú lo deseas –se veía perdido y solo, casi inseguro.

Serena le tomó la mano; su mente, podrida y retorcida, era una obra maestra de maldad. Pero aún así, Serena sintió lástima por él; una vez fue bueno, no muy diferente de Darien o Endymión, pero en la oscura soledad de su existencia, había tomado el camino equivocado. André quería desesperadamente volver a sentir, ser capaz de soportar el sol del amanecer, presenciar de nuevo un atardecer; quería mirarse otra vez al espejo y no ver sus encías embebidas y los estragos causados por su depravada existencia. Era imposible; ningún vampiro de verdad podía enfrentar su reflejo en un espeso sin sentir un profundo dolor. Serena era su única esperanza y él se aferró a ella; quería un milagro. Pero al haber sido humana, no tenía idea de lo que ella era capaz o incapaz de hacer.

- Perdóname, André, si he hecho algo que te haga dudar de mí –dijo en voz baja, sentía tanta pena en su interior que tenía ganas de llorar. No podía salvarlo, aunque no hubiera pertenecido a Darien, no podía; nadie podía hacerlo. Era demasiado depravado, estaba demasiado imbuido de su falso poder, demasiado enganchado al sabor de la adrenalina en la sangre humana, y eso sólo se conseguía aterrorizando a sus víctimas. Serena se odiaba por engañarlo, pero su vida y las de la pareja estaban en la cuerda floja.

La mano de André le acarició el cabello.

- No estoy enfadado contigo, querida mía, pero estás débil y necesitas sustento.

La mujer se tensó de repente, su rostro estaba distorsionado por el miedo. Se quedó muy quieta, esperando la respuesta de Serena que parecía muy confundida.

- Pero no puedo alimentarme –y deliberadamente, dejó que el nombre de Darien resonara en su mente, tras lo cual se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos para soportar el dolor que le provocó- No sé por qué; no puedo pensar.

Creo que el otro me hizo algo para que me sintiera así.

André levantó a la mujer tirándole del pelo.

- Volveré en unos minutos. Procura que a Serena no le suceda nada –dijo con ojos fríos y vacíos- No intentes marcharte, lo sabré de inmediato.

- André, quédate –susurró Serena, luchando por él a pesar de sí misma. Él se apartó de Serena con un giro y salió con rapidez, alejándose de la luz, de vuelta al mundo de locura y muerte con el que estaba familiarizado.

La mujer agarró a Serena.

- Por favor, déjenos marchar. Él es el diablo; nos matará a todos, nos hará sus esclavos hasta que no le divirtamos. Serena intentó levantarse, luchando desesperadamente contra el mareo que sentía.

- Él lo sabrá. Puede ver en la oscuridad, oleros y sentir el latido de vuestros corazones -El mismo aire estaba viciado y hablaba de muerte. Con su sensibilidad, Serena podía incluso escuchar los chillidos de las incontables víctimas, arrastradas hacia ese lugar y encadenadas a los sucios muros. Estaba tan asustada como la mujer-

¿Quién eres?

- Soy Monique Chancellor; este es mi marido, Alexander. ¿Por qué me ayudó?

- Guarda bien tus pensamientos, Monique. Él puede escucharlos.

- Es nosferatu, el impío. El vampiro –afirmó más que preguntóDebemos marcharnos de este lugar de muerte.

Serena se puso de pie insegura, sujetándose al respaldo del banco y a la mesa hasta que llegó a la puerta. Se quedó mirando fijamente las estrellas, observó el paisaje en todas las direcciones, tomando nota de cada pared rocosa, de los picos que se alzaban a espaldas de la casa. Examinó cuidadosamente la misma construcción, las ventanas, las puertas, la estructura de las paredes; prestando especial atención a la llanura que llevaba hasta la casa.

- Por favor, por favor –la mujer volvió a agarrarla con ambas manosAyúdenos.

Serena parpadeó para enfocar la mirada.

- Estoy intentando ayudaros. Permanece tranquila; quédate fuera de su camino. Y no atraigáis de ningún modo su atención –diciendo esto, cerró la puerta habiendo cumplido el que ella pensaba que era su deber. Darien y Alex dispondrían de toda la información que ella pudiera enviarles.

- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Alexander de forma perspicaz, sospechaba de ella. Había tirado tanto de las cadenas que tenía las muñecas en carne viva.

Serena se frotó las sienes, su estómago volvía a sentir náuseas.

- No es una buena idea que él vea heridas abiertas a su alrededor –ella podía oler la sangre, y su cuerpo, desesperadamente débil, necesitaba alimentarse. Serena ignoró los débiles sollozos de la mujer, acurrucada en un rincón y se acercó al marido para ver si encontraba el modo de aliviar su incomodidad. Mientras se inclinaba para examinar sus heridas, el hombre alzó la otra mano para agarrar un mechón de pelo y tirar tan fuerte que a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La acercó de espaldas hacia el pecho y rodeó su garganta con ambas manos, hundiendo los dedos en la tierna carne.

- Alexander, detente, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Monique.

- Monique, trae las llaves de estos grilletes –ordenó Alexander con sus fuertes dedos aplastando la tráquea de Serena, de tal modo que la habitación empezó a girar a su alrededor.

Serena pudo sentir el miedo del hombre, su frenético intento de salvar su vida y la de su esposa. Tenía miedo de que ella fuera también un vampiro jugando cruelmente con ellos, a modo de perverso entretenimiento. Serena no podía culparlo, pero sus manos estaban acabando con su vida.

- _¡Serena!_ –la oleada de furia llegó a su mente junto con el grito. Las manos de Alexander fueron arrancadas de la garganta de Serena; se oyó con claridad el ruido de los huesos al romperse y quedó aplastado contra la pared, los pies colgando a bastante distancia del suelo. Monique chilló al oír como el aire salía de los pulmones de su esposo; lo estaban estrangulando, los ojos empezaban a salirse de sus órbitas.

- _Libéralo, ¡Darien! Oh, Dios, por favor. No puedo soportar ser la responsable de otra muerte. No puedo_ –y se dejó caer al suelo, agarrándose las rodillas y haciéndose un ovillo que se mecía sobre sí mismo- _Por favor_ –murmuró en voz alta- Suéltalo.

Darien luchó contra la ira asesina que lo poseía, intentando reprimirla lo suficiente para liberar al humano de su ataque mental. Saltó y comenzó a surcar el cielo, siguiendo con facilidad el rastro de Serena. Apenas era consciente de Alex, volando a su altura por la izquierda ni de Aidan y Mamoru, ligeramente más retrasados; ni de Armando y Cielo y otros cuantos que se esforzaban en mantener cierta distancia. Ninguno de ellos importaba. Había cazado vampiros durante muchos cientos de años y siempre había sentido una pequeña vacilación, quizás por la pena. Esta vez no sentía ninguna.

Darien mantuvo su furia firmemente controlada, la sentía hervir como el magma de un volcán, buscando una vía de escape en cualquier dirección para liberarse de modo explosivo y violento. Si la dejaba escapar, la misma tierra, el viento y las criaturas de las montañas reaccionarían ante ella, lo cual sería una clara advertencia para el vampiro. Ya no estaba dolorido y se había alimentado bien; Alex se había encargado de eso en persona. La mezcla de sangre antigua era infinitamente poderosa. No obstante, una gota de sangre se deslizó por las plumas blancas del búho; por instinto, Darien se movió, dando un rodeo para ir a favor del viento, de esta forma el vampiro no captaría su olor en el aire.

La noche retembló con un grito de puro terror seguido de una diabólica carcajada, el símbolo de un mezquino triunfo. Todos los hombres de los Cárpatos, tan empáticos con la tierra, percibieron la violenta vibración, la turbulencia provocada por el poder, el ciclo de la vida y la muerte. Serena, siendo psíquicamente receptiva, dejó su mente volar de inmediato a la violenta escena.

- No, Serena –le ordenó Darien. Presionó las sienes con las manos; André se reía mientras se arrojaba desde la rama de un árbol sobre una mujer que intentaba alejarse arrastrándose. Un cuerpo más menudo yacía desmadejado a los pies del árbol, pálido y sin vida, arrojado allí por el vampiro. La mujer rogaba y pedía que no la matara; André se reía de nuevo, y la alejaba a patadas para obligarla a volver de nuevo suplicando ser su servidora.

- ¡André! ¡No, no puedes hacerlo! –dejó escapar Serena en voz alta, tambaleándose sobre la puerta; salió corriendo al exterior, a la oscuridad de la noche, girando sobre sí misma para encontrar la dirección. La debilidad se impuso y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo quedándose inmóvil sobre la hierba.

Monique salió tras ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Sé que no es lo que mi marido piensa; sé que trata de salvarnos.

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Serena.

- Ha matado a un niño; y se recrea mortificando a la madre. También la va a matar; no puedo salvarla –Serena se consoló como pudo acurrucada en el regazo de Monique que tocó los oscuros moratones de su garganta.

- Siento mucho lo que le hizo Alexander; está enloquecido por el miedo y la furia. Usted se arriesgó demasiado; ese monstruo pudo matarla.

Serena cerró, cansada, los ojos.

- Todavía puede hacerlo. No podemos escapar de él.

La noche se agitaba con inquietantes vibraciones. En algún lugar del bosque, un animal perdió su presa y chilló de rabia; un búho ululó y un lobo gruñó. Serena apretó entre las suyas la mano de Monique, aliviada de poder mover las piernas.

- Vamos; tenemos que entrar. Quédate quieta y mantente fuera de la vista de André si puedes. Cuando regrese, estará pletórico y será impredecible.

Monique ayudó a Serena a ponerse en pie, deslizando su brazo por la pequeña cintura.

- ¿Qué le hizo a Alexander cuando la hirió?

Serena volvió de mala gana a la casa de piedra.

- Yo no le hice nada –se tocó las marcas moradas de su garganta; Alexander había complicado las cosas. André no pasaría por alto los cardenales.

- Usted siente cosas que nosotros no percibimos –aventuró incómoda Monique.

- No es un don muy placentero; él ha asesinado esta noche; a una mujer y a un niño. Yo hice que se marchara y cambié nuestras vidas por las de ellos.

- ¡No! –Negó Monique- Usted no es responsable de lo que él hace, no más que mi marido es responsable por lo que ese monstruo me hizo. Alexander cree que debería haber encontrado un modo de protegerme; y no se lo perdona. No seas como él, Serena.

Serena se detuvo sobre los escalones de piedra y contempló el paisaje bañado a la luz de la luna. El viento se agitó y la brillante luz plateada pareció oscurecerse como un mal presagio. Monique jadeó, aferrándose a Serena, intentando arrastrarla a la relativa seguridad de la casa. Una mancha roja se extendió y cubrió por completo la luna. El viento arrastró un lento gemido que creció hasta convertirse en un aullido; un lobo alzó la cabeza a la sangrienta luna y aulló como advertencia, automáticamente, otro lobo se unió hasta que la misma montaña retumbó de forma siniestra.

Monique se dio la vuelta y corrió al lado de su esposo.

- Reza conmigo; reza conmigo.

Serena cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

- No me contagies el pánico, Monique. Si lo mantenemos a raya, tenemos una oportunidad.

Alexander la miró con odio, abrazaba a su esposa de forma protectora, tenía la mano hinchada y dolorida.

- No la escuches, Monique. Estuvo a punto de estrangularme; me arrojó contra la pared con una fuerza increíble. Ella también es impura.

Serena dejó los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

- Estoy empezando a desear tener todo el poder que crees que tengo. Debo encontrar el modo de hacerte callar.

- Él teme por nosotros –habló Monique con voz conciliadora- ¿No podemos quitarle las cadenas?

- Trataría de atacar a André en cuanto regresara –Serena hizo una mueca a André, completamente exasperada por su comportamientoEso haría que lo matara aún más rápido –Empezó a temblar mientras miraba con ojos afligidos a Monique- Ya viene. Quédate muy quieta, pase lo que pase no hagas que se fije en ti.

* * *

**Espero con ansias su review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quise adaptarlos en un SerexDarien. Y espero que perdonen las faltas en el fic. Besos.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

El viento aulló en el exterior de forma espectral, desvaneciéndose hasta dejar un silencio anormal. Serena escuchó latir a su propio corazón. Dio un paso hacia atrás en el momento en que la puerta se hizo astillas con un fuerte crujido. Las llamas de las velas se agitaron, arrojando sombras macabras y grotescas sobre las paredes y apagándose después.

- Ven, Serena. Debemos marcharnos en este momento –dijo André chasqueando los dedos mientras extendía la mano. La cara del vampiro estaba sonrosada por la sangre fresca; el brillo del mal iluminaba sus ojos y su boca tenía un rictus cruel.

Serena lo observó con una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Por qué vienes a mí de este modo? Cuéntame qué está ocurriendo.

André se movió a gran velocidad y, en el último momento, Serena recordó que ella también podía realizar semejantes proezas. Sintió el cálido y hediondo aliento que apestaba a muerte. Las uñas del vampiro, afiladas y largas como garras, arañaron el brazo de Serena mientras esta se alejaba agachada, apretando su menudo cuerpo en un rincón.

- No intentes obtener mi sumisión cuando una simple explicación sería suficiente.

- Te arrepentirás por desafiarme –gruñó y arrojó el enorme banco fuera de su camino, estrellándose y haciéndose añicos contra la pared, a corta distancia de la trémula pareja humana.

Un pequeño gemido de terror escapó de la garganta de Monique y, de inmediato, el vampiro se giró con los ojos rojos y brillantes.

- Te arrastrará hasta mí como la perra que eres –su voz adquirió una cadencia hipnótica, al igual que su mirada.

Alexander tiró de las cadenas, intentando detener a Monique, que se echó al suelo obedientemente, y se arrastró de modo sensual y servil. Serena cruzó tranquilamente la habitación y se puso de rodillas delante de Monique.

- Escúchame, Monique. No hagas esto –sus enormes ojos azul-violeta miraban fijamente a la mujer. La voz de Serena era hermosa, pura, seducía y cautivaba haciendo que la voz del vampiro apareciera desagradable y repugnante. La cara de Monique reflejó en ese momento la confusión y la vergüenza que sentía al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El vampiro explotó y de un salto, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Serena, agarrándola del pelo y obligándola a doblarse hacia atrás, hasta casi tocar sus mismos pies.

El mundo entró en erupción a su alrededor; la noche misma parecía hervir de furia, el viento aullaba y gritaba, atravesando a fuertes ráfagas la llanura para golpear las ventanas. Un oscuro tornado bajó del ominoso cielo y levantó el tejado del edificio, el remolino arrastró los muebles y esparció los tesoros guardados a lo largo de los años.

Monique dejó escapar un aullido y se lanzó sobre Alexander, abrazándose a él. Se oían susurros, siseos y murmullos furiosos que lanzaban acusaciones y condenaban al vampiro. La montaña retumbó de nuevo y el muro exterior se derrumbó cayendo sobre la llanura, despidiendo rocas y polvo como en una explosión con dinamita.

Darien permanecía en el centro de la feroz tormenta, con los ojos negros fríos como la muerte. Alto y elegante a pesar de la mancha carmesí que se extendía por su camisa de seda; parecía relajado en mitad del caos. Alzó una mano y el rugido del viento desapareció. Darien observó a André, sosteniendo su mirada un instante.

- Suéltala –dijo con una voz suave que llenó de terror el corazón de todos los que le escucharon.

Los dedos de André se enredaron aún más en el sedoso cabello de Serena.

Darien le respondió con una cruel sonrisa.

- ¿Deseas que obtenga tu sumisión y que te arrastres hacia tu muerte como haces con tus víctimas? - Los dedos de André se contrajeron con un espasmo y su brazo se retiró con un movimiento brusco como el de una marioneta. Miró horrorizado a Darien, jamás había imaginado que alguien ostentara ese poder. El control mental no funcionaba con los miembros de su especie, sin embargo, Darien lo había dominado sin esfuerzo.

-_ Ven hacia mí, Serena_ –dijo Darien sin apartar los ojos del vampiro, manteniéndolo atrapado e indefenso con la fuerza de su mente. Su furia era tan inmensa que no había necesitado fundirse con la mente de Alex para conseguir el control sobre André.

Uno a uno, todos los hombres de los Cárpatos se materializaron; en sus rostros se leía la condena hacia el vampiro. Serena pudo sentir que el terror de los humanos aumentaba, llegando casi a la locura. Se acercó a ellos, dando tumbos y envolvió a Monique en sus brazos.

- Él nos salvará –les susurró.

- Es como el otro –dijo Alexander con tono áspero.

- No, él es bueno. Él nos salvará –afirmó Serena con gran convicción.

Darien liberó súbitamente al vampiro. André miró entonces a su alrededor, con una mueca sarcástica.

- ¿Necesitas un ejército para ir de cacería?

- Has sido sentenciado por tus muchos crímenes, André. Si yo fallara, cualquier otro ejecutaría la sentencia –Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza a dos de sus hombres y señaló a Serena. Su alta figura emanaba confianza y poder- No eres más que un niño, André –su voz era ahora puro terciopelo, suavemente modulada- No puedes esperar igualarte a alguien que ha luchado en innumerables batallas, pero te ofrezco la oportunidad por la que has estado luchando tanto –los ojos negros brillaban con una furia helada.

- ¿La venganza, Darien? –preguntó mordazmente André- Qué típico de ti –Y se impulsó para saltar en el aire mientras extendía sus garras y dejaba ver sus colmillos por los cuales goteaba la saliva.

Darien desapareció de la vista y el vampiro se encontró de repente fuera de la casa, tirado en el suelo, la noche lo rodeaba al igual que los hombres de los Cárpatos, que formaban un amplio círculo, encerrándolo en él. André se volvió para ver qué miraban. Darien estaba a unos pasos de ellos con una negra furia en la mirada. Lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear.

Aidan se acercó a Serena, deslizando sus brillantes y perspicaces ojos dorados sobre los mortales acurrucados junto a ella.

- Ven con nosotros –le ordenó de repente- Darien desea que nos aseguremos que estás a salvo.

Serena no lo reconoció físicamente, pero sí reconoció la confianza y la seguridad en sí mismo del desconocido. Su voz era cálida y casi hipnótica.

- ¿Viste dónde guardó la llave André para que podamos liberar a Alexander? –preguntó Serena a Monique, intentando apartarse de los otros hombres que le bloqueaban el paso.

Sin previo aviso, los ojos de Serena se dilataron, se aferró el vientre y un grito inarticulado quedó trabado en su garganta. Cayó al suelo, agitándose agónicamente, tenía la frente empapada con gotas de sangre que goteaban cayéndole sobre los ojos. Monique se echó al suelo, a su lado; Serena ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia. Ya no estaba en el interior de la casa, no percibía a Aidan ni a Byron, ni siquiera era consciente de la presencia de Monique o Alexander. Estaba en el exterior, con la sangrienta luz de la luna bañando su cuerpo, enfrentándose a un demonio de fuerza y poder sobrecogedores; un demonio cuyos ojos brillaban rojos y llameantes, cuya sonrisa era la encarnación de la crueldad. Totalmente implacable, alto, elegante, con mortal confianza en sí mismo. Serena sabía que iba a matarla; había una elegancia animal en sus fluidos movimientos; muerte y perdición en sus ojos sin alma. Era totalmente invencible; había golpeado su cuerpo provocando una herida mortal y se alejaba deslizándose sin apenas ser visto. No había piedad ni sentimiento en él. Implacable, despiadado, feroz y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- _Contémplalo como es en realidad, un asesino, un cazador de hombres de los Cárpatos y de mortales por igual_ –siseó André en su mente- _Conócelo como la bestia que es. Ves a un hombre culto que te controla con su mente; este es el verdadero Darien Dubrinsky. Ha dado caza a cientos de los nuestros, quizás miles, y los ha asesinado. Nos matará a todos y no sentirá nada más que el poder supremo._

La mente de André estaba totalmente unida a la de Serena de modo que ella veía a través de los ojos del vampiro, sentía su odio y su miedo y también el dolor del golpe que había recibido de Darien cuando lo atacó. Serena luchaba por liberarse del control mental del vampiro, pero él sabía que estaba casi muerto y se aferraba a ella con total determinación. Sería su venganza; cada golpe que recibiera, cada herida ardiente que Darien le infligiera, Serena los sentiría, padeciendo el mismo dolor. El vampiro podía al menos enorgullecerse de ese sufrimiento.

Serena veía claramente su plan, sabía que Darien había percibido la insoportable agonía que recorrió su cuerpo cuando asestó el golpe inicial. Apenas podía respirar, pero intentaba alejarse de él y encerrarse en sí misma. Darien, sin embargo, era demasiado fuerte para permitir que se alejara. Serena percibía su furia helada, su falta de piedad, su deseo de pelear, la necesidad de matar al renegado. Y pudo sentir su repentina indecisión al ser consciente de la maniobra del vampiro.

- _Serena, escúchame_ –Alex. La calma en el ojo del huracán. Su cadencia musical, hipnótica, relajante- _Entrégate a mí. Duerme ahora -_ Alex no le dio opción, pero aún así, Serena se entregó complaciente, agradecida a la hipnótica voz, y se dejó llevar de inmediato, cortando la última amenaza que se cernía sobre Darien.

Un largo silbido se escapó de los pulmones de Darien. Se movió con tal rapidez, que nadie pudo verlo. El cuerpo de André fue impulsado hacia atrás, volando unos metros tras recibir el golpe. El ruido seco rasgó el espectral silencio. André forcejeó para ponerse en pie, sus ojos miraban furiosos y salvajes a su enemigo.

- He ganado –dijo mientras escupía la sangre que se agolpaba en su boca y se llevaba una mano al pecho- Te vio como realmente eres. Lo que hagas ahora no puede cambiar eso.

Parecía imposible, incluso para un miembro de la raza de los Cárpatos, ser tan rápido. Había algo terrible en las profundidades de esos despiadados ojos negros. Con Serena inconsciente, no había una pizca de piedad ni compasión. André dio un paso hacia atrás, se concentró y fijó su objetivo. Un fiero relámpago crujió y se estrelló en el mismo sitio donde Darien estaba segundos antes. El estrépito fue enorme; el golpe hizo que la tierra se agitara. El rayo chispeó y se retiró dejando un rastro chamuscado y ennegrecido a su paso. André chilló cuando algo le golpeó en el cuello, impulsando su cabeza hacia atrás, y abriendo una enorme hendidura en su garganta de la que manaba la oscura sangre a chorros.

El cuarto golpe abrió el pecho de André, aplastando los huesos y desgarrando los músculos hasta llegar al corazón. Aquellos crueles ojos negros miraban a André sin piedad mientras Darien le arrancaba el corazón para arrojarlo a un lado con desprecio. El órgano aún seguía latiendo en el suelo junto al cuerpo sin vida del vampiro. Darien se había asegurado de que no volviera a levantarse. Permaneció al lado de su vencido oponente, luchando por controlar la bestia de su interior, la salvaje llamarada del triunfo, la adicción que ese poder creaba en su cuerpo, haciendo que se agitara. No sentía dolor en las heridas, solo una enorme alegría, pura alegría por su victoria. Su lado salvaje creció peligrosamente, extendiéndose en su interior como fuego líquido; el viento se agitó y le trajo un olor familiar.

- Serena - La sangre de Darien corrió frenética; sus colmillos anhelaron su carne y el hambre surgió en su cuerpo. Podía oler a los humanos, al hombre que había osado tocar a su compañera. El deseo de beber sangre lo golpeó y sus súbditos se alejaron de él percibiendo el poder que irradiaba y la necesidad abrumadora de matar que en esos momentos lo poseía. El viento giró a su alrededor, formando un remolino y el aroma de Serena persistió, ligero y esquivo.

- Serena.

Su cuerpo se contrajo, ardió.

- Serena.

El viento susurraba su nombre y la turbulenta tormenta que arrasaba su interior se evaporó. La mente de Darien alcanzó el camino de la luz, volvió del mundo violento donde se había sumergido.

- Destruid esa cosa –espetó brevemente sin dirigirse a alguien en particular. Convocó energía procedente del cielo para limpiarse las manos, quitando la sangre maldita de su cuerpo. Se movió sin ser visto, volviendo a las ruinas del cubil del vampiro, materializándose en el aire e irguiéndose sobre Monique que sostenía y acunaba el cuerpo sin vida de Serena.

* * *

**Espero con ansias su review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta historia no es mía. Repito.**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA!**

**Ni los personajes ni ella lo son. Pero quise adaptarlos en un SerexDarien. Y espero que perdonen las faltas en el fic. Besos.**

**Explicación:**

_El príncipe oscuro=_**hablando por la mente**

_-_El príncipe oscuro-** = diálogos**

******¡Espero que les guste!**

******Argumento:**

******Darien, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Serena, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Darien, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas. **

* * *

Serena fue consciente poco a poco del lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en una cama, desnuda; Darien estaba a su lado y enredaba los dedos en su pelo húmedo. Reconoció el tacto de sus manos trenzándole la melena con movimientos tranquilos y sosegados, de forma práctica haciendo que se sintiera cómoda a pesar de su mente nublada. Parecía estar en un viejo castillo, pequeño e inevitablemente construido para resistir un ataque. La habitación estaba caldeada, y Darien había estrujado y quemado hierbas aromáticas que esparcían su olor añadiendo un toque de romanticismo a la ya de por sí romántica luz de las velas. Se había bañado, y también la había bañado a ella, de modo que sus cuerpos olían al jabón de hierbas que él usaba; se tomó su tiempo para trenzar el cabello mientras Serena trataba de orientarse en la desconocida estancia. Darien rozó su mente, encontró confusión, y una firme decisión de permanecer cuerda; se sentía atemorizada por su presencia, y aún le asustaba más el hecho de confiar en su propia visión de lo sucedido. Serena estudió con detenimiento cada rincón de la habitación, cada muro, cada detalle, mientras su corazón latía frenético a sus propios oídos; era un lugar hermoso.

El fuego ardía alegre en la chimenea; unas largas velas puntiagudas desprendían una ligera fragancia que se mezclaba con el relajante aroma de las hierbas sanadoras. Una Biblia hermosamente encuadernada yacía en la pequeña mesita de noche, junto a la cama. No reconoció nada, pero todo le resultaba vagamente familiar.

El edredón era grueso y cálido, muy suave sobre su piel desnuda; entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía nada de ropa. En un principio se sintió vulnerable y tímida; al rato, volvió a percibir la sensación de estar en el lugar apropiado, de pertenecer a ese lugar y a ese hombre. Sus caricias le eran familiares, y despertaban alarmantes sensaciones en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Monique y a su marido? –preguntó aferrando con fuerza el edredón entre sus dedos. Intentó ignorar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino al acercarse a ella y rozar su piel, al sentir el áspero roce de su velludo pecho contra su espalda, al sentir su miembro endurecido contra sus nalgas. Él se sentía a gusto; se sentía parte de ella.

Darien depositó un beso en un moratón de su cuello, deslizando la lengua en una sedosa caricia hasta el lugar donde latía el pulso. El cuerpo de Serena se tensó por la anticipación; su mente parecía confusa.

- Están a salvo, en su casa, amándose el uno al otro como debe ser. No recuerdan nada de lo sucedido con André, ni las atrocidades que cometió con ellos. Creen que somos amigos, buenos amigos –dijo besándole otro moratón, una caricia ligera como el roce de una pluma que hizo que la sangre de Serena se encendiera. Darien movió entonces las manos hacia la estrecha cintura, deslizándose por el talle hasta aprisionar los pechos entre sus manos. Volvió a rozar su mente, y al contacto, Serena se alejó de él.

- ¿Por qué me temes, Serena? Has visto lo peor de mí, me has visto como un asesino, como el brazo que imparte la justicia de nuestra gente –sus dedos acariciaban los pezones en un roce lento y sensual que hacía que oleadas de calor ascendieran por el cuerpo de Serena- ¿Crees que hay maldad en mí? Sumérgete en mi mente, pequeña; me resulta imposible esconderte nada. Jamás te he ocultado mi verdadera naturaleza; antes me veías con compasión y me mirabas con amor; me aceptabas. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado todo? Serena cerró los ojos; la sombra de sus largas pestañas cayó sobre sus pómulos.

- Ya no sé qué creer.

- Bésame, Serena. Une tu mente a la mía; une tu cuerpo al mío para que seamos un solo ser. Antes confiabas en mí; hazlo de nuevo. Mírame con los ojos del amor, con los ojos del perdón por las cosas que estuve obligado a hacer, por la bestia que habita en mí. No me mires a través de los ojos de alguien que deseaba destruirnos, a nosotros y a los nuestros. Entrégate a mí –su voz era seductora, un hechizo de magia negra. Sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de su adorable piel; se conocía de memoria cada curva, cada hoyuelo. Su cuerpo ardía de necesidad y su hambre despertaba. Y la de ella junto a la de él. Muy suavemente, para no alarmarla, Darien aprisionó el esbelto cuerpo de Serena contra el edredón, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mucho más musculoso y grande. Era pequeña y demasiado frágil bajo sus caricias.

- ¿Por qué te has convertido en mi vida, Darien? Siempre he estado sola, he sido fuerte y he tenido confianza en mí misma; tú te has apropiado de todo.

Sus manos resbalaron por los contornos del cuerpo de Serena hasta llegar a su rostro y enmarcarlo entre ellas.

- Eres mi única y verdadera vida, Serena. He de reconocer que te arranqué de todo lo que te era familiar, pero jamás pensé en mantenerte aislada. Sé lo que la soledad conlleva, lo que es una vida solitaria; ellos te usaban Serena, te utilizaban, habrían acabado contigo. ¿No sientes que eres mi otra mitad, que yo soy tu otra mitad?

La besó en los párpados, en las mejillas, en las comisuras de los labios.

- Bésame, Serena. Recuérdame.

Serena abrió los ojos, alzando sus largas pestañas para buscar con los ojos azules la negra y hambrienta mirada de Darien. El azul era oscuro, casi púrpura. La intensa mirada de Darien era ardiente, apasionada, como su cuerpo.

- Si te beso, Darien, no seré capaz de detenerme.

La boca de Darien encontró su garganta, el valle entre sus pechos, y se detuvo por un instante en el lugar donde latía su corazón, mordisqueando la sensible piel antes de volver a su boca.

- Soy un hombre de los Cárpatos que ha vivido mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. Es verdad que mi capacidad de sentir es pequeña, que mi naturaleza se deleita en el placer de la caza, en el placer de matar. Para imponernos a la bestia que llevamos dentro, debemos encontrar a nuestra compañera, a nuestra otra mitad, a la luz que ilumina nuestra oscuridad. Tú eres mi luz, Serena, eres mi vida. Pero eso no significa que tenga que abandonar mis obligaciones para con mi pueblo. Debo cazar a aquellos que se ceban en los humanos, a aquellos que matan a nuestra gente. No puedo permitirme ningún sentimiento mientras lo hago, o la locura me estaría esperando al final del camino; bésame, une tu mente a la mía. Ámame por lo que soy - El cuerpo de Serena ardía en deseos, hambriento y febril por sus caricias. El corazón de Darien latía con fuerza; su piel abrasaba y sus músculos aparecían duros sobre la suavidad del cuerpo de Serena. Cada roce de sus labios hacía que saltaran chispas de su cuerpo, crujiendo el aire a su alrededor.

- No puedo mentirte –susurró Darien- Conoces mis pensamientos; conoces la bestia que habita en mí. Intento ser dulce contigo y escucharte cada vez que esa bestia lucha por liberarse, pero tú consigues domarla, Serena. Por favor, te necesito. Y tú me necesitas. Tu cuerpo está débil, percibo tu hambre. Tu mente está fragmentada; déjame que te cure. Tu cuerpo llama a gritos al mío. Bésame, Serena. No nos abandones a ambos.

Los ojos azules continuaron estudiando el rostro de Darien, deteniéndose sobre los sensuales labios, de los que brotó un repentino suspiro. Esperando su respuesta, Darien unió sus labios a los de Serena. Serena lo reconoció entonces, sus ojos se lo dijeron. Y después sus manos, que acariciaron su cabeza mientras la ternura bañaba su delgado cuerpo por completo.

- Me temo que estoy asustada de ser esa parte que te completa Darien. No puede ser real, no puede ser tan perfecto. No quiero que te conviertas en lo que soñé, no quiero que esa pesadilla se haga realidad –entonces, atrajo el rostro de Darien hacia el suyo y se fundió en un apasionado beso. El trueno resonó en su cabeza, en la de él. Un calor abrasador los consumía a ambos; la mente de Darien rozó por un instante la de Serena, tentadora, y no encontró resistencia; se fundió con ella sin reservas y su febril necesidad junto con la salvaje y desbocada pasión que sentía se convirtieron en las de su compañera, alimentándola, haciéndole saber que él era real y que jamás la abandonaría, que jamás podría dejarla sola.

Darien bebió de su dulzura mientras exploraba con la lengua cada rincón de la suave boca de Serena, haciendo que las llamas de la pasión ardieran y crepitaran en torno a ellos. La cogió de las caderas, tan pequeñas entre sus manos, y la acercó para poder separarle con facilidad los muslos. La boca de Serena, húmeda y ansiosa, acariciaba los fuertes músculos del pecho de Darien, su lengua rozaba el pulso en el cuello y él sentía como sus entrañas se contraían, su cuerpo ardía y su miembro se inflamaba hasta tal extremo que temía estallar y escapar de los confines de sus límites físicos. Darien aferró la trenza por la nuca, acercándola aún más a él, mientras con la otra mano se internaba en el suave triángulo de rizos; estaba húmeda y ardiente por la necesidad. Murmuró el nombre de Serena en voz queda, mientras la penetraba con fuerza y rapidez. La lengua de Serena se detuvo en una lenta caricia sobre la piel del cuello, mordisqueando mientras el corazón de Darien saltaba de placer, y su miembro se hundía en el pasadizo húmedo y estrecho, ardiente como el fuego, suave como el terciopelo. Los dientes se clavaron aún más, con urgencia, y Darien gritó sumido en el más profundo éxtasis, presionando la cabeza de Serena con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras con certeros envites la penetraba cada vez más profundamente, mientras su sangre, rica, cálida y poderosa alimentaba su hambriento cuerpo.

Darien sabía que su control pendía de un hilo, con ambas manos elevaba las caderas de Serena para conseguir que la fricción fuera aún más salvaje, haciendo que ella se aproximara al borde del abismo, presionando con fiereza el rígido miembro de Darien con su vagina, hasta que, dulcemente, Darien la alejó de su cuello y ella lo dejó que hundiera sus dientes en la suave curva de su pecho. Serena jadeó y acunó la cabeza de su compañero mientras él se alimentaba con voracidad, con el cuerpo rígido y tomando posesión del suyo.

Las secuelas de su miedo a perderla y de la violencia que lo había poseído esa noche dejaban huella en el cuerpo de Serena. La pasión aumentaba, las llamas los consumían, los cuerpos bañados en sudor mientras Darien aferraba a Serena elevándola hasta su boca, lánguida y sedosa, enfebrecida. Y entonces fueron un solo ser, un solo cuerpo, una sola mente y un único corazón que bombeaba la misma sangre. El grito de Darien fue áspero y entrecortado, y se mezcló con los suaves gemidos guturales de Serena mientras estallaban en pedazos hundiéndose en oleadas de placer.

- _No puedo perderte, pequeña. Eres la parte buena que hay en mí. Te amo mucho más de lo que jamás pueda expresar con palabras_ –le dijo Darien con la mente, mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre su rostro y su pelo, aún húmedo.

Serena lamió una pequeña gota de sudor sobre el pecho de Darien, y le sonrió con cansancio.

- Creo que siempre te reconocería, Darien, sin importar lo dañada que pudiera estar mi mente.

Darien se giró sobre la cama, llevando a Serena consigo para no descargar su peso sobre ella.

- Así es como ha de ser, Serena. Has sufrido demasiado durante los últimos días, y jamás podré olvidarlo, lo guardaré en mi mente para toda la eternidad. Mañana al anochecer nos iremos de esta región. El vampiro está muerto, pero ha dejado tras él un rastro que puede poner en peligro a todos los nuestros. Debemos mudarnos a un lugar mucho más aislado, donde nuestra gente quizás pueda sobrevivir a la persecución que estar por venir –le confesó mientras le alzaba el brazo para examinar las cicatrices que André le causó.

- ¿Estás seguro de que habrá una persecución?

Una amarga sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Darien mientras con un movimiento de la mano apagaba las velas.

- Ya he presenciado los indicios muchas veces en mi vida. Vendrán, los asesinos vendrán y sufrirán tanto los humanos como la raza de los Cárpatos por igual.

Nos alejaremos de aquí durante veinticinco años, medio siglo quizás, y nos daremos tiempo para reorganizarnos –buscó las cicatrices con la boca, bañándolas en sus caricias curativas. Era reconfortante y Serena se dejó hacer. Bajó los párpados, los olores de ambos y de su reciente unión aún flotaban en la estancia, era una fragancia relajante.

- Te amo, Darien; todo lo que eres, incluso amo a la bestia que hay en ti. No sé por qué estuve tan confusa, no eres malvado; lo veo con claridad.

- _Duerme en mis brazos, pequeña, el lugar que te pertenece_ –Darien levantó el edredón para cubrir sus cuerpos y rodeó con brazos protectores a Serena, enviando la orden de dormir a ambos.

* * *

Un reducido grupo de personas se congregó en la oscuridad del pequeño cementerio. Endymión se veía pálido y macilento, la herida del cuello aún no había curado del todo, y todavía se podía ver una horrible cicatriz. Pasó el brazo sobre los delgados hombros de Serena, tambaleándose un poco al sentirse inseguro. Serena le dirigió una rápida y reconfortante sonrisa. Detrás de ellos, Mamoru se mantenía alerta, asegurándose de que su amigo no se cayera. En el exterior del recinto sagrado, Aidan permanecía solo, alto y con el cuerpo tenso, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. El cementerio estaba en los dominios del castillo, era antiguo, de exquisita arquitectura y la capilla era pequeña pero muy hermosa. Las vidrieras y la alta torre del campanario arrojaban una sombra oscura que atravesaba el camposanto. Lápidas de piedra hechas pedazos, ángeles y cruces fueron los testigos de la orden que Darien dio a la tierra para que se abriera. Por consideración al Padre Hummer, Alex había hecho un ataúd de madera, delicadamente tallado con antiguas figuras religiosas. Depositó la caja muy despacio en brazos de la tierra y se retiró.

Darien hizo la señal de la cruz, recitó las palabras rituales del enterramiento, y derramó agua bendita sobre el ataúd del Padre.

- Él fue mi amigo, mi guía en mis horas funestas, y un profundo creyente en la necesidad de que nuestra raza continuara su existencia. Jamás conocí a un hombre, ni humano, ni de mi estirpe, con más bondad y luz en su interior. Dios brillaba en su corazón y en sus ojos.

Darien volvió a mover la mano y la tierra se cerró, sin dejar huella de lo sucedido. Inclinó la cabeza, y luchó contra el repentino dolor, sintiendo como unas inesperadas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, manchando su rostro con un rastro rojizo. Fue Alex quien aseguró la lápida, y fue Alex, un escéptico y un no-creyente, quien dirigió la oración final. Su voz se alzaba hermosa e hipnótica, mientras rezaba en latín la antigua plegaria en honor al Padre Hummer.

Darien aspiró el aire de la noche, transmitiendo su pesar a los lobos, que respondieron con un coro de dolorosos aullidos que se extendieron por el lúgubre bosque.

El cuerpo de Alex fue el primero en contraerse y las plumas emitieron destellos brillantes a la luz de la luna. Las alas de metro y medio de longitud se extendieron en el aire mientras planeaba hasta posarse en la rama más alta de un árbol cercano, asegurándose firmemente con las garras. El cuerpo del búho permaneció completamente inmóvil, fundido con la oscuridad de la noche, en espera. Aidan fue el siguiente, dando forma a un enorme ejemplar con un característico color dorado, poderoso y letal, e igual de silencioso que Alex.

El cuerpo alado de Mamoru era más pequeño, más compacto, sus plumas blancas como la nieve. Darien se agitó en las sombras mientras tomaba impulso para ascender en el cielo, con los otros tres búhos a su estela. En perfecta sincronización, se alzaron sobre el cielo, con las plumas brillantes al batir de las alas, volando en silencio hacia las nubes que cubrían el bosque. El viento pasaba veloz alrededor de sus cuerpos, bajo sus alas, llevándose cualquier vestigio de tristeza y violencia que el vampiro hubiera podido dejar.

En lo alto del cielo, giraron y se inclinaron súbitamente, la sincronización de los cuatro era perfecta. La alegría borraba la tristeza y el pesado fardo de las responsabilidades del corazón de Darien, aligeraba el sentimiento de culpa sustituyéndolo por el deleite. Las poderosas alas batían con fuerza mientras atravesaban el cielo y Darien compartía su regocijo con Serena simplemente porque le resultaba demasiado guardárselo para sí mismo en el interior del cuerpo del búho. Repentinamente, Serena lo sintió, recorrió su cuerpo, una invitación, una poderosa necesidad de compartir el placer de la vida de los que ahora eran su familia. La vida de la Estirpe de los Cárpatos.

- _Piensa mi amor, visualiza la imagen que voy a introducir en tu mente. Confía en mí como nunca antes lo has hecho. Déjame hacerte este regalo._

Serena no dudó ni un solo instante; con una firme confianza en Darien, se entregó a su cuidado, y alcanzó ansiosa la visión. La ligera inquietud, la extraña desorientación que su cuerpo físico sufrió al desintegrarse, no la hicieron flaquear. Las plumas crecieron con rapidez y emitieron brillantes destellos.

Junto a ella, Endymión dio un paso atrás, permitiendo a la pequeña hembra de búho que saltara hasta la cabeza de un enorme ángel de piedra, antes de que su poderoso cuerpo se doblara y cambiara de forma. Se lanzaron al vuelo a la par, maravillándose al unirse a los cuatro poderosos búhos que volaban en círculos sobre ellos.

Uno de los machos rompió la formación y rodeó a la pequeña hembra, colocándose sobre ella para cubrir su cuerpo con una de sus alas. De forma juguetona, la hembra descendió para alejarse del protector macho y los otros la rodearon limitando sus travesuras mientras aprendía el placer de volar con total libertad. Mantuvieron a la hembra en el centro del grupo, girando sobre el bosque, y ascendiendo cada vez más, internándose en la niebla. Durante un rato, se dedicaron a juguetear girando y bajando, para ascender muy alto y descender en picado hacia la tierra, alzándose en el último momento para sobrevolar los árboles y el espeso manto de niebla.

Más tarde, adoptaron un ritmo placentero, con la hembra aún en el centro. Darien sentía como la noche se llevaba todo rastro de tensión, esparciéndola a los cuatro vientos. Se llevaría muy lejos a Serena, lejos del pueblo, y le daría tiempo para aprender todas sus costumbres; ella representaba el futuro de su estirpe, su futuro. Era su vida, su alegría, su razón de vivir. Era su punto de unión a la bondad del mundo. Y tenía la intención de que la vida de Serena estuviera rebosante de felicidad. Darien descendió un poco y cubrió el cuerpo de Serena con el suyo, sumergiéndose en su mente, compartiendo su alegría.

Serena respondió inundando la mente de Darien de amor y calidez, y de una maravillosa risa infantil ante los nuevos sonidos, olores y visiones que estaba experimentando. Se unió a él en veloz carrera sobre el cielo, con su risa resonando en la mente de todos ellos. Ella era la esperanza para el futuro.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Además de darle las gracias a las personas que leyeron esta historia. QUiero darle las gracias especialmente a Yesqui2000, porque cuando la quise borrar me dejó un comentario que me hizo retroceder y seguir adaptando.**

**¡Buena Suerte!**


End file.
